The Extraordinary Spider-Man (DISCONTINUED)
by redbirds12
Summary: Discontinued story.
1. Origins (Vol 1 Premiere)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Tom Holland as Peter Parker**

**Dylan Minnette as Harry Osborn**

**Olivia Rodrigo as Liz Allan**

**Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson**

**Josh Brolin as Uncle Ben Parker**

**Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker**

**Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn**

**Jason Statham as MacDonald Gargan**

**Morena Baccarin as Carmilla Black Gargan**

**Ron Perkins as Mendel Stromm**

**J.B. Smoove as Mr. Raymond Warren**

**Jenny Slate as Mrs. Daphne Boomer**

**December 21, 2027**

"Osborn! You have a visitor!"

Turning around in his glass cell in the Raft, Norman Osborn waited with his hands behind his back. His facial hair was messy, and his greying hair was swept in front of his eyes. Yet, he was still at peak human condition. And he knew who was visiting him. His theory was only proven correct when a young man walked through the door. His longer brown hair was parted in the middle, and he was wearing a business suit.

Norman smiled. "Peter Parker. How many years has it been?"

Peter walked in front of the cell, facing Norman. "Five. Your old self is probably losing some brain cells."

"Snarky as always. Now, why did you come?"

"You know why."

The smile on Norman's eyes faded. "The news, I take it?"

Peter didn't say anything.

"So after all these years, you think I'm responsible for what's been happening in the past month," Norman deduced. "Extremely flattering, yet so insulting."

"I know you're behind all of this, Norman," Peter said. "Trust me when I say after all these years, you'll finally get what you deserve."

Norman shrugged. "I already have. Five years locked up here. If I even get a few inches close to the glass, the cell will spray fluothane to knock me out. You can only imagine how brutal it would be once I woke up."

"Am I just supposed to believe that after all these years, you just magically chose to atone for your sins and willingly stay here?"

"Clearly, you weren't paying attention. I'd be unconscious before I could even get through the door," Norman stressed.

"That's not the Norman Osborn I know. He always finds a way."

"Could I, though? After everything that's happened in the past thirteen years? After everything and everyone I've lost?"

Peter scoffed. "So you think _you're_ the one that lost people. Pathetic."

"Except tell me I'm wrong. This all traces back to the OZ. It worked in your favor. For me, you know the whole story. Who said that I deserved what happened to me? You were a son to me, Peter. Let me tell you, it indeed breaks my heart what happened with us."

"You're spending so much time talking about me, you've forgotten about your actual son."

"Harry meant the world to me. He still does. You and him always assumed the worst about me. I did what I did to make him a man, someone better than who he was!"

Peter's glare grew much more intense. "Look how that turned out. Look at what's been happening to New York recently. If you weren't such a narcissistic and cruel human being, I'm willing to bet none of this would've happened. Even before the Goblin, you were always a monster."

"Shut the fuck up!" Norman roared. "You little shit, you just want to view everything from your perspective, don't you? You just want to assume I'm the villain. Well, I've got news for you. Yes, I did a lot, but whatever I did, it was purely to benefit the city and my family. Maybe I wasn't perfect, but look at you. It's not hard to see that as Spider-Man, you did everything for yourself. You liked the thrill in pretending you were a hero, and you wanted to believe that you didn't kill your uncle. Maybe you tried to atone for your actions, but that never changed what you did, and it never will. Call me a monster all you want, but I know who I am. And I'm embracing it and getting better all the time. The question is, are you? You can continue blaming me for what happened to Harry, but you played your part as well."

Peter slammed the glass, cracking it a little. Norman laughed, clapping his hands.

"Now, this is just perfect," Norman cackled. "Keep telling yourself you're being rational."

"I'd stop talking unless you want to be broken in two," Peter threatened.

"We both know if you really wanted to do that, you would've done it years ago. As for the recent attacks, all I can do is further convince you that I'm not behind it. Because I'm really not. If you want to keep accusing me, be my guest. If not, then I'd suggest leaving instead of getting emotional with me."

Peter didn't respond, looking down at the ground.

"Or you could at least tell me this. Do you ever wonder how differently your life would've turned out had you not taken that field trip?" Norman asked.

"You know I do."

Peter turned around, walking a few steps before turning back to Norman.

"You didn't deserve him."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't deserve Harry as a son," Peter repeated. "He was the best of all of us. And we all let him down."

Peter's spider-sense started tingling immensely. He looked around in confusion, not able to determine what was going on. Norman's look of rage turned into one of confusion. As Peter tried to deduce the threat, he never could've imagined what happened next.

* * *

**October 27, 2014**

"So, what does the Heisenberg uncertainty principle state?" Mrs. Daphne Boomer asked her AP Chemistry class. "Anyone? People, you have an exam in a week. Let's try and catch up! Robert! You have an idea?"

Bored high school senior Robert Quinn sat back in his chair. "Nope. Sorry."

Mrs. Boomer sighed. "Okay, how 'bout you, Amelia?"

Junior and massive goth girl Amelia Hopkins thought for two seconds before responding, "No clue."

Mrs. Boomer continued to look around. "Paul?"

Senior Paul Patterson shrugged. "Beats me"

Mrs. Boomer sighed. "People, I'm serious about this exam. It's ninety points! And I want to make sure you're all best prepared."

Looking to a familiar fifteen-year-old freshman with combed brown hair and thick glasses, Mrs. Boomer called out, "Peter?"

Looking up from his Honors Geometry homework, Peter Parker eyed his teacher in confusion. "Yeah?"

A few students chuckled, while Mrs. Boomer repeated, "What does the Heisenberg uncertainty principle state?"

Peter sat up. "Oh! It's that the position and velocity of an object can't be measured both exactly at the same time."

Mrs. Boomer smiled in relief. "Great! Anyway-"

The school bell started ringing, prompting the young teacher to look at the clock. "Crap, 3:25. Alright, everyone, only homework is pages 235-240 in the textbook, and to study for the exam!"

The students started packing their things, leaving pretty quickly. As Peter started packing his backpack, he made eye contact with his teacher, who mouthed _thank you_. Peter nodded in response and finished packing his things, walking out of the classroom. Making his way through the crowded halls of Midtown Science High School, Peter put his earbuds on and avoided direct eye contact with anyone. His phone started ringing, prompting Peter to pick up.

"Hey, Michaelangelo! How'd school go today?" the familiar voice of his Uncle Ben asked.

"Fine," Peter responded. "Just typical boring classes. Nothing new."

"I gotcha. Just calling to let you know that I know you're planning on studying in the school library, but your aunt's cooking up her famous surprise lasagna. I know you're gonna want to get your hands on that as soon as possible, so you should probably be home by 6:30."

Peter's eyes widened in excitement. "Seriously? Nice! See you then."

"Later, Pete."

Peter hung up the phone and walked over to his locker, opening it. He took out his jacket, only for a football to hit him in the side of his head. Unsurprised, Peter turned to see Bigfoot in the form of a human, smirking.

"Sorry, Parker," Flash Thompson chuckled, walking over and bopping Peter in the back of his head.

Peter sighed. "All good, Flash."

"Anyway, the Halloween football game is this Friday. You better get my good side for the paper. If not, there'll be trouble," Flash declared.

"Uhh, yeah, I quit the school paper. And I'm not going to the game," Peter revealed.

"Why, you gonna be too busy trick-or-treating to have a social life?"

Peter smirked. "No, I quit because I was too busy wondering how you managed to make us lose to Hamilton last weekend."

Peter found himself being pinned to his locker, with a couple students watching nearby.

"So, Parker. You've grown a pair? Better take back what you said or I'm gonna beat your ass," Flash threatened.

"Yo-you know. It's still a wonder how you're even academically eligible."

Peter regretted that quickly as Flash's fist met his stomach, knocking him down.

"Stay down, Parker!" Flash yelled.

"Flash!"

Peter turned to see Liz Allan running over. Flash froze at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Seriously? Again?" Liz sighed. "Flash."

"Dude thinks he's got a smart mouth. Should've shoved the little dumbass in that locker," Flash remarked.

"You haven't done that since the seventh grade," Peter sighed.

"Let's go. Before you act like an idiot again. Sorry, Pete," Liz groaned, holding out her hand.

Peter took Liz's hand, letting her help him up. "All good."

"Watch your ass next time, Parker. And for the record, Hamilton beat us 'cause Kong screwed up his throw. C'mon, babe," Flash said, taking Liz's arm, walking away.

* * *

Walking into his house, Peter called out, "I'm home! What's for dinner? Lasagna?!"

In the kitchen, Peter's Aunt May rolled her eyes. "Ben!"

Uncle Ben came down. "What? I knew he'd get excited."

"Well, it's called my surprise lasagna for a reason," Aunt May responded, pulling the warm and steaming lasagna out of the oven. "You both have loved it for centuries."

"Wait, I thought you guys were only ninety! Man, are you old," Peter joked.

Uncle Ben laughed. "That was one of your better ones, Pete."

"Say that again, smarty pants, and you'll be eating your food outside," Aunt May replied, setting the lasagna on the table.

Peter cut himself a piece. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Uncle Ben sat down and cut a piece for himself, sprinkling parmesan cheese on it. "So, Pete. Third month in high school, and you're not having a problem so far. Impressive."

Aunt May smiled as she sat down. "And unsurprising."

"Oh, thanks, but it's no big deal! Besides, it's not like it's completely perfect," Peter said.

"Flash Thompson?" Uncle Ben guessed. "What was it this time?"

"Threw some sarcasm his way. Got a fist to the stomach in return."

Aunt May put her hand to her forehead. "I swear, we've reported that kid five times in the past six years."

Peter shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. I hate the guy, but what else can I do?"

"At least you're standing up for yourself," Uncle Ben acknowledged. "Soon, that punk's gonna know you're not one to mess with."

Peter laughed while Aunt May snorted a little.

"Sorry, Pete," Aunt May quickly apologized.

"No, you're fine," Peter insisted. "I just wonder what goes on in that dude's head. Entitled asshole."

"Language, dear," Aunt May said. "And who knows what's going on with that boy."

"Sorry to change the subject, but isn't that field trip to Oscorp Industries tomorrow?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Yep! I'm all prepared and everything. I've been reading a lot about Oscorp and Norman Osborn. Tomorrow will literally be perfect for me," Peter excitedly responded, scarfing down his lasagna. "It's the most advanced chemical manufacturing company in New York, and what Osborn's doing to enhance the human race is just insane."

"Ah, science. Your father always loved it," Uncle Ben reminisced.

Peter smiled. "Like you haven't said that two-thousand times already."

"Well, I'll admit that I myself was quite a nerd in high school. Like your dad, but nowhere near his level."

"That why you became an engineer?" Peter asked.

"Civil engineering," Uncle Ben corrected. "Urbana-Champaign. Class of 1986."

Peter's eyes filled with confusion. "How am I learning all of this just now?"

Uncle Ben took a drink of water. "You never asked. Besides, I figured your inner genius would've figured it all out."

"Well, in that case, can we learn more about Aunt May's dark and twisted history?" Peter suggested.

"I suggest you change the subject before you sleep in the doghouse tonight," Aunt May casually said.

Peter exchanged a humorous look with his uncle. "We don't have a dog."

Aunt May smiled to herself. "So, Peter, anything going on with school?"

"Well, I showed up to a meeting of biology club, but it wasn't really for me. Also, I quit the school paper."

"Why? You've always loved photography!" Uncle Ben pointed out.

"Got repetitive after a while. Too many rules," Peter admitted.

Aunt May sighed. "That great Nikon I got you for Christmas last year better not go to waste."

"I'm sure I could find some other use for it."

* * *

"Single file, everyone! And remember, no goofing around!" Mr. Raymond Warren warned as he stood outside the school bus, watching a section of the freshman class get out. "Any of you screw anything up, you're getting a date with detention this weekend."

"If we stay silent the entire trip, is that extra credit for bio?" Flash asked, getting off the bus.

"Nice try, Mr. Thompson. I hope you've started studying for the exam next week. Especially if you want to keep throwing a football," Mr. Warren chuckled, raising an eye at the jock.

A couple students started laughing, while Flash merely shrugged in response. Excited, Peter got off the bus to look at the Oscorp Tower in awe. At that point, a scientist exited the building.

"Good afternoon, Midtown! I'm Mendel Stromm, a genetic engineering scientist for Oscorp, and well, your tour guide for today. Welcome to Oscorp Industries, the leading and most advanced chemical manufacturing corporation in New York City," the scientist greeted.

"Thank you, Dr. Stromm," Mr. Warren said. "You told me this morning that Osborn wasn't going to be able to make it to today's trip, unfortunately."

"Norman had an urgent business meeting to run to. Kids, you probably know him as the founder and CEO of Oscorp. Norman Osborn graduated from Columbia University in 1978, and since founding Oscorp Industries with Otto Octavius in 1984, Oscorp has operated 122 major manufacturing and 24 research and development facilities worldwide. Oscorp's prime goal has always been to genetically enhance the human race to their highest capabilities to perform beyond expectations and prepare for any dangerous situations in the future," Mendel explained.

A well-dressed teen yawned. "So… in other words, steroids?"

The class burst out laughing, while Mr. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the mouth of Norman Osborn's son. Harry Osborn, please say hi," Mendel requested.

Harry shortly held his hand up. "S'up, people? I already go to school with you guys, so-"

"Moving on," Mendel interjected. "Let's go inside and show you all where the magic happens."

Mendel led Mr. Warren and the teenagers into the tower, where Peter instantly wanted to squeal. The lobby alone exhibited advanced technology and prototypes, ranging from holograms to advanced prosthetic designs. Scientists and staff surrounded the place, moving around.

"Here's the main lobby, but this isn't even anywhere near the best part. Allow me to take you all to the genetic testing room," Mendel continued.

Peter's stomach turned with massive excitement as he and his peers were led to a locked door. Mendel unlocked the door with his key card, and the class was led into the genetic testing room. The room was not only filled with bioengineering technology and biomedical samples, but there were full holograms and display screens depicting the various experiments involving a certain enhancer serum. What particularly caught Peter's attention was a glass tanked filled with a few spiders. Peter walked over to take a closer look, as did Liz and a few other students.

"The room pretty much speaks for itself. In pursuing his goal to genetically enhance the human race, Norman has authorized several tests and experiments on various species to perfect the enhancer drug, or as we like to call it, OZ. Kind of like what they did in World War II. The serum is showing tremendous progress, and Oscorp is currently in talks for a military contract. Our most successful experiment is also our most recent, as we mutated sixteen spiders with the OZ, creating a genetically modified breed of them," Mendel said.

"There's only fifteen," Liz observed.

A confused look spread across Mendel's face as he walked over to the tank. "Huh? That's odd. Maybe Otto took it away for further study."

"Keep an eye out for it in case, guys," Mr. Warren instructed.

"Thank you, Mr. Warren," Mendel responded as he turned around. "Alright, on to the-"

"Ow!" Peter hissed as a spider bit his hand, before jumping off.

Mr. Warren turned to Peter. "Mr. Parker, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Peter lied, turning around to see the spider crawling away. "Actually, on second thought, I have a headache."

Peter clenched his head, which really was starting to hurt. Harry turned to him, asking, "You all good?"

"Not really," Peter groaned.

"Mr. Osborn, do you want to help Peter get some air outside?" Mr. Warren asked. "You have your own key card to get both of you back in later."

"Sure, sir," Harry agreed as he grabbed Peter's shoulder. "Come with me, buddy."

Peter put his arm around Harry as the latter helped him outside, which proved to be a challenge. Once they were out of the building, Peter stumbled over to a bench.

"Woah, woah, what happened?" Harry asked, sitting next to Peter.

Embarrassed, Peter lied. "Uhh, n-not sure. I was literally just minding my own business, and then, it's like my head is burning. Then, my chest felt like it was gonna explode, a-and-"

Covering his mouth, Peter ran over to the trash can and puked.

"Shit," Harry sighed. "If you want, I can go tell Mr. Warren to call you a ride back to school. Nurse will definitely send you home for the day."

"No, no, I'm good!" Peter quickly exclaimed. "Thanks, but I'm good."

"Is 'good' the keyword for wanting to go back inside and fanboy over the science stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"I get you. I've never really been into that stuff, but it's cool that you're so into it."

Peter sat back on the bench. "Why else would I be the class nerd?"

"Hey, no self-demeaning allowed," Harry warned. "Believe me, if I had your brain, my dad wouldn't be on my ass as much."

"Oh, uh, thanks! I've actually always wanted to meet your dad and Dr. Octavius," Peter admitted. "What your dad's trying to do with the human race is amazing. And as for Octavius, his work on-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Harry interrupted. "Believe me when I say my dad's the biggest hardass you'll ever meet."

"Well, damn."

"Yep."

Peter got up. "I think I'm ready to go back in now."

"You sure? You legit just puked."

"I'm feeling better. Honest."

Harry got up. "Alright. Before we do, though, I assume this is the awkward part where we officially introduce each other. I'm Harry Osborn, as Mendel stressed."

Harry held out his hand, which Peter shook. "Peter Parker, though I'm not sure if you knew that or not."

"I did. We've gone to school together since the second grade. You're not as invisible as you think," Harry said, opening the door with his key card, allowing the two of them to go back inside.

* * *

"May, Ben, I'm home!" Peter called as he walked into the house.

Uncle Ben was on his laptop. "Hey, sport, how was the field trip? Your aunt's out getting groceries."

"Oh, it was pretty cool! Yeah, they had a lot of interesting bio things, some cool stuff involving the human race, steroids or something," Peter blurted out.

Uncle Ben had a confused look on. "Huh?"

"You kn-know, I'm gonna go upstairs to take a nap. I'm tired!" Peter yawned as he went upstairs.

"You okay, Peter?"

"Never better!"

Peter walked into his bedroom, closing the door. Dropping his backpack and glasses on the floor, Peter fell on his bed. He looked at the red mark on his hand, groaning.

"Freakin' spider," Peter sighed as he held on to his pillow.

As Peter started to get drowsier, his vision started to fade. Soon, everything turned black.

* * *

In his basement, a shirtless MacDonald Gargan was bench pressing a barbell, sweating and grunting, but he was persistent. The basement was filled with training equipment, essentially being a miniature gym. A couple scars from his time in the war were on his chest.

"Mac!"

"Yes, honey?!" Mac shouted in response, lifting up the barbell.

A few seconds later, Mac's wife Carmilla descended to the basement, having an amused grin on her face.

"Why am I not shocked that you're spending all your time down here again?" Carmilla asked, approaching her husband.

"Seems to be the only place I can get peace and quiet around here," Mac casually joked, lifting the barbell.

"Call me loud all you want, but I'm not the snorer," Carmilla countered, placing her hand on the barbell.

Mac put the barbell down and got up, kissing his wife.

"How was the office today?" Mac asked.

Carmilla shrugged. "Not the best, but not the worst."

Mac walked over to a punching bag. "Good for you."

"You do anything other than work out?"

"I cooked and ate a pound of steak. Had a protein shake with it."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant."

Mac started punching the bag. "Still answered the question."

Carmilla paused for a little before speaking again. "Hey, Mac, you know, I've been thinking. About the experiment. And I know we've already talked about it multiple times, but it's just, I-I-"

"Oh no," Mac groaned. "This talk again."

"I don't want to be the overprotective wife, but I don't see how I'm not allowed to be worried. Think of everything that could go wrong."

Mac continued punching the bag. "Never said you weren't allowed to be worried. But I'd really prefer it if we didn't fight about this again."

"Mac…"

Mac stopped punching the bag and turned around to face his wife. "Look. I know you're scared. But I'm going through with this. And I'm gonna be okay."

"What if you're not?"

"Honey, you know I hate it when you get repetitive."

"Well, you know I hate it when you get stubborn."

"Jesus, I'm not being stubborn!" Mac spat. "You're just being aggravating!"

"You want to spend your night on the couch again?" Carmella threatened.

"Listen, I know it sounds terrifying. But it's Justin Hammer we're talking about. I've read a lot about the project, and he knows what he's doing."

Carmilla sighed. "That doesn't exactly sound like a guarantee to me. I still don't know how you have the stomach to do this."

"Then join the Royal Marines and get back to me," Mac bluntly responded as he started pointing at the scars on his torso. "Get shot at in Afghanistan, constantly lying in a pool of blood wondering, 'was any of this worth it?' Fucking hell, watch one of your buddies accidentally step on a landmine and…"

Mac paused before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Mac-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Mac apologized.

"No, you're more than fine," Carmilla assured, placing her arms around Mac.

"I lashed out again. You were only getting concerned because-"

"Stop right there, hon. I'm still not in love with the idea of you doing this, but I keep forgetting why you wanted to in the first place," Carmilla said.

"Well, I'm still trying to see it from your perspective as well," Mac admitted. "Luckily, we still have plans to meet with Hammer next week. He'll explain more about Super Scorpion, and why everything will be under control."

"But still, it's just… we-we'll see what he says."

Smiling, Mac kissed his wife, taking her shirt off. The rest followed shortly.

* * *

"Peter, get up!"

Peter woke up, quickly hitting his alarm clock, smashing it to pieces.

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed, looking at the fragments and taking out his phone to check the time, which was 8:02. "I was asleep for fourteen hours?!"

"Peter!" Aunt May called out.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon, Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he got up.

Peter picked up his glasses and put them on, only for his vision to turn blurry.

"Huh?"

Peter took them off, and realized that his vision was legitimately perfect.

"Strange," Peter muttered as he took off his shirt to change. "Wh-what the?"

Looking at his mirror, Peter saw that his former scrawny exterior was now a muscular physique that rivalled some of the best jocks at Midtown. A knocking was then heard at the door.

"Peter! Get down before May throws out your blueberry pancakes!" Uncle Ben humorously warned from outside the door.

"Be there soon," Peter replied, flexing in front of the mirror. "Where the hell did _this_ come from?"

After a minute of more self-admiration, Peter changed his clothes and threw on his backpack. Coming down quickly, Peter got to the kitchen and started devouring his pancakes instantly, much to his uncle's amusement.

"Well, someone's hungry," Uncle Ben observed. "Wait, how did you get so… jacked?"

Peter finished his first two pancakes. "Not sure, but I'm feeling good!"

Aunt May's mouth dropped as she noticed Peter's new physique. "Pete, when did you start working out? How'd you get like that overnight? And why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"Honestly, I feel more than good. I'm great!" Peter excitedly replied, finishing his pancakes and washing it all down with a glass of orange juice. "I'm heading to school."

Peter got up and kissed his bemused aunt on the cheek, walking out of the house.

"I can't tell whether to be extremely excited or extremely concerned," Uncle Ben commented. "I told you he was acting weird when he got home yesterday."

"And I wanted to let him sleep, and look how that turned out," Aunt May started. "Let's think about it. His hyperactivity and confusion, his new abs, you don't think-"

"No, I doubt he's doing drugs or even taking steroids," Uncle Ben insisted. "We raised him to be much better than that. And I trust our boy."

"But can you blame me for being skeptical?"

"Not at all. But deep down, I think we both know Peter wouldn't do something like that."

* * *

In a packed subway train, Peter was sitting down, skimming through his phone. Specifically, he was reading more about Oscorp and their work on enhancing the human race with OZ. Years of hard work, several failed experiments, a lot of money, and genetically modified spiders?

Peter recalled Mendel's words in his head. _Our most successful experiment is also our most recent, as we mutated sixteen spiders with the OZ, creating a genetically modified breed of them._

"Sick," Peter said to himself as his stop came.

Peter got up and left the train, walking out of the subway station, and onto the street leading up to school. Once he got to the building, something started ringing in Peter's head. It was alerting him… specifically to a basketball accidentally thrown his way.

"Woah!" Peter yelled as he quickly grabbed the basketball with one hand.

"Dude, sick catch!" a student praised, running over.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" Peter said, handing the student the ball back.

It took a few seconds, but the student managed to pry the ball off of Peter's sticky hand.

"You alright?" the student asked.

"Yeah."

The student took the ball and ran back to the basketball court with his friends. At that point, the five-minute warning bell started going off, prompting most of the students to head inside. Overwhelmed, Peter sat on one of the tables to think. First, his broken alarm clock. Then, his new jacked physique. Now, he could sense things coming?

"Goddamn it!" Peter swore as he realized that his fourteen hour nap had prevented him from finishing his homework.

In frustration, he slammed his fist on the table, breaking off a part of it. His eyes widening, Peter got up, while a few students watched in shock. Shaking his head, Peter ran away from the school. He ran the fastest he ever had, making it to a nearby alley in less than two minutes.

"Strength, reflexes, and now, speed?" Peter repeated as he typed that on the notes on his phone.

Once he was done typing, Peter looked up at the wall. He then proceeded to look at his hand, as microscopic barbs started forming on it. Slowly, Peter put his hand on the wall. He put his other one on, and kept moving up. He continued climbing, and once he got to the top, he looked down in utter shock. Peter crawled onto the roof, and grabbed a steel vent pipe, crushing it easily. He looked around, before deciding to celebrate.

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO!"

Peter ran and jumped off the building, landing on another one. Screaming in joy, Peter ran and jumped onto another building. He then jumped onto another one, doing a forward roll this time. He jumped and landed on the next building with more force, plunging his fist into the roof, cracking it. Looking down at Queens from the building, Peter sat from the edge of the roof.

"This is something else."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Well, here's the first chapter of my Spider-Man story, which'll chronicle his journey from a costumed rookie to one of the most legendary heroes alive. I've written fanfictions before, but this is one I'm extremely excited for in particular.**

**Thus, I'd massively appreciate it if you supported this, whether it's a like or review. I definitely hope you stick along with me through this story for years to come, as I have a lot planned, and I want to make this Spider-Man journey one that's not only action-packed, exciting, emotional, and dark, but also extremely relatable to all of us and our struggles.**

**So thank you for reading the first chapter ever of "The Extraordinary Spider-Man," both the first volume and the series as a whole. The second chapter will hopefully be out around next week. Worst case scenario, the week after. Until then, much love.**

_**-redbird12**_


	2. Power (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 2: Power**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Kathryn Newton as Gwen Stacy**

**Ross Butler as Kenny Kong**

**Kyle Massey as Rand Robertson**

**Bailee Madison as Sally Avril**

**Hannibal Buress as Coach Andre Wilson**

**John Woo as Richard Zhao**

**Jake Johnson as Mr. Grant Johnson**

After school that day, Peter entered an abandoned underground parking garage. He didn't even need to take the bus, as his enhanced speed was more than enough to get him there quickly. And he didn't need to worry about anyone else coming in. Setting his backpack on the ground, Peter clenched his fist, admiring it.

"Let's see what else you can do."

Walking towards a pillar, Peter threw a punch, cracking it and sprinkling some particles of concrete. Excited, Peter took another punch, cracking it further. Two more punches were enough to completely break off part of the pillar. Delighted, Peter ran over to another pillar and punched it three times with more force, breaking the middle of it off. He ran to the next pillar and threw a leaping kick, breaking off a part of it. He kicked the damaged pillar again, breaking off most of it.

"WOOOOOH!"

Peter ran up the wall and somersaulted off of it, spinning afterward to kick another pillar. He punched the wall twice, making a hole. He proceeded to rip off more parts of the wall, creating a bigger hole. He walked through it to find an abandoned and dilapidated car. He ran over and pulled out one of the doors, bringing it down to his knee and snapping it in half. He then started lifting the car, bringing it above his head in six seconds. Yelling in excitement, Peter hurled the car at the wall, smashing it. Peter started crawling up the wall, and found himself upside down on the ceiling. His eyes widening, he leaped back to the ground.

"Holy shit, holy shit!"

* * *

The next day, before school started, Peter was on his laptop in the school library. Watching and admiring parkour videos on YouTube, Peter smirked.

"What's up, man?"

Peter turned around, seeing Harry walking over. "Oh. Hey, Harry."

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I was watching parkour, but I forgot about that history quiz I have later," Peter quickly explained.

Harry chuckled and sat next to Peter. "Like you have to worry about that. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Better, thanks. Much better, honestly."

"It still makes me wonder what happened to you in there that made you so sick," Harry wondered. "Mendel was wondering about it yesterday. I just told him a kid got sick, simple as that."

"You're not wrong."

Harry took out his algebra textbook. "Speaking of sick, I'm literally gonna puke. Algebra can kiss my ass."

"What level are you in?" Peter asked.

"Honors. I don't know what I was thinking, other than appeasing my dad."

"Hey, the fact that you got in that level in the first place just shows how smart you are. Be proud," Peter encouraged.

"Thanks. I really have to ask, but is there a single class you struggle in?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"I mean, English can get really boring at times. Don't even get me started on home ec-"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Home ec?"

"My aunt encouraged it. Thought it'd be a new experience."

"Ah."

"You have a favorite class?" Peter asked.

"The only one I even give a shit about is French," Harry said. "As for least favorite, bio's kicking my ass at the moment. And I already mentioned how much I hate math."

"No, you didn't," Peter sarcastically responded.

"Well, it gets worse," Harry admitted. "My algebra teacher literally hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No, literally. He actually had my dad as a student back in the 70s, and they _hated_ each other."

Peter cringed. "Seriously?"

"Yep. I swear, he gives me the evil eye every time we make eye contact. He also has an attitude whenever I ask him a question."

"Sounds rough."

"Oh, it sucks."

The five-minute warning bell rang, and a majority of the students in the library started packing their things to head to class.

"What's your first class?" Harry asked.

Peter started packing his laptop. "Spanish. What about you?"

"English, but I had my dad call me out. I really need that time to study for my algebra test second period," Harry sighed.

"Look, if you ever need help on algebra or anything, just hit me up," Peter offered.

"I might take you up on that. What math are you in?"

Peter put his backpack on. "Honors geometry."

"Shocker."

"I mean, it's nothing special. It's my last class of the day, yet I still look forward to it."

"Why?"

Peter smiled. "Two words."

* * *

"Gwen Stacy?" Mr. Grant Johnson called to the girl raising her hand.

"The number of diagonals is 54, and the sum of the interior angles is 1854."

"Shocker, it's correct!" Mr. Johnson jokingly confirmed, writing the answer on the board.

Peter continuously stared at Gwen Stacy from across the other room. Her long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, thick orange glasses, it was all beautiful.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up at Mr. Johnson. "Yeah?"

"Can you find the _x _of this equation?"

"Yeah, it'd be 87.5," Peter quickly answered.

"Right as always, Peter," Mr. Johnson commented, writing the answer on the board.

Peter looked at Gwen, and the two actually made brief eye contact before Gwen's eyes turned away. Peter turned his eyes back to his notes, and Gwen smiled a little to herself.

"Alright, class, now what would 17.-"

The bell started ringing, and everyone started packing their things.

"Guess I lost track of time. Remember, the homework is pages 114-117 in the textbook, and to study for the exam next week!" Mr. Johnson said before going back to his desk.

Peter was among the first to leave the classroom, walking over to the lockers, pretending to be on his phone. Once Gwen walked out the door, Peter watched her walk away. He sighed in sadness, and proceeded to pull up her Instagram page, which he hadn't followed yet. As usual, he started stalking it.

* * *

"Alright, people. You all have a choice of either basketball, soccer, or just exercising and doing your own thing. One, two, three, go!" Coach Andre Wilson yelled in gym class that day, quickly clapping his hands.

Peter went over to join the students playing basketball, wanting to test his skills further.

"Great, someone call an ambulance!" Flash remarked. "This dude's gonna get pummeled in three minutes."

Flash's best friend Kenny Kong laughed. "Yeah, Parker, go and do some exercise with the ladies!"

Peter mockingly put on a conflicted face for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nah, I'm staying here."

Flash shrugged. "Your funeral, dork."

The teams were made, with Peter unsurprisingly being on the opposing one as Flash and Kong. The game started, and Peter ran over and easily grabbed the ball. In two seconds, he leaped with grace and threw the ball in the net, instantly shocking everyone.

"Holy shit, nice!" one of Peter's teammates exclaimed, high fiving him.

"Dude, what's he on?" Kong asked a shocked Flash.

Peter proceeded to throw another ball in the basket, and it became an ongoing pattern of him easily taking the ball and making baskets. His sticky hand certainly came in handy.

"Sorry, bro!" Peter apologized as he lept over someone from the opposing team, taking the ball from him in the process.

He made another basket, causing his team to cheer. Kong managed to run and grab the ball, dribbling it towards the other basket. Peter easily caught up, getting in front of him.

"Don't they call you King Kong? Man, live up to your name!" Peter trolled as he grabbed the ball from Kong.

Peter ran with the ball over to the other basket, where Flash tried to ambush him. Flash managed to grab the ball, but struggled to pry it off of Peter's sticky hand. Smacking Flash aside with his shoulder, Peter ran and threw the ball in.

"Shit!" Flash yelled as he hit the ground.

"Oh, dude! Ouch!" Kong commented, running over.

Coach Wilson ran over. "Thompson! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flash muttered as Kong helped him up. "It was Parker's fault, though."

Peter held up his hands. "Total accident."

"Say, Parker, it looks like you've been really holding out on us! I haven't seen anyone play like that in years!" Coach Wilson complimented.

"Oh, thanks, coach!" Peter replied, intentionally stretching.

"Yo, coach!" Rand Robertson called out, walking over with crutches and a cast on his leg. "I think we've found my replacement for the Halloween game!"

"You read my mind!" Coach Wilson exclaimed. "How 'bout it, Peter? I know it's a bit last minute, but you were amazing! We're going against Lincoln on Friday, and they're not exactly known to be easy. As you can see, Rand got a pretty nasty injury, and we could really use another linebacker."

"Yeah, that was awesome, Pete!" Liz praised as she walked over with her best friend, fellow cheerleader, and Rand's girlfriend Sally Avril.

"Whoa, whoa, football is not the same as basketball!" Flash protested. "It was probably just dumb luck or some shit like that!"

"But you gotta admit his reflexes and throws are impressive. His speed alone is a huge advantage. Also, I'll be the first to say it, but when'd you get so jacked?" Kong observed.

"Yeah, when did you start working out, Parker?" Coach Wilson asked, with Liz, Sally, and Rand looking shocked as well. Flash rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Pete, you really should do sports more!" Sally suggested.

Peter chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Maybe I will!"

Coach Wilson turned to Peter. "So it's settled? You'll take Rand's place for the game?"

Peter looked at Liz, Rand, and Sally's hopeful looks. He turned to see Flash's annoyed expression, as well as Kong's visible interest.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Awesome! Come to practice after school and show us what else you got!" Coach Wilson instructed before walking away.

Flash groaned and walked away, while Kong put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Welcome to the team, brother!"

Peter had an amused expression on his face. "Sorry, weren't you just shitting on me about ten minutes ago?"

"Well, that was before I realized you could help us beat Lincoln's ass!" Kong justified.

"Make me proud, brother," Rand requested, holding out his fist.

Peter returned the fist bump. "Will do!"

* * *

"This place never gets old," Peter admitted with a mouthful of chicken fried rice.

Uncle Ben had taken Peter and Aunt May to the most popular Chinese restaurant in downtown Queens. _Empire Tianlong_ definitely had a reputation, if Yelp's 4.8 star rating wasn't already an indicator of that.

"I swear, we've been taking you here since you were five," Aunt May said. "I still remember you falling in love with the egg rolls even then."

"Loved them then and love them now," Peter declared, grabbing an egg roll. "Don't get me started on how crazy Uncle Ben gets over the mongolian beef."

"Well, you can't blame me," Uncle Ben responded. "Pass me the sweet-and-sour chicken, please."

Peter complied. "So, I have big news for both of you."

"You got kicked out of the honor roll for drugs?" Uncle Ben joked.

Aunt May laughed, and Peter chuckled. "Not yet, still working on that! But this Friday, I'm gonna be playing for the football team!"

Aunt May's jaw dropped while Uncle Ben had an amused expression on his face.

"You both heard that correctly."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but football?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Yeah! Coach saw me in class today and he wants me to take over for some injured kid on the team!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, buddy," Uncle Ben started.

"After school, I went to practice. After only a couple minutes, they took me in."

"Well, I don't know what to say!" Aunt May exclaimed. "Except 'wow.'"

"Isn't this gonna be great? For once, I actually get to impress people! Nerdy loser Peter Parker becomes the football savior!" Peter excitedly blurted out. "I could probably show Flash up, get the girls from him."

"Pete, don't get me wrong, I'm excited. But, are you really doing this just to impress the cheerleaders and look like an athlete?" Aunt May asked.

"I mean, of course. But, the new experience would also be cool. All I've been doing at these games is taking pictures for the school paper and interviewing some of the players and the coach. I'll never forget how braggy Flash got in one edition," Peter sighed.

"That's a fair point. Just make sure not to drown in any huge attention you gain," Aunt May warned.

"I got to agree. We'll be there at the game, Peter," Uncle Ben promised. "Just make sure not to lose sight of who you actually are."

"Will do."

"You said the game is this Friday? That's Halloween! Who's gonna stay home and pass out the candy?" Aunt May worried.

"Who says anyone has to?" Uncle Ben started. "All we have to do is leave a bag of candy outside and-"

"And the first few kids will practically take the whole bag," Aunt May interrupted. "Look, maybe one of us can-"

"Hell no, you're both gonna be there. It's my football debut! Please!" Peter pleaded.

Aunt May sighed. "Fine."

At that point, owner Richard Zhao walked over, smiling at the three. "If it isn't my favorite customers! How are you guys doing?"

"We're great, Richard! Thanks for asking," Uncle Ben responded with a smile.

"Yeah, this food always gets better and better," Aunt May admitted.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm in my seventies and it's great to know I still have it!" Richard exclaimed. "Peter, you've gotten much bigger! How's high school?"

"It's alright! Nothing special," Peter said.

"I felt the same way when I was your age. But believe me, it gets far more exciting later on. I still remember serving your aunt and uncle when they were in high school," Richard reminisced.

Peter shot a shocked look at his aunt and uncle. "I never knew you guys came here for this long."

"Indeed, they have! Anyway, I'm gonna let you folks enjoy your meal! Thanks again for coming!"

"Alright, thank you!" Uncle Ben thanked with a wave.

"What he said!" Aunt May followed.

"Okay, you guys have always either made excuses or refused to say anything whenever I ask about your past or how you met," Peter pointed out. "Can I finally hear the story?"

"Peter-" Aunt May started.

"Please! If you don't tell me, I'm not gonna stop bugging you guys about it!"

"At this point, why not?" Uncle Ben agreed. "As you know, I was quite a nerd in high school. I still had a good amount of friends, and luckily, I didn't get picked on that much. I remember knocking some punk's teeth out for telling me my _Aerosmith_ shirt made me look like a dumbass. It's safe to say that freshman and sophomore year were quite boring."

"And?" Peter prodded.

"_And_ junior year was when I started staring at May Reilly all the time. May, you want to interject and tell Pete your dark and twisted history?"

Aunt May chuckled. "Okay. I was a year above Ben, and I barely knew who he was. I used to be a huge bookworm, but senior year, I joined the cheer team and started smoking pot with them. All I did after that was hang out with the football team, skipping classes a lot. Midtown was much different back then, and all we did was challenge authority. Does Mr. Bromwell still teach there?"

"Yeah. History, right?" Peter asked.

"Yep. If you want, ask him about the 1980 red pen incident. That was all my fault. Anyways, I grew interested in this one guy who was involved in criminal activities, specifically robbery and assault. I didn't care, and I started seeing him. Stupid May didn't realize that the guy was a bad influence, and eventually, he ended up accidentally killing someone at an armed robbery. Ben witnessed the whole thing happen, and ran over to my house to warn me."

Aunt May stopped before sniffling a little, wiping away a tear.

"May, are you okay? Do you need to stop?" Peter asked in concern.

"No, it's alright. Anyway, the guy tried breaking in, and Ben ran outside and took him out. He held me until the cops arrived, and spent the night. Since then, we've stuck together, as you can clearly see," Aunt May explained. "It all seems like it was yesterday."

"Gee, Uncle Ben. Never knew you could kick ass," Peter joked. "Jokes aside, this is all really touching to hear. Interesting as well."

"Thank you. And if you ever worry about a potential long distance relationship, don't. You already know that Ben went to UIUC, but I stayed in New York to study marketing at Hofstra," Aunt May continued. "We got through it, even if there were a few bumps in the road every now and then. Then again, when are there not? Look where we are today! We're raising you, we're making good money, and-"

"Uhh, yeah, there's something I have to talk to you guys about," Uncle Ben interjected. "You're both probably wondering why I brought you here."

"To have amazing Chinese food?" Peter guessed.

"Well… yes. But, I figured it'd be easier for you both to take the news when you have fried rice and chow mein noodles stuffed in your mouths."

Concern started going through Aunt May's eyes. "Ben, what's going on?"

"I… I… our manager told us the other day that there's been a lot of budget cuts and a significant loss of business with the company. They couldn't afford to keep me and a dozen other guys on the payroll anymore."

Peter's jaw dropped while Aunt May covered her mouth in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"Don't be, Ben. You were one of their best guys! Their loss," Aunt May assured.

"Agreed. That's a bunch of bullshit right there," Peter muttered.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow. "Language, Peter."

"It's fine, May. I'm upset about this as much as you guys are. But I promise we're gonna be fine," Uncle Ben swore. "I just need to find another job soon."

"Should I go back to work? It's been several years, but I think I still got it," Aunt May pondered.

"For now, no. I'm gonna look online more. There should be some good openings," Uncle Ben replied.

"I mean, I should try and get a job. I know I'm fifteen, but there's got to be a handful of stuff I can do," Peter suggested.

Uncle Ben shook his head. "Don't worry about it, sport. We're gonna be okay. Speaking of sports, you better not disappoint us at the game this Friday."

"Oh, I think I'll do okay."

* * *

"PETER! PETER! PETER!"

The bleachers were stacked with students and faculty, with the majority of them dressed in Halloween costumes. In the front row of the family section, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were cheering their nephew on, along with most of the crowd. The scoreboard currently displayed a score of 78 for Midtown in comparison to Lincoln's mere 9. In his green-and-gold uniform, Peter couldn't stop beaming as he ran with the football, charging to the opposite end zone. Four Lincoln players chased him to no avail.

"PETER! PETER! PETER! PETER! PETER!"

Peter jumped onto the end zone, landing on his stomach, as the crowd erupted, going absolutely wild.

"PETER PARKER SCORES HIS FOURTH TOUCHDOWN, WINNING THE GAME FOR MIDTOWN SCIENCE HIGH SCHOOL 84-9! GO MIDTOWN MUSTANGS!" the announcer excitedly yelled over his microphone.

Everyone was cheering and clapping, and the Midtown players started running over to tackle Peter, yelling and embracing him in joy.

"Holy shit, Parker! You did it!" Kong shouted in joy, lifting Peter up with his fellow players.

"Fucking killed it, dude!"

"Such a beast, Peter!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll admit, Parker. You really made us look good," Flash admitted. "Great job, dude."

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Peter yelled as he was carried off the field by the other players.

Rand came over with the cheerleaders. "You didn't disappoint me, bro! Amazing job out there!"

"Pete, you were amazing!" Liz exclaimed. "We're all going out for pizza after this, you want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Peter called out, spotting his aunt and uncle proudly walking towards the football players. "Hey, guys, can you let me down quickly? My folks are here!"

The players happily complied, and Peter ran over to hug his aunt and uncle. "What'd you guys think?"

"What'd we think? Peter, your aunt kept hollering 'That's my nephew!' every time you made a touchdown!" Uncle Ben stressed. "You did amazing!"

"Seriously, Peter! You really blew us away!" Aunt May delightfully said. "We're so proud of you!"

Peter took his helmet off. "Thanks, guys! Means a lot! Look, the team wants to go out and get pizza. Is it cool if I go?"

Uncle Ben nodded. "Absolutely. Have fun, Peter."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Aunt May warned.

Peter laughed and waved, heading back to the football players and cheerleaders.

* * *

A half hour later, Peter, Flash, Liz, Rand, Kong, Sally, and a few other football players and cheerleaders were at a _Pizza Hut_, laughing and celebrating.

"Parker, I can't believe I'm saying this again, but I'm really impressed," Flash praised.

"Seriously? Thanks, dude," Peter chuckled, reaching for another slice of pizza. "Didn't know I had it in me."

"Dude, after gym class, that's when I knew you were holding out on us," Rand said. "Great job, dude."

"Yeah, seriously, you winning for us isn't something the school's gonna forget for a while," Kong promised, patting Peter on the back.

Liz held out her glass. "To Peter, everyone!"

Peter blushed while everyone else held out their glasses. Peter did so as well, and everyone except him chanted, "To Peter!"

"Thanks a lot, guys! I never could've guessed all of this would've happened," Peter stressed. "Someone's gotta pinch me."

The table laughed.

"You know, Pete, this actually just reminded me of when you asked me out in the eighth grade!" Sally said.

"Hoo hoo, Parker's trying to steal my girl!" Rand joked.

Everyone started laughing, while Peter blushed, chuckling to himself a little.

"Damn, Pete, you had guts," Liz admitted.

"Yeah, well, look at you now, Pete! You legit had the coolest turnaround," Sally laughed.

Peter put down his slice. "Oh, thanks!"

Flash looked over Peter's muscular physique. "Dude, you have to tell us what your workout routine is. You got ripped as hell."

"Where do you go, dude?" Kong asked.

Peter shrugged as a look of pride went through his eyes. "I just started eating well, including all the green vegetables. Worked out everyday, all that cardio and chest stuff."

"Well, if any of us did that everyday, I still doubt we'd even be able to take on Crusher Hogan," Flash hypothesized.

"Dude, did you see what he did to that guy's legs last week?" one of the other football players asked.

"Tell us unless you literally want to scar us for life," another football player responded.

"My older brother told me about him. Jesus, the guy's never even lost a match," one of the cheerleaders mentioned.

"Who-who's Crusher Hogan?" Peter asked.

"Oh, dude, he's the best underground cage fighter in New York! He's literally been fighting for over a decade! Barely anyone's ever gotten a hit on him!" Kong raved.

"Yeah, they're offering five thousand dollars to whoever can last even five minutes with him in the ring!" Flash exclaimed. "I've been there a couple times, and it's always the most brutal thing ever."

"Then what's the point of all that? No one's ever gonna beat him," Liz said.

Peter smirked as he sprinkled crushed peppers on his pizza, with an obvious idea flowing through his head.

* * *

"_Shit, we're losing more men!"_

"_Fuck, I'm hit!"_

"_No! They're overwhelming us!"_

"_Gargan!"_

_Lying on the ground, Mac struggled to get up, as smoke and bullets kept passing the air. Explosions were repeatedly heard in the background, as well as the bloodcurdling cries of his friends and comrades. _

"_G-God!" Gargan yelled, as he grasped his wounded arm. _

_Gargan reached for his rifle and grabbed it, shooting in front of him to no avail. To his horror, a grenade landed right next to him. _

"_Mac!" one of the other soldiers yelled, running over to him._

_The soldier bravely grabbed the grenade and threw it away, only for it to explode a few feet in front of him, knocking him back._

"_NOOO!" Mac yelled. "NOOOO-"_

Mac woke up, startled. Panting heavily, he got out of bed, rubbing his face. Sweating, Max turned to Carmilla, who was luckily still asleep. Groaning, the shirtless Mac left the bedroom, going outside to take a walk.

* * *

In an isolated and closed-off laboratory at Oscorp Tower, Norman Osborn observed and admired a huge web of forty genetically modified spiders on the wall. Mendel entered the lab at that point.

"Norman, I've been hearing much more about the Super Scorpion experiment that Hammer's running. I'm really starting to question whether we should be worried. The enhancer they're using, as well as the genetic experimentation and calculations, it's rivalling what we've been working on!" Mendel panicked.

Norman turned around, unfazed. "I'm going to stop you right there, Mendel. Yes, I won't deny that Hammer's work on enhancing the human race, particularly with scorpion DNA, is impressive. However, you just keep forgetting that we're better. Would you say you're losing confidence?"

"We-well, no! It-it's just that I think there's a lot they got going for and-"

"Mendel. The experiment will go however it goes. But let me say this with confidence. Everything's going to be okay."

Mendel gulped. "Yes, sir."

Norman turned back to the spiders. "Beautiful little things, aren't they?"

"Sir, I thought we only experimented on sixteen."

"We did. But the results have been getting much better. There's a lot more promise."

"But what if one or two were to go free? What if there was some freak accident that took all these spiders out?" Mendel asked with his heart pounding.

"If any of them got lost, it'd be a real shame. But on the other hand, look at what we have now," Norman mused. "After that little experiment of his, Hammer Industries won't hold a candle to Oscorp."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Here I am with the second chapter of "The Extraordinary Spider-Man." Still building up the origin story quite a bit, but I promise it'll get much more exciting. I'm glad and thankful for all the support I've received thus far!**

**By this point, you guys have most likely noticed the references from other Spider-Man mythos I put in. Hopefully, you guys also appreciate the originality I've thrown in as well! I've been planning out how the entire story will go from now to its conclusion, and let me say, if you stick around… you're in for something very different yet familiar, and a Spider-Man series that'll really relate with you and test your emotions.**

**That's the goal I plan on reaching with this story overall. Until then, thanks again for reading, and I'll be back around next week for the third chapter! Likes, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! P.S. I know nothing about sports, especially football, so I did my best here lol.**

_**-redbird12**_


	3. Responsibility (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 3: Responsibility**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer**

**Randy Savage as Crusher Hogan**

**Denis Leary as NYPD Captain George Stacy**

**Emily Blunt as NYPD Officer Jean DeWolff**

**Cillian Murphy as Burglar/?**

**Dave Franco as Ralph/Waiter**

**Bruce Campbell as Cage Fight Announcer**

**Larry Joshua as Promoter**

**Tyrese Gibson as Bone Mutilator**

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Peter said as he admired himself in his makeshift costume through the mirror. It consisted of a red hoodie, blue pants, a red mask, black sunglasses, and red sneakers.

"Peter! Supper's ready!" Aunt May called from downstairs.

"Hold on!" Peter called back.

Peter quickly took the costume off and stuffed it in his backpack. He headed downstairs to see Aunt May taking a meatloaf out of the oven, and Uncle Ben sitting at the table, looking on his laptop.

"Hey, sorry, guys, but I promised a new friend that I'd help him with bio at the library," Peter lied. "I'm gonna head over right now."

"Seriously? You're not gonna eat?" Aunt May asked.

"I'll have some leftovers later. I'll be back at 8:30!" Peter promised.

"Stay safe, kid!" Uncle Ben instructed.

"Will do! Quick random question, though. My friend Harry. He's a huge fan of wrestling and fighting. Any of you guys know anything?" Peter asked.

"I never told you this, but I was quite the wrestler in my freshman and sophomore years of high school," Uncle Ben revealed. "I was captain of the team."

"Jesus, how much more do I need to learn about you?" Peter chuckled.

"Well, good thing I haven't seen that dreadful suit of yours in years," Aunt May said.

"You got a suit?!" Peter exclaimed in hope.

"Hey, that thing has a lot of memories. Anyone in this family touches it, they're a dead man," Uncle Ben said with a mix of goofiness and seriousness.

Peter heavily sighed, clutching his backpack. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Oh God! Shit!" the famous Bone Mutilator yelled as Crusher Hogan pinned him against the cage.

"Couldn't last thirty seconds, huh, sweetie?" Crusher Hogan taunted as he threw Bone Mutilator to the ground, effortlessly placing his foot on Bone's chest.

"I-I give up! Please! Let me out!" Bone Mutilator screamed.

Crusher Hogan scoffed and compiled, and the cage was opened up. The audience cheered and went wild over their hero. Paramedics arrived to take Bone Mutilator away.

"HOGAN! HOGAN! HOGAN!"

"Ladies and gentleman, Crusher Hogan beats the Skull Mutilator after twenty-seven seconds!" the cage fight announcer yelled in his microphone. "Our champion remains undefeated! Who's man enough to get destroyed by, I mean, take on Hogan next?!"

A majority of the audience started booing, and the announcer turned around to see a young new challenger jump on the ring.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't just jump in here like that!" the announcer protested, walking over.

"Afraid I just did!" Peter responded, facing Crusher Hogan.

"What the hell's that cheap little get-up you got going on? Kid, you might as well head out. Mommy might want to change your diaper!" Crusher Hogan mockingly suggested.

"I could say the same about you, Hogan! Your husband's probably waiting to make you dinner!" Peter retaliated.

The audience blew up at the response, laughing and ooh'ing. Furious, Crusher Hogan threw a fist, only for Peter to duck and throw a punch at Hogan's chest, causing him to stumble on his feet a little. Peter next threw a kick at Hogan's stomach, knocking him back a bit.

"Could this be? Has someone landed two good hits on our champion? Talk about a challenge!" the announcer rambled. "Shut the cage, guys!"

The cage proceeded to close down on the ring, encasing the two fighters.

"You've made a huge mistake, kid," Crusher Hogan declared as he charged at Peter. "Prepare for the ass beating of a lifetime!"

"No thanks!" Peter declined as he jumped over Crusher Hogan, causing the latter to hit the cage wall.

Peter then took Crusher Hogan and slammed him on the ground, throwing a few punches at his face, which Hogan blocked. Crusher Hogan kicked Peter off, and grabbed his leg. Hogan started slamming Peter repeatedly on the ground, though Peter kicked himself off of Hogan's chest. Crusher Hogan threw three punches, as Peter ducked under the first two and jumped over the third.

"You're really starting to annoy me," Peter admitted as he swept Crusher Hogan's feet, knocking him to the ground.

Crusher Hogan got up and dodged Peter's punch, proceeding to kick him in the chest, knocking him back. Raging, Hogan charged at Peter.

"I don't think so!" Peter declared, grabbing Hogan and slamming him against the cage wall.

Hogan punched Peter twice in the face, breaking his grasp. Hogan threw another punch, only for Peter to jump to the top of the wall, sticking to it.

"The hell are you doing up there?! Get down, chicken!" Crusher Hogan demanded.

Peter smirked underneath his mask. "If you insist."

Peter jumped down on Crusher Hogan, wrapping his legs around his face. In that pose, Peter managed to get Hogan to fall to the ground. Getting off of Hogan, Peter looked at the famous wrestler, struggling to get up. Chuckling, Peter pulled Crusher Hogan up, throwing three punches at the chest, and one to the face, knocking him down for good. Hogan reached out his arm for three seconds before completely giving up. The referee ran over to the fallen wrestler.

"One! Two! Three!" the referee counted as he pounded the ground. "It's done!"

"WINNER!" the announcer roared as the audience erupted in cheering and claps, with the referee holding up Peter's arm.

The cage opened up, and the announcer ran up to Peter. Paramedics arrived to take Crusher Hogan away.

"Everyone, our champion has finally been defeated after twelve years of an undefeated cage fighting streak!" the announcer exclaimed. "Give it up for our new champion, the…"

The announcer put the microphone down and turned to Peter. "You got a name, kid?"

"The Human Spider."

"Give it up for the terrifying… the amazing HUMAN SPIDER!" the announcer yelled, holding Peter's arm up.

"HUMAN SPIDER! HUMAN SPIDER! HUMAN SPIDER!"

* * *

In the promoter's office, Peter excitedly waited for his money, smiling underneath his mask. At his desk, the promoter begrudgingly took out two hundred dollars, before admiring the rest of his money.

"Now skedaddle," the promoter rudely said.

Confusion went through Peter's head. "Two hundred? The ad said five thousand!"

The promoter scoffed. "Five thousand for whoever lasted five minutes with Hogan! You took him down in around forty seconds! Not just that, but I heard you just jumped in without permission! So you get two hundred, end of discussion!"

"That's not fair!"

"Fair? Jesus, you kids are so entitled! I also heard that you stuck to the cage wall! If you ask me, that's cheating!"

"I earned that money!" Peter protested.

"Not my problem!"

Scoffing, Peter furiously grabbed the two hundred dollars and headed out, slamming the door shut. A few seconds later, a man walked in, throwing a bag at the promoter.

"What the hell are you-" the promoter started before a gun was drawn on him.

"Shut up. Money in the bag, now!" the burglar instructed.

Outside, Peter had just opened the elevator before hearing yells in the office. The burglar burst out of the office with his gun and bag of money, sprinting towards the elevator. The promoter ran out, and a cop started making pursuit.

"Stop him! Kid, knock him out!" the promoter yelled as he chased the burglar.

Hatred boiled through Peter as he simply stepped aside and allowed the burglar to run past him and into the elevator.

"Thanks!" the burglar thanked as the elevator door closed.

"Goddamn it!" the cop yelled as he ran down the stairs, hoping to make chase.

The promoter turned to Peter in anger. "The hell's wrong with you? You could've taken him out! Now he's gonna get away with all my cash!"

"Not my problem," Peter coldly responded, walking away.

In disbelief, the promoter walked back to his office.

* * *

Dressed in his most expensive power suit, Justin Hammer waited at his table. People dressed in fancy attire were talking and eating around the restaurant. Nobody could turn down a visit to _Piccola Venezia_. He smiled when he saw Mac and Carmilla being led to his table by the host. They were both dressed very well.

"Thank you, sir," Mac thanked as he sat down with Carmilla. "Justin, how are you?"

Justin shook Mac's hand. "I'm good, Mac. Thanks for asking. Carmilla, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Carmilla responded.

A waiter came over. "Hi, I'm Ralph, and I'll be handling you guys today! Can we start off with any drinks?"

"Water for me," Justin said.

"Whiskey for me, water for the lady," Mac replied.

Ralph nodded. "Sounds good!"

Ralph left, and Justin pulled out some files.

"Let's get straight to business. The Super Scorpion Experiment. Mac, I have to say this again, but I cannot thank you enough for volunteering. Hammer Industries owes you a massive debt," Justin thanked.

"It's not at all a problem, Hammer! If anything, you guys are the ones helping me out," Mac insisted. "All I ask of you is to assure my wife that it's not going to go haywire."

"Sounds good. Anyways, the experiment will utilize a performance enhancer serum that's been spliced with scorpion DNA. The serum will be injected in Mac through specialized vials and protective rays," Justin explained.

"And tell me why I shouldn't be concerned about his health?" Carmilla sighed.

"The serum's gone through multiple trials and experiments, and we've finally crafted a perfect version of it. The experiment will genetically enhance Mac's strength, speed, agility, and durability."

"So, what, I'm gonna be a fuckin' superhero?" Mac asked. "Sounds crazy if you ask me."

"Just remember that all these new abilities can always be used to your benefit, whether you want to help others or become some pro wrestler for all I know. The serum will intertwine really well with your bloodstream, so your body will correlate really with it. You'll be at your healthiest and most capable stage," Mac promised. "Also, you'll be proving how big of an asset this'll be to the military. Essentially, you could be the next Captain America."

Carmilla shrugged. "I'll admit, this is starting to sound more appealing."

"And that's not even it," Justin said in excitement.

Ralph came back with everyone's drinks. "Alrighty, folks. What are we having today?"

"Oh, I'll have my usual, which is the chicken parmigiana with pasta and broccoli on the side. The lovely couple here will have the same. Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Justin guaranteed.

Ralph wrote down the order. "Sounds good."

Ralph walked off, and Justin opened up another file. "Trust my word on the food. Also trust me on the armor."

Carmilla's eyes widened. "Armor?"

Justin showed the blueprints and outline for a mechanical Scorpion armor. "You heard that correctly. Your enhanced body will instantly correspond with the armor. Obviously, it'll resemble a scorpion. And it'll have a bulletproof exterior and a spiked tail, resembling the scorpion's metasoma. Oh, and it'll spew poison. I know that sounds dangerous, but this armor could be extremely beneficial to soldiers in the military. Think about what they could do with this in combat."

Mac was in pure shock. "My God. You've really outdone yourself, Hammer."

"Thank you! You'll be befitted with the armor days after the serum to make sure your body is given time to adjust well to the effects."

"I got to say, I'm feeling better about this," Carmilla admitted.

Mac held up his glass. "You should. Your husband's gonna help make the world a better place."

* * *

Opening the door, Peter walked into the dark house, throwing his backpack down. He turned the lights on, only to see the unpleasant sight of Aunt May and Uncle Ben sitting in the living room. To say they looked unhappy would be an understatement.

"Where have you been?!" Uncle Ben asked. "Do you know what time it is, Peter?"

Peter's heart started racing. "Uhhhh…"

"It's 10:50!" Aunt May exclaimed. "You've never been out that late!"

Peter checked his phone. "Sorry, guys. Must've lost track of time."

"You lost track of time? This has never been a problem for you! You said you were going to the library, but if I recall correctly, the library isn't open past nine!" Uncle Ben exclaimed.

"Where the hell were you, Peter?" Aunt May asked, her stern look turning deadlier. "Is this Harry friend of yours even real?"

Peter chuckled. "Language, Aunt May."

"Peter…"

"Bad time, sorry. I-I just went out for a walk after the library closed," Peter lied.

"You walked on your own for almost two hours? Peter, are you insane?!" Uncle Ben practically yelled. "Think about what could've happened to you!"

"Believe me, I'm fine. I could've handled it," Peter scoffed.

"When did you get so arrogant? I swear to God, that's gonna get you killed someday!" Aunt May worried.

"Guys, look, I know I came home really late, but-"

"But, you had us worrying all night!" Uncle Ben interjected. "How could you be so reckless, going out there on your own?! Especially with all the tragedy in the family? Your aunt and I wouldn't stop worrying! We almost called the police!"

"Well, I'm fine, aren't I?!" Peter responded, annoyed.

Uncle Ben sighed. "I know, but the bottom line is, you shouldn't have gone out like that on your own! You didn't even answer our texts! What the hell were you doing out this late?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I already told you-"

"Peter, how gullible do you think we are? What were you doing? Meeting some drug dealer or something? Jesus, I should've known that-" Aunt May started.

"You seriously think that I'd be doing drugs? Me! Are you serious?!" Peter yelled.

"May, come on," Uncle Ben said. "I think we both know he wouldn't be doing this stuff."

"Then why is he all of a sudden playing football and hanging with the jocks? Now, he's going out late at night?! Peter, you have to tell us what's going on!" Aunt May exclaimed.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "It's too complicated."

"Pete, whatever it is, your aunt and I probably went through the same thing you did at your age," Uncle Ben insisted.

Peter shook his head. "No. Not exactly."

"Peter, listen to your uncle," Aunt May instructed.

Peter scoffed. "I don't have to listen to anything! A lot's been changing, and I don't know how to deal with it, okay?! Give me a goddamn break!"

"Peter, if you'll just let me talk!" Uncle Ben stressed. "You're a lot like your father. He was one of the most brilliant men alive, but it wasn't his brain that drove his actions. It was his heart. He wanted to do good with his research, which is why he never stopped trying to discover and create. He motivated me to push harder not just in my studies, but in life."

"Way to preach," Peter snarkily said.

Ignoring his nephew's comment, Uncle Ben continued. "Richard always believed that if you had the ability to do things better than others, then you had a moral obligation to do those things if it meant helping others! Putting others before yourself, figuring out what your place is in this world! Peter, he always told me that with great power, there must also come great responsibility."

Peter looked down at the ground, his eyes starting to water a little. "Wh-why isn't he here?"

"Peter?" Aunt May said in concern.

Peter looked up, a few tears going down his face. "You know, as far as guilt trips go, that was low!"

"Pete-" Uncle Ben started.

"Why'd that plane have to kill him and mom? Oh, so you could use them as a fucking weapon to try and teach me some bullshit about responsibility? Yeah, real mature of you! Thanks a lot! Well, why couldn't dad have just told me that himself?!"

"Son…" Uncle Ben said.

Peter looked his uncle dead in the eyes. "You are _not_ my father, and you never will be."

Sadness crossed Uncle Ben's eyes as he looked at Peter in regret. Aunt May's jaw dropped. Peter even looked shocked for a few seconds.

Aunt May put her hands to her mouth, resisting the urge to cry. "Peter…"

Peter turned around, opened the door, and ran out. Aunt May walked over to Uncle Ben, who embraced her.

"Let him be alone for a little while," Aunt May suggested. "Hopefully, he'll be fine."

Uncle Ben sighed, holding his wife. "I-I don't know if…"

"You're a good man, Benjamin Parker."

* * *

It was around two in the morning, but Peter didn't care. Walking down the street, Peter looked down as he contemplated everything. How his anger over getting cheated out of his money made him lose track of time. His uncle's words. With great power, there must also come great responsibility?

"What happened?"

"Oh my God!"

"Did someone get hurt?"

Peter looked up to see sirens, specifically police cars heading towards the curb, where a crowd of people were surrounding something. More people were heading over. Curious, Peter started to head over.

"Shit, what happened?"

"I can't see!"

"People, step back!" NYPD Officer Jean DeWolff called out.

Peter made his way through the crowd, where he dreadfully spotted a familiar figure laying on the ground.

"UNCLE BEN!" Peter screamed, pushing his way past the people and being held back by DeWolff.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to-" DeWolff started.

"That's my uncle!" Peter shouted, pushing her arms away and falling to his knees, grasping the bloody wound on his uncle's chest. "What happened?!"

"Guy stole his car and shot him. I'm really sorry, kid," DeWolff explained.

"U-Uncle Ben. Ben, I'm so sorry about all the things I said!" Peter rapidly apologized, tears going down his face.

Uncle Ben slowly took Peter's hand. "Yo-you're a good kid…"

"I'm here, Uncle Ben. And I love you," Peter assured, still sobbing.

"I-I…"

Uncle Ben's eyes closed forever, his hand still holding Peter's. Peter's crying increased as he planted his face in his hands. The civilians either looked sympathetic or were crying themselves.

"I'm extremely sorry, son," DeWolff said, putting her hand on Peter's shoulder.

* * *

Back at the house, Aunt May was sitting at the table with NYPD Captain George Stacy and two other cops.

"Right now, eyewitnesses state that they failed to get a clear look at your husband's killer's face. All they've said is that he moved too fast to be seen, and he took off with the car immediately afterward," George confirmed.

"We're clearly dealing with an expert here," one of the other cops observed.

"We're gonna bring your husband's killer to justice," the other cop promised.

Aunt May nodded, tears going down her face. "Thank you, officers."

The doorbell rang, and Aunt May got up to go get it. Opening the door, Aunt May saw Peter and Officer DeWolff at the entrance.

"Peter!" Aunt May exclaimed, hugging her nephew.

"Aunt May! I'm so sorry!" Peter apologized, still crying.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong."

George got up from the table. "We should probably leave you guys alone for now. We'll contact you if there's any updates. I'm extremely sorry for your loss, ma'am."

Aunt May wiped away some tears. "Thank you."

The other two cops got up from the table and followed George to the door.

"Thanks for taking the kid home, Jean," George thanked as they started to leave.

"Always," DeWolff responded, being the last one to leave.

Once the cops were out the door, Aunt May walked over to the couch, sitting down and crying. Peter followed, collapsing on the couch. His head fell on Aunt May's belly, as she placed her hand on her nephew's hair.

"May… I-I…"

The two continued to cry and embrace together, knowing Uncle Ben was gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Here we are with one of the most defining chapters in the story. Sorry I'm a bit late, I'm not kidding when I say this week was one of the busiest ones in my life. Because I really can't recall many other times where I was really stuffed. Friends, school, stuff like that. **

**Let me just say how insane this coronavirus phase is. Places getting closed down, events being cancelled to delayed, movies being delayed, don't even get me started on all the schools closing down to online classes. In a way, it feels like the world's ending.**

**Anyways, sorry again for this late chapter, but thanks so much if you've still stuck to it! Like, follows, and reviews are always massively appreciated. The origin is beginning! Look out for the next chapter around next week!**

_**-redbird12**_


	4. Grief (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 4: Grief**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Erin Richards as Lisa**

**Kenneth Choi as Principal Andrew Davis**

**Christopher Plummer as Priest**

Peter sat in his geometry class that day, with his head lying on his crossed arms on the desk. Moping, he didn't even bother paying attention. He turned to look at Gwen, who was staring at him with a concerned look. Peter quickly turned away.

"Anyway, class, to find the formula for the surface area, we'd multiply-"

The bell started ringing, and the students started packing their things.

"Silly me, losing track of time again," Mr. Johnson joked. "The exam's in two days, so make sure to study!"

Peter sighed, packing his backpack and heading out the classroom. He proceeded to put his earbuds in.

"Peter?"

Peter turned around to see Gwen approaching him. Taking his earbuds out, a shocked Peter stuttered, "Oh-oh, hey! What's up?"

As the two continued walking, Gwen put her hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know we don't talk, but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened with your uncle. My dad, the police captain, was over at your house the other night, and he told me about it. I figured you could use a friendly face."

"Oh, uh, I-I really don't know what to say," Peter admitted. "But thank you, that really means a lot."

"No problem, bud. Is there anything you want to get off your chest?" Gwen asked.

"I mean, they still haven't identified the guy who did it. Hell, they didn't even catch him."

"Don't worry about it. My dad's pretty persistent. I guarantee you they're gonna find him," Gwen assured.

Peter nodded. "Thanks."

"My mom always had a saying, and I want you to remember it. As a kid, she always told me, 'It's all gonna be okay. Despite how awful the moment feels, there's still better days ahead,'" Gwen said.

"Wise words. Your mom sounds like a smart lady," Peter complimented.

"Thanks. I'm sure your uncle was a great man."

"He was the best."

"I don't doubt it. Anyway, my locker's this way, but I'll see you around, Peter," Gwen said.

"Thanks again, Gwen."

Gwen hugged Peter. "Anytime. Just remember I'm always here to talk."

Gwen walked off, and Peter headed to his own locker, getting there in a few minutes.

"Pete!"

Peter turned to see Harry heading over.

"Hey, man. I've only known you for over a week, but just know I'll be there if you need it," Harry promised.

"Thanks, Harry," Peter sighed, putting in the combination. "It's like, I-I just don't know what to…"

Harry patted his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. Just let it all out."

"Gwen Stacy offered the same thing. Not much luck."

Harry's eyes widened. "Holy shit, she finally talked to you? Wait, not the point. Just say what's on your mind, it'll help."

Peter opened his locker. "My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was a kid. Since then, it was always my aunt and uncle and I. And now I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know what I'm gonna do. The whole thing was my fucking fault."

"Buddy, what are you talking about?"

Peter took two of his textbooks out. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Hey, I'm here to talk-"

Peter slammed his locker shut, alarming a few nearby students. "Talk? To me? What the hell do you know?!"

"Peter-"

"You know what, Harry? Just leave me alone!"

Harry looked startled, while anger was flowing through Peter's eyes. However, Peter's enhanced senses started alerting him to two unpleasant figures approaching from behind.

"Yo, Parker!" Flash called.

Peter turned around to see Flash and Kong approaching. Scoffing, Peter started walking away.

"Stay back a sec, Parker!" Flash continued.

"Coach told us you quit the team this morning! The hell happened?!" Kong asked in disbelief.

"Not now, guys," Peter muttered, continuing to walk away.

"Guys, just leave him alone," Harry defended, walking with Peter.

"Dude, you could've helped us get to state!" Kong exclaimed.

"Told you he couldn't do it. Little bitch," Flash scoffed.

Harry turned around, facing Flash. "Walk away, asshole. Right now."

"Back off, Osborn," Flash responded as he pushed Harry aside and approached Peter. "Should've known you're still a pussy. Holy shit, you were juicing, weren't you? Pathetic Parker."

Peter kept walking away, further triggering Flash. Harry and Kong were also following, with a couple students listening in.

"I'm talking to you, bitch!" Flash angrily said, pushing Peter with one hand, to minimal effect.

Instantly, Peter turned around, grabbed Flash, and slammed him against the lockers to everyone's shock.

"Oh, shit!" Kong exclaimed.

"I'm right there with you," Harry admitted, his eyes widening.

"Listen to me, asshole. You've pushed me around since the third grade. And now, you're fucking done. Back off before I beat your ass," Peter warned.

Peter let go of Flash, and started to walk away. In fury, Flash threw a punch, only for Peter to turn around, grabbing his arm.

"GAHHHH!" Flash yelled, as Peter's grip wasn't exactly light.

"Dude, let him go!" Kong demanded as he stepped in, only to be pushed aside by Peter.

In an absolute fit of rage, Peter slammed Flash against the lockers, before punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground. The students started going crazy, cheering on the two "combatants." Peter threw another punch at Flash's face, causing his nose to bleed. Peter then prepared for another punch.

"PETER, STOP!"

Peter turned around to see Liz pushing past the crowd of people. Liz ran over to Peter and started attempting to pull him off.

"Pete, you have to calm down! Please!" Liz begged, trying to restrain him.

Peter started heavily sighing, before putting his fist down.

"L-Liz…" Peter stuttered.

Liz pulled Peter off of Flash completely. "Pete, what the hell-"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The students turned to see Principal Andrew Davis walking over. A majority of the students scrammed, with a few others including Peter, Harry, Liz, Kong, and the injured Flash staying behind.

"Parker, please don't tell me what I think is!" Principal Davis sighed.

"He started it!" Peter protested, pointing at Flash.

"It's true, Flash literally threw the first hit!" Harry defended.

"Then, what are you doing?" Principal Davis asked.

Nervously, Peter responded, "Ending it?"

Harry and Kong groaned.

"Peter, you and Flash should both come with me," Principal Davis said, walking over to help Flash up.

The three walked off to Principal Davis' office.

"Unbelievable. Why does he always have to start shit like this?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Liz's eyes watered a little. "Not like you know the whole story."

Liz walked away, as did Harry and Kong in seperate directions.

* * *

"Look, May, I said he was the one that started it, okay?!" Peter justified through the phone, having just left the subway, walking down the street.

"Peter, that isn't how I raised you to be!" Aunt May scolded over the phone. "That guy's been beating on you for years and-"

"And I finally defend myself! Silly me for being sick of getting bullied all the time! And what do I get when I stand up for myself? A lecture! Just give me a break!" Peter yelled.

"No, you give _me_ a break, Peter! You think I wanted to get a call from the principal saying that you got into a fight at school?"

"They didn't even call you down to the office, 'cause they knew I didn't start it! Flash got suspended for two weeks! I didn't even get in trouble or anything!"

"That's not the point! After what happened with Ben, this isn't what I need! How do you think he'd feel if he knew about you getting so violent?! We always taught you to never be like that! You're better than that!" Aunt May screamed through the phone.

Peter stopped walking, falling and sitting against a building. Placing his non-phone hand on his face, tears started going down Peter's eyes.

"Peter, I'm so sorry!" Aunt May rapidly apologized. "I should've-"

Peter hung up, and continued to cry.

"Please, don't! Just let me go!"

Peter turned to see a woman being forced into an alley by three thugs.

"Stop! Please!" the woman begged.

The first thug took the woman's purse, while the second aimed a pocket knife at her. The third one simply smiled like a creep.

"Say, lady, I'm not exactly satisfied here," the first thug said, looking through her purse.

"You better have something else for us," the second thug taunted, aiming the knife closer to the woman.

The woman started crying as the thugs approached her closer.

"Hey!"

The four looked to see Peter standing at the alley. The teen started walking towards the thugs.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Peter growled.

The three thugs started laughing.

"Don't be stupid, kid," the third thug scoffed.

"You think you're some kind of hero?" the first thug laughed.

"Believe me, you do not want to start with me today," Peter threatened, getting closer to the thugs.

The first thug threw a punch, only for Peter to grab his fist and throw him against the wall. The other two thugs ran at Peter, who kicked the second thug in the chest, knocking him down. Peter grabbed the third thug's arm, delivered jabs to the stomach and neck, and threw him to the ground.

"Little brat!" the first thug yelled as he charged at Peter, who grabbed and kneed him in the chest.

The other two thugs ran at Peter, who punched the second in the face and kicked the third in the chest, knocking them both down. Peter's enhanced sense started alerting him, and he turned to see the first thug slightly plunge the pocket knife in his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed as he grasped the knife, kicking the thug down.

The third thug stumbled towards Peter, who punched him across the face, knocking him down for good.

"Gah!" Peter groaned as he fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" the woman assured, pulling out her phone.

Peter crawled and sat against the wall, grasping his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ for saving me, young man!" the woman thanked, calling 911. "Hi, a teenager just saved me from getting mugged. He was stabbed in the shoulder, so you're gonna need to get some medics here, and the cops."

* * *

In the testing room at Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer and a couple scientists were prepping the experiment, as a shirtless Mac was strapped inside a chamber. Carmilla stood by him.

"Remember, hon, it's all gonna be okay," Mac reminded his wife.

"I know. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid," Carmilla jokingly requested.

Mac smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright, Carmilla. If you could step out, I think we're ready to start," Justin declared.

Carmilla complied, and Justin pressed a few buttons, closing the chamber and attaching vials and syringes to Mac's chest and arms. Rays elevated above Mac. Soon, the serum started entering Mac's body through the vials, syringes, and rays. Smoke started coming out of the ground.

"Wait, wait-" Carmilla started.

"Don't worry. It's helping stabilize the serum. It should be done pretty soon," Justin explained.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, though Mac was breathing heavily, and his already-muscular physique was further enhanced. The scientists started clapping, and Justin went to open the chamber.

"Easy, buddy," Justin said as he and two scientists helped Mac out. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly? Extremely good," Mac answered. "Can I test it out?"

Justin brought out a cinder block. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

Focusing, Mac threw a punch, reducing the block to pieces. Everyone started clapping louder, and Carmilla squealed, kissing her husband on the cheek. Mac ran around the room, jumping and flipping with ease. Excited, Mac ran over to a table and threw his fist down, smashing it in half.

"I'm so thrilled the experiment worked. So thrilled that I'm not even gonna get mad at you for doing that," Justin admitted with glee.

"A guy could get used to this," Mac chuckled.

* * *

Peter woke up in a hospital bed, wearing a gown. Looking around, he saw his now-startled Aunt May get up in her chair.

"Oh my God, Peter! You're up!" Aunt May exclaimed in relief.

"Wa-wait, how long have I been out?" Peter asked.

"A few hours," Aunt May answered. "But I'm so glad you're okay. Honestly, I'm more than glad, 'cause the doctor said your wound is healing up faster than expected!"

Peter pretended to act surprised. "Seriously?"

"I'm not even joking. They were amazed at how well you're recovering. We should be able to head out in around an hour or so," Aunt May said. "I swear to God, Pete, you almost got yourself killed!"

"This again," Peter groaned.

"Peter, I'm serious! Second fight you get into, right after Ben and-"

The door opened, and the same woman from the alley walked in. "Oh, you're awake now!"

"Oh, uh, hey!" Peter greeted.

"What's your name, young man?" the woman asked.

"Peter."

"I'm Lisa, and I really can't thank you enough for what you did. I had no idea what those guys were gonna do to me, and you saved me," Lisa thanked. "Ma'am, you should be proud. You really raised a hero."

Aunt May blushed. "Oh, well, Pete's always loved helping people. But, I'm extremely proud of him for this."

"You should be. How often will a teenage kid just run into an alley to help someone in need? I have a husband and a daughter around your age, Peter. If I wouldn't have been able to go home to them… well, thanks to you, I don't even have to worry about that," Lisa praised.

Aunt May put her hands to her mouth as she started tearing up.

"I really don't know what to say, Lisa. But I'm glad you're safe," Peter responded. "Thanks for the kind words."

"Peter, I feel like I can't thank you enough. Don't worry about the hospital bill, though. It's on me," Lisa promised.

"For real? You really don't have to do that!" Aunt May insisted.

Lisa's smile grew. "It'd be my pleasure. And it's the least I can do."

Crying, Aunt May stood up and hugged Lisa. "Thank you so much! It would really help us out right now!"

"Thank you so much, Lisa!" Peter thanked.

Lisa went over and hugged Peter at the bed. "Again, thank _you_, Peter."

A few tears went down Peter's face, and Lisa got up.

"I'm gonna go handle the bill, but I wish both of you well in your lives! And thanks again!" Lisa said with gratitude in her eyes.

"I wish you the best too! Thank you!" Aunt May replied, still crying.

Peter held his hand up. "Have a great life!"

Lisa left the room.

"'Have a great life?' Weird way to phrase it," Peter commented.

"Pete, don't you dare beat yourself up. You did an amazing thing today, and I couldn't be more proud. Uncle Ben would be so proud of the compassionate young man you've become," Aunt May praised.

"Thank you so much, Aunt May."

Aunt May wiped some of her tears away. "And it is amazing that Lisa's handling the hospital bill, but I really should start working again. It's bad enough Ben was laid off, but the firm will hopefully take me back after a few years off."

"Don't worry, I'll be helping out too. Hopefully, I can find a job."

* * *

On the day of the funeral, a good amount of people had shown up, and were sitting in the church. Peter and Aunt May sat together in a pew, with the former looking around to see the turnout. Some of Uncle Ben's friends, coworkers, and boss had shown up. Some of Aunt May's friends and former coworkers had shown up as well. Captain Stacy, his wife, and Gwen and her two younger brothers were also in attendance. Some of the NYPD, including Officer Jean DeWolff, even showed up. Peter exchanged a look with Gwen, who nodded to him. Peter nodded in return.

"Peter? Mrs. Parker?"

Peter and Aunt May turned to see Harry walking over.

Peter got up to hug Harry. "Harry, you made it! Thanks a lot for being here."

"Always, man."

Harry walked over to Aunt May, who stood up. "You must be Aunt May. I'm Harry. I'm really sorry about your husband."

Aunt May hugged Harry. "Thank you so much. I know Ben would appreciate a friend of Peter's being here today."

The three sat down together, in time for the funeral to officially start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the memory of Benjamin Franklin Parker. To remember those happy times when we laughed and those times when our hearts broke as one. For who could put a price on memories? We gather to share the pain. To hurt when you hurt without presuming that our pain is the same. To cry when you cry and not try to hide or avoid our tears. For tears are memories in motion. We gather to give the gift of grief. To stand beside you in silence and not be uncomfortable with your tears. To allow you the gift of mourning this loss and not lose patience. For grief is nature's way of healing a broken heart," the priest recited. "We have two of his loved ones that would like to give a eulogy. The first one is May Parker, his wife. After that will be Peter Parker, his nephew."

Aunt May got up and walked over to the stand.

"Thank you so much for coming, everyone. I know it would mean the world to Benjamin. Though he usually went by Ben. I've known Ben since our high school days, where he helped me out of a toxic relationship and saved my life one night. Since then, we have always stuck together, side by side. There were obviously difficulties at times, but which relationship doesn't have them? Despite all that, the amount of love in my heart for him was infinite, and there's a permanent scar there that'll never heal from his passing. I'll never forget the happiest times we had together, whether it was going rock climbing on one of our first dates, to a beautiful vacation to Paris, and even the smallest moments are cherished, such as him dealing with my crying and always telling me it'll all be okay. And he's right, because I know it will be. There was a lot to love about him, whether it was his genuine sense of humor, or compassionate heart. And I know he'd want me to keep my head up and keep moving forward. And I know that one day, I will be okay. Thank you."

Aunt May walked back to her pew, and Peter got up to head to the stand.

"Hi, everyone. Thank you for being here today. I could honestly go on for hours about my Uncle Ben and why I loved him so much. Believe me, there's no other man like Benjamin Parker. I'll never forget the first time he taught me how to ride a bike, the first time he took a quarter out of my ear, or even that time we stayed up all night having a _Star Wars_ marathon. I have an endless amount of memories with him, and those are memories that are forever imprinted in my mind. Uncle Ben wasn't just the funniest and most peaceful man I ever knew, he'll always be one of the most moral and honorable people ever. He always believed in doing the right thing and helping others, whether it was me or Aunt May, or even some random homeless guy on the street. He always believed that there was nothing better than spreading love and compassion to others. To say that he was an inspiration is a massive understatement. Hours before his death, Uncle Ben told me that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. I didn't get it at first, but I know what it means now."

Peter looked to see Aunt May and Gwen tearing up. He found himself welling up a little as well.

"And I plan on following that to honor his memory."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**And here's the newest chapter in Peter Parker's journey. I'm still seeking to keep this weekly schedule a regular thing. Still focusing on building up the origin, though I have to keep promising that you guys are really in for exciting and unforeseeable things in the future. **

**Man, all this coronavirus stuff is so insane. All the places and services they're shutting down. And my mom just put me on quarantine. What a time to be alive.**

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always greatly appreciated. They keep me going and further motivated lol. One support always makes the difference. And I thought I'd take this time to respond to the reviews I've gotten so far.**

_**ThePurpleArcher24 **_**\- Thanks again for reading! I love how you're supportive of my decision to start with a scene from the future. Let me say that all the buildup and payoff with that will all be worth it. **

_**Chamba5567**_ **\- Haha you'll have to wait and continue reading to see what happens with Peter and Gwen! As for future potential heroes, I'm not saying or giving away anything… **

_**Charlotte Katakuri **_**\- I actually just finished watching **_**The Spectacular Spider-Man**_ **the other day. Fantastic show, shame it was cancelled. And I did take a lot of inspiration from a lot of Spider-Man arcs and media, though ironically, I didn't think a whole lot about **_**Spectacular**_ **lol. I assume you saw the resemblances because I used the same teen characters. Regardless, thanks for the feedback!**

_**-redbird12**_


	5. New Beginnings (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

_**Likenesses used**_

**J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson**

**Emmy Rossum as Betty Brant**

**Grant Gustin as Ned Leeds**

**Bill Nunn as Robbie Robertson**

**Paul Dano as Blane Ordway**

**Leif Gantvoort as Johnny**

"Goddamn linear equations," Harry groaned, as he and Peter studied together in the school library.

"They're not the best," Peter admitted. "What are you trying to get on this quiz again?"

"I'm hoping for at least a ninety. Should be enough to appease my dad," Harry answered.

"Gotcha."

Peter looked at his chemistry homework, before looking at Harry. "Listen, man. I never really got to apologize for how I acted before that whole fight with Flash. I know you were just trying to help, and I was being a total dick."

"Hey, man. You're all good. I understand how you felt," Harry assured. "How are you and your aunt doing now?"

"I'm still getting through it. Aunt May's still not taking it so well, so I'm trying to help her all I can. She's going back to work, but I want to try and find a job myself."

"That's good. Where have you thought of applying?" Harry asked.

Peter sighed. "Unfortunately, most places only take sixteen and above."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I hate seeing her like this, so I really have to do what I can."

At that point, Gwen walked over to Peter and Harry's table. "Hey, Pete. How are you doing?"

"Hey, Gwen. I'm still pulling through. Not gonna lie, it's been tough," Peter admitted.

Gwen sat down. "I'm really sorry. I know how you feel. My aunt passed away when I was twelve. It was awful, but I got through it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Because this feeling sucks like no other," Peter vented. "It's just… why? Why did it have to be Uncle Ben?!"

Gwen put her hand on Peter's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Peter."

Harry looked awkward for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Just remember we're here for you, man. Always."

"Thanks, guys. Means a lot," Peter thanked.

"Anytime. Anything else you want to talk about?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm having trouble looking for a job," Peter said.

"Didn't you take pictures for the school paper? You could always go to the _Daily Bugle_," Gwen suggested.

Harry shrugged. "Not a bad idea, actually."

Peter's eyes widened. "You mean, work for J. Jonah Jameson? Damn."

"Well, my cousin used to work for him, and from what I've heard, he'll accept teens. Including those below sixteen, even," Gwen explained. "Crazy, but true."

Curiosity started to flow through Peter's mind. "Wait, seriously? This could actually work! I'll fill out an application later."

Gwen shook her head. "Oh, no. You gotta show up in person. According to my cousin, the determination will impress him."

"I'll definitely think about it. Thanks for the idea."

Gwen pulled out her geometry homework. "No prob. Anyway, if you don't mind, let's work on the geometry study guide."

"Sure, but we're also helping my friend here on his algebra homework. This is Harry, by the way," Peter introduced.

Harry shook Gwen's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Gwen Stacy. And nice to meet you too. You're Osborn's kid, right?" Gwen exclaimed.

"That's me," Harry confirmed.

* * *

Walking into the massive and famous _Daily Bugle_ building, Peter approached the elevator, stepping inside. Looking at the floor guide, he pressed the button to the fifth floor. Once he was there, he started getting through, dodging the multiple employees roaming around. Luckily, he spotted the secretary at her desk, and walked over.

"Excuse me? Where would J. Jonah Jameson's office be?" Peter asked.

"Right over there to the left," the secretary responded, pointing to a door to the left. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about him."

"Well, if you end up getting a job, at least you know what you're in for."

The two both laughed, and Peter extended his hand. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

The secretary smiled, shaking Peter's hand. "Betty. Betty Brant."

"I should probably head over for my interview now! Thanks again for the head-ups!" Peter thanked.

Betty winked. "Don't mention it."

Peter walked over to Jameson's office and knocked.

"Come in!"

Peter quickly opened the door and stepped inside, where the famous editor-in-chief was sitting back in his chair, though confusion went through his eyes when he saw the teen.

"Jesus, you're a kid! I've never seen you around here before. Did I hire you a while ago or something?!" Jameson instantly blurted out. "What are you, fourteen?"

"I'm fifteen," Peter corrected. "And I came here to ask if you guys are hiring."

"So you came for a job? You didn't think to fill out an application or call or something?"

"Well, I thought coming down here first would be the move."

Jameson shrugged. "You got confidence, I'll give you that. But tell me, why the hell should I hire you? And for what position?"

"Well, I very much believe in the idea of capturing the beauty of New York through a perspective that can easily highlight it for anyone. There's a lot that goes on in this city, and I'm more than willing to capture different events and moments that define our metropolis through my lenses," Peter stated.

"Kid, did you practice that in advance?" Jameson asked.

"No," Peter lied, taking an envelope out of his jacket. "Here's some of what I've done."

Peter handed the envelope to Jameson, who opened it and started looking at Peter's photos, which were taken at the school football games and other events, as well as natural shots of the city.

"I have experience as a staff photographer at my school newspaper _The Midtown Chronicle_. And I also own a Nikon D750," Peter continued, pulling his camera out of his backpack.

"These pictures aren't bad, I gotta admit. And that camera's passable."

"Thanks. I'll be willing to cover any events and get you some great pictures. I won't let you down," Peter promised.

"You know what? Screw it! You're hired!" Jameson declared, quickly getting up and shaking Peter's hand. "You'll be our new freelance photographer and you'll cover whatever the hell I want!"

Peter nodded. "Sounds good."

Jameson sat back down. "Now scram. Go get to know your new coworkers if you want."

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson."

Peter left the office, walking over to Betty's desk.

"You get the job?" Betty asked with a smile.

"Yep! Freelance," Peter responded. "Looks like I'll be seeing you guys on a regular basis."

"Nice! Looks like you're stuck with us!" Betty joked.

"Hey, Betty!"

Peter and Betty turned to see a young reporter quickly heading over with a bag. He walked over and kissed Betty.

"You're late again, babe. You said you'd be back in a flash," Betty chuckled.

"Well, the deli was crowded as hell. Managed to snag a couple good ones, though," the reporter said, pulling out a couple wrapped sandwiches.

"Peter, this is Ned Leeds. One of our best reporters and my boyfriend," Betty introduced. "Ned, this is Peter Parker, our new photographer."

Peter shook Ned's hand. "Peter Parker. Nice to meet you."

"Right back at you," Ned responded. "Welcome to the _Bugle_."

"Thanks. I will say, Jameson seems like… a character."

Betty and Ned chuckled.

"Understatement of the century," Ned commented.

"You get used to him after a while," Betty assured. "Too bad Ben's out now. You guys would really hit if off."

"As for our managing editor Robbie, you'll meet him when - oh, Robbie!" Ned called out. "Come over here!"

Robbie Robertson walked over to the three. "I know you! You covered for my son at the Halloween football game! Man, did you do an amazing job!"

Peter shook Robbie's hand. "Oh, thank you so much! I didn't know Rand was your son. Also, I ended up quitting the team."

"It's all good. A man's gotta do what he's gotta do. Are you here for a position?" Robbie asked.

"I've just been hired for freelance photography. It's an honor to be here," Peter answered.

"Well, we're glad to have you, Peter," Robbie said. "I have to head to my office, but it's great to have you on board!"

"Thanks."

Robbie headed to his office, and Betty and Ned started helping themselves to the sandwiches.

"I'll take the tuna salad. I assume you want the turkey-and-cheese?" Betty asked.

"You know me so well, babe. Peter, you want anything? We got ham-and-cheese, chicken salad, salami-and-cheese, and BLT," Ned offered.

"Chicken salad, please," Peter quickly requested.

* * *

Liz was lying on her bed in concern, reading the texts Flash had sent her.

FLASH THOMPSON: I fucking hate my dad so much

FLASH THOMPSON: Piece of shit nearly came at me

FLASH THOMPSON: All I have left is u

Liz attempted to call Flash for the fifth time. Still no response. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Getting up, Liz went to go get the door. Opening it, she saw Flash, who was panting, and his eyes were sore from crying.

"Oh my God, Flash!" Liz exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend. "Did you run all the way here? Why didn't you call me back?!"

"I didn't want you to stop me from coming over," Flash confessed. "I needed to get out for a while. My dad wasn't thrilled about me getting suspended."

"Baby, you know I'm always here for you. There's no reason I wouldn't be."

Flash scoffed, walking in. "You sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what. That whole fucking fight with Parker," Flash angrily responded.

"Flash…"

"I just had to push him. I didn't even find out about what happened to his uncle until after the whole thing happened. Coach told me that's why he quit. God, I'm such a piece of shit," Flash ranted.

"Flash, you didn't know about Peter's uncle. And you were angry," Liz tried to justify. "Listen-"

"Liz, I don't even know why you stay with me sometimes. I'm such a fucking dick. All I ever want to do is shit on other people. Just like my dad. And you know that my mom doesn't give a shit about me."

Flash started crying, collapsing on the couch. Liz sat down and cradled his head.

"You are _not _your father, Flash. You're better," Liz promised. "I love you for who you are deep down."

Flash kept crying. "I do-don't know what the fuck you see."

"You're a good person, Flash."

* * *

"It's been four days since the serum, and that's been enough time for his body to adjust to the effects," Justin explained to Carmila in the testing room. "The Scorpion armor will correlate and fuse with Mac's skin and enhanced capabilities. Made of the extremely powerful carbonadium, the mechanical bulletproof armor is both fiercely protective and can do incredible damage. It comes with claws, and the spiked tail can spew poison and also stab people."

"You were really hyping this up at the restaurant. Hopefully, it'll be worth it," Carmilla mused.

"It will be," Justin promised.

Mac was standing on a testing platform, and five scientists were preparing the experiment. Once it started, the platform extended, and the green armored suit elevated up and in front of Mac. The back of the suit opened up, and Mac stepped inside. The suit closed up, encasing Mac.

"Whoa," Mac said.

"The armor is fusing really well with your abilities, Mac. Feel free to test it all out," Justin offered, as a scientist brought in a table that had watermelons, cinder blocks, and wood on it.

Mac easily punched through all the items. He even punched through the table, smashing it in half. He proceeded to run rapidly around the room, flipping and jumping with ease.

"Holy shit!" Mac shouted as he jumped back on the ground.

In excitement, Mac extended claws from his hands and feet, and started waving them around. A scientist walked up and held a wooden board in front of Mac. Mac threw his hand, clawing the board in half.

"That's not just it. You can also climb walls," Justin revealed.

Mac ran over to the wall and stuck to it, climbing to the top. Once he jumped back down, the floor crumbled a little.

"Try out the tail!" Justin encouraged.

A scientist dragged a dummy over, and Mac stabbed it in the chest with the tail. He then shot poison at the face, causing it to disintegrate.

"Oh, shit!" Carmilla exclaimed.

A scientist came in with a machine gun and aimed it at Mac.

"Wait, wait-" Mac started.

The scientist opened fire on Mac, with the suit completely protecting him.

"Holy fuck!" Mac shouted. "You've outdone yourself, Hammer."

Carmilla and the scientists all started clapping, and Justin took that chance to bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" Justin excitedly said. "But thank _you_, Mac. You've helped us confirm that this experiment was a massive success. And now that we know it works, it's time for us to contact the military for any possible contracts. We can't thank you enough, Mac."

Justin and the scientists started clapping. Carmilla ran over and hugged her husband. One of the scientists, Blane Ordway, smirked to himself.

* * *

In an alley, a couple thugs were laughing, smoking, and playing cards. A few women were hanging with them.

"Go fish."

"Seriously, did you see her in the green thong or?"

"My mom's been getting on my ass about my shifts at Cinnabon and-"

"Hey!"

The thugs and women all looked to see a figure standing at the alley. Peter stepped forward, wearing his wrestler outfit.

"The fuck?" one of the thugs asked.

Everyone in the alley started laughing.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled. "Over a week ago, a man was carjacked and shot on the street. I've heard that this is one of the sketchier sides of Queens, so you better start giving me some answers."

"Wait, I heard about that on the news," one of the thugs realized.

"Get out of here, kid. Your mommy's probably wondering where you are," another thug mocked.

"Jesus, where did you learn how to interrogate?" one of the other thugs genuinely asked.

Peter walked closer to the thugs. "Listen. You do not want to piss me off right now."

"What's up with the crappy costume?" a thug taunted.

Angered, Peter punched the thug in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and threw him to the ground.

"Frankie!" one of the women yelled.

"Who's next?!" Peter dared.

Two thugs ran at Peter, who grabbed and slammed them to the ground. Another thug attempted to charge at Peter from behind, though his enhanced senses prompted him to flip. The thug accidentally ran into another one, knocking them both down. Peter quickly dodged a punch from another thug and started kicking him to the ground. Another thug proceeded to hit Peter in the chest with a steel pipe, and another one grabbed him, throwing him down. Both of the thugs ran to pin Peter down, only for the teen to kick them off.

"This guy is crazy!" another woman screamed.

Six of the thugs got up at that point, and started chasing Peter out of the alley. Peter ran through the street, avoiding and jumping over some of the cars. The thugs went after him, though Peter managed to escape into another alley. Once the thugs got there, a garbage bag was thrown at them, knocking them down with the trash pelting them.

"I'm gonna ask you guys again. Any of you know anything about the carjacker from a week ago?" Peter asked, grabbing one of the thugs and throwing him at a dumpster.

Another thug ran at Peter, who kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Peter took two more thugs and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. Another thug ran at Peter from behind, though his enhanced senses warned him to sweep his leg, knocking him down. The last thug ran up to Peter and threw a fist, only for Peter to catch and crush it, forcing him to his knees.

"Gahhhhh!" the thug yelled in pain.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time. What do you know about the killer?" Peter interrogated. "I can break another hand if you want."

"Please, I don't know anything! Johnny over there does, though!" the thug yelled.

Peter then felt a gun being pressed against his head, specifically by the thug who had previously been thrown against the dumpster. Peter let go of the other thug's broken hand.

"Walk away, kid. Don't be stupid," Johnny warned.

In rage, Peter quickly grabbed the man's hand from behind and twisted it, causing Johnny to yell and grab his arm in pain, dropping the gun. Peter punched Johnny in the face and slammed him against the wall.

"The killer! What do you know about him?!" Peter raged. "You better talk unless you want to start eating out of a straw!"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! I heard a rumor that the killer usually operates in Queens and Brooklyn. Maybe Manhattan every now and then. He's known for killing in many different ways, and he'll sometimes rob places," Johnny revealed in a panic.

"What's his name?!"

"That's the thing! No one knows! The guy's smart, so he'll cover up all his tracks. Cops can't do anything to find him. That's all I know, I swear! Please!"

Before Peter could do anything else, sirens were heard. And the familiar red-and-blue lights started to come into view. Peter dropped Johnny and jumped to the wall, quickly climbing up. By the time any cops arrived at the alley, Peter was on the roof. He quickly ran and jumped over a few more buildings before stopping at one, heavily panting. He took off his mask, sweating.

"Goddamn," Peter sighed to himself.

* * *

In his room, Norman was working on his computer. His phone started ringing, and he picked up, having anticipated the call.

"Hello?"

"Norman. It's Blane. It's complete," Blane Ordway confirmed through the phone.

Norman smiled to himself. "So the experiment's officially tampered with."

"I altered a few vital components of the serum right before the experiment was performed. I hid the changes through some efficient chemicals and substances. As for the Scorpion armor, to put it simply, I may have tweaked a few things here and there. Not to be arrogant, but what I've done is untraceable."

"Excellent. The money will be coming through very soon. You'll have more than enough to support your wife and son. Pleasure doing business, Ordway," Norman said.

Norman hung up, and took a sip of coffee from his mug, smiling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Here I am, back with another chapter. Writing can truly be a difficult thing. I've had a decent amount on my plate, especially with all this coronavirus stuff going on. It really is crazy, not being able to go out as much anymore is… damn. You really don't know what you have until you lose it, indeed.**

**Right now, I'm still outlining the rest of the volume out, and continuing to flesh out the origin. I've been taking a lot of inspiration from other Spider-Man media, so hopefully, you'll appreciate that lol. There's a lot of big plans I have for this volume and story as a whole, so stay tuned. **

**Again, any fav, follow, and review always means the world to me. And to those of you who've been reading thus far, thank you. Next chapter will be out around next week. **

_**ThePurpleArcher24**_ **\- I really appreciate the support you've shown for this series thus far! And yes, I most definitely took inspiration from **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **for the fight scene, along with 2002's **_**Spider-Man**_**. And as for Scorpion, I'm glad you're excited! Expect a lot to come!**

_**-redbird12 **_


	6. Capable (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 6: Capable**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Julianne Moore as Emily Osborn**

**Michael Barra as Cashier**

**China Anne McClain as Glory Grant**

"Listen, Fisk, I already told you. Ordway took care of the experiment. Now that it's tampered with, the competition will be out of the way," Norman said on the phone. "Believe me when I say there's nothing to worry about."

"Norman! Dinner's ready!" Norman's wife called from the dining room.

"Coming! We'll talk about this later," Norman concluded before hanging up the phone.

Norman walked out of his office, directly going into the dining room, where Harry and his wife Emily were ready to eat.

"Emily, dinner looks beautiful as always. Harry, how's school going?" Norman asked.

"Good, actually. I've been doing better in algebra," Harry proudly responded.

"I assume that new friend of yours has been tutoring you?" Norman correctly assumed.

Harry looked down at his food. "Yeah."

"Harry's a smart boy, Norman. He probably put in a lot of the work himself as well," Emily defended.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Norman nodded. "Fair point. Regardless, I would like to meet this new friend of yours. Peter, right?"

"Peter Parker."

"He sounds like a nice young man. Does he have a girlfriend or something?" Norman asked.

"Well, there's this one girl he really likes. Gwen. We've been getting to know her, and she's really cool," Harry replied.

"Interesting. Maybe you could invite them and their families over on Thanksgiving for dinner. The company would be nice," Norman suggested.

"That's a great idea. It'd give us a chance to get to know your new friends more," Emily agreed.

"Not a bad idea, honestly. Yeah, I'll totally bring it up," Harry decided.

* * *

"Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter called out as he entered the house.

Instead of a response, Peter only heard crying in the kitchen. Concerned but unsurprised, Peter walked into the kitchen, where Aunt May was crying at the table.

"Aunt May?"

Aunt May looked up, trying to wipe her tears away. "Oh, uh, hey, Peter."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

Aunt May continued crying, and Peter sat down next to her, putting his arms around her.

"It's okay, Aunt May," Peter assured.

"No, it really isn't," Aunt May sobbed. "I-I just miss Ben so much. I knew it was gonna b-be difficult, but this…"

"I know how you feel, Aunt May."

"It's just, it's never gonna be the same. It was always the three of us as a family. But now that he's actually gone… it's-it's all gonna change," Aunt May blubbered.

"May, I promise it's all going to be okay," Peter promised. "It's been rough for me too, but I've just been trying to get through it all."

"And that's the thing, Peter. I just can't!"

"Aunt May-"

Aunt May got up, trying to take a deep breath.

"I'll make you a coffee," Peter offered.

Aunt May nodded, prompting Peter to go over to the coffee machine.

"You know, a lot of people say that you don't know what you have until you lose it. But the truth is, I always knew I had Ben. Even through the worst of times," Aunt May reminisced. "Despite every fight we ever had, I always knew and told myself, 'this man loves me with all his heart.'"

"Must've been a wonderful feeling," Peter said.

"Still is. I don't know if I can ever stress this enough, but there was nobody else for me other than Ben. He truly understood me. He literally saved me when I needed it."

"He was always a great man."

Aunt May sat back down. "He always liked to think the best of everyone."

"I'll never forget how much he always talked about spreading compassion to others," Peter sighed. "I know for a fact I'm always gonna remember the last advice he gave me before he died."

"Peter, don't-"

"Why shouldn't I?"

The coffee was finished, and Peter gave the mug to Aunt May.

"I mean, he told me that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. It seemed like bullshit at first, but it's like I said at the funeral. I know what it means now," Peter declared.

"Peter, I know that's what he said, but I don't know," Aunt May admitted. "I'm not sure I can really ever…"

"Aunt May, don't."

I'm sorry. I'm just not sure I'll ever be able to properly honor him."

"What makes you think that?"

Aunt May started drinking the coffee. "I-I know you know what that whole responsibility thing means. But Ben always knew how to keep things running."

"May, stop right there!"

"Peter!"

"Aunt May!"

Peter sat down, tearing up.

"Aunt May, don't you dare for a second think that you're incapable. You're far from it. Do you remember how many times I ever needed advice? You were always there for me when I needed it. When I was lonely, you were there to be a friend to me. When I was in a bad mood, you were always there to comfort me. In the worst of times, you were always there, Aunt May. I know Uncle Ben's proud of you. You're more capable than you realize."

Aunt May continued crying as she hugged her nephew, who was starting to shed tears as well.

"Th-thank you, Peter! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aunt May."

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Peter and Harry were eating at a booth in the school cafeteria.

"Thank God it's Mexican rice bowl week. These things are phenomenal," Harry said, scarfing down his bowl.

"Talk about _Chipotle_ 2.0," Peter praised, eating his bowl.

"Like, it's got everything. The steak is perfectly cooked, the pico de gallo is amazing, and this guacamole, holy shit."

"Alright, Gordon Ramsay," Peter chuckled. "Also, always ask for extra sour cream. Always the right move."

"Yo, Parker."

Peter and Harry turned to see Flash and Liz walking over.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Great. What is it now?"

"What do you want, Flash?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Look, I'm not here to start shit, okay? Pete, I didn't know about what happened with your uncle until after it all happened. Not saying it excuses what I did. But I want you to know I'm sorry. For real," Flash apologized.

Peter and Harry looked at each other for a little, not knowing what to say. A few seconds later, Peter looked at Flash.

"Thank you."

"I'm really sorry too, Peter. Just know your thoughts are with me," Liz promised.

Peter nodded. "Thanks a lot, Liz."

Flash and Liz walked away.

"Do you really think he meant it?" Peter asked.

"I'd say he did. Dude's still an asshole, but I think he really was sorry," Harry guessed. "How's everything been with you and your aunt?"

"Not gonna lie, yesterday was tough for her. But I did my best to help her out."

Harry looked down at the table. "That's all we can ever do."

A few seconds of silence passed by.

"Anyway… my parents and I were talking, and we thought it'd be cool if we invited you and Gwen, along with your families, over for Thanksgiving dinner. What do you say?" Harry offered.

"Seriously, man? Honestly, that'd be great! Thanks a lot!" Peter exclaimed.

"No problem, man. Gwen will most likely be cool with it too. It'll be a fun time."

Meanwhile, Flash and Liz were walking back towards their table.

"See? You did it. You didn't even need me to come with you," Liz praised.

Flash shook his head. "Yeah, I did. I couldn't face the dude alone."

"Flash…"

"I'm serious, Liz."

Flash and Liz sat back at their table, where Kong, Sally, Rand, and Glory Grant were.

"Where'd you guys go again?" Kong asked.

"Oh, we just went to go see if there were any more chicken tenders," Flash lied.

"Bro, why look for those when it's Mexican rice bowl week?" Rand commented.

"Yeah, like seriously," Glory agreed.

Flash sighed and looked down, and Liz turned around to look at Peter and Harry, with concern flowing through her eyes.

* * *

"Mac, I'm home!" Carmilla called, walking down to the basement.

A shirtless Mac was effortlessly lifting a massive barbell with one hand, and smiled when he saw his wife.

"Hey, babe! Look at this! Can you believe it?" Mac exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Carmilla admitted. "It's like you said, Hammer really outdid himself!"

Mac dropped the barbell. "Understatement of the century. Do you know what this means for the military? Soldiers will be even more powerful. Imagine a damn army of those."

"It'd be… wow."

"I will say, things have been much easier for me since this all happened," Mac said. "It's like a huge weight's been lifted."

"That's all you ever do down here," Carmilla joked.

Mac chuckled. "True, but you know what I mean. I just feel like I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"No, really. Carmilla, you don't know how free I feel."

"Look, it's great that you have these new powers, but-"

"But, it's amazing," Mac interrupted. "I don't see a reason to worry about it, and neither should you."

"Mac-"

"I'm gonna go upstairs and make dinner," Mac quickly stated, proceeding to walk upstairs.

"Okay, you barely ever make dinner," Carmilla pointed out, following her husband.

"I know. Just using it as an excuse to get away from you," Mac bluntly said.

"Excuse me?"

Once they got to the living room, Mac turned to Carmilla. "You need to stop worrying, babe. It's all gonna be much better."

"Mac, I feel like you're getting a bit too confident-"

"It's got nothing to do with confidence! You just need to stop nagging me and let me have my fun!" Mac responded, annoyed.

Carmilla's eyes started to grow more stern. "First off, stop interrupting me. Second, you're not invincible."

"Says you."

"Jesus, Mac!"

Mac rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm going upstairs."

"Don't you dare walk out on-"

"Just shut up! Shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this! Christ, I don't think you realize how capable I am of everything!"

Carmilla's jaw dropped. Mac was frozen for a few seconds before running over to the wall, jumping up to the stairs and leaping over them, running upstairs. Carmilla sat on the couch with her hands to her mouth, crying.

* * *

That night, Peter was walking home on the streets. He pulled out his phone, about to text Aunt May.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Hurry up! Let's get this done quick."

Peter looked up to see three men running over to the _7-Eleven_ across the street. Sighing, Peter pulled off his backpack and ran into a nearby alley. Inside the _7-Eleven_, one of the thugs pulled a gun on the cashier, prompting him to throw his hands up.

"Hand over the money! Now!" the thug demanded.

The cashier started pulling out the cash, while one of the thugs walked over to find some _Doritos_.

"Seriously, dude?" one of the other thugs asked.

"I'm hungry, man," the thug responded.

The door was kicked open by Peter, who was wearing his wrestler costume. Peter stepped aside to dodge a bullet from the thug, and grabbed his arm, punching him across the face.

"Back off, assholes. Right now!" Peter demanded as the other two thugs ran at him.

Peter grabbed one of the thugs, slamming him against the wall. Peter punched him in the face, though the third thug pulled him off, throwing him against a shelf of snacks, causing them to fall everywhere. One of the thugs ran over and threw a punch, only for Peter to dodge and kick him down. The other two thugs ran at Peter with knives, though he jumped over them. Peter kicked one of them from behind, and threw him over one of the shelves. Peter's enhanced senses started warning him. He turned to see the final thug running at him with a knife. Peter turned his head to dodge, though the knife got stuck in Peter's hoodie.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the thug, who was still holding on with the knife.

The thug yanked the knife off, ripping Peter's hoodie. The thug then kicked Peter in the chest, and from behind, another thug grabbed Peter's head and slammed him against the shelf, breaking the sunglasses on Peter's mask.

"Gah!" Peter groaned as he fell to the ground.

The two thugs started kicking Peter, though the teen managed to sweep one of the thug's legs, knocking him down. Peter jumped back up and punched the last thug in the gut, knocking him down. Groaning, Peter turned to the surprised cashier.

"Call 911," Peter instructed.

"Already did. They're on their way," the cashier said.

"My advice, kid? Get a new costume. No offense, but you look like a dork," one of the thugs advised.

"Shut up," the cashier demanded.

Peter turned to the injured thugs. "Do any of you know anything about that Queens carjacker from two weeks ago?"

Two of the thugs continued to groan in pain, while one of them muttered, "What?"

Peter groaned. Sighing, he looked at the scattered snacks on the ground, and grabbed a bag of _Sour Cream and Onion LAYS_ and two _OREO_ containers. He walked over to the cashier.

"Dude, you serious? On the house for taking those guys out!" the cashier exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, man," Peter thanked.

The cashier smiled. "Thank _you_, dude."

Peter left the _7-Eleven_ with his snacks, frustrated but hungry.

* * *

In his room, Peter sat at his desk, scrolling through his laptop. On one tab was research about the potential killer. On another was his father's late research on the molecular adhesive. The third tab was blueprints for prototypes of mechanical web-shooters.

"You can't have a spider that can't shoot a web," Peter mused to himself.

On Peter's desk were some old watches and a few chemicals. Next to Peter's bed was a suitcase with B.P. imprinted on it. Peter walked over to the suitcase and opened it up, revealing Ben's red-and-blue spandex wrestling gear from high school. Pulling it up, Peter teared up a little.

"Peter! Time for dinner!" Aunt May called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a second!" Peter called back.

Peter looked back at the suit.

"A few modifications and we're in business. I won't let you down, Uncle Ben."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Sorry this one is a tad bit late. Had homework to deal with, and I've been zooming my friends a lot. Even with how much of a pain and horror this virus is, we can still keep in contact with others and do things virtually. Yet, I still want to go outside. Have to apologize again for the wait for this being a day or two longer than usual. Thanks to all those who've continued reading. **

**We're close to the origin story being finalized. I know this may seem like a slow burn, but the development of Peter Parker's transformation into Spider-Man was very important to me. I know I keep saying this, but I promise things'll get much more exciting and intense, particularly for Peter and Mac. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews always keep me going, and the support you guys have shown has been amazing. And as usual, the next chapter will be out around next week! See you guys soon!**

_**Guest**_ **\- Haha I appreciate how enthusiastic you are for changes in the lore! A bro shipping between Peter and Mac would certainly be something… though you'll have to keep reading to figure out what happens next with them! And as for Blane, I can't reveal any spoilers, but you'll see what'll happen to him!**

_**-redbird12**_


	7. Thankful (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 7: Thankful**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Vera Setta as Monica Rappaccini**

**Tauã Baccarin as Edward Rappaccini**

That night, Peter and Aunt May were having dinner in the living room, watching the news on TV. Specifically, they were having Aunt May's famous linguine and rice.

"I don't really watch the news this often, so it looks like I've got some catching up to do," Aunt May admitted.

"Not sure there's much to catch up on," Peter responded with a mouthful of rice.

"In other news, the red vigilante was last spotted stopping a convenience store robbery. After a brief fight, he took down three thugs, protecting the cashier. There was definitely a mess left behind, and according to one of the thugs, the vigilante was-"

Peter quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel to an episode of _Friends_.

"I'd rather spend time with Monica and Chandler right now," Peter lied with a smile on his face.

"All good. Looks like you really 'need a break' from the news," Aunt May joked.

Peter groaned. "May, the line is 'We were on a break!'"

"Oh, right."

"You have gotta get better with your pop culture references, grandma," Peter said with a sly look.

"Rephrase that before I take that plate of food and throw it at your face," Aunt May casually threatened.

"Did I say grandma? Sis, your hair looks greater than ever!" Peter complimented.

"Why, thank you! I'm actually thinking about getting blonde highlights. Should I go for it?" Aunt May asked.

"Maybe. I could see you pulling them off," Peter responded.

"Thanks!"

Peter put his fork down. "May, how have you been feeling recently?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! If it's okay with you, I was thinking of signing us both up for therapy. I think it'd be really helpful for us to talk about it more. Especially since a trained professional will be helping us out. Are you in?" Aunt May offered.

"So, wait, therapy? Like, we'd actually be seeing a real therapist?" Peter blurted out.

"We'd be seeing a therapist that specializes in family counseling. And we'd go weekly. I'm gonna be going regardless, but whether you want to or not is completely up to you. Whatever you choose to do, I'll understand," Aunt May explained.

Peter looked at the TV, before looking down at his food. He then looked at Aunt May.

"I'm down."

Aunt May smiled. "Sounds good. I'll give them a call tomorrow morning."

"Well, you're not the only one here with an offer. Remember my friend Harry?"

"From the funeral? Yeah, really nice young man. What about him?"

"Well, he invited us to have Thanksgiving dinner with his family. My friend Gwen and her family might be going as well. You down?" Peter asked.

"Oh, that's really nice of him! Yes, I'd totally be down to go! Tell him I say thanks!" Aunt May exclaimed. "It'll especially be a good way to celebrate Thanksgiving. The first Thanksgiving without Ben."

Peter put his hand on Aunt May's shoulder. "It'll be great."

Aunt May nodded. "You're right."

"Plus, Harry even insisted we don't bring anything. He says his family's got it handled."

"That's nice of them."

Peter finished up his food and got up. "Anyway, I'm gonna go upstairs. Talk to you later, May."

"Right back at you, Pete."

Peter took his plate to the kitchen sink, and then walked up to his room. Inside, he walked over to his desk, where the prototypes of the incomplete web-shooters were. Different chemicals and dismantled watch parts were scattered on the table, as well as Peter's chemistry notes. Peter pulled up his laptop, which had tabs for the web-shooter blueprints, his father's unfinished work and notes on the molecular adhesive, and costume tutorials.

"Another night of this," Peter sighed.

Peter poured some methanol in a beaker of carbon tetrachloride, causing a small chemical reaction as a little web fluid started forming. Peter looked over at the web-shooter prototype, which already had a sample of the webbing inside of it. He pressed the nozzle down, only for the webbing to shoot out in multiple directions, with some of it sticking onto Peter's face.

"Gah!" Peter exclaimed as he pulled the webbing off.

Peter turned to his bed and pulled the unfinished costume from underneath it. He also pulled out his home ec notes, and looked at the different costume designs he came up with on his notebook. Right now, the costume had dark yellow reflective sunglass lenses, and incomplete black webs were outlined on a majority of it. Peter looked at the blank torso piece of the costume.

"A few more tweaks, a spider in the middle, and we should be set."

* * *

On Thanksgiving, Carmilla's car drove up to the crowded driveway of her mother's house.

"Alright, let's go inside," Carmilla said to Mac as she parked the car.

Mac put his hand on Carmilla's shoulder. "Wait. Let's talk."

Carmilla sighed. "What is it?"

"Look, this is the fifth time I'm gonna say this, but I'll say it again. I'm really sorry about how I acted the other day," Mac apologized.

"Mac-"

"Carmilla, listen. You know that wasn't me. I love you more than anything else in this world, I-I just don't know what was happening that day," Mac insisted. "I-I-"

"It's okay, Mac."

"I would never hurt you, Carmilla. Please say you forgive me."

Carmilla looked down for a bit, before looking at her husband. She smiled, causing him to smile as well.

"I forgive you."

Lighting up with happiness, Mac tenderly kissed Carmilla.

"Great, then let's go inside," Mac declared, opening the door.

The two got out of the car and walked over to the trunk, opening it. Mac pulled out their container of mashed potatoes as Carmilla closed the trunk. The two walked up to the door, and Carmilla rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Carmilla's mother Monica Rappaccini opened the door.

"Mom!" Carmilla happily exclaimed as she hugged her mom.

"Oh, Carmilla!" Monica said. "How's my beautiful daughter doing?"

Carmilla chuckled. "We're doing great, thank you."

Mac hugged his mother-in-law. "Monica, you're looking prettier than ever!"

"Thank you, Mac. You guys better not disappoint us with your mashed potatoes!" Monica joked.

Mac smirked. "We definitely won't."

They all walked into the house, where Carmilla's other family members were.

"Robert! Louis! Uncle Charlie!" Carmilla greeted, hugging her relatives.

"Carmilla!" Carmilla's older brother Edward exclaimed. "You guys made it!"

Carmilla hugged her brother. "Edward! Of course we did!"

Edward walked over to Mac and hugged him. "How's my brother-in-law doing?"

"He's doing great, thanks! What have you been up to?" Mac asked.

"Not much. Still cheering on the _Jets_, and my _Tinder_ game is going really strong!" Edward bragged.

Mac smirked. "Nice."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "That's my brother for you. Please tell me you remembered to bring the green beans."

"Of course I did. Would've broken mom's heart," Edward said. "Dinner should be ready in about half an hour, by the way."

"Alrighty. I'll head to the kitchen," Carmilla said, walking over to the kitchen.

Edward turned to Mac. "Yo, man. You were already jacked before, but holy shit. What's your secret?!"

"Oh-oh, just work out all the time. Eat a lot of meat, protein shakes, the good stuff, you know?" Mac quickly responded.

* * *

"My God, you weren't kidding when you said he was rich!" Aunt May exclaimed as she pulled the car up to the Osborn mansion.

"Tell me about it," Peter agreed. "When you have a dad like Norman Osborn, you're definitely gonna be living in a castle. Hell, they probably have a pool in there."

"Honestly, if you get close enough with Harry, maybe they'll pay for your college tuition," Aunt May casually suggested.

"May!"

"Kidding! Anyway, let's go inside."

Peter and Aunt May got out of the car and walked over to the mansion, with Peter ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Harry opened the door.

"Peter, Mrs. Parker, you guys made it!" Harry happily greeted.

Peter hugged Harry. "Hey, man! Thanks again for inviting us!"

"No prob, thanks for coming! Hey, Mrs. Parker!" Harry said, hugging Aunt May.

"Please, Harry, call me May! Thank you so much for inviting us to your home!" Aunt May thanked.

"Again, thank _you_ guys for coming!" Harry thanked. "Come in!"

Harry led Peter and Aunt May inside.

"Wow! Your house is beautiful!" Peter complimented.

"Thanks!" Harry responded.

The three took the stairs up to the dining room, where Emily was preparing the food.

"Mom, this is my friend Peter Parker and his Aunt May," Harry introduced. "Peter, May, as you can see, this is my mom!"

Emily walked over to hug Peter. "Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!"

Peter chuckled. "I can imagine."

"All good things, I promise!" Emily assured as she started to hug Aunt May. "It's really nice to meet you, May. Both of you can call me Emily."

"And you can call me May. Nice to meet you too!" Aunt May replied.

"By the way, Gwen and her dad are in the other room," Harry revealed.

Peter smiled. "Oh, sweet!"

Aunt May chuckled. "Real subtle of you."

Harry led Peter and Aunt May to the next room, where Gwen and her dad were waiting.

"Captain Stacy! Great to see you again!" Aunt May proclaimed, hugging George.

"Feeling's mutual," George agreed. "How have you guys been?"

"Better," Aunt May vaguely responded.

George turned to shake Peter's hand while Aunt May walked over to Gwen.

"Peter, it's nice to see you again," George greeted as he shook Peter's hand.

"You too, sir," Peter responded.

"You must be Gwen. It's so nice to meet you!" Aunt May said as she hugged Gwen.

"The honor's mine, Mrs. Parker," Gwen insisted.

"Looks like all the introductions are out of the way," Harry chuckled.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys, just letting you know that dinner's about to be ready!" Emily called from the dining room.

"You guys are in for a treat," Harry promised.

They all went into the dining room and sat down. Though there was one empty chair.

"Norman! Dinner's ready!" Emily yelled to Norman's office.

"Coming!" Norman called back in response.

Norman came in, and everyone sat down.

"Peter. Gwen. Nice to meet you both," Norman said as he eyed the two teens. "Harry tells me you're quite the geniuses."

Peter smiled. "I do my best, sir."

"Same. School can still be really difficult. Not that we don't appreciate being called geniuses though," Gwen clarified.

Norman waved his hand dismissively. "Modesty doesn't get us great minds to our highest potential. Embrace your intellectual gifts all you can."

Harry quickly took this chance to change the subject. "So, does anyone want to say anything?"

"Well, we're not a very religious family, but I have to say. Thank God that you're all here!" Emily joked.

Everyone laughed, especially Harry and Gwen.

"I would like to say something if that's okay," Peter announced.

"Absolutely, Peter. Go for it," Norman encouraged.

Peter got up. "Every Thanksgiving, Aunt May would usually cook dinner for us and Uncle Ben. She still makes the best turkey ever, and honestly, it was always a highlight. The three of us would eat together, chat, and most importantly, talk about what we're most thankful for. I'm thankful for my Aunt May, as I know she's always gonna be there for me despite the hardships. I'm thankful to have Harry and Gwen in my life, as I barely had any friends before them. I'm thankful that you've all invited me and Aunt May to celebrate this day with you guys. It really means a lot to us. Thank you."

Peter got down, and everyone else clapped.

"That was beautiful, Peter. Very well said," Emily complimented.

"Yeah, it meant a lot to us," Gwen agreed.

Peter blushed. "Thanks."

"Anyway, I think it's time we feast," Norman suggested. "Unless anybody wants to say anything else?"

"I do, You really couldn't have said it any better, Peter. I really cannot thank you guys enough for inviting us. Like Peter said, it's our first Thanksgiving without Ben, and I initially thought it was gonna be difficult. Now that we're here, I know it's gonna be an amazing time," Aunt May declared.

"I want to say I'm thankful for my family, my friends at the station, and the very fact that we were invited to come here in the first place, so thank you," George expressed.

Gwen followed up. "Same. I can't stress how flattered my dad was when I told him about the invitation. Other than that, I'm thankful for my amazing family and friends, this delicious food on the table, our overall health and well-being, and our school coffee shop."

Everyone chuckled, and Harry took that moment to speak. "Pretty much the same stuff. Thankful for family and friends, and I'm overall happy you guys could be with us today! Let's all dig in!"

Everyone started digging in. The dinner consisted of roast turkey, turkey stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie.

"So, Peter. Gwen. Harry tells me you guys have been helping him a lot with algebra. I wanted to thank you," Norman said, putting green beans on his plate.

"Oh, no prob! It helps that Gwen and I are some of the few that actually enjoy math," Peter admitted.

"That doesn't mean it can't be a pain at times," Gwen pointed out.

"I remember my stats class from my senior year of high school. That was not pretty," Aunt May reminisced.

"Math wasn't my strong suit either," George related. "I couldn't stand any form of it. If you had told me forty years ago that my daughter would be a genius, I would've laughed right in your face."

"Well, I already laugh at you every day since you can't stand helping Simon and Phil with their homework," Gwen chuckled. "You always tell me to do it."

Peter looked confused. "Simon? Phil?"

"My younger brothers. My mom and them went to have dinner with relatives downtown," Gwen explained.

"What exactly are your future plans, Peter? College? Job?" Norman asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't grill him, Norman."

"No, it's okay," Peter insisted. "I want to do something in science or engineering. As for schools, it'd be cool to go to NYU or Empire State or-"

"Columbia?" Norman suggested.

"Maybe," Peter responded, stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Maybe? Peter, I have no doubt Columbia would be a perfect fit for you. I graduated from there in '78. Double majored in chemical engineering and business administration," Norman explained. "You should definitely apply there if you can. Then again, you have three years to decide all that. Who knows? Maybe we're looking at the next Tony Stark here."

Peter nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Norman put his fork down. "You're welcome."

"Wait, has anyone else been hearing about that vigilante on the news?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Gwen groaned.

"What is it?" Aunt May asked.

"I don't know if there's a proper word in the English dictionary I can use to describe how I feel about that guy," George vented. "He's nothing but a troublemaker. All he does is going around beating up thugs and attracting attention. He needs to leave that to us."

Aunt May put some more green beans on her plate. "I agree. All the guy wants is attention, and he's honestly just looking for trouble."

"I mean… I think he's just trying to do the right thing. He's taking out the bad guys, and well, that-that's good," Peter stuttered.

"I agree. The guy seems like he has good intentions. I don't see how's creating a problem," Gwen agreed.

"Well, here's the thing. This guy always leaves a mess whenever he screws around with the baddies. He doesn't care about law and order at all. He's just doin' what he wants to, beating up whoever looks bad to him. The guy's only appeared a few times in public, but he's already become a real pain for us. Hell, he's probably some punk with a selfish vendetta. If there's a crime going on, my guys and I will have it handled," George asserted.

The room was silent, though the awkwardness was broken by Harry a few seconds later.

"So… can anyone pass me the stuffing?"

Everyone started laughing, though Peter had to force himself to go along with it.

* * *

"God, we thank you for the blessing and joy of family. Thank you for those who are gathered with us today and those who are far away. May we all see the many ways you provide for us, comfort us and protect us. Bless this food to make us healthy and strong. Amen," Monica prayed as she and everyone else at the table let go of each other's hands.

"Well said, mom. As always," Carmilla said. "Dig in, everyone!"

Everyone started collecting their food, and Mac started placing an excessive amount on his plate.

"You know, I've been told you have to eat a lot to gain muscle. Safe to say you know your stuff!" Edward remarked as he saw Mac's plate.

Instead of responding, Mac started sweating as he grabbed his knife. He put some cranberry sauce on his plate, only for it to transform into something much more gruesome.

_Blood was splattered everywhere on the ground. Gunshots and explosions were still heard in the background as Mac ran with his gun. Mac aimed it at the opposing soldiers and continued shooting, killing most of them. _

"_Ahhh!" one of Mac's comrades screamed as he fell to the ground, having been struck in the chest by a bullet. _

"_NO!" Mac shouted as he continued shooting the other soldiers. One of them ran over to Mac with a gun, only for Mac to quickly tackle him to the ground. _

"_Fuck you!" Mac yelled as he started repeatedly plunging his combat knife into the soldier's chest and neck. _

"Mac! Mac! Are you okay?!" Carmilla called out.

"Fuck you!" Mac yelled back.

The table gasped, as Carmilla covered her mouth in shock. Mac got up, putting his hands on his head, hyperventilating.

"Yo, what the fuck did you just say to my sister?!" Edward roared as he got up.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Mac dismissed as he walked away.

Carmilla got up and walked over to her husband, holding him. "Mac. Honey, it's okay. Just talk to me, please."

Mac shook his head and let go of Carmilla. "I really can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll understand-"

"You'll understand? You weren't there! You didn't see everything I have!" Mac shouted. "None of you get it."

Mac started walking away again, only for Carmilla to continue approaching him.

"Mac, please-" Carmilla started as she put her hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac grabbed Carmilla's throat and pinned her against the wall, prompting the entire family to start gasping and screaming.

"M-Mac! Please!" Carmilla begged.

"You son of a bitch, get off her!" Edward angrily demanded as he ran over to Mac.

Mac kicked Edward in the chest, knocking him back. Heavily breathing, Mac let go of Carmilla. He looked at the horrified and angered family, before looking back at Carmilla's teary eyes. Panting, Mac quickly walked out of the house.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Queens, Mac pushed his way past some people. Still panting, he made his way over to a bench and sat down. Already sitting on the bench was an annoyed Peter, who was scrolling through his phone. Mac groaned and put his hands on his head as he contemplated everything. Peter looked further irritated as he looked at slanderous articles of the vigilante on his phone.

"What's your story?" Mac asked.

Peter looked over in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You're clearly bothered by something, as am I. You want to talk about it?"

Peter sighed. "It's complicated."

Mac shrugged. "Try me."

"I mean, it feels crazy opening up to a stranger, but I guess I gotta let it out. There's a certain side of me that I found out my aunt doesn't like. On top of that, there's this girl I really like, and her dad doesn't like said side of me either," Peter opened up. "But here's the crazy part. They don't know that that side of me exists, err, I mean they do know. But they don't know it's me. Not sure if that makes any sense."

"So what you're saying is that they don't like you for your deeper qualities or something? Or a potential double life?" Mac questioned.

"Something like that. I just want to… well, I'm not sure what I would do."

"Do whatever you think is right, honestly. I know that sounds cliche, but if there's something in the back of your mind that's giving you even a tiny bit of uneasiness, that should be telling you something," Mac pointed out. "As for these habits of yours, be proud of them. Do it if you feel it's right. Problem is, not everyone's gonna like you or your intentions. After a while, you learn not to give a shit."

"That's true, but it's just so hard not to care. No matter what I do, I'm just worried that it's gonna hurt people," Peter admitted.

"I know how you feel," Mac related. "I tried to do something good, and now, it feels like everything's gone to shit."

"Tell me about it. It's like, I go through this huge change, and I'm trying to put it to use. And it feels like I can't please anyone."

"Looks like we're pretty much in the same boat. I got into a massive fight with my wife a couple days ago, and what just happened at Thanksgiving dinner… not pretty. It was completely on me."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, man. If it makes you feel any better, my Thanksgiving dinner got heated at a certain point as well."

"It's 'cause they didn't like your habits, right?" Mac asked.

"Pretty much," Peter confirmed. "As for your wife, the only advice I can really give is to remind her that you love her. You gotta own up to what you did and admit you were wrong."

"Believe me, I want to. But I doubt she wants to see me right now."

Peter took that moment to pour his heart out. "I totally get that. I know it's much easier said than done. But my uncle was killed a couple weeks ago, and we got into a huge fight before it all happened. Told him he wasn't my dad. As traumatizing as it was, I'm thankful I got to be there when he was dying. Gave me a chance to tell him I loved him."

Mac was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Mate, I'm really sorry about that. Your uncle seemed like a great man."

"He was. Still is. What I'm trying to say is, don't ever wait to tell someone how much you love them. What happened between you and your wife had to have been tough, but all you can do is remind her that you'd do anything for her."

Mac nodded and got up. "You're right. You're absolutely right. It's gonna be tough as hell facing her, but I'm gonna tell her I love her."

"You go and do that. I'm gonna go home and be proud of who I am," Peter declared.

Mac held out his hand. "That's the spirit. I'm Mac, by the way."

Peter shook Mac's hand. "Peter. Thanks a lot for this talk. It really helped."

"Likewise. Have a good night, Peter."

"Thanks, you too!"

Mac turned around and headed the other way, while Peter got up from the bench and started to head home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**I'm still going crazy throughout all this quarantine, as a lot of you are, I assume. Luckily, it still gives me time to work on this story. I definitely want to thank you all for reading and sticking with this story, especially since you've had to put up with the slow burn origin. I also thought it'd be cool to use Morena Baccarin's real-life family as the cast for Carmilla's family lol. **

**I'm still outlining out the rest of the volume, and planning out which other characters, specifically villains, will appear. You guys are in for a treat. Other than working on this story, I've been doing homework, watching movies, and zooming with friends A LOT. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy as well. **

**As always, the next chapter will be out around next week, and I usually don't hint at what's to come, but I can't help it this time, because the next chapter will end on an insane note. I really hope you're all growing attached to these characters, and again, favs, follows, and reviews always keep me further motivated! Thank you! **

_**Guest**_ **\- I'm gonna assume this is the same guest that previously suggested a bromance between Peter and Mac. I actually thought about your ideas and decided to use it as inspiration for the final scene of this chapter, so I hope you appreciated that! Thanks again for the constant support with this story, and I hope you stick with it!**

_**-redbird12**_


	8. Massive Changes (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 8: Massive Changes**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Michael Mando as Reggie**

**Logan Marshall-Green as Frankie**

Back at home, Carmilla sat on the couch, crying. Ignoring the constant texts she was receiving from her family, Carmilla let her tears out as she contemplated everything that had gone wrong since the experiment. It was safe to say she didn't know what to do. Before she could do anything else, the doorbell rang. Getting up and walking over to the door, Carmilla looked through the peephole to see it was Mac.

"Carmilla, I know you're in there! Please, I want to talk!"

Carmilla scoffed before walking away, prompting Mac to kick the door open.

"Jesus Christ, Mac!" Carmilla yelled.

"Look, we really need to talk! You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened!" Mac apologized. "I'm so sorry, Carmilla."

"Sorry? You pin me against the wall in front of my family and you have the nerve to just come back and say sorry?! You humiliated me! And now they - we - all think you're some psychopath!" Carmilla raged.

"I understand you have a right to be angry-"

"You're lucky as shit that I'm not calling the cops right now! I should've known that experiment was an awful idea, and look what it's done to you now! God, we were fucking stupid to go through with it!"

Mac approached his wife, who stepped away. "Honey, you know I did it because I wanted to help. I didn't think all this would happen!"

"There you are, trying to justify yourself!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"I warned you multiple times about what could happen and you didn't listen to me once! No, you just pretended things were gonna be okay out of your own pride!" Carmilla yelled. "You brought this on yourself!"

"That's what you think I did?"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong!"

"Well, you are!"

Carmilla scoffed and shook her head. "So that's what you choose to say right now."

"Listen, I really am sorry for hurting you. That's something I'll never forgive myself for. But I'm not sorry for choosing to go through with the experiment in the first place. Yes, there were risks, but I did it to help the military! Especially since I can't anymore after those horrific years-"

"Stop!" Carmilla angrilly interrupted. "Just stop! Don't you dare try and bring out the war experience routine again! I am extremely sorry you had to go through all that, and I could never imagine the horrors you witnessed. But you do _not_ get to use that to guilt trip me right now after assaulting me in front of my entire family! It looks like I'm not gonna change your mind about the experiment, so you might as well just go."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Mac exploded. "I came back to apologize for what I did, and this is what I get? Real grateful wife, you don't even realize how sorry I am! All I'm asking for is some understanding, and instead, you're just doing nothing but trying to cut me out! You're not even trying to forgive me, so you can just go to hell!"

Speechless, Carmilla started to walk away.

"You get back here, you stupid bitch!" Mac demanded as he followed Carmilla.

Carmilla quickly walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Mac stormed right in.

"Get out right now before I call the police," Carmilla threatened. "I'm giving you ten seconds."

"Oh, you're going down that road, huh? Put the phone down. Don't be stupid."

"You better get out. Right now."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Get out," Carmilla repeated.

"Fucking make me!" Mac roared, slamming his fist on the dining table, smashing it in half.

Carmilla screamed and dialed 911, putting the phone to her ear. "Hi, my husband attacked me earlier, and now he's in my house! Get the cops here soon! Please!"

Breathing heavily, Mac ran out of the house. Once he was gone, Carmilla fell to her knees, crying.

* * *

In his room, Peter was finishing up the web-shooters.

"You took a lot of time. You better be worth it," Peter murmured under his breath.

"Peter?"

Peter quickly put the web-shooters underneath his bed, and pretended to be working on his chemistry homework as Aunt May opened the door.

"Hey, May," Peter said, pretending to be tired.

Aunt May yawned. "You're still up? It's one in the morning."

"Just doin' some last minute chem."

"Okay, but just get to bed soon, please."

Peter nodded. "Will do."

"We had a really nice time tonight," Aunt May admitted.

"We did. Other than Gwen's dad going off on the vigilante's ass. I get that you guys aren't crazy about him, but I think he's just trying to do good things," Peter defended.

"Well, hopefully, he can prove us wrong soon."

Peter looked down at his chemistry homework, not knowing what to say.

Aunt May smirked. "So you really like that Gwen girl, huh?"

Peter groaned. "Is it seriously that obvious?!"

"I'm gonna be blunt, but yeah. I know for a fact that Harry knows as well."

"Well, I told Harry."

"My point is, you gotta make sure no one else finds out! Especially her dad, 'cause he's a cop!" Aunt May advised with both seriousness and goofiness in her voice.

"I gotcha, May."

"Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed. Night, Pete."

"Night, May."

Aunt May left the room, and Peter pulled out the web-shooters from under his bed, putting them on his desk. Putting some finishing touches to it, Peter pressed the trigger, shooting a web to the wall. His eyes widening and jaw dropping, Peter started shaking in excitement. He pushed the web a little with his finger, and it didn't even break. He shot a web at the ceiling, proceeding to hang upside down on it. He then jumped off and shot another web to the ceiling. He then started to swing across his room, accidentally kicking his closet door open and falling to the ground.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Peter called out.

He looked at the webs in pure excitement as a smile formed on his face.

"We did it, dad."

* * *

Thanksgiving break had ended, though the transition to school wasn't as bad as Peter had anticipated. After school, Peter, Harry, and Gwen were doing homework in the school library, sitting at a table.

"I cannot thank you guys enough for helping me so much with algebra," Harry stressed. "My grade went from a B to an A- alone after the last exam and a few homework assignments. Thanks, guys."

"Hey, man. You had the brain all this time," Peter insisted.

"We're glad we could help, but you still worked extremely hard to earn what you got," Gwen agreed.

Harry smiled. "I appreciate that. I'm really glad you guys had a great time on Thanksgiving, by the way."

"Yeah, thanks again for inviting us!" Gwen thanked. "My dad and I really appreciated it."

"Same. It meant a lot to my aunt and I," Peter agreed.

"No prob! Thanks again for coming. My family's not the type to go out and have Thanksgiving dinner with extended relatives, because most of them don't live in the area. So it was a great change," Harry said.

"Glad it all went well. Also, your mom legit cooks like a Goddess," Gwen complimented.

Harry smiled. "Right?"

"Best mashed potatoes ever," Peter praised.

"S'up, Penis Parker?" Flash mockingly said, walking by with Liz and Kong.

Liz punched her boyfriend's shoulder in anger.

"Really, Flash? Of all insults, that's what you're gonna come up with?" Harry sighed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Be original for a change!"

Flash sarcastically held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just playing."

"Are you, though? Eugene?" Harry chuckled, prompting Peter and Gwen to laugh.

Flash looked ready to retort, only for Liz to drag him away, chuckling herself a little.

"You need some aloe vera for that burn?" Kong asked, laughing.

"Shut up, dude!" Flash responded as he and Liz walked away.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you soon," Kong said.

Kong sat at the table with Peter, Harry, and Gwen.

"Just ignore him, Pete. I wanted you to know we all understand why you quit the team," Kong assured. "I wanted to properly say sorry about what happened."

Peter nodded. "Thanks, Kong."

"You getting help for it or anything or?" Kong asked.

"Actually, my aunt and I are supposed to be starting therapy in a few days," Peter answered.

Kong got up. "That's good, man. I gotta go meet up with Flash and Liz, but hope it all goes well. See you guys."

"Thanks. See you, Kong," Peter said with genuine appreciation.

"Bye," Harry followed as Gwen waved.

Kong left the library, and Peter took this chance to change the subject.

"Anywho, I have really gotta start busting my ass on English. God, I hate _The Tempest_," Peter growled.

"I can relate," Gwen sighed.

"French is my favorite class, and even that's being a pain in my ass right now," Harry admitted. "I have a presentation due in a week and I'm low-key screwed."

"Ouch, dude. That's why I stuck with Spanish," Peter revealed. "Been told it's much easier."

"I just can't wait until I can take drivers ed next year. Should be exciting," Gwen said.

* * *

"Drive, man! They're on our ass!" Frankie yelled at his partner Reggie.

"Shut up, I got this!" Reggie responded in irritation.

The getaway truck was driving away from two cruisers. Even with Reggie's pedal to the metal, the cops were still on their asses. However, a strand of webbing was then seen in front of the street, completely stopping the truck, cracking the windshield, and knocking the men forward a little.

"What the-" Reggie started.

"The hell is this?!" Frankie exclaimed.

A thud was felt on the roof of the truck, prompting the men to pull out their machine guns and leave the truck. They looked up at the top of the truck to see nothing there. By that point, the cruisers pulled up to the men, though they quickly took that chance to open fire on them.

"Backup! We need backup now!" Officer DeWolff yelled in her radio as she ducked inside her car.

However, Peter, in his torn-but-usable wrestler suit, appeared from behind the men and shot his webs at them, pulling them down.

"Cops are right, guys. There's probably cold and uncomfortable cells ready for you at the precinct!" Peter joked.

"Son of a bitch!" Frankie muttered as he got up and pulled out his gun.

Peter quickly shot the gun with a web and pulled it over to him, accidentally hitting himself in the face with it.

"Gah! I have got to get the hang of these things," Peter groaned as he dropped the gun.

Peter ran over and flip kicked Frankie, knocking him down. Reggie got up, only for Peter to shoot a web at him, flying over and punching him down.

"Yo, freeze!"

Peter turned to see DeWolff and two other cops with their guns still aimed at him and the criminals, though DeWolff motioned for them to stand down.

"Yo, boys in blue here! And girls! I got them for you!" Peter declared as he walked over.

"You know, our captain's not a huge fan of you," DeWolff said. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't bring you in right now."

"Believe me, I'm more than aware of how the captain feels about me. But you gotta trust me, I'm trying to do good things," Peter promised. "I respect you cops and what you do, but I'm not a criminal."

On that note, Peter took that opportunity to shoot a web at a building, swinging away.

"Wooooohhhhhhhhh!" Peter cheered as he started swinging across the city.

It was Peter's first time actually swinging in public, and it wasn't disappointing. He continued to swing for two more minutes, running on and jumping off of buildings, only to accidentally hit the wall of an apartment complex, falling on a patio.

"Note to self. More practice needed," Peter reminded himself.

* * *

Mac was lying against the wall in the subway station, miserable and drowning in self-pity. He was doing his best to sleep, though that was proving to be impossible. It certainly didn't help when four thugs walked up to him.

"Give us your money, you bum," one of the thugs threatened, pulling out a pocket knife. "Or this goes through you!"

Groaning, Mac glared at the thugs. "You do _not_ want to piss me off right now. Walk away and none of your limbs will be broken."

The thugs laughed.

"Yo, what the fuck is this guy talking about?" one of the thugs laughed.

"Shit, this guy smells!" another thug remarked.

One of the other thugs threw a kick at Mac, only for him to grab the thug's leg. Mac flipped the thug, causing him to fall face-first on the ground.

"Holy shit!" one of the thugs yelled.

Mac quickly got up. "Next?"

One of the thugs threw a punch, only for Mac to grab the fist and punch him in the face. Mac kicked another thug to the ground, and threw the thug he was holding onto into the third one, knocking them both to the ground. One of the thugs got up, only for Mac to slam him against the wall and throw him back to the ground. Two more thugs got up, and Mac grabbed one of them, kicking his leg, breaking it.

"Aaahh!" the thug yelled as Mac proceeded to punch him in the nose, breaking it.

Mac threw him to the ground, and ducked under a punch by the other incoming thug. Mac punched him in the jaw, sending him back. The fourth thug approached from behind with his knife, only for Mac to grab his arm and force the knife into his throat. Blood started pouring out of the thug's mouth and throat, and even splattered a little on Mac's face. Mac gasped as he threw the man against the wall, staining it with blood. He looked at the injured thugs, who were clearly horrified.

"Help! Someone help us!"

"Help! Please!"

"Shut up, you shits!" Mac yelled.

"Oh my God!"

Mac turned to see the vigilante standing there in absolute shock. Underneath his mask, Peter's jaw dropped.

"Shit," Mac muttered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**I'm back again with the newest chapter! Sorry if this was a bit shorter, but I still had a lot going on, and I wanted to get this installment to you guys on time! I normally don't try to rush things, but life's still been pretty busy at times. Especially since I am trying to keep myself busy with all this quarantine. **

**I've outlined more of the volume out, and I'm excited to see where it continues to go! The origin is decently close to being officially done, and I did promise you guys the ending of this would be insane, so I hope I delivered! As you've probably guessed, there'll be quite a showdown in the next chapter, which'll be around next week, as always. **

**I am thankful I've been getting a good amount of readers on this! As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! Also, I figured I'd take this time to further address my reviewers looking for a Peter+Mac bromance. Just know I do heavily appreciate how passionate you guys are about it! Sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted to see, but it was quite inevitable. **

_**Guest - **_**Thank you so much for correcting me on my typo. I do my best not to make them, so to all you reading, please also let me know if I screw up again! **

_**Fate-be-changed - **_**Yeah, I did a lot of research on Scorpion's backstory prior to starting the story, and I do realize now that Ordway is more similar to his classic origin. I do appreciate how much you agree with and love the idea of Peter and Mac being friends! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- I really love how you picked up on the intentional parallels I put in with Peter and Mac. Given they're the main hero and villain of this volume, I wanted them to connect in those ways and have similarities. The difference is ultimately their fates. And I really did appreciate how you were another Peter+Mac shipper lol. **

_**theskullofhorror666 **_**\- Thank you so much for supporting! I hope you enjoy the rest! **

_**Geek4Life**_ **\- I have to say this again to my Peter+Mac shippers, I'm really sorry Peter and Mac took this turn lol! There definitely is some sort of connection with Peter and Mac, which you guys saw get somewhat formed last chapter. How it develops into their eventual rivalry from here will be quite interesting… **

_**-redbird12 **_


	9. Growing Instability (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 9: Growing Instability**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Kirsten Dunst as Lilly Palmer/Therapist **

**Jack White as Jack Graves **

When Peter heard the commotion going on inside the subway station, it was safe to say he didn't expect what he walked into. The man he had talked with days prior, and this bloody scene?

"Holy shit," Peter muttered, his eyes widening underneath his mask.

"Th-this isn't, this isn't what it looks like!" Mac stuttered. "Just walk away."

"This guy's a fuckin' psycho! Help us!" one of the injured thugs begged.

Mac kicked the thug in the face, knocking him out. "Don't listen to him. It-it was an accident, I swear!"

Peter slowly started walking towards Mac. "It's all good. Let's just talk this out."

Mac backed away. "Get away from me. Right now!"

"Hey, just take it easy! It's all gonna be okay," Peter responded with nervousness.

"Stop! Don't even try to bullshit me!"

"I'm not lying to you, sir. We can handle this."

"Shut up. Right now," Mac demanded. "And just walk away."

Peter continued to approach Mac, only for the latter to keep stepping away.

"Sir, please-" Peter started.

"I said, get the fuck back!"

"Help! Please!" another injured thug yelled.

Mac kicked the thug in the face, knocking him against the wall, cracking it and knocking him out. On reflex, Peter ran forward, only to get punched in the chest by Mac, knocking him back. Getting up, Peter clenched his stomach.

"God, how are you so strong?!" Peter exclaimed.

Mac charged at Peter, who flipped over him. Peter shot a web at Mac's back and yanked him forward. As Mac was pulled toward Peter, the latter punched him in the face, knocking him down. Mac sweeped Peter's foot, knocking him down as well. Mac got on Peter and started pummeling him in the face, though Peter dodged and blocked some of the blows. Peter managed to kick Mac off, sending him crashing against the wall.

"You need to be taken in. Right now," Peter declared as he prepared to throw a punch.

Mac managed to grab the punch, throwing Peter to the ground. Peter's enhanced senses started warning him, prompting him to roll out of the way as Mac's fists bashed the ground.

"Might as well call that my Spider-Sense," Peter commented as he jumped back up.

Peter threw two punches, which Mac dodged. Peter threw a kick, though Mac grabbed Peter's leg and punched him in the chest and face. Mac prepared to throw his elbow onto Peter's leg, only for Peter to punch Mac in the face twice, breaking his grip. Peter managed to pin Mac against the wall, throwing two punches that Mac dodged, cracking the wall. However, Mac managed to grab Peter and have them switch positions. Mac punched Peter across the face and started slamming him against the wall. Peter shot webbing at Mac's eye, distracting him and breaking his grip, allowing Peter to escape. Mac quickly ripped the webbing off, though Peter shot webs at Mac's legs, pulling him down.

"Damn, I outdid myself with these," Peter admired, looking at his web-shooters.

Peter's Spider-Sense started warning him, though it was too late for him to dodge Mac body slamming him to the ground. Mac punched Peter in the face, and started choking him. Peter struggled, trying to break Mac's grip.

"Freeze!" Officer DeWolff yelled as she ran over with two other cops, pulling her gun out.

"Get off him, now!"

"Hands up!"

Mac looked at the cops, groaning. "Great."

"Hands up right now, or we'll shoot!" DeWolff demanded.

Mac got up, holding his hands up. However, he started running at the cops, dodging and jumping over their bullets. Mac jumped on one of the cops, knocking him down. He punched the other cop into the wall, cracking it and knocking him down. He then grabbed DeWolff's gun, crushing it, and punched her across the face, knocking her down. Mac ran out of the subway, escaping. An injured Peter ran over to the injured cops, helping them up.

"Shit, are you guys okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but I'd be more worried about them," DeWolff admitted, pointing at the three injured thugs and the dead one.

"My God," Peter sighed. "I'm gonna go look for him, but stay safe!"

Peter ran out of the subway, though Mac was nowhere to be seen outside. More sirens were heard, prompting Peter to swing off. Once he made it home, Peter crawled in through his window, quickly throwing his mask off. Luckily, Aunt May wouldn't be home from work for another hour. Sighing, Peter took off his further-ruined costume, as it was torn and bruised in various places. A shirtless Peter walked over to the mirror.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed as he saw the bruises on his face and chest.

Peter quickly ran to his closet and changed into different clothes. He pulled out his near-complete new suit from under his bed.

"Let's finish you up," Peter said.

* * *

That same night, Carmilla was sitting on her couch, watching the news. Tears were going down her face as she heard every word coming out of the TV.

"Reports have been coming in that the murderer of the thug earlier tonight has been identified as MacDonald Gargan. A former Royal Marine who fought in Afghanistan, Gargan brutalized three of the thugs, who are in the hospital under critical condition. He also had an altercation with the vigilante that surfaced-"

Carmilla turned off the TV, continuing to cry as she collapsed on her couch.

* * *

At the _Daily Bugle_, Peter and Ned were sitting at one of the desks near Betty's. Peter was doing homework, while Ned was typing up an article on a laptop.

"What are you working on, kid?" Ned asked.

"Good ol' geometry," Peter responded. "This new unit isn't exactly the definition of fun."

"Ouch. I literally hated any form of math when I was in high school. You should've seen my calc grade senior year," Ned chuckled.

"Oh, damn. I will say, you're lucky you don't have to deal with school anymore."

Ned shrugged. "Eh. Sometimes, I miss it."

"Yeah, I bet you just hate reporting for one of the best newspaper publications in New York," Peter joked.

"Trust me, there are days where I do. Though I never would've met my beautiful girlfriend had I not joined," Ned pointed out, signalling to Betty talking on the phone.

"How long you guys been together?" Peter asked.

"Going on two years in a month. She's the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"In that case, you can get yourself a new girlfriend," Betty jokingly retorted, putting the phone down. "But I know the _Tinder_ game is not gonna go strong for you."

Peter started laughing, and Ned and Betty both smiled.

"Get yourself a sassy one, Peter. That's the way to go," Ned advised.

"Hey, when you talk with as many people as I do a day, you learn to develop quite an attitude," Betty admitted.

Peter chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Anyway, how are you liking this place so far?" Betty asked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's cool to hang here with you guys and all. But I haven't gotten any real assignments or events to cover," Peter sighed.

"Hey, man. I know it sucks now, but your first assignment will probably be here before you know it," Ned assured.

"Ned's right. Chin up, bud," Betty agreed.

"What the hell does he think he's doing in my city?! Little runt better start backing off!" the angry voice of Jameson yelled as the editor-in-chief walked over to his office.

"Jameson, for the last time, he was helping out!" Robbie protested as he followed Jameson.

"Helping out? That guy's a fiend! He or she should've just let the cops do their job instead of butting their nose into those criminals' business!" Jameson ranted.

"Sir, I'm with Robbie on this. I think he was just trying to do the right thing. Why else would he have stopped those criminals?" Peter defended.

"So, he could take over as the greatest criminal this city has to offer! The guy's been doing nothing but beating on criminals for weeks! And if things weren't bad enough, that Mac Gargan guy on the news is a goddamn murderer! Oh, and that fight between him and the vigilante? Criminals all the way!"

Peter stood up. "Well, how 'bout I get some pictures of the vigilante, then? I promise I'll change your mind about him!"

Jameson raised an eyebrow. "Change my mind, huh? You got guts, kid. I'll admit that."

Peter's face looked a bit more hopeful, while Robbie, Betty, and Ned kept looking in shock.

"Ah, what the hell! Go for it. Get me pictures of that guy!" Jameson agreed, walking into his office.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Jameson." Peter promised.

Peter sat back down in excitement.

"Well, that was faster than I expected," Ned commented. "Good luck, though. It is _not_ easy to change Jameson's mind."

"He's a very close-minded guy," Betty warned.

"Peter, are you sure you want to do this?" Robbie asked. "Don't get me wrong, Jameson and I are tight, but he's a stubborn man. But this gig of yours probably isn't gonna be easy."

"Oh, it won't be a problem. I roam throughout the city a lot, so I see the vigilante a good amount of times. And as for Jameson, I really do need the money," Peter said.

Robbie nodded. "If you say so. Congrats on your first assignment!"

Robbie, Betty, and Ned started clapping.

"Thanks, guys!" Peter exclaimed.

"Usually, we have a toast for everyone's first assignment. Sorry, kid. You're still fourteen," Ned apologized.

"I'm fifteen," Peter corrected.

"Don't worry, Peter. When you turn twenty-one, we'll all have a drink together," Betty assured.

* * *

Walking near the street, Mac had a stolen hoodie on to conceal himself. He'd been living like a homeless man for the past few days, and it obviously wasn't fun.

"What's my life come to?" Mac asked himself.

Seconds later, a limousine pulled up, and a man in a suit came out of it.

"You're a hard man to find, I'll admit," the man admitted.

"You come any closer, and I swear-" Mac started.

"Calm down, Gargan. My name is Jack Graves. Justin Hammer's personal assistant and butler. Come with me to Hammer Industries, and we'll figure out what happened to you. You want answers, don't you?"

Sighing, Mac nodded. "Okay."

Mac stepped inside with the man, and the limousine drove off. Around half an hour later, the limousine pulled up to Hammer Industries, and Jack escorted Mac inside.

"Hammer! I got him!" Jack called.

Justin walked over, panicking. "Thank God! The media's a shitshow. You're literally a wanted man now, Mac!"

"You better be honest with me right now, Hammer! You said the experiment was gonna be stable! Look what you fucking did!" Mac yelled.

"Look, I think I've gotten closer to figuring out what happened with the experiment. It wasn't my fault!" Justin exclaimed.

"Tell that to my wife, or the man I killed! Go ahead and explain to everyone why I'm a psychotic murderer right now!"

"Mac, I'm almost done looking over the experiment. Just give me a few hours, and I should be done. I'll say this again, it wasn't my fault."

"It better not have been," Mac warned.

"Jack, if you'll take Mac upstairs, let him have a proper shower. And cook him the best meal possible," Justin instructed.

"Right away," Jack agreed, as he started to lead Mac upstairs.

Mac looked back at Justin in anger. Justin sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"May Parker? Peter Parker?"

In the therapy waiting room, Peter and Aunt May looked up to see a woman standing in front of them.

"Yeah, that's us," Aunt May said, getting up with Peter.

"I'm Lilly. Pleasure to meet you guys," the woman introduced.

"And, well… you already know who we are," Aunt May joked.

The three laughed as Lilly led them to her office. There, Peter and Aunt May sat on chairs while Lilly sat on the couch across from them.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Basically, the whole story is, my husband was murdered a few weeks ago. Since then, it's been devastating for both of us. I've been trying to move on, but I'm starting to get worried by the possibility that I never will. It's impossible for me to describe how much I miss him, and how angry I am that the killer was never caught," Aunt May vented.

Aunt May started tearing up, prompting Lilly to hand a box of tissues to her.

"Thank you," Aunt May responded, wiping her eyes. "I just-I don't know what to do, sometimes."

Lilly nodded. "So, there's clearly a lot of anger and devastation going on as a result of this tragedy. And I take it you're still finding out how to deal with it."

"You could say that. I just feel so helpless," Aunt May admitted. "Seems like there's nothing I can do."

"Can I say something, now?" Peter asked.

"Of course," Lilly encouraged.

"To add on what May said, it all feels horrible. But, we both know that Uncle Ben wouldn't want us to act like this. The problem is, it's much easier said than done. It seems like I all want to do is vent out my anger at the world, or literally just smash something," Peter ranted. "Like, why did it have to be us?!"

"And the worst part is, it seems like things are never gonna get better," Aunt May sighed. "Feels like nothing's gonna happen."

Lilly took some notes in her notepad. "I understand you feel like nothing better will happen. Have there been things you've been doing to cope with this?"

"Well, I went back to work at a marketing firm. Other than that, I've usually been watching TV, reading, cooking, crying, the basic stuff," Aunt May answered.

"I see. How about you, Peter?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I've still been getting through school. Though, I made two friends this year, and they've been trying to help me through it. I also got a job taking photos for the _Daily Bugle_," Peter answered.

"It's impressive you got a job like that! And it's great that you have these two friends that care about you a lot," Lilly emphasized. "How often do you two spend time with each other?"

"Not much," Aunt May said. "We see each other at home, but that's it."

"I'd say we chat every once in a while," Peter responded.

Lilly put her notepad down. "Okay, so it seems like there's still a decently normal dynamic going on with you guys. Would you say the overall atmosphere feels stable?"

Peter nodded, while Aunt May replied, "I'd say so."

"Would you both say that it feels nice whenever you guys hang out?" Lilly asked.

"It's pretty nice," Peter said.

"Yeah," Aunt May agreed.

"Do you both think it'd be helpful if you two spent more time with each other?" Lilly proposed.

"Honestly, yeah. Could give us some more bonding time," Aunt May agreed.

"It's what Ben would want," Peter pointed out.

Aunt May nodded in agreement, while Lilly smiled.

* * *

Mac and Jack walked into the testing room at Hammer Industries, where Justin was waiting with two armed men aiming guns at Blane Ordway.

"So, Mac. Just gonna get straight to the point. The experiment was tampered with by this son of a bitch right here. Blane Ordway," Justin revealed.

Mac looked at Blane with rage. "What?!"

"Guy was under the payroll of Norman Osborn. Messed with the experiment, causing this shitstorm to happen," Justin further explained. "He switched some concealed chemicals and pressed some buttons here and there at the last minute."

Yelling in rage, Mac made his way to Blane, only for the two armed men to aim his guns at him.

"Mac, we can't kill him now," Justin protested. "We still have to-"

Mac grabbed one of the men's guns and rammed it against his head, knocking him down. He then leaped down and swept the other armed man's leg, sending him to the ground. Mac punched the two men simultaneously in the faces, knocking them out. Blane tried to run away, only for Mac to tackle him to the ground. Mac grabbed Blane's throat and held him up.

"Pl-please, Mac! I'm sorry, I g-got a family, I need to support them, I really ne-need to-" Blane stuttered.

"Boo-hoo. Because of your family, my life's permanently fucked now. Hope you're happy," Mac mocked. "Maybe I'll give 'em a visit after this."

Mac threw Blane up to the ceiling, bashing him and instantly killing him when he fell back to the floor. Mac then grabbed a gun from one of the unconscious armed men and aimed it at Justin.

"Give me the suit. Now!" Mac demanded.

Justin put his hands up. "Mac-"

"Try and test me one more time! Do it before I blow your face off!"

Reluctantly, Justin walked over to a computer and used it to open the testing platform. The armored Scorpion suit elevated above the platform. Mac walked over to the suit, ready.

* * *

In his office at Oscorp Tower, Norman was filling out files on his computer until he started hearing screams. Gunshots were then heard, as well as things smashing. Norman quickly pulled up the security feed to see a green-armored scorpion-like creature attacking his security guards, making his way through the building.

"Shit," Norman muttered.

Norman opened a secret compartment under his desk, pulling out a shotgun. He made his way out of the office and into the hallway. Before he could make it to the elevator, a security guard was thrown through the wall, and Mac jumped through the hole. Norman shot Mac to no effect. Mac jumped in the air, taking another bullet with no damage, and landed on Norman, knocking the CEO down. Mac then snapped the shotgun in half and grabbed Norman, pinning him against the wall.

"Norman Osborn, you son of a bitch! You fucking did this to me! Because of you, I lost everything!" Mac raged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Norman lied.

"Blane Ordway? Don't be stupid, I know you fucked with the experiment. Now, you're gonna pay with your life!"

Mac pulled Norman off the wall and dragged him over to the office.

"Listen to me, Mac. You do this, and your life's over! _Any_ miniscule chance you have at normality after this is gone!" Norman protested. "After this, you'll be nothing more than a mindless creature ravaging New York!"

"My life's already over because of you. It's only fair that I return the favor. Have a nice fall," Mac declared.

Mac threw Norman through the window, smashing it and sending him down. As Mac turned away, a familiar web-swinging was heard. In rage, Mac turned around to see Norman being thrown back into the building. Peter then swung in, wearing a red-and-blue spandex suit with webs plastered all over it, dark yellow reflective sunglass lenses, and a black spider on the torso and back.

"You again!" Mac angrilly growled.

"Right back at you," Peter said. "Looks like we both got a costume upgrade."

Norman took that chance to run, and Peter shot some webs at Mac, stopping him from pursuing. Mac grabbed the webs and yanked Peter forward, punching him in the face. Peter was knocked to the ground by the impact, and Mac stood over him.

"Don't even try defending that scumbag. Give up now. Before I _really_ get angry," Mac threatened.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**I'm back, and with the newest chapter. It's one of my longer ones, so I hope you enjoy it! I hope you're all continuing to stay safe with this coronavirus insanity. I've just been trying to find a lot of ways to pass the time. And I can't stress how happy I am that people are reading and getting invested with my series. **

**To provide an accurate description of how Peter and Mac's costumes look, Peter's suit exactly resembles the Spider-Man suit from 2012's **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_**. Lol, I'm rewatching it now as I write this for inspiration. As for Mac, imagine the Scorpion armor from the PS4 game, only in live-action. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated, and for the Peter+Mac shippers, holy shit, I can't stress how flattered I am that you all are this passionate about it. Sorry to disappoint with the events in this chapter lol. Next chapter around next week, and as always, thank you for reading! **

_**FateBe Changed **_**\- Thanks for the feedback! It's interesting that his appearances in the games are like that. Your ideas for how the plot could advance are really interesting, though as always, you'll have to read to see what happens next lol! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- I'm glad that I executed the parallels in the way that I did! And it is an interesting point you bring up about Spider-Man and Scorpion's connection to each other in comparison to the Green Goblin. And as for Blane… well you just read and saw what happened lol. **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Haha I thought it'd be funny if I used Michael Mando from **_**Spider-Man: Homecoming**_ **in a tiny role in the last chapter. Glad you picked up on that! Three Scorpions in my story haha. **

_**Guest **_**\- Lol what if Peter did shave his head though? I'll admit Tom Holland doesn't look too bad in a buzzcut, but I definitely prefer him with hair. **

_**-redbird12 **_


	10. Scorpion (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 10: Scorpion**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin**

Peter shot a web at Mac's face, kicking him in the chest with both feet and getting up. Mac ripped off the webbing and charged at Peter, only for the latter to jump over him, causing Mac to ram the wall.

"Looks like you had one too many drinks," Peter joked. "Maybe you should take it down a notch."

Yelling, Mac charged again at Peter, knocking him out of the office and into the hallway. Mac proceeded to jump on Peter, only for the vigilante to quickly roll out of the way as Mac smashed the ground. Peter shot some webs at Mac and flung himself over, kicking and punching him. Mac started dodging Peter's punches, grabbing his arm and punching him in the gut, knocking him back. Mac ran over and grabbed Peter's leg with his tail, smashing him repeatedly onto the ground and throwing him against the elevator, denting it.

"God, that wasn't fun," Peter admitted.

Mac charged at Peter, who jumped out of the way as Mac broke down the elevator door. Peter shot multiple web darts at Mac. Mac swung his tail, prompting Peter to jump over it.

"I gotta admit, that thing's pretty sick," Peter admired as he jumped over another tail swing.

Mac managed to smack Peter across the back with the tail, knocking him into the elevator. Mac got in and punched Peter in the face twice, knocking him against the wall of the elevator. Mac's tail pressed the first floor button of the elevator, causing it to start going down. Mac charged at Peter, who jumped to the wall. Mac proceeded to jump on the wall as well, pursuing Peter across the walls of the elevator as they jumped around.

"Seriously. Where do these guys come from?" Peter asked as he jumped and kicked Mac in the face, knocking him to the ground as the elevator made it to the first floor.

Peter jumped to the ground, though Mac body slammed him out of the elevator. Peter quickly got up and dodged two punches by Mac, returning with a punch to Mac's jaw. However, Mac's tail smacked Peter across the face, knocking him across the lobby of the building. Groaning, Peter shot a web at a desk, grabbing and hurling it at Mac to minimal effect, smashing the desk. Peter shot more webs at Mac, struggling to restrain him. Peter quickly ran out of the building, watching people running around and freaking out.

"Everyone! Out of the area right now!" Peter yelled.

Peter ran over to the alley wall where he had webbed his backpack. Pulling the backpack out, Peter opened it to take out his camera. He quickly ran over to a nearby store and climbed up, webbing the camera to the wall.

"Please don't fail me, auto timer," Peter begged.

Peter's Spider-Sense started warning him to Mac bursting out of the Oscorp Tower. Peter quickly jumped back down to see a car being hurled at him. Peter jumped out of the way and swang over to Mac, kicking him down. Peter tried to throw a punch, only for Mac to kick him in the chest, knocking him against a car. Mac then ignited the claws on his hands, lunging at Peter with them. Peter quickly dodged the hit, causing Mac to scratch the car.

"Who are you, Freddy Krueger?" Peter asked as he dodged and jumped over the claws.

"Annoying kid!" Mac growled as he performed a flip kick to Peter's face, striking him down.

Mac then shot a poison dart at Peter with his tail, though the vigilante quickly jumped out of the way. The poison hit the ground, burning off a part of it.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed as he threw a punch, which Mac dodged.

Mac slashed Peter across the cheek, prompting the latter to yell in pain. Mac then kicked Peter in the face, knocking him down. Peter groaned as he crawled across the ground. He aimed his web-shooter at Mac, who smirked.

"See you, kid," Mac mocked as he prepared his tail.

However, bullets started hitting Mac, who turned around to see cops shooting him to no avail.

"Get down right now!"

"Die, scumbag!"

Mac started charging at the cops, prompting them to jump out of the way. The cruisers were smashed aside as Mac escaped. In the midst of this, the bruised Peter retrieved his camera and backpack, climbing up to the top of a building. He looked back to see the cops, and miraculously, none were injured. Groaning, he swung off.

"That sucked," Peter sighed as he swung through the city.

Around twenty minutes later, Peter made it home, crawling in through his window. He immediately dropped his backpack and collapsed in his bed, throwing off his scratched mask and loudly groaning.

"Peter?"

"Uh, nothing!" Peter quickly responded as he started throwing his costume off.

"Peter, I'm coming in!"

"Hold on!"

Peter got the costume off and threw it under his bed, quickly hiding under his blanket. Aunt May came in a few seconds later.

"Peter, where have you been?" Aunt May asked, concerned.

"Uh, I was just taking a nap," Peter lied.

"That's really funny, 'cause I don't recall you even being in the house for the past two hours. You haven't even been answering your texts, and - Oh my God!" Aunt May exclaimed as she looked closer and noticed Peter's bruised face.

Peter felt his face, only to remember the bruises and claw mark. "Oh, it got really crazy down in the city, I tripped and just got hurt!"

"Jesus, what happened down in the city?!" Aunt May asked.

"Some huge riot or something. Forgot what it was."

"Pete, what were you even doing there in the first place?! Get out of bed."

"May, I just felt like taking a walk," Peter lied.

"Get out of bed, Peter."

Sighing, Peter complied, though he was only wearing his boxers. Once she saw Peter's bruised body, Aunt May's jaw dropped as she almost started tearing up.

"Peter-"

"Aunt May, it's not that big a deal-"

"Are you kidding me?! Peter, I-I can't-" Aunt May stuttered. "You can't let yourself get hurt like this!"

"Aunt May, please! I promise I'm okay!" Peter insisted.

Aunt May shook his head. "I'm getting the first-aid kid. Stay right there."

Peter nodded as he sat on his bed. Aunt May left the room, and Peter's phone started ringing in his backpack. Peter took it out and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Peter! Did you hear about what happened to my dad?! It's fucking crazy, I-I don't know what to do right now!" the panicking voice of Harry yelled.

"Holy shit, what?" Peter exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, some insane dude in a Scorpion suit tried to kill him at the Oscorp Tower. Luckily, that vigilante guy saved him. Dad's being looked over by paramedics right now, and it-it's just crazy. Like, the fuck?!" Harry exclaimed.

"My God, that shit's crazy, dude. I hope your dad's okay."

"He's fine, thanks. My mom and I literally just don't know what to say or do."

"Look, Harry, I know you're probably not gonna want to hear this, but I have to confess. I was around the area when the attack happened. Reason I lied was because I got pictures of the attack-"

"What?! Seriously, dude?!"

Peter sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, man."

"Sorry? Dude, I just want to make sure you're okay!"

"Oh, thanks for asking, I'm fine. But yeah, I'm sorry, man. I got pictures of the fight between the vigilante and that Scorpion guy," Peter admitted, technically telling the truth. "I'm really trying not to exploit what happened with your dad, but-"

"Stop right there, man. I appreciate you letting me know, and I know you need that money to support your aunt. It's totally fine," Harry assured.

"Thanks for understanding, Harry."

"You're fucking insane for being there, by the way. Weren't you scared of getting hurt?"

"Got some scratches here and there," Peter chuckled.

"Jesus, man. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Same with your dad."

"He'll be fine. I'm just glad the vigilante saved him. Looks like Gwen's dad was wrong," Harry admitted.

Peter smiled. "I know, right?"

* * *

At the _Daily Bugle_, Peter walked over to Jameson's office. Unlike after his first fight with Mac, Peter was too lazy and discouraged to even conceal his bruises with Aunt May's makeup. His face was still slightly bruised, though he ignored the shocked looks from his coworkers.

"Peter!" Ned exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Pete!" Betty added.

Peter walked into Jameson's office, handing the editor-in-chief an envelope. "Got some pictures of the vigilante, sir."

Jameson's eyes widened. "Kid, what the hell?!"

"Oh, uh, I tripped in a crowd."

Jameson opened the envelope. "Must've been one hell of a crowd."

"Yeah, it was."

Jameson looked through the photos of Peter fighting Mac on the streets. "Crap, crap, mega crap, absolute crap, just crap everywhere!"

"Couldn't you at least use one of them? It's better than nothing."

"Wait, this one's great!" Jameson excitedly exclaimed as he looked at one particular photo.

Peter looked closer to see it was a photo of Mac slashing Peter across the face.

"Wouldn't you want to use one where the vigilante's winning?" Peter pointed out.

"Absolutely not! This one perfectly encapsulates what the two are all about! Robbie!" Jameson yelled.

Robbie quickly walked into the office. "Jameson? Peter, what the hell happened?"

"Fell in a crowd," Peter said.

"Put this photo on next week's paper! Headline it 'Vigilante and Scorpion Cause Havoc on the Streets!'" Jameson demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, the vigilante was trying to help!" Peter defended. "He saved Norman Osborn and fought off that crazy guy!"

"I have to agree, Jameson. From what I heard, it sounded like he was trying to do the right thing," Robbie agreed.

"Well, think that all you want! But what matters is what I think! And I think that they're both villains! Now get out of here!"

Robbie walked out, though Peter stayed behind.

"Oh, right, your pay. I'll give you $250 for this," Jameson offered.

"Mr. Jameson, please. I really-"

"$350."

Peter's eyes still had disappointment in them. "Jameson-"

"It's better than nothing," Jameson responded with a smirk.

"Fine."

Peter walked out of the office, sitting next to Betty and Ned.

"Peter, what the hell happened?!" Betty asked.

"Talk to us, dude," Ned said.

"I was covering that whole fight with the vigilante and that Scorpion guy. I got knocked down in a crowd. And yeah," Peter lied.

"You got a claw scratch from a crowd?" Ned asked, shocked.

"New Yorkers are feisty as hell," Peter insisted.

"Buddy, we just want you to be okay. You gotta be more careful," Betty said.

"I know, and I appreciate you guys trying to look out for me. But what really sucks is that Jameson's trashing the vigilante on the paper," Peter sighed.

Ned shrugged. "Sorry, man. We warned you. He does _not _like people who hide behind a mask."

"But I do think that Spider guy's a hero," Betty expressed.

"Same," Ned agreed.

Peter smiled. "Glad you guys feel that way."

* * *

"Justin! He's at the door!" Jack called to Justin inside Hammer Industries.

"Let him in," Justin instructed, walking over to the door. "I need to have a few words with him."

Jack complied, and a slightly battered Mac walked inside.

"I know what you're gonna say-" Mac started.

"You fucking idiot! You were supposed to stay low, but no, you decide to go out there and wreak havoc like Godzilla! Because of you, this shitshow's likely gonna fall on me!" Justin raged. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You know why I did it. Osborn messed with both of us!" Mac justified. "Maybe I could've planned better, but-"

"But you're gonna lay low in here indefinitely! You've made things a lot more complicated, and now, I gotta clean it up!"

Mac looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"Jack, take him to the chambers and get that suit off of him. I'm gonna look more into the experiment," Justin ordered.

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jack took Mac away, and Justin went to the testing room. He scanned and looked over the experiment on his computer.

"Blane, you clever son of a bitch," Justin cursed.

Justin analyzed Blane's alterations further, and his jaw dropped upon learning more. It was no surprise that Mac's control over his emotions and stability were severely tampered with. But, the outcome was even worse.

"Eventually, it's gonna drive him insane," Justin deduced, fearful.

* * *

"Ma'am, can you please comment?"

"How was your relationship with Mac before this all happened?"

"Can you please tell us more about your husband?"

Carmilla evaded the reporters as she walked inside her house, locking the door. Stressed, she walked over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later, she answered a phone call from her mother.

"Mom?"

"Carmilla, baby, how are you doing?" Monica asked in concern. "We haven't talked much about-"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Carmilla bluntly responded. "First, he flips shit on me on Thanksgiving. And then this all happens! I'm married to a criminal!"

"I'm so sorry, Carmilla."

"Mom, I don't think you realize how much I loved him! Now, I'm always gonna be known as the wife of that psychopath! He's not even… he's not who I fell in love with."

"I understand, baby. You're clearly under a lot of stress right now. Why don't you come stay with me for the time being?" Monica offered.

Monica rubbed her eyes, tears starting to come down. "Not the worst idea ever."

"You can even come tonight if you want. I'm always a safe haven if you need it."

Monica started crying. "Okay. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Sounds good. I love you, Carmilla."

"I love you, mommy. I'll see you in a few."

Carmilla hung up the phone and went upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

"This is nice," Aunt May said as she and Peter ate at a table in _Thai Palace_.

"Yeah. We've only been here twice, though," Peter commented.

"Still, their food never disappoints," Aunt May complimented.

"True."

"Anyway, how's school going? Keeping up in your classes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Had a chemistry test yesterday, and I think I did well."

Aunt May smiled. "That's good."

"How's work been for you?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, it's like I never left. It's been relieving in a sense to be working again."

"I'm glad you feel that way. When should we get your retirement fund started?"

"Right after I kick your ass. You know, as far as old jokes go, that was one of your better ones," Aunt May chuckled.

"Thanks. I try."

"Oh, how'd your friends take your injuries, by the way?"

"When Harry called me, I told him right there. Dude freaked out. And when Gwen saw me at school, she looked like she was about to faint," Peter answered.

"That's why you don't get involved in big crowds. Ever. I still can't believe that whole fight with the vigilante and that Scorpion was happening nearby," Aunt May stressed. "You could've been killed."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't get involved."

"Damn right it is. Next time you see something like that happening, you run the other way."

"For sure."

Aunt May picked at her food with her fork. "You know, Pete, I really am glad we've been bonding more. Even if it's just small dinners like these."

"Feeling's mutual. Lilly wasn't kidding when she said this would really help out."

"Woman knows her stuff."

Peter took a sip of water. "Though I still miss him everyday."

"So do I. I probably always will, but I just have to remind myself that we'll get through it."

"As long as we have each other."

Aunt May pat Peter's hand. "Always."

* * *

In his office at the mansion, Norman was looking on his computer, specifically at articles and reports of Mac and his little incident.

"It's funny. I knew it was gonna make things more difficult for them. However, this was more promising than I could've expected," Norman acknowledged. "If he loses his temper more, that'll work even more in our favor."

"You're absolutely right, Osborn."

"I know I am," Norman responded.

The imposing figure of Wilson Fisk walked out of the shadows of the room. "There anything we have to worry about at the moment?"

"Well, I read some reports of Blane Ordway being missing. We can only assume he either fled or was killed."

Fisk smiled. "What about the vigilante?"

"I've heard a bit about his exploits. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fascinating. All that power. And all the skills."

"Have any theories on him?" Fisk asked.

Before Norman could answer, his phone started ringing. He picked up and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Norman Osborn."

Norman's eyebrows narrowed. "Hammer."

"I know it was you, Osborn," Justin revealed. "And know I'm onto you."

Norman chuckled. "You're onto me?"

"Yes. Mac's my protection right now, so don't even try anything. Besides, if you reveal anything about Hammer Industries' involvement in the experiment, I'll be more than happy to unleash Mac on that happy wife and son of yours. He's got a lot of bloodlust he needs releasing."

"Hammer, you do anything to touch my family, and you're gonna suffer in ways that'll have you begging for death. You'll be beaten down to the curb, but beforehand, you're gonna watch everything you love disintegrate. After a few more hours of suffering, you'll be put down slowly," Norman retaliated.

"Threaten me all you want, Norman. You're clearly forgetting who's the one with the higher power here. If you were smart or sane in any way, you'd choose your next moves very carefully."

Justin hung up the phone. Norman looked at Fisk.

"We have work to do," Norman mused. "Specifically, we have to find our next course of action with Hammer and that damn Scorpion."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Well, I really just wrote most of this in one night, so I hope you guys enjoy this one! Next chapter will obviously be out next Sunday at this point. That's the weekly schedule I'll try and aim for at this point. Otherwise, I hope you're all still staying safe within this coronavirus. A lot's been happening tbh. **

**I've said this a million times, but we're starting to get into more exciting heights in the story. I've been focusing on developing the characters and their relationships even more, and I couldn't be more grateful that people have been this invested in it thus far. I'm always striving to bring you guys the best content possible. **

**Favs, follows, and reviews always keep me going, and as always, much love. I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten! Expect a small time jump in the next chapter, though that's all I'll say. Peace. **

_**Fate-Be Changed**_ **\- I obviously won't spoil anything about how Mac's arc will go for the rest of the volume and overall story. Glad you're looking forward to seeing where it goes! You'll just have to keep reading and find out… **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- I wanted Peter's second suit (After the wrestler suit) to be the one from 2012's **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **because I always loved that costume, and I think it's vastly underrated. I figured it'd be a nice starting point for Peter. Plus, it's far too early in his career to receive an advanced suit in any way, but we'll definitely see for the future. As for Blane, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I do definitely think your ideas were pretty interesting! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Lol! Looks like there really is only one Scorpion in the end! **

_**Guest **_**\- Haha it definitely would be something if Peter went bald! I'll be honest and say I don't see myself doing it, but I appreciate the different ideas! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Omg there's no other Jameson than J.K. Simmons! Couldn't have seen myself using anyone else. And I'm glad you're liking Scorpion so far! As for Peter making jokes, you'll definitely see more! And yes, I'll definitely continue writing! **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol I guess I just use the term shipper out of instinct, even for a bromance or brotherly bond! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- I appreciate how you feel about the other ideas! I pretty much have already said what I had to about the bald look and an advanced suit, but I hope you stick around! **

_**-redbird12 **_


	11. Pains of Love (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 11: Pains of Love**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz**

A few weeks had passed since Peter's fight with Mac, and since then, nothing extremely intense had happened. As the vigilante, all Peter really did was take out a couple criminals and stop a few robberies in that time. And now, he was at _Starbucks_ with Harry and Gwen, studying for finals.

"This sucks," Harry sighed as he filled out his biology final study guide.

"I doubt finals are a fun time for anyone," Gwen admitted. "World history's kicking my ass."

"I need to get at least a B- on my bio final if I at least want an A-. I legit don't give a shit about cells, or what chlorophyll is," Harry vented. "And as for English, that's hit-or-miss for me."

"Hey, at least you didn't have to read _The Tempest_ for English. I'm four chapters behind," Peter chuckled.

"In that case, thank God I didn't sign up for Honors English. How many finals do you have, Pete?" Harry asked.

"I've got chem, geometry, English, Spanish, world history, and a final sewing project in home ec. So five finals and one project," Peter answered.

"Shit, man. Good luck," Harry said.

"Yeah, seriously, Pete. I hope the geometry one isn't too much of a pain for us," Gwen said, worried.

"You guys will be fine. And so will I in algebra. I wonder who I have to thank for that," Harry teased.

Gwen smiled. "Stop."

"Again, you had the ability the entire time, Harry. We just helped out a bit," Peter insisted.

"Never gonna change my mind on that, but thank you," Harry replied. "I have to get as many A's as I can. Dad will definitely be proud."

"He already is," Gwen assured.

While Harry sighed in disagreement, Peter logged into his student portal to check his grades. While he still had an A in chemistry, geometry, and home ec, and a B+ in Spanish, there was an unfortunate C in world history and English.

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed. "Goddamn it."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Got a C in world history and English. God," Peter sighed.

Harry's eyes widened. "You? A C? Let alone two."

"Anything going on, Pete?" Gwen asked. "The classes too difficult?"

Peter sat back. "Well, I can't exactly say I love history as a subject. And as for English, two words. _The Tempest_."

"It's seriously that bad?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's so boring. I can attest to this," Gwen confirmed.

"No disrespect against Shakespeare, don't get me wrong. But I'd rather just watch the movie," Peter admitted.

"30% on Rotten Tomatoes. Good luck," Gwen chuckled.

Peter sighed. "I don't know, though. I feel like I've been getting distracted lately."

Harry looked confused. "By what?"

"Well, let's just say I've been getting a lot of exercise in," Peter explained.

"That's evident with how buff you already are," Harry commented. "But the only advice I can give is to go over the final study guides as much as you can."

Peter nodded. "You're right."

"Crap, I forgot I have to babysit my brothers in two hours," Gwen sighed.

"I only saw them in person once. Yeah, I saw them and your parents at Uncle Ben's funeral a while back," Peter recalled.

Gwen looked concerned. "Speaking of which, Peter. We haven't talked too much about it recently. Has everything been okay with you and your aunt?"

"Yeah, how are you guys doing?" Harry added.

"We've been doing better. Our therapist has been really helping, and we've been spending more time together," Peter answered. "Thanks for asking."

Gwen nodded. "Anytime, bud."

"Always, man," Harry assured.

"What about you, Harry? How's everything been with your family since that insane attack at Oscorp?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it's been fine. Thanks for asking. Dad never seemed too fazed by it. I doubt a disemboweling would stop him from going to work. If not for that vigilante, I can't imagine what would've happened, though."

"That whole incident still hasn't changed my dad's mind about that guy, though," Gwen said, annoyed. "I swear, you just can't appease him."

"I mean, it does look like he's been trying to do good. Provide a service. That's alright in my book," Peter defended.

"I agree. It's been fascinating reading about him or watching videos on YouTube, though. You get to do the exciting stuff by taking pictures of him, Peter," Gwen pointed out.

"Gets old after a while," Peter jokingly said.

"I do have to ask, though. Does the guy have a name?" Harry asked.

Peter shrugged. "Not that I know of. Maybe Human Spider or something like that?"

"I don't know. I kind of like Spider-Man," Gwen suggested.

* * *

In the break room at Hammer Industries, Mac was sitting on a couch in boredom, while Justin was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It's been weeks, and I've been stuck in here!" Mac vented. "I swear, I'm losing my mind."

"It's either that or go out there again and risk getting caught. Be my guest," Justin responded.

"Very funny."

"Look, you know I'm doing this for both of us. Any of us risk anything, and we're both fucked."

Mac got up. "I'm aware, but there's literally nothing for me to do! I'm practically isolated from the rest of the world, and I haven't talked to anyone outside of this damn building!"

"Listen, I know it sucks, but it's much warmer here than a prison cell. There anything I could do to help?"

"I think you know what I want."

"If my intuitive skills aren't failing me, you want to talk to her," Justin deduced.

"There anyway I could?"

"I mean, I can set it up if you want to, but I'm not sure I'd recommend it."

Mac groaned. "She's my wife! I have a right to speak to her if I want to. Whatever happens happens."

Justin pulled out a phone and handed it to Mac. "If you say so. Phone is untraceable, so don't worry about that."

Mac took the phone and dialed Carmilla's number, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" Carmilla's voice said through the phone.

"Don't hang up, please. Just hear me out," Mac pleaded. "You have no idea how-"

"Stop, just stop."

"Carmilla-"

"Just shut the fuck up! You don't have the goddamn right to be sorry anymore! You realize everything you've done?!" Carmilla raged.

"Look, I know, but-"

"You murdered a man! And you nearly killed Norman Osborn! Because of you, the news has been trying to swarm me, and since then, I've been staying with my mom. She's been keeping me sane. Barely."

"I know everything's gone to shit since the experiment, but I promise, this doesn't need to be over," Mac begged. "Please."

"You bet your fucking ass this is done, Mac. I was so stupid to even give you any chances in the beginning. In the past few weeks, you haven't been my husband. Only a burden."

"Carmilla, please-"

"Goodbye, Mac."

Carmilla hung up. Mac handed the phone back to Justin before proceeding to collapse on the couch.

"I'm really sorry, Mac," Justin said.

"Just go. I need to be alone."

Justin nodded and complied. Once he was out of the room, Mac proceeded to throw a breakdown.

* * *

"I'm really glad to hear that you're spending more time together," Lilly told Peter and Aunt May in her office. "Sounds like it's really been helping."

"It has," Peter agreed.

"It's given us much more time to bond and connect. Which is especially important during this time," Aunt May said.

"That's good. You're both finding levity in a difficult time, and you're clearly getting closer as a result," Lilly observed.

"Yeah, honestly," Aunt May said. "It still hurts, but hanging with Peter has definitely been helping a lot. Especially since I know it's what Ben would want."

"Same. It's honestly been such a relief," Peter expressed. "It's always a great time."

Lilly took some notes in her notepad. "Good progress, guys! Anything else that's been going on?"

Peter hesitated before speaking. "Well… one of my friends I've told you about. Gwen. I - I, well, I like her. Like a massive crush."

Aunt May and Lilly both smiled.

"Young love," Lilly commented.

"It's quite something," Aunt May reminisced.

"She's just so pretty, literally everything about her. I don't want to sound cheesy, but she's gotta be one of the most beautiful girls ever, legit. And she's a nerd like me," Peter exclaimed. "Plus, she's so nice. She reached out after what happened with Uncle Ben, and since then, she's been there for me."

"That's amazing," Lilly said, genuinely pleased.

Peter poured his heart out further. "Believe me, it really is. And the fact that I'm friends with this girl, too. Seems honestly too perfect to be true. You don't know how much I want something to happen. At the same time, I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't work out. It's just… she's just so great. And as both a friend and a crush, I couldn't be more thankful for her."

Aunt May put a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Pete."

Peter sighed in happiness. "Thanks. I just really hope she hasn't noticed. According to Aunt May and Harry, I don't exactly make it subtle. But at the same time, I just really want us to be a thing, you know? It'd be a dream."

"It definitely sounds like a huge crush. It also adds a hint of excitement to your close friendship with her, it seems," Lilly pointed out.

"It does. But it's also pretty painful because I can't stop thinking about what would happen if she didn't feel the same way. It's painful even now not dating her."

"Well, Pete, I'd love to see you two get together. You guys already seem so close. Imagine how you'd be as a couple," Aunt May commented.

"It'd be a dream," Peter admitted.

* * *

Norman was sitting at a table in the _Brasserie_, dressed in one of his finest suits. He scrolled through his phone, looking at reports of the vigilante. He also looked at past news articles on Mac and his attacks.

"Osborn."

Norman looked up to see Wilson Fisk standing in front of the table. Smiling, Norman got up and shook his hand.

"Fisk," Norman acknowledged.

The two sat down, and their waitress came over.

"Hi, what can I get for you two this evening?" the waitress asked.

"Hi, can I please have a caprese salad with pesto sauce? A glass of unruly red wine would also be great. Thank you," Norman ordered.

The waitress wrote down the order and turned to Fisk. "Sounds good. How about you, sir?"

"I'd like the mushroom risotto, as well as a glass of champagne. Thank you," Fisk stated.

The waitress nodded and wrote down the order, walking away.

"You know, I have nothing but fond memories for this place. I used to take my mother here on her birthday. It's also where I took my fiancée Vanessa on our first date. Food's also solid," Fisk reminisced.

"Sentimental thoughts. But there's something urgent that we both have to address before it can further get out of hand," Norman pointed out.

"The vigilante?"

"Not just him. Hammer. Gargan."

Fisk sighed. "It's been a few weeks, and they've done nothing."

"Exactly. Either they've permanently gone into hibernation or they're planning something. With Hammer, I'm willing to bet it's the latter," Norman speculated.

"Well, you're thinking a lot about how reckless he is. You can't forget how much of a genius the man is, though," Fisk pointed out.

"I'm not saying the man isn't intelligent, but all he cares about is three things. Money, power, and attention."

"Fair point, but we also have to think logically. What else could he do with Gargan at this point? It's clear he's hiding him, but realistically, what other options does he have? Wreak havoc on Oscorp again? We don't even know for sure if Hammer intentionally had Gargan carry out that attack, or if Gargan was just an idiot."

Norman nodded. "You're right. Hammer can't do much with Gargan at the moment, indeed. But what if things go haywire? What happens when Gargan goes insane again? Or if Hammer decides to be stupid and unleash him on my family? My company? We have to plan ahead for everything."

"I can't completely tell if you're being rational or paranoid. If any of that happens, we release the evidence of Hammer Industries' ties to Gargan and the Super Scorpion Experiment. Ordway is dead, so there's no evidence of him tampering with the experiment," Fisk proposed.

"And how do you suggest we find evidence of Hammer's ties to the experiment?"

Fisk smirked. "It's me. Remember?"

"There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance."

"I've been doing this for over thirty years. I've fought my way out of situations worse than this, and it only gets easier every time. With experience comes strength. And with strength comes perseverance."

Norman smiled. "I'll admit, they don't call you the Kingpin for nothing."

The waitress came back with the drinks and set them down. "Here you go. Your food should be out in around twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Norman thanked.

"Thanks, sweetie," Fisk followed.

The waitress smiled and nodded before walking away.

"Looks like we've officially decided our next course of action with Hammer and Gargan. Let them be the ones to strike first. But the question is, who's our protection?" Norman asked.

"I have different men and connections everywhere," Fisk responded. "We'll figure it out."

"I'll admit. I wasn't expecting most of this to happen. Back when I hired Ordway to mess with the experiment, I figured Hammer Industries would be destroyed from the inside after that. Looks like the destruction will have to come in smaller doses."

"Eliminating the competition is essential, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a thrill out of it."

"Can't say I feel any differently. Hammer Industries is mainly known for weapons manufacturing, and its main competitor is Stark Industries. But when I first received word that they were starting genetic experimentation, I knew what had to be done," Norman explained.

"You destroyed the seed before it could grow and sprout. I respect that."

"Thank you. But there's something else we have to address. That vigilante on the news."

"I've already had my fair share of vigilantes dressed in red. I can already tell this new guy's gonna be an annoyance," Fisk admitted.

"He's been primarily fighting criminals and stopping robberies. Makes me wonder if he has any sort of vendetta," Norman said.

"Who knows. He hasn't been a huge problem to us so far."

"So far. It's a matter of time before he starts interfering with our operations, intentional or not. We'll have to rely on your different men and connections to take him out."

"Not a problem with me. We'll just have to see what happens."

Fisk paused a little, before continuing to speak.

"Though it's interesting that he's been shooting webs and crawling around like a spider."

"Fisk, I guarantee you that none of the genetically modified spiders have been tested on humans. There's still tests being run, and we don't know for sure if they're stable yet," Norman assured.

"Okay, but it's like you said. We have to plan ahead for everything," Fisk reminded.

* * *

Herman Schultz entered his basement, dropping his bag of money against the wall with the rest of his loot. Sighing heavily, Herman walked over to his workshop, where his near-complete gauntlets were. Also spread across the workshop were blueprints and newspaper clippings of Herman's robberies.

"Let's get you finished," Herman declared.

He picked up a power drill and started putting the finishing touches to them. Once he was done, he put on the specialized gauntlets and ignited them. The gauntlet let out an electrified charge, and Herman punched through a block of wood, smashing it.

"Hell yeah!" Herman yelled.

Herman proceeded to smash a watermelon, a chair, and a cinder block. Afterward, he went outside, walking to a nearby alley. He turned a dial on his gauntlet, amplifying the power. He then blasted a dumpster, completely blowing it apart and scattering debris everywhere. Before Herman could yell in excitement, he started hearing commotion. He quickly fled to his house. Inside his basement, he waved his electrified gauntlets around in excitement.

"The next job will be much more exciting," Herman declared.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Happy Mother's Day, everyone! Hope it's fun for all of you! There's a lot that's been going on in my life, specifically zooming with friends and finals for school. Hopefully I'll be able to go to sleep soon lol. But yeah, I just introduced a new villain, and put in some references to the wider Marvel Universe. Though don't expect this to be the end of Scorpion… **

**Something absolutely big will be coming in the next two chapters, so I'll leave it up to your imagination on what that is. Hell, I'm getting excited just thinking about writing them! I've also been drafting out more of the volume, specifically the rest of Peter's freshman year. I think you guys will be satisfied. **

**Favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated, and again, the massive support I've received for this series has been amazing. And for that I'll always be thankful. Until then, see you guys next Sunday for a shocking (Both in villain and revelation regards) chapter! **

_**Fate-Be Changed**_ **\- Lol you'll just have to keep reading and see what happens! I got quite a plan… **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Yeah I really do love that suit, it's so underrated. It also does look good in the video game, which I remember playing on my iPad. Yeah, Ordway's death does definitely benefit Norman and Fisk. And you're right, I absolutely picture Vincent as **_**the **_**definitive Kingpin! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Lol it'd be quite a scenario! **

_**Guest **_**\- I definitely do appreciate the unique idea you had! Thanks for sticking with the story though! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- I'm glad you appreciate the quips! And HELL YES, I definitely plan on referencing or introducing future villains! There's such an excitement to it. Lol maybe I will mention Batman one day… **

_**-redbird12**_


	12. Shocker (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 12: Shocker**

In his costume, Peter sat on the edge of a building, looking at his student portal on his phone.

"Hell yeah!" Peter exclaimed as he saw an A on his English final and a bunch of other assignments, allowing him to barely get an A- in the class. "Cramming in all that English work really paid off."

Other than world history, Peter's other grades were guaranteed to be in the A range. Before Peter could even turn off his phone, his Spider-Sense started alerting him to danger nearby. He quickly jumped off the building and swang in the direction of the danger. He saw cars being thrown aside by a vibrational force, as well as injured cops and damaged cruisers on the ground. An attack was happening in front of a bank.

"The hell?" Peter muttered as he landed on the ground.

Peter's Spider-Sense quickly alerted him to a car coming his way, allowing him to flip over it. Peter looked to see a man walking out of the bank with a huge bag of loot. He was wearing a ski mask, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots, and some big gauntlets.

"I've heard about you on the news!" Herman excitedly stated.

"I'm sure you have. Here's the routine. You surrender and we call it a day?" Peter offered.

Herman mockingly pretended to think it over before declining. "Nah."

Herman shot a vibrational air blast at Peter, though the latter jumped away from it. Herman shot three more blasts, though Peter jumped over those as well.

"How the hell do you do this?" Peter genuinely asked as he shot a web at Herman's chest, though Herman quickly turned a dial on his gauntlet.

Peter yanked himself forward, only for Herman to smack him across the face with an electric punch, knocking him to the side. Herman jumped to plunge another fist into Peter, only for the vigilante to crawl aside. The gauntlet collided with the ground, letting out a small electric charge. As Peter and Herman faced each other, Peter threw a punch, only for Herman to dodge and hit Peter across the cheek with an electric punch.

"Gah!" Peter yelled as Herman threw an electric punch to his jaw, knocking him against a pillar.

Peter quickly jumped out of the way as an air blast was thrown at the pillar, blasting part of it. Peter shot some web darts at Herman, though the latter blocked them with his gauntlets. Peter then shot a web at Herman's leg, pulling him down. Peter started dragging Herman over, only to get hit by a wave, throwing him back.

"How the hell did you manufacture this webbing?" Herman asked as he got up.

"Again, I could ask the same thing with those gauntlets of yours," Peter countered as he got up. "Also, how do you know how to fight?"

"Red belt in taekwondo. Now shut up," Herman answered.

Herman shot two more air blasts, though Peter dodged them and swung over to Herman. Peter delivered a kick, only for Herman to barricade himself with the gauntlets, knocking the two down. Peter got up and webbed one of Herman's gauntlets to the ground, though Herman shot Peter with an air blast, knocking him back. Herman ignited the webbed gauntlet, frying off the webbing and freeing himself. Peter quickly shot a damaged car door with a web, yanking it off and throwing it at Herman. Herman jumped out of the way, though he couldn't dodge Peter as he swung over and kicked him in the face.

"Ahh!" Herman yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Aww, are you upset? I'd recommend seeing the school nurse about that," Peter mocked. "By the way, you ever consider a name? Because I think Shocker's a perfect fit."

Herman got up, spitting some blood out. He threw two electrified punches at Peter, who dodged them and kicked Herman in the chest, knocking him back. Herman growled as he clutched his chest.

"Looks like you're gonna have to go to the ER for that one," Peter chuckled as he webbed Herrman up. "Could be a great episode of _Grey's Anatomy_! Plus, you've gotta get a better costume. Something more protective?"

Herman smirked as he started frying the webbing off with his gauntlets. Herman then broke out, letting out two air blasts that sent Peter flying. Peter quickly shot a web at the bank, landing on top of it and jumping back to the ground. Sirens were then heard, prompting Peter and Herman to turn to the direction of three incoming cruisers.

"Get down on the ground now!" Officer DeWolff demanded as she got out of one of the cruisers, pulling out her gun.

Before any other cops could get out, Herman fired an air blast at DeWolff and the cruisers, knocking them back. On instinct, Peter quickly jumped and grabbed DeWolff in the air, bringing her back to the ground. Unfortunately, the other two cruisers fell to the ground. While this was happening, Herman ran over and grabbed his money. He then propelled himself away with an air blast, escaping.

"No!" Peter yelled as he ran over to the cruisers, ripping a door off of both of them, helping the injured officers out.

"Thanks for saving me. And the other officers," DeWolff thanked. "You know anything about that guy?"

"Nothing more than you. Well, he's a red belt, but that's about it," Peter said. "I don't know anything about his gauntlets."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to catch him. I have to admit, I'm warming up to you," Officer DeWolff admitted, smiling.

Peter smiled underneath his mask. "Glad to hear it."

Peter swung off as DeWolff tended to the injured officers.

* * *

Herman walked into his basement, throwing his mask off and tossing his loot against the wall. Still clenching his chest, he collapsed on his chair. Taking his gauntlets off, Herman pulled out his phone. He sat down and looked at a news report.

"About an hour ago, a fight between the well-known spider vigilante and a criminal utilizing enhanced gauntlets took place in front of the Spectre Orchard Bank. Unfortunately, seven police officers were injured, though the vigilante managed to briefly hold his own in the fight. The criminal not only robbed the bank, but his gauntlets were shooting out vibrational air blasts. The blasts were enough to-"

Herman put down his phone, smiling to himself.

"Looks like I got myself a nemesis."

Herman pulled out some blueprints, specifically for a battle suit.

"Looks like I'm taking his advice on the costume change. The next job will be much more fun."

* * *

The next evening at the _Daily Bugle_, Peter walked over to Jameson's office, ready to turn in the pictures. Luckily, his facial bruises were minor, so he covered those up with concealer. He went inside to see Jameson smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Jameson-"

"What the hell are you doing here?! Wait, you're here 'cause of the pictures. Never mind. Show me what you got, kid," Jameson instructed.

Peter took an envelope out of his coat and handed it to Jameson. Jameson opened it and took out the pictures of Peter fighting Herman.

"Let's see. Eh. Whatever. This one isn't too bad. Oh, wait! Perfect! This one's perfect!" Jameson practically yelled, holding up a specific picture.

Peter looked closer to see it was a photo of Herman shooting Peter with an air blast.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peter sighed.

"You shouldn't be. Robbie, get in here!" Jameson yelled.

Robbie walked in a few seconds later. "Peter got more photos?"

"You bet he did. Take this one," Jameson said, handing the photo to Robbie. "Next paper. For the headline, 'Vigilante and criminal rob bank together!'"

"Jameson, the vigilante was stopping that guy from robbing the bank? Why else would they have fought?" Peter protested.

"Because one decided to betray the other, or one wanted more cash," Jameson rationalized. "Now get out."

"I can't say I agree with this, Jameson. But do these guys even have names?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe the vigilante doesn't go by a certain name. Probably doesn't care. As for the other guy, what about Shocker?" Peter suggested.

"I like it. Headline, 'Vigilante and Shocker rob bank together!' I'll give you $300 for it."

"$300?" Peter sighed.

"$320. Now scram."

Peter and Robbie complied, and the former saw Betty and Ned getting ready to leave.

"How'd it go in there?" Ned asked.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Jameson's still not so crazy about the vigilante guy. Why am I not surprised?"

"None of us should be," Betty chuckled. "He's always been like that."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You wanna get dinner with us? We can talk more about it," Betty offered. "What do you say?"

Peter chuckled. "Uhh, I really don't want to intrude and-"

"Nah, man. We insist," Ned interjected.

"Yeah. It'll be nice," Betty said with a smile.

"In that case, why not?" Peter answered. "Where to?"

* * *

Peter sat across from Betty and Ned in a booth at a _TGI Fridays_. Peter and Betty had water while Ned had a Coke.

"Thanks a lot for inviting me," Peter thanked.

"Thank _you_ for coming with us, Peter," Betty replied.

"Yeah, it's nice to hang out with you," Ned insisted.

"Thanks. Plus, I can get to know you guys more," Peter pointed out.

The waitress came over with their food and started setting it down. "Alright, I got cajun shrimp and chicken pasta for the young lady. A signature whiskey-glazed burger for the young man. And fish and chips for the kid. As always, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Peter and Ned simultaneously said.

"Thank you," Betty thanked.

The waitress left, prompting the three to start eating.

"So, how'd you guys end up working for Jameson?" Peter asked.

"I went to ESU for journalism and got my bachelor's. After college, I started working for Jameson and… yeah," Betty answered.

"Babe, you'll get your chance soon," Ned assured.

"That's what people have been telling me for the past six years," Betty chuckled. "But I've grown fully content with the secretary life."

"I know you'll get your shot someday, Betty," Peter said.

"Thanks, guys."

Ned took a quick sip of coke. "As for me, I went to Mizzou's journalism school and got my master's. It took a little while, but I eventually moved to New York and joined the _Daily Bugle_. That's where I met my amazing girlfriend, and since then, it's been great."

Betty kissed Ned on the cheek.

"That's great! It's honestly been really fun working with you guys," Peter complimented.

"Vice versa. How about you, though? Why'd you start doing this?" Betty asked.

"Well, I've always had an interest in photography. I was even a part of my school paper for a bit," Peter answered.

"Where do you go to school?" Ned asked.

"Midtown."

Betty's eyes widened. "Oh, I went there too! Great school."

"Yeah, I have read a bit about it. One of the top schools in the state or something," Ned pointed out. "I forgot, are you a freshman?"

Peter nodded.

"Damn, you're a high school freshman and you already have a job! You get paid to take pictures of that vigilante and everything! That's awesome!" Ned exclaimed.

"Not completely."

Betty put on a concerned look. "What do you mean?"

"Well… basically, my uncle was killed by a burglar almost two months ago. Since then, it's just been my aunt and I. That's why I really need Jameson to pay me better. I gotta support my aunt all I can, even if she did start going back to work."

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Peter," Betty expressed.

"Same. I think it's awesome that you're doing this to support your aunt," Ned added.

"Thanks. And it really doesn't help whenever Jameson bashes the vigilante. It's so annoying, especially since it's obvious that guy's trying to help out. What the hell does he have against him?" Peter vented.

"Well, this is the part where we explain why he's like that. Truth be told, Jameson just doesn't like people who hide behind a mask," Betty answered.

Peter looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, his son is John Jameson. First astronaut to play football on the moon. Jonah considers him a true hero. But he _hates_ vigilantes," Betty answered.

"Seriously? Just because they wear a mask?" Peter scoffed.

"Not just that," Ned responded. "Ever heard of Daredevil? Or the Punisher? He doesn't exactly love them either. The former because of the whole mask thing. And the latter's a serial killer, so…"

"But the vigilante probably wears a mask because of his loved ones. What if he's too worried about putting them in danger?!" Peter exclaimed.

"I agree with you, but Jameson's cynical self won't see it that way," Betty said. "It's mainly street vigilantes he hates. He's indifferent to any huge superheroes."

"Well, if only he'd get his head out of his ass," Peter casually remarked.

"Oh, you're preaching to the choir," Ned stressed. "I don't know how Robbie has the patience to put up with him."

"Well, they've been friends for so long," Betty explained. "But I get what you're saying. The guy can be such a hardass."

"Is it safe to say he's never gonna like that vigilante?" Peter asked, genuinely worried.

Ned shrugged. "If he ever does, it won't be for a while. In the meantime, keep your fingers crossed."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Gwen and Harry were over at Peter's house. Specifically, the three friends were exchanging Christmas gifts. They sat besides the Christmas Tree in the living room.

"Alright, this one's for Harry. And this one's for Gwen," Peter said, handing two gift bags to Harry and Gwen.

The two took their presents out of their bags.

"Holy shit," Harry said, taking out a copy of _Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS_. "Thanks a lot, man."

"Yeah, man. I know you barely play on your 3DS, but I figured you'd find this game fun," Peter responded.

"My God, Peter! Thank you so much!" Gwen exclaimed when she took out her $25 gift card to _Cheesecake Factory_.

Peter hugged both his friends. "No problem, guys. I'm glad you love them."

Gwen also handed Peter and Harry gift bags. "Well, I hope you guys love mine!"

Peter took out a red scarf. "Oh, wow! Thank you!"

Harry took out a snowman mug. "I admire your taste in silverware. Thanks a lot!"

Gwen hugged her friends. "Anytime, guys. I'm happy you guys love them!"

"Alright, now for me," Harry declared, handing the two gift boxes.

Peter opened his box to find a silver quartz watch. "My God, Harry! You shouldn't have!"

Gwen opened her box and took out a gold bracelet. "Oh my God!"

"You're welcome, by the way," Harry joked.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Harry. Believe me when I say that. Really," Peter thanked.

"Same. This means a lot, Harry," Gwen agreed.

Harry hugged his friends. "You're welcome. I loved your gifts as well."

"Yours honestly blew mine out of the water," Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say your gifts kicked my ass," Gwen added.

Harry chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Stop it, guys."

Aunt May walked into the room, smiling. "You guys look like you're having fun!"

"The best," Peter assured.

"You have a great nephew, May," Gwen complimented.

"Aww, thank you!" Aunt May responded, putting her hand to her heart.

"Thank _you_, May," Harry thanked.

"Guys, stop it. You've been the best friends I've ever had," Peter complimented. "It's you I should be thanking."

"Hey, bro. We'll always be here for you," Harry promised.

"We're not going anywhere, Peter," Gwen added.

Peter's smile only grew bigger. "You guys mean the world to me. I can't say that enough."

Aunt May took out her phone. "Let me get a picture of you guys. I want to capture this moment."

The three got up, with Peter standing between Gwen and Harry. Aunt May took a picture.

"Beautiful," Aunt May commented.

"I think I blinked," Harry joked.

At that point, Aunt May's phone started ringing, prompting her to pick it up. "Hello? Yeah?"

Aunt May walked into the kitchen. Peter shot his friends a bemused look before speaking.

"Anyway, I was alone before high school. Barely had any friends. Then I met you two, and it's honestly been amazing. I know what it's like to be lonely. Bullied all the time. But you guys have been amazing friends, and it's brought me a lot of happiness. Especially during this time. And I'll always be thankful."

Gwen hugged Peter. "We're thankful for you too, Peter!"

Harry pat Peter's back. "You've been an amazing friend to us too, man."

At that point, Aunt May walked back into the living room, shocked.

"Aunt May? What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Aunt May heavily sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this."

Peter's eyes widened. "Jesus, May! What is it?"

"That was Gwen's dad on the phone. They have the suspected killer cornered right now," Aunt May revealed.

Peter's mouth dropped as he collapsed to his knees. He started hyperventilating as Gwen and Harry grabbed him for support.

"My-my God. You're being fucking serious?!" Peter exclaimed. "They got Uncle Ben's killer?!"

"The cops have him cornered at a warehouse south on Fifth Avenue. The killer's been holding them out, but-"

Peter ran up to his room in rage. Gwen, Harry, and Aunt May looked in shock.

"Peter!" Aunt May called. "Peter!"

* * *

In the dark warehouse, the burglar reloaded his gun, walking around and contemplating his next move. The cops' yelling was an annoyance.

"Be smart and cooperate!"

"Get out of there!"

"Don't make us burst in there!"

"Damn cops," the burglar muttered. "Gotta hold them out as much as I can."

Something was then heard crawling across the roof, prompting the burglar to shoot twice in that direction.

"Who's there?!" the burglar yelled.

Behind the burglar, Peter descended, hanging from a web. He ascended back up to the ceiling once the burglar turned around. The burglar walked around the warehouse again, only for a crate to be thrown at the wall.

"Shit!" the burglar screamed as he shot the wall. "I gotta get out of here."

"There is nowhere on this Earth that you could hide from me."

The burglar shot the roof. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You're gonna fucking pay for what you did."

The burglar turned around again, only to see Peter in his suit, crawling on the ceiling.

"Murderer!" Peter roared.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**I told you guys this would be a shocking chapter! We got Shocker, and I hope you guys were shocked by that ending! I told you last week that something big would be coming in the next two chapters, so I hope I delivered! In fact, expect the next chapter to be the most definitive one in this volume, if not the entire story. I can't stress how excited I am for you to read it. Also, I should mention that Shocker's suit in this is the same as the one in the PS4 game. **

**I hope you guys are continuing to stay safe and healthy. Life is somewhat returning back to normal for me, as I have been seeing a few friends under safe circumstances. Though I've still been cautious. Though I have to say, I've grown closer to some specific friends during this quarantine, and I'll always be thankful for that. Make sure to keep washing those hands!**

**Also, don't forget that the burglar is played by Cillian Murphy. You guys haven't seen him since the third chapter, so I just wanted to remind you. We're pretty much finishing up the origin next chapter, so thanks a lot for dealing with my slow burn approach to it! I'll say it again, but next chapter is what you should especially be excited for!**

**I don't usually do this, but given how excited I am, I'm gonna list the titles of the next few chapters to tease you guys…**

**13\. Spider-Man**

**14\. Double Trouble**

**15\. Criminals**

**16\. Preparations**

**17\. The Enforcers**

**_Fate-Be Changed _\- Won't spoil anything about any potential future heroes, so you'll have to keep reading lol! And as for Carmilla, her relationship with Mac will continue to be explored in the volume, and you'll see what happens!**

**_Marvel Nerd _\- Yes, he did! I ended up going with him, because I couldn't think of any other potential actors to play him lol.**

**_Geek4Life _\- Lol fair point! I'll have to consider that in the future.**

**_Arnonymous _\- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll continue reading!**

**_Rollerparty _\- I am indeed expanding the Marvel Universe, and as for the villains, I do have big plans for them. As for Sinister Six, definitely expect it at some point in the future! And thanks! I'm glad you loved the parallel and transition, though it ironically wasn't intentional!**

**_Guest _\- No spoilers, you'll just have to keep reading lol…**

**_SpideyXBC _\- Like I said above, you'll see later on what happens with Mac and Carmilla! Expect it to be interesting.**

**_-redbird12_**


	13. Spider-Man (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 13: Spider-Man**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Kari Coleman as Helen Stacy**

**Jacob Tremblay as Simon Stacy**

**Jackson Robert Scott as Phil Stacy**

"Shit!" the burglar yelled as he fired some rounds at Peter.

Peter jumped and dodged the bullets, punching the burglar in the face and knocking him down. Quickly getting up, the burglar shot some more bullets, though Peter flipped and jumped over them. Peter shot a web at the gun and yanked it away. The burglar then pulled out a pocket knife and ran over, swinging it multiple times. Peter dodged the swings and grabbed the burglar's arm, bringing his elbow down and snapping it.

"Gahhh!" the burglar yelled as he stumbled back, grasping his arm.

"You're fucking dead," Peter declared as he walked over.

The burglar pulled out another gun and shot at Peter, who quickly jumped to the ceiling. The burglar shot the ceiling a couple times, only to find himself being yanked back by a web. The gun fell out of the burglar's hand, and Peter appeared from behind to throw him at the wall. Before the burglar could even get back up, Peter stormed over and punched him in the face, knocking him back down. Peter then grabbed and pinned the burglar against the wall, punching him twice in the chest and three times across the face. Blood spewed from the burglar's nose and mouth as Peter continued to assault his face.

"St-stop. Ple-leas-" the burglar started to beg.

Peter threw the burglar to the ground. As the burglar tried to get up, Peter kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

"You took the life of an honorable man. All the pain and suffering you've brought me. You are _never_ gonna get away with that. Don't you dare fucking ask for mercy," Peter raged.

The burglar was heavily panting, spitting out blood. Peter grabbed and slammed him against the glass window, though the light started revealing his face. Peter's eyes widened as he realized something.

"No, no, it can't be! It-it's-" Peter stuttered.

Peter dropped the burglar to the ground and stepped away. Hyperventilating, Peter put his hands to his head.

"That face. I-I could've stopped you!" Peter realized in horror. "It's all my fault!"

The burglar was the same man that had robbed the promoter almost two months prior. The same man that Peter had let go in revenge. As Peter was freaking out, his enhanced senses started warning him. He quickly dodged a bullet and ran over to the burglar, pinning him against the window and knocking his extra gun aside.

"I should fucking kill you right now," Peter threatened.

The burglar scoffed. "Based on the way you were reacting, the whole thing was your fault."

"Shut up!"

"Go ahead and kill me. Prove yourself. If not, well… I'll see you around, kid."

Outside the warehouse, Captain Stacy and Officer DeWolff were with the other cops, still waiting and planning their next move.

"Captain Stacy, what do we do? It's been around thirty seconds since the last gunshot," DeWolff pointed out.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm not sure. We might have to just burst in there like an army eventually," Captain Stacy admitted.

At that moment, shattering glass was heard. The cops saw as the burglar was thrown out of the window, though a web grabbed him, preventing him from hitting the ground. As some of the cops went to check on the burglar, Captain Stacy, DeWolff, and a couple other officers went into the warehouse. They found no one in there.

"Looks like the vigilante struck again," DeWolff observed as she looked at the web holding the burglar.

Meanwhile, Peter had swung away, hiding inside an abandoned building. Heavily panting, Peter took off his mask. Yelling in rage, Peter punched part of the wall off, before kicking it in. He proceeded to throw a massive breakdown in the building, breaking and throwing things. After a few minutes, he sat down. His eyes turning sore, Peter pulled out his phone, seeing six missed calls from Aunt May, four from Gwen, and three from Harry. Ignoring the various text messages he had received from the three of them, Peter proceeded to call Gwen.

"Gwen?" Peter muttered.

"Oh my God, Peter! Thank God you called! Is everything alright?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Hell no."

"Peter, I'm so sorry. You know I'm-"

"Can I come over?" Peter asked.

"Huh?"

"Please, Gwen. I have to let a lot out right now. I really have to tell you something."

"Oh, absolutely. I can get my mom to pick you up or-" Gwen started.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry about it," Peter insisted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just text me your address. See you then."

"Okay. See you, Peter."

Peter hung up the phone and put on his mask. Jumping out of the building, he swung off.

* * *

Now in civilian clothes, Peter walked up to the Stacys' house. Ringing the doorbell, Peter waited a few seconds until Gwen's mother answered the door.

"You must be Mrs. Stacy. I'm Peter," Peter introduced.

"Oh, Peter! Gwen's told me a lot about you! Please call me Helen," Gwen's mother greeted, shaking Peter's hand.

"Peter!"

Peter and Helen turned to see Gwen walking over to the door.

"Come in, Pete. Mom, I need to talk with him in the basement," Gwen explained.

"Okay, sounds good!" Helen agreed.

Peter came inside as Gwen started leading him to the basement. Gwen's brothers Simon and Phil were playing on the _Playstation 3_.

"You're dead, loser!" Simon yelled.

"Not as dead as you're going to be soon!" Phil retaliated.

"Keep it down, guys!" Gwen instructed. "Wait, are you guys playing _Black Ops II_?"

"Guys, turn it down!" Helen ordered as Gwen took Peter down to the basement.

In the basement, Peter quickly sat on a chair as Gwen got on the couch.

"What's up, Peter?" Gwen asked.

"It's just, I don't know where to start. I-It was my fault. All my fault," Peter panted.

"What are you talking about?"

Tears started going down Peter's face. "Uncle Ben. I killed him."

"Peter-"

Peter started crying, burying his face in his hands. Gwen went over and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, I promise it's gonna be okay. And I know it wasn't your fault, Peter!" Gwen assured. "I understand you're grieving, but you're strong. Also, my dad actually called a few minutes ago and told us that the killer was caught."

Peter started wiping his tears away. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Gwen nodded. "Go for it."

"Listen, Gwen. What I'm about to trust you with. You cannot tell anyone else. Not even your family. It could fuck up a lot if it doesn't stay between us. You're the first person I'm telling this to, so promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise, Peter."

"Okay. Well, remember that field trip to Oscorp back in October? Remember the work Harry's dad was doing with spiders?"

"Yeah."

Peter sighed. "Well, let's just say one of them happened to bite me on the hand. Then I met Harry for the first time. When I woke up the next day, I had a bunch of new abilities. Enhanced strength, speed, agility, and even a sense warning me to danger. I could also climb walls."

Gwen's eyes widened. "No way. This is insane."

"Is it, though?"

"Yeah! Peter, you're a teen! I-I can't believe it. You're that vigilante on the news?!"

"Why else do you think I didn't need a ride to your house?"

"It's still really difficult to believe, to be honest."

Peter leaped to the wall, before leaping to the ceiling. He jumped back down, and Gwen's jaw was down.

"Don't scream," Peter pleaded.

"I won't. It-it's just, no fucking way! Peter!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know this is a shock. But initially, I was just screwing around with my powers and having fun. Like that one time I played for the football team. It was weird adjusting at first. At first, my hands kept sticking to things."

"Probably 'cause your body was still adjusting to the genetic changes," Gwen pointed out.

"Right. I even took down this famous underground wrestler, I shit you not. Unfortunately, the promoter cheated me out of my money. Some guy came and robbed the place afterward, and I let him go because I wanted revenge. The promoter was being a prick, so I just fucked the dude over like that."

Peter cried a little more before continuing. Gwen pat his back.

"When I got home that night, I got in some bullshit fight with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Ben gave me some speech, saying that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. I stormed out, and a few hours later, I found him. On the street."

Peter started crying even more, and Gwen continued to embrace him.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Gwen sadly expressed. "I can't imagine how that must've felt."

"God, it was awful. Coming home to May that night… Jesus."

Gwen teared up a little herself.

"You may remember hearing about a fight between me and Flash. He kept mocking me after I quit the team, so I beat his ass. He apologized after finding out about my uncle's death, though."

"At least he admitted his fault," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but it didn't change how furious I was. At that point, I was doing all that I could to hunt down the killer. I was attacking criminals and everything. Interrogating them. All to no avail," Peter sighed. "And then came Thanksgiving."

Gwen put her hands to her face. "Oh, God. That night's even more awkward now."

"It was just so difficult hearing that your dad didn't like me. Or the other me, at least. But he did make me realize something. All I had was a vendetta. Just like when I let that burglar go."

"So, what'd you do about it?"

"After that, I stopped focusing as much on taking down the killer. I tried to just help people and regularly stop criminals afterward. That was when I ran into that Scorpion guy. And the Shocker from a couple days ago."

"Man, you had such a crazy first semester of high school," Gwen commented.

"And it's only gonna get crazier from here, I guarantee you. You know that costume I wear?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"That's my uncle's wrestling gear from high school, with a couple modifications. The webbing fluid is actually my dad's formula on the molecular adhesive."

"In terms of the webbing, get out. That's super impressive. But for the costume, shit, seriously? You think your aunt will notice?"

"She never really wanted to look at the thing," Peter responded. "I wear it because it reminds me of why I do all this in the end. Same with finishing my dad's work on the formula."

Peter got up, pacing a little around the room.

"It's safe to say I didn't expect my night to go like this. Once Aunt May told us about the killer, you can probably guess what I did," Peter said.

"We all thought you went out to take a breather or something. Did you do what I think you did?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. I can't describe how it felt seeing him. The man who murdered my uncle, and there I was, beating the shit out of him. I'll be honest, it felt good unleashing all that anger on him. All the pain he had caused Aunt May and I. Wanted to break every fucking bone in his body," Peter vented.

"What ended up happening?"

"I saw his face right there. You wouldn't believe it, but it was the same fucking guy that I let go that one time. It's because of me that Uncle Ben's dead. Maybe it's a cruel twist of fate or something, but-"

"Peter-"

"I killed him, Gwen. If I had just stopped the burglar that day, this all never would've happened. Uncle Ben would still be alive, but stupid me wanted revenge."

"Peter, it wasn't your fault. I'm promising you now it wasn't."

"Gwen, say that all you want! But I'm never gonna be able to escape the fact that if I had just stopped him, this all could've been fucking prevented."

"Peter, we can play that game all day, but the bottom line is, you didn't know what was gonna happen. I hate to say this, but who's to say stopping him would've prevented it? I'm not sure you'll agree with this, but my dad always believed that everything happens for a reason. I know that sounds cliche, but you can't act like this whole thing was your fault. Maybe it was all meant to be or whatever, I don't know. But I know it's _not_ your fault," Gwen passionately said.

Peter sat back down, not saying anything for a few seconds. "Gwen, I appreciate your perspective and all. I'm gonna remember what you said, but for now, you just can't change my mind on it being my fault. You probably never will."

"I understand. But just know I meant every word of what I said. And even if you do think it was your fault, it doesn't matter what you did then. It matters what you do now and soon. Yes, maybe you did start doing this all to get revenge for your uncle. But now, you're doing it to help people. To genuinely honor him. If I recall correctly, you said at the funeral that you knew what your uncle said meant. You knew that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. And you do now, and that's why you're doing all of this. Because you're a good person, Peter," Gwen declared.

"I don't know what to say. I-I love how supportive you're being, just-just thanks for all of it. I hope what you're saying is true."

"I know it is, Peter. You have a good heart, and that's what I love most about you. I know your uncle would be proud."

Peter smiled through his tears. "Thank you so much, Gwen. You and Harry have really helped me out through this."

Gwen put her hand on Peter's knee. "We're always here for you, bud. I just still can't believe this is what you've been doing in your spare time."

"Quite an activity."

Gwen smiled. "Hear me out, but what if I helped you in this little crusade of yours? I could help with your webbing and the costume, even throw in some tech upgrades."

"Absolutely not."

"Peter-"

"I'm not gonna put you in danger, Gwen! Especially since your dad's the police captain. If anyone found out who I am, how safe are you or your family? Or Aunt May? Or Harry and his family? Or the damn school?" Peter quickly replied.

The smile on Gwen's face faded. "Shit, you're right. I'm really the first person you've told?"

"Yeah, but maybe it was stupid of me to. I didn't think this through. All I wanted to do was let stuff out and-"

"Peter, don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me. I'm glad you told me."

"Gwen?!" George called out.

"Shit. Yeah, dad?!" Gwen called back.

"Your mom told me that you and Peter are down there! Can I talk to him for a bit?"

Gwen looked at Peter, who nodded.

"Sure!" Gwen responded.

George walked into the basement.

"Peter, I understand this is a tough night for you. But I wanted to let you know that the killer's been successfully apprehended. I hope that brings you comfort," George stated.

"It does. Thank you, sir."

"The killer was identified as serial killer Cletus Kasady. I will say, I may not be the biggest fan of that vigilante, but he really helped out tonight," George said.

"Yeah, I really bet," Gwen agreed.

George nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys talk more. When you're ready, I can drive you home, Peter. Your aunt must be worried, and it's Christmas Eve."

"Sounds good. Thank you, sir," Peter said.

George left the basement.

"Hopefully, your dad will warm up to me," Peter hoped.

"I hope so, too. If I'm being honest, I'm starting to get worried, though."

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Gwen, I know I've gotten my ass beat a couple of times, but I promise you I'm gonna be fine. I just gotta keep training and fighting criminals, and it's all gonna be okay," Peter insisted.

"Peter, I already have to worry about my dad coming home safely. I don't want the same for one of my best friends!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I understand that. But you know I have to do this. The Scorpion and Shocker were insane enough, and I can't just sit by and let them hurt people. Not again."

"Again, I don't think your uncle's death was your fault, but I understand where you're coming from. Hell, I admire it."

"Thanks for being supportive. I really mean it. I know you're worried, but I'm not going anywhere, Gwen."

"That's great to hear. If your uncle heard everything you were saying, I know he'd be proud. Watching you do this to help people, it's amazing," Gwen complimented. "You could honestly teach my dad a thing or two."

"I strongly appreciate it, but I know your dad's a great cop."

"Let me rephrase. Growing up, my dad looked up to Captain America. As you know, Cap always wanted to do the right thing and stand up for people, which is what my dad wanted to do. He actually wanted to be a superhero. Dad decided that the best shot for him was to become a police officer and stand up to the corrupt in New York. Since Cap was unthawed from the ice years ago, my dad still loves him, but he hates vigilantes. He thinks they're out for themselves," Gwen explained.

"God, he sounds like Jameson. So just because Cap fights a bunch of Nazis in World War II, it's okay for him to be a superhero today? But for me, nope! Do you realize how frustrating it can be whenever Jameson badmouths me on the _Bugle_? Especially since I take the pictures!"

"I know it's frustrating, but I'd give it time, specifically with my dad. After today, it looks like things'll get better. I'm not sure about Jameson or your aunt, though."

"Maybe Aunt May will start liking my vigilante side more after this. I know Harry already thinks I'm cool."

"That's great. And I want to say this again. I know it's been tough, especially tonight. But just know you can come to me for anything. Especially now that I know," Gwen promised.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough, Gwen. Just know you can come to me too," Peter responded, smiling.

"One last thing, though. Why don't you have a name?" Gwen asked.

"Guess I didn't really think about it. Maybe I should come up with one."

"Like what?"

"I went by the Human Spider that one time I wrestled."

"Nah," Gwen chuckled.

Peter thought for a little, before remembering Gwen's prior suggestion.

"Spider-Man."

As Gwen smiled, George came back down, calling out, "Guys, it's 12:04! Is it okay if I drive Peter back home?"

"Sure!" Peter called.

"I'll come with you guys," Gwen offered as she held her arms open for a hug. "Merry Christmas, Peter."

Peter hugged Gwen. "Merry Christmas, Gwen."

* * *

Aunt May sat in the living room, looking at a picture of her and Ben. The doorbell rang, and she went to go get the door. She opened it to see Peter, and George's car driving off.

"Peter!" Aunt May exclaimed, hugging her nephew.

"Aunt May! I'm so sorry about running off like that!"

"Don't apologize, Peter. I understand. I'm just glad you're safe. I'm also glad the killer's finally been caught."

"Tell me about it."

"You know, it technically is Christmas now. How about some hot cocoa?" Aunt May offered.

"Sure."

Aunt May walked into the kitchen while Peter sat in the living room. He texted Harry.

PETER PARKER: Hey man, I'm so sry about not responding to ur calls and texts! I just talked to Gwen, I'm ok. Thnx a lot for checking up on me, means a lot. Killer's been caught, btw

HARRY OSBORN: I'm glad, man. Extremely relieved that ur okay. Just remember Gwen and I are there for u, and I couldn't be more happy for u and ur aunt now that the killer's caught. Merry Christmas Peter!

PETER PARKER: Thnx a lot Harry. U too!

Peter knew he was always gonna be thankful for the family and friends he had in his life. He also knew that that night, Spider-Man was officially born.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said this would be the most definitive chapter of the whole volume, and one of the most of the entire story. The origin story is essentially complete now, so for the rest of this volume, I'll just be covering the rest of Peter's freshman year. Thank you all so much for putting up with my slow burn origin lol. I can't express how much it means to me that you've all gotten so attached to this story. This chapter was no doubt the most exciting one to write thus far. In honor of this chapter, here's some quick backstory. I've always been a massive superhero fan, both DC and Marvel. For a few years, I actually wrote the fanfiction series **_**Along Came a Spider-Man **_**vol 1-3 with a former friend before withdrawing due to creative differences and a falling out with said friend. Since then, I've been writing this series and having so much fun with it. My best friend is probably the biggest Spider-Man fan I know, and it's great to know he loves this series as well. **

**Again, I hope you're continuing to stay safe and healthy. Life's been somewhat returning back to normal for me, but baby steps. Hopefully this summer won't be so bad. There's a lot that's been happening other than that. I've officially committed to University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign for the next two years after being in community college. I was actually accepted to my dream school New York University, but 70K tuition was ridiculous. I got a PS4 and some games as compensation, specifically the Batman: Arkham Knight bundle, Spider-Man PS4, the Tomb Raider reboot, The Last of Us, and Jedi Fallen Order. Spider-Man PS4 is so fucking fun, though. **

**I'll say this again, but I really hope you guys stay with this story for years to come. We're still in Peter's rookie years, but I want you all to witness his transformation from an inexperienced hero to one of the greatest of the Marvel Universe, which I'm continuing to expand upon with the references in recent chapters. You guys are in for a hell of a ride. As always, next chapter is out next Sunday. And favs, follows, and reviews always keep me going! Much love! **

_**ThePurpleArcher24 **_**\- It's great to see you again! Thanks again for the support, and I am excited to see the next chapter of your Spider-Man story! Here's also a quick shoutout for your upcoming DC Universe, so hopefully any readers here will be interested in helping you out! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Yes a 3DS haha. And by the end of this chapter, the story at this point is during Christmas 2014. And thanks for the support! No I did not kidnap JK Simmons lol. As for seeing Spidey team up with Daredevil or Punisher, no spoilers on potential team-ups. And lol maybe a Batman reference will happen someday! **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Haha I'm glad I shocked you! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Great analysis on the Shocker! Yeah I definitely took a decent amount of that in consideration for my iteration. For my Shocker, he just does it all for the cash, but there's no doubt he got a thrill out of his first encounter with Peter. You'll see how their relationship will go from there! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Haha maybe! **

_**Guest **_**\- Yes it will! It's a great costume! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- Absolutely. Mac's been going through a lot of rage, as does Peter in this chapter and the last one. I definitely am trying to put in a lot of parallels with them. **

_**Arnonymous **_**\- Thank you! And absolutely, Peter will definitely get older as this is also a coming of age story. In the first scene of this volume, it's actually a flashforward to him in 2027. **

_**Joseph Joestar **_**\- Haha you know who you are!**

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol I appreciate how passionate you are about the bald thing! Not sure I'll do it, but I like how you're going for something different! **

_**-redbird12 **_


	14. Double Trouble (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 14: Double Trouble**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Constance Wu as Yuriko Watanabe**

**Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart**

**Wade Williams as Ravencroft Prison Guard**

On the morning of Christmas Day, Peter and Aunt May sat in front of the Christmas tree in their pajamas, exchanging gifts.

"Open yours first," Peter insisted, handing a gift box to Aunt May.

"Thanks, Peter!" Aunt May exclaimed as she opened her present, revealing a $25 gift card to _Red Robin_. "Aww, Peter! Thank you!"

"Keep looking," Peter chuckled.

Aunt May looked further in the box to find a framed picture. She took it out and saw that it was a framed picture of her and Uncle Ben at their wedding.

Aunt May put her hand to her mouth as she started tearing up. "Oh my God."

"Shoot, is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay. It's just… that was such a beautiful day," Aunt May reminisced.

"He'll always be with us no matter what."

"I know. Thanks a lot, Peter. This was amazing," Aunt May thanked, hugging her nephew.

"Anytime, May."

"Alrighty, now open mine up!"

Peter opened his gift box to find a new microscope. "Oh my God! May, you shouldn't have!"

"Don't worry about it, Peter. I worked a few extra shifts at the firm, and I knew you more than deserved this."

Smiling, Peter hugged his aunt. "Thank you so much, Aunt May. You're the best family I could ever ask for."

"Same with you, Peter. I'm glad we can be happy together today."

Peter smiled. "I know Uncle Ben would be too."

* * *

Peter swung throughout the snowy city, jumping off buildings and making leaps. Unfortunately, his Spider-Sense alerted him to an unpleasantly familiar vibration blast.

"Goddamn it," Peter sighed as he swung over to the site of the blast.

He landed in front of a bank, where Herman was holding two bags of loot. He was also wearing an armored yellow-and-brown battle suit and helmet, and his gauntlets were menacingly sparking electricity.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" Herman asked.

"Nice costume," Peter genuinely complimented. "I'm glad you took my advice."

"Thanks. It took a bit of effort, but I like it."

"Anyway, enough small talk. Are we really gonna have to do this again?" Peter asked. "I can just take you in right now and we can get this over with."

"Very funny. By the way, I took your name suggestion as well."

"What was it again?"

Herman smirked underneath his helmet. "Well…"

Herman shot an air blast at Peter, though he quickly jumped over it. Once he got back down, he was blasted into a fire hydrant by a blast, shooting water everywhere.

"You called me Shocker. Looks like I gotta live up to that," Herman pointed out.

Shocker propelled himself over to Peter, aiming for a punch. Peter rolled over as Shocker's punch smashed the ground. Peter got up and shot some webs at Shocker, propelling himself over and kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. Shocker got up and aimed his gauntlet, only for Peter to quickly web it. However, Shocker activated the gauntlet, disintegrating the web and sending Peter back with a wave.

"Damn," Peter muttered as he got back up.

At that moment, cops started arriving, as did the news. The cops got out, though Shocker blasted a stop sign at them as a warning. That didn't stop the news reporters from capturing the entire fight on camera, though.

"Great," Peter sighed.

Shocker shot five more waves at Peter, prompting the latter to jump over and avoid them. Peter swung over and delivered a kick to Shocker's arm. Shocker retaliated with an electrified punch to the ribs, before following up with a punch to the chin. Peter then shot some web darts at Shocker, who deflected some of them. Peter then shot a web at Shocker's face, allowing him the chance to jump in and punch him in the face. Peter kicked Shocker in the chest, knocking him to a pole. Peter proceeded to web Shocker up.

"You wanna play truth or dare? For dare, you may not have many options, though," Peter joked as he proceeded to turn to the cops. "He's all yours, guys!"

Yelling in frustration, Shocker ignited his gauntlets, burning through the webbing. He then ripped himself out, letting out a vibrational force that took down the pole and blasted Peter away. Shocker propelled himself over and repeatedly delivered punches to the ground, only for Peter to keep rolling over and dodging them. Peter jumped up and wrapped his legs around Shocker's neck, pulling him to the ground. Shocker quickly got up and shot Peter with an air blast, sending him against a pillar.

"Don't get me wrong, this is fun. But if I could squash you now, that'd be great," Shocker said.

"Keep dreaming, vibrator," Peter responded.

Further annoyed, Shocker ran in for another punch as Peter lunged at him.

* * *

At the testing room in Hammer Industries, Mac and Jack were watching the fight between Peter and Shocker on the news, sitting on a couch.

"What the fuck does this guy think he's doing?" Mac asked.

"Based on this altercation so far, it doesn't look like things'll go quite well," Jack observed.

"Well, no shit. Looks like that Shocker guy is putting up a better fight than expected. He better not deprive me of-"

On the TV, Shocker shot Peter with a loud blast, sending him across the ground. Peter swung over to Shocker, only for the latter to punch him in the face with an electrified punch. He got on Peter and started pummelling him.

"Fucking hell," Mac muttered, getting up.

Jack got up. "Great. What the hell are you doing now?!"

"That bastard isn't gonna be the one that kills him," Mac declared, throwing the couch in a fit.

Mac walked over to the testing platform, prompting Jack to quickly follow.

"You crazy?!" Jack started. "You pull another stunt like that and-"

Mac grabbed Jack by the throat, raising him above the ground.

"Get me the suit. Now," Mac demanded.

"Mac-"

"Fucking argue with me one more time and I'll take no hesitation in snapping your neck."

Jack quickly nodded and Mac let him go. Jack walked over to the computer and used it to open up the testing platform. Mac walked over to the suit, facing it and preparing to suit up.

* * *

Peter was knocked to the ground by another electric punch. Groaning, he struggled to get up as he saw Shocker approaching. Three cops ran at him from behind, though Shocker easily blasted them aside. Cops shot at him to no avail, given Shocker's bulletproof armor.

"We can stop now if you want," Peter offered.

"I agree. Can't say I didn't have fun, though," Shocker agreed as he grabbed Peter's face. "Nighty night."

Screams and rampaging were then heard as Peter's Spider-Sense started going off. He and Shocker turned to see Scorpion charging over.

"Oh shit," Shocker said.

Scorpion rammed into Shocker, sending him a couple feet back. Peter quickly got up as he faced Scorpion.

"Great. How many villain reunions am I gonna have today?" Peter sighed.

Scorpion quickly swung his tail, though Peter jumped over. Peter jumped over another tail strike and threw a kick at Scorpion. However, Scorpion grabbed Peter's leg and slammed him on the ground twice before throwing him aside.

"Glad to see you again, Scorpion," Peter sarcastically admitted.

"Whoever's gonna kill you, it's not gonna be that incompetent wanker. Just know I plan to make this as painful as possible," Scorpion promised.

"Cheerful," Peter replied.

Scorpion charged over and swung his claws at Peter, who dodged them. Peter jumped over Scorpion and shot a web at his back, kicking him from behind. Scorpion's tail then smacked Peter across the chest, knocking him back. As Peter got back up, Scorpion ran over and punched him in the face twice, though Peter returned with a punch to Scorpion's ribs. Peter quickly swung underneath Scorpion's legs and shot a web at his back, pulling and yanking him to the ground. Peter then webbed Scorpion to the ground, only to be blasted aside by Shocker's air blast.

"Really?!" Peter yelled.

"That psycho's lucky this armor's endurable. Could've broken some more bones," Shocker groaned as he clenched his chest.

"Whatever, dude. You and I are done," Peter said.

Peter shot a web at Shocker's chest, yanking himself over and punching him in the face. However, Scorpion broke out of the webbing and tackled Peter to the ground. Scorpion punched Peter in the face, though Peter managed to dodge another one. Before Scorpion could deliver another, he was blasted off by Shocker's air blast. Scorpion yelled and charged at Shocker, only for the latter to shoot a more powerful blast, knocking him into a pillar and crumbling it.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you wanna take this guy down together?" Peter asked.

Shocker shrugged. "Sure."

Scorpion emerged from the rubble, only to find Peter and Shocker gone. From behind, Peter swang at Scorpion, knocking him into an air blast by Shocker, sending him against the wall of the bank. Scorpion charged at Peter, grabbing and pinning him to the ground. Another air blast by Shocker knocked Scorpion off, and Peter kicked him in the face.

"That should give you a few more brain cells," Peter joked.

"So will me crushing your skull!" Scorpion retaliated.

Scorpion swung his tail a few more times, which Peter dodged. Peter also dodged a poison dart, and Shocker blasted Scorpion from behind. As Scorpion was blasted through the air, Peter jumped and slammed him to the ground. Peter then pummelled Scorpion in the face multiple times, even cracking the helmet and orange lenses. Once it looked like Scorpion was unconscious, Peter looked at Shocker.

"Thanks for the help," Peter thanked.

"No pro-"

Peter interjected with a kick to Shocker's face, and then yanked one of Shocker's gauntlets off with a web. Before Shocker could retaliate, Peter punched Shocker in the chest and face, knocking him unconscious. Peter then webbed Shocker to the ground and took his remaining gauntlet off.

"Sorry, but I still gotta take you in," Peter said.

The cops started approaching to arrest the villains, and Peter walked over to Officer DeWolff.

"Thanks for handling it," DeWolff thanked.

"No problem. By the way, the name is Spider-Man now. Make sure to spread that around," Peter requested.

DeWolff nodded. "Will do."

"DeWolff, both the criminals are officially being taken to the precinct. Thank God they're unconscious," a female cop confirmed as she approached DeWolff and Peter. "So you're the famous vigilante I've heard so much about.

"That's me. Name's Spider-Man," Peter confirmed.

"NYPD Lieutenant Yuriko Watanabe. Call me Yuri. I wanna say, I've always viewed you as a hero. Both my husband and I. I know Captain Stacy may not feel the same way, but you've done a lot of good for this city," Yuri complimented.

"Thanks for the support. I'll keep doing my best," Peter promised.

With that, Peter swung away, as DeWolff and Yuri both smiled.

* * *

That night, Peter was in his room, applying Aunt May's concealer to the bruises on his face and chest.

"I swear, I gotta get myself some of this," Peter groaned.

On his desk, Peter's phone started ringing, and he saw it was Gwen. He picked up.

"Hey, Gwen. What's up?" Peter asked.

"Dude, I saw on the news what happened earlier with you, Scorpion, and Shocker! I just wanted to check in and ask if everything was alright!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not gonna lie. It was quite a beating. But I got them, and that's what matters. Thanks a lot for asking," Peter answered.

"Don't mention it. I'm just so scared to see you get hurt," Gwen admitted.

"Gwen-"

"I'm serious, Peter. I know I already said it, but I just don't want anything to happen to you. Really," Gwen affirmed.

"I know. And I appreciate it, but this is something I have to do. I just gotta keep training and bettering my equipment," Peter insisted.

"In that case, let me-"

"No," Peter quickly responded.

"Fine. Well, the offer still stands if you ever change your mind. But I'm telling you, I can help."

"Peter, come down here!" Aunt May called.

"Coming, Aunt May! Gotta go, sorry. Thanks again for checking up on me, though," Peter said.

"Anytime. See you, Peter."

Sighing of relief, Peter put on a shirt and went downstairs. Aunt May was in the living room, watching the news.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Come over here. Kasady's being interviewed," Aunt May revealed.

Peter's eyes widened as he ran over and landed on the couch. "No way."

On the news, a reporter was walking through a hallway of the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, being escorted by a prison guard. She stopped at a certain cell.

"Cletus Kasady. I'm Christine Everhart, a reporter for WHiH World News. I was wondering if you were willing to answer any questions?" the reporter asked.

Cletus turned around, revealing a cast on his arm and his severely bruised face. He smiled. "Sure."

"So, you were recently incarcerated for the murder of Benjamin Parker back in early November. According to records, you've murdered 127 people, specifically in varying methods. You've also committed crimes such as robbery, arson, kidnapping-"

"Yeah, I did all of that. And I did a lot more," Cletus confirmed.

"Well, why? What pushes you to do it all? There anything that went on in your childhood that motivated you?" Christine asked.

"It all worked out how it was supposed to. When my mother was young, she murdered her boyfriend after he wouldn't stop laying his hands on her. She was sent here to Ravencroft, where I was eventually born. From what I've heard, my heart may have even stopped a few times. A few years later, I pushed my grandma down a flight of stairs. She just wouldn't stop nagging. After my mom was let out, I dropped a hairdryer into her bathtub, though she somehow got lucky. Eventually, I tortured and killed my dog with a drill. Mother couldn't stand me anymore, so she just ran off one day, and I never saw her again. I was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys or something like that. That was where I realized how awful everybody is. The other kids and even the staff… absolutely ruthless. At one point, I asked this girl out, and she just laughed at me and had her friends beat me up until I bled everywhere. I had enough, so I sliced the disciplinarian administrator's throat and pushed that one girl in front of a bus. I chained up all the kids who had dealt out the heaviest blows, and smiled as I heard their final bloodcurdling screams. After that was done, I burned down the orphanage. I was on my own after that, doing anything I wanted. I landed in prison before breaking out and killing again, and it became quite a tiring cycle," Cletus answered.

"Sounds traumatic. But you really believe that justifies everything you've done?"

"Honey, I do whatever I want. Life's always been futile. Laws are honestly just words."

"If life is so meaningless, why kill? How will that make it any more meaningful?"

"Killing is the ultimate freedom. It's the art that allows us all to bring out the best of us. I didn't realize it in my earlier years, but I only grew smarter with every corpse. By taking lives, I'm freeing people. Freeing them from the inevitable misery and torture that life bestows. You all think I'm the criminal? I have a duty here. Sure, it may look like the very epitome of chaos and bloodshed, but the best gifts are the ones that make you fully realize the beauty of it once it sinks in and consumes you. You all will embrace your freedom someday. Just like the others," Cletus answered with an unnerving smile.

Christine had a nervous look on. "So, that's how you're choosing to view life? You believe that nothing is worth it, and that killing will just solve everything?"

"You just summed it up impeccably. You all may view me as a sadist right now, but eventually, you're gonna realize the savior I truly am, as I help you all ascend from the Hell that is Earth. Believe me when I say I will get out of here someday. I look forward to it, and I've grown fully content to being stuck here until then. It'll all be worth it. Once I step foot in society again… it's gonna be beautiful."

"No goddamn way you're ever getting out of here, Kasady," the prison guard remarked. "You have thirty-three consecutive life sentences."

"Say that now, but I always found a way in the past. Sure, that new vigilante… they're calling him Spider-Man now, right? He made things tougher for me, and I have to admit he put up quite a fight. However, I have confidence I'll be out again someday. And I'll be ready. Bathing society with the blood that'll free you all, call it my Second Coming. Call me… Carnage."

"Okay, we're done here, freak," the prison guard decided. "Let's go, Mrs. Everhart."

The prison guard escorted the visibly scared Christine away as the camera followed them.

Back at home, Peter and Aunt May looked absolutely shaken.

"Fucking psycho," Peter muttered as Aunt May changed the channel.

"I'm right there with you," Aunt May agreed. "I just still can't believe that horrible man is the one who took Ben from us."

"Well, he's locked up now. He can't hurt anyone else anymore, and that's what really matters."

"That's true. I'll probably spend every night the rest of my life thanking Spider-Man for taking him in," Aunt May admitted.

Peter slightly smiled, walking up to his room. He collapsed on his bed, contemplating everything. Specifically, he remembered Gwen's words about him not being responsible for Uncle Ben's death. But he also couldn't get over the monster who had taken him away. Staring up at the ceiling, Peter's eyes closed as he tried to get his mind off of everything.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Damn, I crammed a lot of this in. I hope you guys enjoyed this newest chapter. It was pretty fun for me to research more about Carnage and write that final scene with him. Believe me when I say it'll all be absolutely batshit insane when Carnage hits this story, though I won't say when or how. I hope the fight scene and brief Spidey+Shocker team-up was also enjoyable. Just to make things clear, the Shocker suit in this is the same as the PS4 version. Also, expect more villains to be teased and introduced next chapter… **

**Life's been pretty chill for me recently. Been playing the PS4, and chatting and hanging with friends. Hell, I'm halfway through the Spider-Man PS4 story campaign and it's so fun. I found out recently I have to take a 4-week summer class, so wish me luck on that lol! It seems like life is somewhat starting to return to normal for all of us. I hope it's also a sign that this whole coronavirus pandemic is starting to die down. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated, and next chapter will be out next Sunday. Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Thanks! And yes, it's very much set in late 2014 at this point lol. And yes, Captain America exists, and I won't say anything about the Avengers for now. The PS5 does look interesting, and my best friend said Fallen Order is really good, though it has its glitches. **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Yeah indeed! I'm glad you appreciated the different take! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Lol you saw what happened in this fight! And you'll see what happens next time! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Yep! I spent a lot of time building up to it, and I hope it paid off! **

_**Guest **_**\- You'll see Peter's development and inner conflict and how he deals with it. You'll just have to keep reading… **

_**SpideyXBC**_ **\- You'll see eventually what happens with them in the end! **

_**Teller-Story**_ **\- Lol you did bring it to my attention that Peter's villains have primarily been bald so far! That'll change next chapter… **

_**ThePurpleArcher24**_ **\- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the moment with Peter and Gwen, because it was so important for me to write. I'm sorry about the DC Universe thing, but I did read part of your Batman story and liked it! I hope to see the next chapter of your Spider-Man story soon! **

_**owenmalbrecht **_ **\- Haha you know who you are, you sly dog… **

_**-redbird12**_


	15. Criminals (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 15: Criminals **

_**Likenesses used**_

**Terry Crews (Well albino lol) as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone**

"Gargan! You have a visitor!"

In his cell, Mac looked up to see a prison guard opening the door, with four armed men behind him.

"Who is it?" Mac asked.

"You'll see," the guard responded. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid, or the guys here will take you out."

"Duly noted," Mac grumbled as he left the cell.

The guard and armed men escorted Mac to the visiting room, where he saw Carmilla standing on the other side of the glass. Mac sat down and put the phone to his ear, and Carmilla did the same.

"Carmilla… I… I-" Mac started. "It's been over a month."

Carmilla didn't say anything, only looking at Mac with teary eyes.

"The last few weeks have been hell. Not getting to see you. Having to stay in," Mac said.

Carmilla looked away for a little before wiping her eyes.

"You gonna say something or?" Mac asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Carmilla responded.

"Why else would you have come down here unless you wanted to say something?" Mac pointed out.

Carmilla looked down. "I… I'm not sure how to say it. Except that… I-I just can't-"

"Can't what?"

Carmilla kept wiping tears away.

"Use your fucking words," Mac demanded.

"After all of this… you still believe that the experiment wasn't a bad idea?" Carmilla asked.

"Never expected any of this to happen. But now that it has, what else can I do?"

"That's what I'm starting to wonder. You gonna be locked in here the rest of your miserable life?"

"Not sure."

Carmilla scoffed. "So none of this is bothering you?"

"I'm not happy about it. But it all came at me, and now it's a shitshow. That's probably an understatement."

"Probably?"

"That fucking Spider freak got in my way, and now I'm most likely gonna be locked up in here for life," Mac vented. "All I wanted to do was help, and it-"

"This again."

"You try to be the fucking good guy, and sometimes, that just isn't possible. The moment things go wrong is when all the blame just shifts. After that, everyone just wants to assume the worst."

"Look. I never said you meant for any of this to happen. But the bottom line, everything got so fucked. And at the end of the day, you're still refusing to take any responsibility for it," Carmilla pointed out.

"Responsibility? I didn't ask for this all to go to shit. I didn't intentionally go unstable, I-"

"Here we go again. I'm getting really sick of you-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Mac raged. "There was a mishap, and now, I feel like I can't control much anymore. You keep calling me the bad guy, but it's like I don't even have a goddamn choice anymore!"

"So, your emotions? That's what's been driving you?" Carmilla questioned.

"For all we know, yeah! I just feel like I can do whatever the fuck I want now, but I still feel so empty. It's like nothing matters!"

"Except killing Spider-Man."

"He's the one that fucked with me! If he keeps getting in my way, that's gonna further ruin any chance I have at returning back to a normal life. Back to you," Mac argued.

Carmilla shook her head. "You did that to yourself."

"You'll never understand."

"Well, the main reason I came down here was to tell you that I'm done, Mac. I wasn't sure how to say it at first, but I really am done," Carmilla revealed.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I filed for a divorce and restraining order. You come within ten feet of me and you'll be behind bars again. Not like you'll ever be getting out anyway."

"You're not serious."

Carmilla hung up the phone and stood up. "Goodbye, Mac."

Carmilla left the room, and the armed men were quick to escort Mac back to his cell. Once he was inside, all Mac did was rage and melt down.

* * *

Peter walked into Jameson's office, taking an envelope out of his coat.

"Let's see them, kid," Jameson said.

Peter handed the envelope to Jameson, who opened it and took out the photos.

"Kid, it still shocks the hell out of me that you haven't ended up dead yet," Jameson stressed as he looked through the photos.

"Cheerful," Peter muttered.

"Crap, crap, the angle here sucks, what the hell is with the lighting in this one? Oh, absolutely perfect!" Jameson exclaimed, pulling out a particular photo.

Peter looked closer to see it was a photo of Scorpion tackling him to the ground, with an injured Shocker nearby.

"Jeez," Peter sighed.

"Robbie!" Jameson yelled.

Robbie quickly came in. "Yeah?"

"For the next headline, 'Spider-Man, Scorpion, and Shocker terrorize bank together!' Thank God that Spider punk finally got himself a name."

"Alright," Robbie replied.

"I'll give you $350 for it, kid," Jameson offered.

Peter nodded. "Sure."

"Now out of here."

Peter left the office and walked over to Betty and Ned.

"Let me guess. Another edition trashing Spider-Man?" Ned guessed.

"Yep," Peter confirmed.

"It's like what Ned said, bud. Just keep your fingers crossed," Betty encouraged.

* * *

"Everyone, settle down! Mr. Hammer will be ready to speak and answer your questions very shortly!" Jack yelled at the reporters in front of Hammer Industries.

Jack quickly texted his boss.

JACK GRAVES: You gotta get out here. People are waiting.

JUSTIN HAMMER: No shit. I'll be out soon.

A few minutes later, Justin walked up to a stand in front of his building, smiling and dressed in one of his fanciest suits. Camera flashes hit him as the reporters also recorded the event.

"Thank you all for coming! I know this press conference is quite impromptu, but I figured there were a lot of things I needed to address with my company. Specifically its links to the recent Scorpion incidents," Justin announced.

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"What role did Hammer Industries have in that?"

"How did you create the Scorpion?"

"People," Justin started. "Back in November, Hammer Industries conducted the Super Scorpion Experiment with the goal of genetically enhancing the military, specifically with the abilities of a scorpion. Former Royal Marine MacDonald Gargan volunteered for the experiment. The serum ended up being a success, but unfortunately, one of my dear scientists tampered with the experiment. Blane Ordway was responsible for this, and he mysteriously disappeared afterward. That unfortunately led to Gargan's emotional stability being massively screwed with, hence the incidents that have spawned from this. To pay my part in this, I'll be donating to the clean-up efforts, the NYPD, and the family of Blane Ordway."

The reporters all started shouting questions.

"Sir, what do you think will happen to Gargan?" a reporter asked.

"Not sure. All I can hope is he gets the proper treatment and care to get better," Justin answered.

"Mr. Hammer, what'll happen with the experiment now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to take any risks with the serum, but the experiment will probably be indefinitely delayed," Justin responded.

"Hammer, did you worry about something like this happening?"

"Justin, do you have any ideas on where Blane went?"

"Mr. Hammer, why a scorpion?"

"Thank you, everyone! But this press conference is now over," Justin declared as he walked off.

The reporters continued shouting as Jack tried to hold them back. As Justin started walking into his building, his phone started ringing. He took it out to see it was an unknown number. Confused, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Justin Hammer. I've been watching you for a while now," an unfamiliar voice quickly revealed. "You're a man of many talents. Your intellect will no doubt come in handy for all of us."

"Who the hell is this?" Justin asked.

"Someone who can help. If you're willing to accept my offer."

"What offer?"

"Can you meet tonight?" the voice asked.

* * *

At a _Starbucks_, Peter and Gwen were drinking coffee and chatting.

"How long is Harry visiting his aunt and uncle again?" Peter asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's gone until the end of winter break," Gwen confirmed.

"Gotcha. Anything up with you?"

"Not much. I forgot to ask, but how'd you end up doing in world history?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, right! Got an A-!" Peter happily exclaimed. "Even with how hard that final was!"

Gwen high fived her friend. "Congrats, dude!"

"Thanks! What about you?"

"Straight A's as well."

"Nice!"

"Thanks! First semester of high school, and I'd say we did pretty well. All things considered," Gwen commented.

"Same with Harry. His grades turned out really good as well," Peter said.

"True. But then again, your first semester of high school was crazy for its own reasons."

Peter chuckled. "Still can't get over the fact that I'm Spider-Man?"

"It's still so insane. I met you a few months ago, and this was far from what I expected."

"Well, people surprise you sometimes."

"Isn't it scary, though? Going out there and fighting bad guys?"

Peter shrugged. "It can be, but sometimes, there's a thrill out of it. Granted, it's not fun when I get my ass kicked. But for the most part, I've just been dealing with robberies or thugs."

"Other than Scorpion and Shocker."

"Pretty much. Those guys were a huge pain for me, especially Scorpion. I can't stress how satisfying it was when I killed two birds with one stone with them."

"Dude, I can imagine," Gwen responded. "Question is, will there be more?"

"Not sure. It's scary to think about, but at the same time, it's like I'll be getting my own rogue gallery."

"I really hope to God you don't."

"Can't blame you, to be honest. But I gotta keep training and going on patrol to prepare for the absolute worst case scenario," Peter stated.

"Do you even know how to properly fight?" Gwen asked.

"Nope. I've mainly just been throwing random punches and kicks, jumping around," Peter admitted.

"My dad made me take self-defense classes. Maybe I could teach you a few things."

"Maybe."

"Out of curiosity, what's the long-term goal here? How long do you plan on doing this for?"

"Not completely sure. I try not to think about it," Peter answered. "Believe me when I say it's difficult enough balancing it all with school life."

"I'm sorry, bud," Gwen apologized.

"No, you're good."

"But, how about Aunt May? Or Harry? When do you think you'll tell them?"

"Not for a while. I trusted you because I really needed to let it out that night. And honestly, I feel good about it. I would've exploded holding all that inside of me."

The two friends laughed, and Gwen took a sip of her coffee.

"It still doesn't completely feel real that I'm doing this. I'm literally just a fifteen year old from Queens, and I'm going around acting like a freakin' superhero," Peter admitted. "All this for my uncle."

"It may have started like that. But it's like I said on Christmas Eve, you're doing this 'cause you wanna help out," Gwen said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Gwen."

"Anytime, Pete. I just really hope the second semester will be easier for you."

"I strongly doubt that. For all we know, more freaks could be coming out in the next few months," Peter predicted.

"Let's hope not."

"I also gotta figure out what to do about Jameson. I assume you saw the new _Bugle_ issue. Seriously, that guy never gives me a break."

Gwen sighed. "All I can really say is keep doing what you're doing. Just keep trying to help out, and hopefully, he'll come around someday."

"Hopefully. I just don't want to be used as some criminal anymore. I really hope your dad's been starting to like me more."

"Baby steps."

"Right."

"Also, I really have to ask. How the hell do you even take those pictures?"

"I have my ways. All I need are the best hiding places ever and my camera auto timer," Peter answered with a smirk.

"Solid photography skills."

* * *

Mac was miserably lying on his bed until a security guard came to his cell.

"What is it now?" Mac groaned.

"Your bail's been paid. Shocks the hell out of me given how high it was," the security guard explained.

"Who?"

"A friend, I assume."

The security guard unlocked the cell and escorted Mac outside the police station. A woman was waiting outside a limousine, holding a sign that had Mac's name on it.

"That's me," Mac said.

The security guard went back into the station. The woman led Mac into the limousine, and it drove off.

"Who do I thank for bailing me out?" Mac asked.

"You'll meet him very soon," the woman said. "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Mac found himself being escorted to what had to be the nicest mansion he had ever seen. Inside, he walked over to the living room, where he saw Justin sitting on a couch. Justin immediately put on a raged expression once he saw Mac.

"You motherfucker!" Justin angrily exclaimed as he got up. "I warned you multiple times to keep it together and now because of you, we're all in deep shit!"

Mac walked over. "Yeah, go ahead and test me right now, Hammer."

Justin's teeth gritted. "You son of a bitch-"

"Gentlemen, please!"

Mac and Justin turned to see a hulking albino man in a suit, walking over.

"Lonnie Lincoln?" Justin stated in confusion.

"Who?" Mac followed.

"Lonnie Thompson Lincoln. Call me Tombstone," the albino man introduced.

Mac chuckled. "Why Tombstone?"

"Can't feel any pain. It's all stoic and cold to me, like a tombstone," Tombstone casually answered.

Justin's eyes widened in horror while Mac looked shocked.

"Wow," Mac muttered.

"Mr. Hammer here clearly recognized me as the wealthy and charismatic philanthropist that New York thinks I am. However, my main priority is just handling all you little criminals and having fun," Tombstone explained. "I summoned you both here today because I have a proposition."

"Not that I don't appreciate you bailing me out, but what kind of proposition?" Mac asked.

"An alliance. Specifically against Norman Osborn, Wilson Fisk, and Spider-Man."

"W-wait. How do you know ab-about-" Justin stuttered.

Tombstone smiled. "Eyes everywhere, Hammer. I'm well-aware of this rivalry you have with Oscorp. It'll take that company out of competition, and Gargan could also get his revenge on Norman. It's also pretty obvious how much Gargan hates Spider-Man, so there's another opportunity right there. Together, we can eliminate Oscorp and Osborn, as well as take out Fisk, allowing me to claim more territory in the underworld. We all win in the end."

Justin sat down. "So pretty much us three versus Osborn, Fisk, and Spider-Man?"

"Yes."

"There's definitely a thrill to that. I'm down," Justin agreed.

"Excellent. Gargan?"

"You better believe I'll do anything to murder that bug. About time he pays for repeatedly fucking me over," Mac vented.

"This is already working out extremely well. Though I did see your press conference, Hammer. Still not completely sure what to say," Tombstone said.

"Look, I figured that Hammer Industries' involvement in the experiment would leak eventually. I needed to get ahead of the narrative," Justin justified.

"It better have been worth it. I didn't even explain how the experiment went wrong to Carmilla when she visited. For whatever reason, I was still protecting your ass," Mac growled.

"She'll find out eventually," Justin promised.

"In the meantime, we have to plan everything in advance. Gargan, you can stay with us in the mansion if you desire. Hammer, keep acting casual, but make sure you prepare one hell of an armory. I'll explain how all the dots connect later," Tombstone declared. "But first, this Spider-Man and his techniques have to be studied. Time to bring the Enforcers in."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Something I gotta quickly make clear. I normally hate doing this, but I went back and changed like three pieces of dialogue in the story, specifically a stupid insult that Flash gave Peter in chapter 8, as well as some confusing and expositiony pieces of dialogue regarding Gwen's two younger brothers in chapter 7 and 11. From this moment forward, I'm gonna avoid changing anything as long as it's grammar and spelling mistakes. Otherwise, this was a pretty decent chapter to write, and I hope you guys liked the new villain reveal and tease at the end! **

**Life's been a lot recently, and not in a bad way. I've been pretty much just hanging out with friends again, going to the beach and taking late night drives with them. I've also completed 90% of the map in Spider-Man PS4. Life's returned to normal for me in a sense, and I hope it does for all of you too. Unfortunately, I'll be starting a four-week Spanish course very soon, so wish me luck on that lol! **

**I also have a massive announcement. My best friend, who's also a huge Spider-Man fan, has started writing his own Spider-Man story as well. It basically serves as a journal that takes his real-life experiences with heartbreak, loss, faith, family, and friendship and integrates them into a Spider-Man tale that blends both classic and loved storylines and originality. Also, I'm a character in it lol! Check out the links in my bio!** **And as always, favs, follows, and reviews keep me going, and I'll see you next Sunday!**

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- You'll continue to see Peter and Mac's relationship evolve. And as for Shocker, no spoilers!**

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Yeah I definitely did a lot of research on Cletus Kasady. His backstory and motivations are mostly the same with a few tweaks. **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Yes I very much took inspiration from the credits scene of the Venom movie for the Cletus Kasady scene! The biggest differences are the longer amount of time in my story, the altering of the Carnage line, and Cillian Murphy as Cletus Kasady. **

_**Guest**_ **\- You'll see what happens with them! **

_**SpideyXBC**_ **\- At some point in the future, Cletus and Peter's relationship will be further explored. For now, Cletus is just playing a twisted game in his head… **

_**Teller-Story**_ **\- LOL! Fashion tips can be quite useful after all! **

_**Rollerparty**_ **\- Yes, there'll absolutely be both a Venom and Carnage at some point in the future! I'm really excited for when that time comes. And thanks, I really did my best on that team up moment! As for Sinister Six, I definitely do have plans, but no spoiling the roster. As for Red Robin, I very much meant the restaurant lol. Tim Drake is an awesome Robin though. **

_**ThePurpleArcher24 - **_**Thanks a lot! I'm glad you found that scene funny! And yeah, I really did my best to make Cletus' dialogue unsettling and just haunting, and I'm glad you saw it that way! And no worries for ranting! I hope all goes well for your stories! Hopefully I can see the next chapter of your Spider-Man story soon! **

_**-redbird12**_


	16. Preparations (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Vince Vaughn (With a hammer head lol) as Hammerhead**

**Donnie Yen as Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan**

**Michael Clarke Duncan as Raymond Bloch/Ox**

**Woody Harrelson as Jackson Brice/Montana**

**Laura Harrier as Valeria Toomes**

**Michael Barbieri as Charlie Murphy**

**Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Andrew Cobbwell**

"One day in and I'm already missing winter break," Gwen admitted as she and Peter walked out of their geometry class.

"Tell me about it. It went by way too quick," Peter sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna try to find stuff to do during this semester to keep myself more occupied," Gwen said. "Gotta find something to do other than just studying or chilling with you and Harry."

"So, we're not good enough for you," Peter joked.

"My God, I never said that!"

"Just teasing. Anyway, that why you're going to chemistry club?"

"Pretty much. You can still come with me if you want," Gwen offered.

"I would, but I still don't think I have time to do any extracurriculars. Especially since I gotta go out and patrol," Peter sadly responded.

"Understood."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go meet up with Harry, but have fun!" Peter said.

"Thanks! See you, Pete."

Peter turned into a different hallway and walked away. He met up with Harry, who was putting books in his locker.

"Hey, Harry. How was your aunt and uncle?" Peter asked.

"S'up, Pete? They were alright. Pretty uneventful, to be honest," Harry responded. "This may sound weird, but I'm kinda glad to be back at school."

"Can't say I feel the same way."

"Well, Gwen's joining chemistry club, right? Why didn't you just go with her? You guys could spend more time together, and build some further chemistry if you know what I'm talking about," Harry suggested with a smirk.

"That was _not _one of your best ones," Peter chuckled.

"Agreed, but I'm serious. Why wouldn't you go for that?"

"I mean, it'd look too suspicious if I just happened to join when she did."

"Dude, you're both massive nerds. I think you're fine," Harry pointed out.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't want to take any risk of her getting suspicious, you know?"

"I gotcha."

"Anyway, you still planning on joining the SHD committee? Or what again?" Peter asked.

"Sadie Hawkins Dance committee. You know, where the girl asks the guy to the dance. It'll give me something to do. First meeting starts in ten minutes, actually," Harry answered, starting to walk in the other direction.

Peter followed his friend. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly strike me as the type of person to be into that dance stuff."

"Dude, it's the start of 2015, and my New Year's resolution was to get more involved in stuff. Plus, my parents liked the idea of me doing this."

"Well, good luck. Maybe you can find a hot date."

"Or better, maybe Gwen will ask you."

"I wish."

Harry and Peter walked up to the resource center, where the meeting was taking place.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, bro," Harry declared, fist bumping Peter.

"Later, dude."

Peter walked off, and Harry went inside. A few people were already sitting and chatting. Harry's eyes immediately focused on an older attractive girl putting some files away.

"Hi, I'm here for the meeting," Harry greeted.

The girl smiled. "Well, you're early. Talk about a good first impression."

Harry smiled and stuck out his hand. "Thanks. Name's Harry. Harry Osborn."

The girl shook Harry's hand. "Valeria. Valeria Toomes."

* * *

In chemistry club, Gwen was sitting with a couple other students in the classroom. Mrs. Boomer and fellow teacher Mr. Andrew Cobwell were the sponsors.

"Hey, students! Just wanted to say thanks for coming to the first meeting of chemistry club this semester! In terms of what we do here, our goal is to learn more advanced levels of different forms of chemistry, and always expect a new lab every week!" Mrs. Boomer introduced.

"Both newcomers and experts are welcome, and we'll also be preparing you for the U.S. National Chemistry Olympiad," Mr. Cobwell followed. "Anybody have any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Great. Now, the instructions and equipment for today's lab are at the tables. Just find a partner, and let's get to it!" Mrs. Boomer instructed.

Gwen went over to one of the tables, looking at the instructions. A random student walked over to her table, prompting her to look up.

"Is it cool if we partner up?" the student asked.

"Sure."

The student sat down next to Gwen. "You're Gwen Stacy, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well, I think we have English together," the student quickly said.

"Oh, right! Charlie Murphy, right?" Gwen asked.

"Indeed," Charlie confirmed. "I-I also think this chem stuff's really cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Gwen agreed, looking at the instructions.

"So, we take this test tube first and the phosphorus sulfide, then the methanol," Charlie read. "Sounds pretty fun."

"It's fascinating for sure."

"Yeah, the-there's a lot to like."

Gwen smiled a bit at Charlie before turning back to the experiment.

* * *

In the school library, Peter was finishing some geometry homework, opting to patrol afterward. It didn't come as a shock when Flash and Liz walked nearby, with the former making a snarky comment.

"S'up, dickwad? Friends abandon you already?" Flash mocked.

"Actually, just like everyone else, they're too busy trying to figure out why Liz puts up with you so much," Peter casually responded.

"Peter!" Liz exclaimed in both shock and amusement as she held Flash back.

"Say something like that again and I'll rip your head off your body," Flash threatened. "Better yet, I'll go all Spider-Man on your ass."

Peter laughed at that point, with Liz having a bemused expression on her face.

"That dude's like the shit now. Don't fucking mock him," Flash demanded.

Peter jokingly held his hands up. "Believe me, I wouldn't."

"That dude's all you ever talk about," Liz pointed out as she walked away with Flash.

"Can you blame me? The guy's a badass," Flash justified.

Peter smirked to himself, his pride only getting stronger.

* * *

In the top floor of Fisk Tower, Norman and Fisk were sitting across from each other in chairs.

"That press conference Hammer had a little while ago. I have to admit, I give him some credit. Coming out and explaining everything before it can get blown out of proportion. Those donations alone were only to preserve his charming billionaire playboy image," Fisk said.

"But why not expose me? He could've very easily eliminated the competition right there. Squandering my image and taking the weight off his shoulders, I can't tell if he's being strategic or stupid," Norman noticed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this guy probably wants to lengthen his revenge. The closest thing he revealed pertaining to you was Ordway. He literally kept you out of the entire thing," Fisk pointed out. "He definitely has to be planning something."

"The question is, what? And is he working with someone?"

"We don't know. But the bottom line is, he definitely wants to see you bleed. He'll do whatever the hell it takes to see that river flowing."

Norman sighed. "Looks like we gotta plan our next steps fast. And carefully."

"Then what do you suggest happens next?"

"Right now, Hammer has Scorpion on his side. But we don't know for sure if he's gonna risk taking him out again after the attacks. Then again, as far as the public knows, Gargan was bailed out not long after the fight at the bank."

"Who got him out?" Fisk asked.

"I've been trying to figure out myself, but they've really kept quiet about it. None of my contacts can even find the tiniest hint as to who's responsible. Whoever it was, it's safe to say that they have plans. Dangerous ones," Norman said.

"It's got to be someone in the underworld. I'll definitely have my associates look into it. Until then, we have to figure out what our next play is with Hammer."

"Well, it's obvious that Scorpion's the one that wants to murder that damn Spider-Man. Looks like we have to take that green bastard out. Even with how controversial he can be, Spider-Man's been quite fascinating thus far. There's more I want to see with him," Norman proposed.

"How do you suggest we kill a Scorpion like that? I've seen superhumans before, but how do we deal with something like that?" Fisk questioned.

"Then we build our own."

"So, genetic modification? Like Hammer?"

"If it comes down to it."

Fisk shrugged. "Maybe. For all we know, Spider-Man could be a product of one of your spiders. He's not, is he?"

"Fisk, I already told you. My spiders haven't been tested on humans, and even if any of them happened to get loose, they weren't completely stable for advanced testing," Norman insisted.

"Whatever you say. But I believe I can be forgiven for assuming what I did."

"Well, regardless of what happens with Scorpion or Spider-Man, we have to find as much dirt on Hammer as possible."

"Do you even know what else he's involved in?"

"Not yet. But I will."

"Until then, any other ideas for a countermeasure? We're gonna need our own Scorpion in some way," Fisk declared.

"I'm not sure how much of a priority the genetic engineering is for me at this point given what's going on," Norman admitted.

"Well… there is one option I do have."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my best Russian mobsters Aleksei Sytsevich. He's been telling me about how the mafia is finalizing some secret experiment. Superhuman strength and resistance or something like that. Aleksei's always been one for a thrill, so looks like he's not exactly a bad choice," Fisk explained.

* * *

In his office, Tombstone was filling out papers on his computer until he heard the door open.

"Tombstone!"

Tombstone looked up to see his second-in-command Hammerhead walking over with Justin and Mac.

"Yes, Hammerhead?" Tombstone said.

"I just got acquainted with your new associates. First thing they asked me was who the hell the Enforcers are. Shall we introduce them?" Hammerhead asked.

"If they insist."

Hammerhead got up and led the three to the training room, where three men were training. They were watching a YouTube video of Spider-Man's fight with Scorpion and Shocker on an LED TV.

"Observing his moves, I see," Justin noticed.

"No shit," Mac responded.

Jackson Brice was shooting a dummy in the face with a revolver, and proceeded to also whip it with a lasso.

"Jackson Brice. He goes by Montana, as in Bozeman, Montana. Grew up on a farm and decided to become a hitman at nineteen. Take Blondie from _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_ and amp up his deadliness by ten."

Daniel Brito was attacking a dummy with different martial arts moves, expanding on the versatility and range of his punches and kicks.

"Daniel Brito, or Fancy Dan. One of the greatest martial artists in New York. He's taken on ninjas, assassins, and the most formidable vigilantes. He once killed a man in seven seconds with a paperclip and a bottle of scotch."

Raymond Bloch was punching a punching bag, eventually smashing it off.

"Raymond Bloch, or as people have called him, Ox. Pretty self-explanatory. His amount of mass strength alone could rival a couple superhumans. His parents kicked him out when he was six, so you can imagine how creative his workout methods got on the streets."

"For all these assassins, all I have to say is one word. Badass," Justin commented in awe.

"But they won't kill the Spider, right?" Mac asked.

"No. They'll only be observing and testing his methods. After that, he's all yours," Tombstone assured.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Back with the newest chapter, and hope you enjoyed it! I'm really glad you guys have been enjoying this story so far, and always let me know of any constructive criticism if you can! I'm not sure how much longer I see this volume going, but from the beginning, I saw this going for 22-25 chapters. It was also pretty cool researching about the Enforcers for this story. I had no clue who they were until "The Spectacular Spider-Man." Hell, I introduced a lot of characters this chapter lol. Expect a confrontation next chapter. **

**Life is continuing to somewhat return to normal for me. I've still been going out with friends, and we've been cautious. My group and I have been hanging a good amount, and it's always been great. Along with posting these chapters for you guys, there's always something for me to look forward to. Though can I just say how awesome the trailer for the PS5's "Spider-Man: Miles Morales" looks? Too bad I got a PS4 a fucking month ago, and now the PS5 is coming out in the holiday season! How long before PS4 games are fully discontinued is the question. How long before I end up trading in my PS4 for the PS5 is another question. **

**And as always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated, and P.S., I passed week 1 of 4 for my pain-in-the-ass summer Spanish class. Man, fuck gen eds. Anyway, have a great week! **

_**TheGreatGodzilla**_ **\- Thanks for the feedback! And no problem at all, please review when you want to! As for the Avengers, they definitely exist in this universe in some way, and you'll see what happens with them! Same with the others you mentioned. **

_**Spidey**_ **\- Haha you'll have to keep reading to see who Peter ultimately ends up with, and no spoilers on future heroes and pairings! **

_**Fate-Be Changed**_ **\- I figured it'd be best if it was Carmilla first given it's his wife. Definitely expect another confrontation between Spider-Man and Scorpion though! **

_**Marvel Nerd**_ **\- Yeah I read about Tombstone and it's an interesting backstory for sure! **

_**Rollerparty**_ **\- Thank you! I do my best with the dialogue and I watch a lot of movies. Yes, expect a lot of villains, and hopefully you'll be excited by what I do with them. Lol you really want a Batman reference! **

_**Gamingofjonhero **_**\- She will! You'll see eventually! **

_**Geek4Life**_ **\- No spoilers haha! **

_**SpideyXBC**_ **\- In a sense, he's been noticing it all. Now there's an opportunity for him… **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol I also had no clue who they were for a while. Hopefully this chapter gave you a good impression of them. **

_**-redbird12**_


	17. The Enforcers (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 17: The Enforcers**

"So, what theme are they thinking about?" Harry asked Valeria as they walked into the library.

"Not sure yet. There's a few ideas though," Valeria answered. "A winter structure for the theme is obvious, but we're still trying to figure out what else we can take inspiration from. That new _Star Wars_ movie is coming out at the end of the year, so that was an option."

"We could make it _Batman_ themed," Harry suggested.

Valeria chuckled. "No."

"Come on, the black aesthetic would go so well with the winter theme."

"Maybe, but we need something a bit more sophisticated."

"God, don't be one of those people!"

"I know that sounds pretentious, but we have to go with a more lively or worldly theme. Nights in Paris or something like that," Valeria explained.

"Or dazzling streets of New Orleans," Harry added.

"That's a great one."

Harry and Valeria made their way over to Peter, who was sitting at a table.

"Peter, this is Valeria. Valeria, Peter," Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Valeria," Peter greeted, shaking Valeria's hand.

"Likewise," Valeria responded.

"Well, looks like we all got here at the right time," Gwen said, walking over with Charlie. "Guys, this is Charlie. The guy I told you I met in chemistry club."

"Hey, guys," Charlie introduced.

"This is Peter and Harry. And Harry's new friend," Gwen chuckled.

"Valeria, this is Gwen," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen," Valeria stated.

Peter quickly started packing his things. "Well, it's been really nice meeting the two of you. But I gotta head off."

"Whoa, already?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Gotta go to therapy. See you guys later," Peter replied as he headed off.

* * *

"So, how've things improved in terms of recovery?" Lilly asked Peter and Aunt May.

"It's definitely been better. I still miss him everyday, but it has gotten better," Aunt May answered. "I can't stress how big of a relief it's been that the killer was caught, though. Son of a bitch."

"Same. That guy took someone we really loved away. Believe me when I say it was torture when the guy wasn't caught. The very idea of him just going out there and possibly killing more people. Ruining more fucking lives. He's locked up now, and that's what matters," Peter vented. "I hope he stays there forever."

"Yeah, it is amazing he was finally brought to justice. Thirty-three consecutive life sentences," Aunt May confirmed.

"Clearly, it looks like a huge weight's been lifted. But as for further healing, anything else you need to let out?" Lilly asked.

"It's obviously still hard, but I have been doing things to keep myself busy. I've been working, meditating, exercising, cooking, the basics," Aunt May said.

"That's good. What about you, Peter?"

"Pretty much just been going to school, hanging with Harry and Gwen, and just doin' my own thing," Peter answered.

"Speaking of Harry and Gwen, how has it recently been with your friends?"

"It's been good. Great, honestly. Well, not really. Today, Gwen introduced us to some new guy she met in chemistry club. Ugh," Peter groaned.

"Ouch," Aunt May added.

"Tell me about it. She only just met him and I already get such an icky feeling off of the dude. Stupid chemistry club, and stupid Charlie," Peter ranted. "She's already probably getting much more attached to the guy as we speak."

Lilly took some notes in her notepad. "You mentioned that Gwen just met this guy?"

"Yeah. And yet, it feels like there's already something more between them. God, it's so stupid. What have they done, a few science experiments together? Okay, I could honestly do that with her all I wanted, and now it feels like he's just taking her away from me."

"So it seems as if there's a lot of worrying, particularly because of your feelings. Do you think that might be pushing a decent amount of your judgement?"

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true. Maybe I am overreacting, but it's just… man, I really like her. I just can't help but worry, you know? Don't you remember the first time you liked a guy in high school?"

Lilly nodded. "Absolutely. Wonderful feeling."

"Exactly. And I want to do the best I can to win her over, but it's stuff like this that makes it so hard. Like, seriously. You can tell me if you think I'm overthinking this, but I really don't think this looks good for me."

"Well, do _you _think you're overthinking it?" Lilly questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. Obviously, I don't want anything happening with her and this new guy. But I have to keep reminding myself of how close I already am to Gwen," Peter pointed out.

Lilly smiled. "Exactly."

"I know it sucks for now, kiddo. But I really think it's gonna be okay," Aunt May assured.

Peter moaned. "I hope so."

* * *

Justin was waiting at a table in the _Piccola Venezia_. He looked up when he noticed Carmilla walking over. She sat down.

"Hello, Carmilla. Thanks for coming," Justin greeted.

"Cut the shit and just explain to me what the hell actually happened," Carmilla demanded.

"Okay. Look, just know that my scientists and I looked over the experiment various times before we finally conducted it. And it really was stable. Unfortunately, after Mac's incident with those thugs, we discovered that the experiment had been tampered with by scientist Blane Ordway. Well, you knew that part already. But I swear, I have no idea why he attacked Oscorp. Based on my calculations, the serum will eventually drive him fully insane, so it'll be tough to get full answers," Justin claimed. "And I don't know why he attacked Spider-Man and that Shocker that one time. I haven't even seen him since the day we tested the armor. Your guess is as good as mine in terms of where he is."

"I just - it's just unbelievable this all happened. The scrutiny we're all under is fucking horrible. And Ordway. Son of a bitch. What the hell did he want with my husband?!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Carmilla. But I really don't know. I also have no clue where he's been."

"If only I knew. Oh, the things I'd like to do."

A waiter came over. "Hey, guys! My name's Terry, and I'll be your server for today. Can I start off with any drinks?"

"Just water for me," Justin requested.

Carmilla nodded. "Same."

"Sweet," Terry said as he walked away.

"But anyway, it's all gone to shit. And I am truly sorry about what happened with your husband," Justin apologized. "He didn't deserve any of that."

"You know, he'd always say that he was doing it all to help the military. I know he was telling the truth, but looking back, sometimes I question how much I really blamed him for doing what he did. As much as we both hated to admit it, he was broken even before the experiment."

"Man. He undeniably saw a lot in combat."

"He did. And he really did want to help, but I just really wish he found a better way."

"Well, it's a shame the experiment screwed up as much as it did. Not saying that's the point, but it would've really fulfilled Mac's dream of enhancing the military and helping further prepare them for war," Justin pointed out.

"And just look where he is now. Nobody has a damn clue, and all the media cares about is just scrutinizing us instead of even trying to help. They just care about the bigger story over the actual consequences, and it's legitimately evil."

"Agreed. It's honestly dreadful to imagine what could happen next with Mac. Hopefully, he won't attack again or that'll be even worse."

"I really hope to God he doesn't. It's been hard enough dealing with all this. As weird as it is to admit, it broke my heart to file that divorce and restraining order," Carmilla admitted.

"I can imagine."

The two sat in silence for a little before Terry walked over and set down their waters.

"Alright, folks. Anything to eat?" Terry asked.

"I'll need a few minutes," Justin said.

"Same," Carmilla agreed.

Terry nodded and walked away.

"It's funny to think that the last time we were here, we were discussing the experiment and talking about how well it would go," Justin sighed. "But that's besides the point. I'd like to offer you compensation for what happened."

"What?"

"I want to pay you. You've been through a lot, and you deserved none of it. Please, allow me to give you fifty thousand dollars for what happened."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," Justin insisted. "Please. I won't leave unless you take it."

Sighing in disbelief, Carmilla's eyes formed a hopeful glimpse. "I-I, my God. I don't know what to say! Thank you, Justin."

"It's my pleasure. Let's just hope for the best for Mac at this point."

* * *

A few days later, Peter was swinging through the city, wearing his coat and backpack on his costume.

"Stupid winter time," Peter coughed to himself as he endured the snow and freezing temperature.

As he continued to swing, Peter's Spider-Sense started alerting him to something behind him. He turned around, only to be ambushed by an incoming net.

"Gah!" Peter yelled as the net encased him, causing him to fall onto a building.

As Peter broke free from the net, a helicopter landed on the building. Three men in blue body armor got out of it.

"Great," Peter scoffed as he threw off his coat and backpack. "I just got out of a venting session, and now this? Couldn't you have just waited 'til the weekend?"

"Son, you're about to meet the Enforcers. I'd show some respect," Montana advised.

Fancy Dan quickly threw some shurikens at Peter, who flipped over them.

"Talk about hardcore!" Peter yelled as he jumped over to Fancy Dan, who quickly pulled out his bo staff.

Peter deflected Fancy Dan's staff hits, only for Fancy Dan to hit him in the chest, knocking him into Ox's grasp. Ox started crushing Peter, who struggled to break free.

"Let go of me, you freakin' hippo!" Peter growled as he elbowed Ox a few times, managing to break free.

Peter then dodged some shots by Montana's pistol. Peter jumped over a swing of Montana's whip, only for his foot to be caught afterward. Peter was pulled down, and Ox went in to smash his fists. Peter rolled aside to dodge the blow, and kicked Ox. Fancy Dan then performed a double leg takedown on Peter, knocking him to the ground. Fancy Dan started assaulting Peter's face with his fists, only for Peter to kick him off. Peter quickly dodged a bullet by Montana, and kicked the pistol out of his hand.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Peter genuinely asked as he jumped over a charging Ox.

Peter shot a web at Ox, proceeding to kick him from behind. Peter shot multiple webs at Ox, tying him up. However, Fancy Dan jumped in and kicked Peter in the chest, knocking him down. Peter jumped back up and shot webs at Fancy Dan, who deflected them with his staff. Fancy Dan ran over and swung at Peter with the staff, though the hero managed to deflect most of the blows.

"Ahh!" Peter yelled as the staff hit him in the shoulder, before getting smacked across the chin with it.

Peter shot webs at Fancy Dan's legs and yanked him across the building, only for Fancy Dan to plunge his staff in the ground, breaking his fall. Montana then tried to whip Peter again, only for the latter to dodge again and shoot a web at Montana's chest. Peter yanked Montana over and punched him in the jaw, knocking him down.

"Aahhhh!" Ox roared as he charged at Peter, slamming him to the ground.

Ox threw a punch, which Peter dodged. Peter shot a web at Ox's eyes and punched him in the face three times, managing to break free. The two got up and brawled, only for Ox's massively strong exterior and counters to be enough to take Peter's hits. Ox grabbed Peter's punch and smacked him across the face, easily knocking him down. Fancy Dan pulled Peter up and performed a flip kick on him. Fancy Dan then delivered four jabs to the chest and a kick across the face, knocking Peter down.

"That's what happens when you try to make the Enforcers look bad," Fancy Dan warned.

A police helicopter was then heard, prompting the Enforcers to run back into their helicopter, proceeding to flee. As Peter groaned and struggled to get up, he saw the NYPD helicopter, and Captain Stacy hanging from a ladder.

"Great. It gets better," Peter sighed.

Captain Stacy jumped down, pulling out his gun. "So we finally meet. Freeze, Spider-Man! Right now!"

Scoffing, Peter pointed at the Enforcers' fleeing helicopter. "Those are the real villains!"

"I already have a helicopter in pursuit. You've been doing nothing but causing a lot of headaches for this city. Be smart and turn yourself in right now," Captain Stacy commanded.

"Screw this!"

Peter ran and grabbed his stuff. He jumped off the building, swinging away.

* * *

Swinging over to his window, Peter found that it was locked instead.

"Perfect," Peter scowled to himself as he crawled away. "May probably didn't want the snow to get in."

Changing as fast as he could outside into his hoodie and other clothes, Peter quietly opened the door to his house. He started walking up to his room.

"Peter."

"Yeah?" Peter replied.

"Where the hell were you?" Aunt May asked, stern.

"Oh-uh, I-I was out," Peter stuttered.

"Where?"

"I-I was studying"

"Where? Peter, do you even realize it's one in the goddamn morning?"

Taking out his phone, Peter looked to see it was 1:07.

"Turn around and look at me, Peter," Aunt May demanded.

"I'm fine."

"Take down the damn hood and look at me."

Sighing, Peter turned around and took down the hood, revealing bruises on his cheek and forehead, and a left black eye.

Aunt May put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God! Peter. What do you do at this hour? Who the hell are you seeing?"

"Aunt May, it was an accident at gym class. We were playing football and I got hurt."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you're so late!"

"Aunt May, I'm sorry. Look, I went to the library, and then I went to study at Harry's after. I was just stressed, so I-"

"Peter, you can't keep doing this! Jesus, you realize how worried I was?" Aunt May stressed.

"May, I said I was sorry. But, I'm fine and-"

"After what happened with Ben, you cannot just pull this on me! I don't want you to end up like him, dead on the street! Every time you decide to come home late or not answer my calls, there's always gonna be that part of me that'll worry about you ending up dead! I can't lose you, Peter!"

Sighing, Peter put his hand on the wall and looked down. "I understand, May. But you gotta know that I am being safe. There's been a lot on my plate too. But just remember that I'm okay."

"I'm not fully sure I believe that, Peter."

"May-"

"From now on, you're not gonna be home a minute later than nine," Aunt May declared. "Are we understood?"

"Seriously? No, come on. Please, what about at least ten?"

"You're lucky I'm not going with eight. Nine is final, Peter."

Groaning, Peter started to head upstairs.

"Do you understand, Peter?"

"Yeah!" Peter responded, annoyed.

Peter walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

"Goddamn," Peter said to himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**Here I am again, cramming in this newest chapter. Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story! It's always my goal to deliver the best version of this story possible, so as always, please let me know what you love and hate about it! Hope you guys enjoyed the fight with the Enforcers in particular! I'm gonna continue planning out the rest of the volume, and hopefully it'll get much better! **

**Just like the past few weeks, life has been returning more normal with each coming week. I've been hanging a lot with friends, so this summer's honestly been pretty great, all things considered. Late night drives sure are a fun thing. What's not fun is how the upcoming Miles Morales game is only for PS5 and not PS4. Goddamn it, Sony. I also found out I'm going to campus for school in the fall, so thank God for that. Hope you're all continuing to stay safe and healthy! **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! Halfway through my summer Spanish class now! Anyway, have a happy Father's Day! **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Haha was Norman telling the truth is the question? **

_**Marvel Nerd**_ **\- Yeah, I read over the backstory of the Rhino and it's interesting. Hope I don't fail him! **

_**Guest**_ **\- Lol no. You'll see what happens. **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- He was definitely one of the better parts of the film. Also, yep! Thought he'd be a great choice. **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Thanks! And yeah, I gave into the Batman reference lol, bc why not. My casting for Montana was actually done after the Venom movie, but thanks a lot for the feedback as usual! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- Yeah, totally lol! I do definitely think the TASM version of Flash Thompson is the best incarnation. **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol I can't really blame you at this point! **

_**-redbird12**_


	18. Unappreciated (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 18: Unappreciated**

The Enforcers walked into the dining room, where Tombstone was eating chicken stir fry with noodles.

"Looks like it was productive," Tombstone observed.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a joke," Ox remarked. "Little man barely stood a chance."

"Little being the keyword. Based on the way that lil punk was talking, he was a kid for sure," Montana said.

"Yeah, well, he gave you the hardest time of all of us," Ox pointed out.

"Regardless, he barely has a sense of fighting. All he does is throw around punches and kicks hoping to even get a hit in. He's not properly trained at all, and he relies a bit too much on his webbing. He's a superhuman for sure, because his strength and durability were admittedly impressive," Fancy Dan explained.

"I believe you guys. After all, I saw the whole thing through the tiny cameras in your suits. Though I'm not gonna deny having some ounce of respect for him. You can tell the kid's trying hard," Tombstone admitted. "Still, he's an annoyance. And Mac is the one that'll have his head."

"For the record, I didn't do that badly against him," Montana excused.

"Not at all, but it goes to show that a whip and a gun are still something he can contend with," Tombstone replied. "Not that I don't have respect for your capabilities."

"So, what's the next course of action with Spider-Man?" Fancy Dan asked.

"We'll figure that out soon. Whether that involves you guys or not is to be determined," Tombstone answered.

Ox shrugged. "Got to admit. I kinda had fun tangling with him."

"_You_ would," Montana remarked.

"The bottom line is that we're dealing with an inexperienced and immature little vigilante here. He should be even easier than I anticipated, but that doesn't mean we should underestimate him," Tombstone declared.

* * *

The next night, crawling into his bedroom window, Peter quickly threw off his mask and collapsed on his bed. He checked the time on his phone, which was 8:17. He laid in bed, receiving a call from Gwen a few minutes later. He picked up.

"Gwen?" Peter muttered.

"Peter! My dad just got home and told us about what happened yesterday! Are you okay?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I got my ass handed to me, but I'm fine."

"Jesus, who were they?"

"Don't know. One was a big guy, another was some cowboy, and the other dude was some martial artist."

"My God, talk about crazy."

"Yeah, it was one shitty night if you ask me. I get attacked, and then your dad comes down on me so hard, forcing me to get out of there. Yeah, it sucks," Peter ranted.

"Look, Pete. You know how I feel about my dad. But, the truth is-"

"What? The truth is that he just doesn't like vigilantes for whatever reason? Seriously, I'm out there doing my best and he doesn't even appreciate that!"

"Peter, I know how you feel. He's a really tough guy, and I'm doing my best to change his mind. Unfortunately, there's nothing else I can do for now," Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the help," Peter sarcastically thanked.

"Excuse me? Peter-"

"You know, I trusted you. Seems like nothing's come out of that."

"Peter, we literally talked it through and everything. I even offered you help!"

"Wanna know the worst part? I literally took down my uncle's killer, who's also a notorious serial killer, and I'm still the fucking villain."

Peter hung up the phone, walking over to his mirror and taking his costume off. The bruises on his face and torso were pretty bad, prompting him to cringe.

"Thank God May's not home yet," Peter sighed as he walked off to find the concealer.

* * *

"So, we're all still thinking about going with New Orleans as the theme," Valeria told Harry at a table in the school library.

Harry jokingly put on a confused face. "I wonder whose genius idea that was?"

Valeria laughed as she hit Harry's shoulder. "I get it, you came up with it. It was an amazing idea though, and most of the board is down for it."

"You think we'll end up going with it?" Harry asked.

"Most likely, honestly."

"Great! Any update on the games?"

"I know for a fact that we're gonna have _Mario Kart_ there, and the silent disco is a no brainer," Valeria said. "But we're also working on finding more chaperones for the dance. Unfortunately, not as many teachers are as willing as I'd hoped."

"I'd ask my parents, but knowing my dad well, he's gonna be busy. And my mom's not into that type of stuff," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Valeria related.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom works as a florist, and my dad's an electronics engineer. You?"

"Well, my dad's the CEO of Oscorp, and my mom's a real estate agent."

"Oh, that was dumb of me to ask," Valeria chuckled. "Son of Norman Osborn, after all."

"No, not dumb at all! But yeah, it can be difficult. Especially when he's so caught up in his work, he doesn't have much time for me or mom."

"Dude, I feel you. My dad's been working on this huge flying project, and he's been really excited about it. I don't blame him, but at a certain point, it's like he doesn't really care about making time for family."

"Damn. Guess we can both relate. It's been tough dealing with it, but planning this dance with you and everyone else has honestly been pretty great. It's especially been distracting me," Harry said with a smile.

"Same. You're really lucky to have Gwen and Peter, though. They seem great."

"They are. Though I'll admit, and this has to stay between us, it gets really annoying how my dad talks about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever they get brought up in any way, my dad will go on some tangent about how smart they are, especially Peter. I doubt he's remotely aware of how unappreciated I feel."

Valeria put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Aww, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me quickly vent."

"Anytime."

"Sooo, to quickly change the subject, your dad wants to fly? Like Falcon? Hell, like Iron Man?" Harry asked.

Valeria shrugged. "Something like that, I guess."

Gwen then approached the table with Charlie. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Gwen," Harry replied. "S'up, Charlie?"

"Not much. We just got out of chem club. That good old stuff," Charlie awkwardly answered.

"So, how's planning for the dance coming along?" Gwen asked.

"It's been better, thanks for asking!" Valeria responded.

"Is Peter gonna show up?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," Gwen blandly said. "Maybe not."

Meanwhile, Peter was standing near the entrance, watching them. He specifically glared at Charlie, and walked out of the library. He walked over to the locker room, and went inside. After changing into his gym clothes, he walked into the school weight room, getting on a bench press set and lifting up a massive barbell.

"Stupid Charlie. Fucking nine curfew. Captain Stacy," Peter grumbled to himself as he did his set.

"Yo, Pete! Looking great, man!" Rand complimented as he walked by, holding a dumbbell.

"Thanks, Rand!" Peter quickly replied as he continued doing his set.

* * *

The ringing of the security alarm alerted the four thieves that they should move faster. The thieves threw their bags over their shoulders and ran out of the jewelry store.

"Man, best score in two months," one of the thieves commented.

"Shut up!" another thief responded.

At that moment, a web yanked one of the thieves back into the store.

"What the-" one of the thieves started before Peter swung out of the store and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Shit!" another thief yelled as he pulled out a gun.

Peter shot a web at the gun and yanked it against the thief's chin. The fourth thief ran at Peter with a charging fist, only for the latter to grab his arm and punch across the face. Peter then threw him against the ground, webbing him down. The remaining thief charged at Peter with a knife, only for Peter to jump over him. Peter shot a web at the thief's back and yanked him over, punching him in the face. The thug fell to the ground, only to get picked up by Peter and punched in the stomach twice. The thug desperately threw a punch, only for Peter to dodge and kick him across the face.

"Let's wrap this up quickly, okay?" Peter asked, webbing the thug's hand to the wall of the store.

"Screw you!" the thug responded.

Peter webbed the other thug's hand to the wall.

"Hey! Come on, let me go!"

Peter proceeded to shoot more webs at the thug to his protest.

"Stop it! Help!"

Peter webbed the thug's mouth shut.

"It's 'cause of people like you that this city can be such a shithole sometimes. I do my best, and nobody seems to care. Hell, I'm the only one out there who actually gives a shit! A part of me just wants to be done with it all. Done with everything being my fault," Peter vented.

Sirens were then heard, and Peter turned around to see a cruiser heading over. Two cops came out and aimed their guns.

"Freeze!" one of the cops yelled.

"Get down on the ground now!" the other cop demanded.

Scoffing, Peter mockingly held up his hands. "You serious? This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Freeze!" the cop repeated!

Peter quickly shot webs at the guns, yanking them over. Throwing them to the side, Peter walked up to the cops.

"I just did 90% of your job for you, and I've been taking down all those superpowered freaks in the past few months! And that's how you repay me? Tell Captain Stacy to wake up," Peter ranted.

"Don't you dare disrespect our captain," one of the cops angrily said.

More sirens were heard, and Peter turned to see two more cruisers coming. Peter quickly ran and swung off.

* * *

"So, what's next?" Justin asked Tombstone and Mac as they sat in Tombstone's office.

"If only we could just get to the part where I smash Spider-Man's skull. And slice Norman Osborn's throat," Mac said.

"As tempting as it is to cut to the chase, we still have to be patient. Right now, we know that Spider-Man's an inexperienced kid. In terms of Norman and Fisk's alliance, we know nothing new," Tombstone stated.

"Hammer, I'm gonna ask you one more time. My wife didn't suspect a thing when you guys talked?" Mac asked.

"Nope. As far as she and the public knows, you're nowhere to be seen," Justin confirmed. "But wait. How the hell does that work when you were bailed out?"

"I have a couple superior cops on my payroll. They took care of the identity of the bailer. Next time Mac goes out in that suit, he'll simply be an escaped and deranged creature on the loose," Tombstone explained. "Though I have to ask, Mac. Do you have any idea of what you want to happen after exacting your revenge on Norman and Spider-Man?"

"Somewhat. But that's not the point. I want to fuck with Spider-Man before killing him. Torment him to his worst and weakest points of vulnerability. And when he's on the curb suffering, bleeding out slowly… that's when I'll end it."

Justin's eyes widened a little. "Well, I think I may have an idea. Any of you ever heard of copelemia?"

"Beats me," Tombstone answered as Mac shook his head.

"Didn't think you did. It's one of the rarest and deadliest poisonous substances alive. Is it fatal, yes. To a superhuman like Spider-Man, no. It's clear he has some sort of healing factor, so it'll probably fight off a good amount of the toxin. But one of the side effects? Hallucinations. And I'm talking the worst kind."

"Interesting," Tombstone noted. "Psychologically dismembering him before going in for the kill. I like it."

"Thanks! I've got resources and connections, so it may take me a decent amount of time to concoct it, but I think this could really work."

"Sounds like a plan. When I get the chance, I'm injecting some of that in Osborn as well," Mac vowed.

"Remember, we have to give it time before you strike Norman," Tombstone said.

"Why? He and Fisk don't have any leverage on me, especially after that press conference I held. Hell, I had more than him until Mac killed Ordway," Justin argued.

"Watch it, Hammer," Mac threatened.

"Couldn't you find some way to hack into Norman's payment records of Ordway?" Tombstone questioned.

"I'm a scientist, not a hacker. But we could try to find someone to handle that. Until then, the copelemia's my number one priority."

* * *

That same night, Norman was in his office, talking to Fisk on the phone.

"So, is it safe of us to assume that the recent attackers of Spider-Man were hired by someone?" Norman asked.

"I know they were. They're known as the Enforcers, specifically some of the deadliest assassins in the underworld," Fisk explained.

"It's worth noting that they didn't even kill Spider-Man. According to NYPD Captain Stacy, They just beat him to a pulp and left him there until he arrived."

"Then they were most likely testing him. In preparation for an incoming assault."

"You're probably right. They likely have a pretty good idea of his capabilities now, so it's clear they're planning something. Most likely with Scorpion," Norman pointed out. "The question is, what? What can they do that won't risk screwing up any of their images?"

"Not sure yet. But we have to prepare for something big." Fisk said.

Norman sighed. "Did you even find out who bailed Mac out?"

"Not yet, my men are still working on it. Whoever covered it up did it well."

"Whether we find out or not, we have to create our own defenses. Once Scorpion and Spider-Man are out of the picture, we can strike Hammer."

"In that case, I'll contact Aleksei and ask for an update on that experiment. I know he'll be more than enthusiastic," Fisk confirmed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**Newest chapter is out, and hope you guys enjoyed it! Damn, planning the rest of this volume out has been hard, but I hope in the end, the final product will be more than enough to satisfy you guys! I'm continuing to further develop the characters and their relationships, so I hope it's engrossing you guys! **

**I'm an Illinois resident, and we recently entered Phase Four, so thank God Illinois handled this coronavirus and quarantine situation well for the past few months. Let's hope it can stay that way, but let's also hope that every other part of the world will also get better. Just keep staying safe and washing your hands, and that'll further help life return back to normal. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! Three weeks into my Spanish class, and only one left! Hell yeah! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Thanks for the favorite! You always were persistent on a Batman reference lol! And thanks for the feedback on the Enforcers battle! Peter's schedule will definitely get more complicated for sure. **

_**Guest**_ **\- No spoilers on future heroes, so guess you'll have to keep reading… **

_**Fate-Be Changed**_ **\- Yes it did, indeed. **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Thank you! And lol shoutout to you for giving me the idea for the cameras. **

_**Guest **_**\- That was actually a great idea for a joke! Don't be shocked if I end up using it in the near future! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- You'll see what happens with the two of them! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- Thanks! I'm planning him out, so I think you're in for a treat… **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol I can't say I'll have that, but I hope you end up enjoying how I handle him! **

_**-redbird12**_


	19. Complications of the Father (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 19: Complications of the Father**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley**

"Alright, class. Make sure to review the study guide and go over the last three chapters to prepare for the exam this Friday," Mr. Johnson instructed as his geometry class was let out.

Peter quickly packed up his backpack and headed out. Gwen followed him.

"Hey, Pete. Peter!" Gwen exclaimed as she caught up with Peter. "Are we gonna talk or?"

"Talk? About what?" Peter blandly responded.

"You know what."

Peter didn't bother responding.

"Look, my dad doesn't hate you-"

"Sure-"

"Peter-"

"It never seems to go anywhere whenever I try to help, and your dad just decides that I'm the bad guy. If only he knew," Peter vented.

"Pete, I know he's difficult, but it's like I told you the other night. You gotta give him time," Gwen insisted.

"Okay, let's say I give him time. And nothing continues to change. What do I do then? Just keep letting him hate me? Hell no."

"I'm doing my best here. But you need to calm down. Seriously."

Peter scoffed. "With everything that's happened to me in the past few months, you expect me to just calm down? What planet are you living on?"

Taken aback, Gwen responded, "Peter!"

"I don't think you even remotely realize how difficult it is for me to hold this all in. So stop pretending to care already and just leave me the fuck alone!" Peter demanded as he walked away.

Peter kept walking, only for Harry to eventually catch up with him a few minutes later in the hallway.

"Yo, Pete!" Harry called as he ran over to Peter.

"Yeah?" Peter sighed.

"Gwen just texted me. What the hell's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that really concerns you."

"Don't be like that, man. Just talk to me."

"I can't, that's the exact problem," Peter replied.

"Jesus, man. If you're upset about Charlie, that's okay. I get it, man," Harry empathized.

"Do you, though?"

"Dude, we all have. I know you really like Gwen, but if it makes you feel any better, I doubt she has the same bond with Charlie as you."

"You can't confirm that," Peter countered. "Honestly, I'm so done with it all. Regardless of stupid Charlie or not."

"C'mon-"

"Just leave me alone, man. Please."

Peter walked away, leaving Harry behind.

"Damn," Harry muttered to himself as he walked to the school library.

Inside, he went over to a table and met Valeria.

"Hey, Harry. Got your text. Said you wanted to study, right?" Valeria asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, I asked if you could come study. But I also w-wanted to see, if well, you've been planning this dance a lot. You said you didn't have time to find a date? So-so, I was thinking we could go together?" Harry asked.

Valeria chuckled, startling Harry for a second.

"Don't worry, that was a good chuckle. Yeah, I'll totally go with you!" Valeria agreed.

"Oh, seriously? Awesome!" Harry excitedly responded.

"Totally! I'll get the poster board ready and-"

"Oh, no need. I've been having a lot of fun hanging with you and planning this dance. That's more than enough."

Valeria smiled. "If you insist."

* * *

In his mansion, Harry walked over to his room, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Harry."

Sighing, Harry turned around to see his dad.

"Yeah, dad?" Harry murmured.

"I happened to be looking at your student portal around an hour ago, and I want to ask. Why is it that your grades have gone down a decent amount?" Norman asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Last semester, you had a great start. You ended with mostly A's and a few B's. But this semester, you have mostly B's and C's, and only two A's. Care to explain?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but classes have just been harder and-"

"That's no excuse. The class isn't hard as long as you put your full brain power and integrity into it. You were able to pull it off last semester even with the help you got from Peter and Gwen."

"This again."

"You know what I mean, Harry."

"Yeah, I do. All you ever want to do is constantly compare me to the two and talk about how much smarter they are. That makes me feel really good," Harry remarked.

"I'm not doing it to make you feel bad-"

"Well, you think it's gonna make me feel great?!"

"Don't be ignorant. I do it to motivate you, to remind you that you can be better than both of them! Hell, you're an Osborn! We don't give up and we put our full effort in everything! Clearly, that little dance committee you joined is distracting you!"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" Harry protested.

"Well, I'm sure I can be forgiven for assuming that helping with some dumb dance is gonna cloud your mind! It's painfully obvious you haven't been focusing on your studies as much. Literally, go hit up Peter or Gwen, or just apply yourself more! It's not hard," Norman sternly said.

"Again, the dance has nothing to do with this. An-and, I'll try harder. I can do it. Without Peter or Gwen," Harry said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I have a decent amount of optimism for your future, but there's something especially special about Peter to me. Gwen's an interesting case as well," Norman stated.

Harry felt an uncomfortable chill down his spine. "Okay. I'll go study."

Harry turned around while Norman walked over to his office.

* * *

That night, Gwen was doing her chemistry homework in the living room. Her dad then walked into the house.

"Hey, Gwen," George greeted.

"Hey, dad. How was work?"

"It was fine. Same old stuff. Grumbling cops and dealing with criminals."

"Anything else?"

"Well, not much," George said.

"You sure? Nothing about Spider-Man?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, boy. No, not much with Spider-Man. Nothing new."

"Other than thinking he's a bad guy?"

"Gwen, we've had this talk before. He literally disrespected my cops the other day, and he caused a huge scene with those damn assassins before that. And let's not forget about how destructive his fights were with Scorpion and Shocker," George argued.

"He's literally doing all that because he wants to help. Do you keep forgetting how he's taking down all these criminals? He literally took in Cletus Kasady, one of the world's worst serial killers and the killer of Peter's uncle!" Gwen countered.

"I'm not saying he didn't help out in those regards, but he should be leaving that to us in the end. Every time he ever interferes with some crime, it's always something that my officers could've handled instead."

"So, why haven't they? It's not like they've been there all the time."

"We're always doing our best to clean up this city. It's never that easy, though," George justified.

"I'm sure Spider-Man could say the same," Gwen countered.

"Gwen-"

"It's like you're not even trying to find reasons to like him."

"Believe me, I really want to. But haven't you noticed how these freaks only started coming out after Spider-Man? Sure, there's a few other vigilantes out there in different parts of New York, but I'm not so crazy about them either. However, once Spider-Man appears a few months ago, Scorpion comes out, and so does Shocker. After that, those mysterious assassins appear. Who knows what's next? Then, there's constantly crimes for all of us to be worrying about. I'm not saying this guy has any ill intent at all, but the impact he's making isn't as positive as people would like to think," George argued.

"Dad, it's not like he's actively trying to make those criminals come out and start terrorizing people."

"Still. Sometimes, we do the worst without realizing it, because we want to believe we're doing the best."

Gwen's phone started ringing.

"Uh, I'll let you get that," George excused as he left the living room.

Gwen picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gwen. It's Charlie."

"Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to, well, I was thinking. It's been great getting to know you a lot in chem club. I-I wanted to see if you'd be down to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together?" Charlie asked.

"Wow, that's really nice of you! Sure, I'd love to!" Gwen agreed.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Inside Fisk Tower, Fisk sat in his office, filling out paperwork. The door opened, and his assistant James Wesley walked in.

"Wilson. I just came in to ask for an update on the entire Scorpion situation. I trust that you're handling it well," Wesley said.

"I'd say Osborn and I are being efficient. The process isn't as fast as I'd like it to be, but we're still being productive nonetheless," Fisk answered.

"That's good."

Wesley sat on the couch.

It's all going to be worth it," Fisk declared.

"Remind me again. Why are you even teaming up with Osborn?" Wesley asked.

"My alliance with Norman is what's keeping a good amount of the underworld together in all honesty. Norman's still working on genetic modifications, which'll potentially lead to superhuman resources and weapons. If we can supply my armies with those, we can further keep the city in check and wipe out any of the competition. In return, I'm helping Oscorp maintain its success by eliminating any potential predators. Some rival companies are far too powerful for now, but there are others that are much easier to get out of the way. Together, we're keeping New York from blowing itself up," Fisk explained.

"So you're both keeping each other from making any enemies?"

"Essentially."

"Well, what happens on the day you two have to compete with each other?" Wesley questioned.

"I don't want to say that's inevitable, but I also can't say it isn't. Regardless, I know I'll be prepared," Fisk confidently responded.

"Like you were with your father?"

"In a sense. Regardless of how horrific of a husband and father he was, he still taught me to fight against this world when it's beating you down. The more you let it pummel you, the thicker the blood gets. If you allow yourself to stay down, you'll never be able to solidify your defense. It's important to be your own fortress, and that's what my father taught me when he made me beat up a bully against his mayoral campaign," Fisk reminisced. "A week later, he beat my mom as alway. Except he was intoxicated, which didn't exactly make it better. By that point, I remembered everything he had told me, so I picked up a hammer and laid out my offense. I learned later on that my father was employed under Don Rigoletto, and he took pity on me. He took me around the world in ten years, teaching me everything to survive and come home to better my city."

"I haven't seen you talk about that in seven years."

"It's always worth thinking about. As much as Bill Fisk can go burn in Hell, he did help mold me into who I am today. And my mother, God Bless her Soul, she's only a reminder of how much more beautiful New York needs to be. Especially the cesspool of debauchery that is Hell's Kitchen. As time goes on, the more I realize how much of an interference Spider-Man could be."

"What's your plan with him? He's not as big an obstacle as Daredevil or even the Punisher."

"Not right now. Who says he couldn't be in the future? From what I've noticed, he started off taking out the common criminals and thugs before taking on these bigger villains. The more I think about it, the busier he'll be if there are more supervillains. While he's distracted with them, he won't be able to disrupt our men as much," Fisk pointed out.

"Indeed," Wesley agreed. "But right now, that Scorpion has to be taken out before we can plan any of that."

"Exactly. I contacted Aleksei about the experiment just recently. He says it's closer to being complete. But based on what he told me, things are only gonna get more interesting after the experiment."

Wesley's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Wesley, how much do you know about the rhinoceros?"

* * *

Peter walked into the house, only to quickly hear Aunt May crying.

"Aunt May?"

Peter walked over to the kitchen, where Aunt May was crying at the table.

"Aunt May, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Oh. Hey, Peter," Aunt May said.

"Aunt May, talk to me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I miss Ben so much. I know we've been going to therapy, and it has gotten better. But that's never been able to change his lack of presence in our lives, and how much we really lost that night. I still don't think anything's ever gonna go back to normal," Aunt May vented.

"I feel the same way, May. And it sucks, I know. But as much as I hate to admit it, we both have to keep doing our best to move on and persevere," Peter declared.

"It's not just that, Peter. I-I keep reminding myself that it was my fault that it happened-"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I've told you this before. I let him go that night to find you and then-"

"God, just stop!" Peter yelled.

Aunt May's eyes widened. "Peter?"

"Stop fucking blaming yourself! Quit acting like there's more you could've done to prevent it. There wasn't. He died, and that's it! Yeah, it's horrible, but you can't keep acting like this and constantly blaming yourself! He was killed, and that's it. Nothing more," Peter raged.

Aunt May burst into tears, and Peter threw off his backpack. He then walked up to his room, closing his door.

* * *

In his lab, Justin was putting the finishing touches to the Copelemia. Various chemicals, both common and rare, were scattered across the table. He synthesized the central toxins with the vital agents, and put in the finishing touches afterward.

"Hell yeah!" Justin exclaimed as he admired the finished product.

Justin quickly took out his phone and called Tombstone.

"Yes?"

"Tombstone, it's finished," Justin confirmed. "The Copelemia is done."

"Perfect. What next?" Tombstone asked.

"I just have to integrate it into the Scorpion armor. After that, time to torment the spider," Justin planned.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**Here I am with the new chapter. I know it's a bit filler, but I figured I'd still take this as a chance to further develop the relationships. Expect a lot to be happening in the next couple chapters! I also hope you guys had a great 4th of July! I know I did by hanging out with my friends. Water gun fights are immensely fun. **

**I've also realized that I haven't said anything about George Floyd's death as well as the multiple others in the past few weeks since they've happened. Well, I'll say now that it's unfortunately a representation of how tragic and prejudiced life and society can truly get. We have to do and be better, and we can't attack others. #BlackLivesMatter. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! I'm turning 20 in a few days, so I'm pretty excited to celebrate with my friends. Also, I finished my summer Spanish class! Hell yeah! Other than that, my best friend and I also started the anime **_**Death Note **_**recently. He finished it, and I'm ironically getting very engrossed by it, especially since I'm not an anime watcher. He also got me into **_**Brooklyn 99**_**, which is just amazing. **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Thanks! And I totally understand how you felt about the Enforcers, though I used that scene with them to tease another possible encounter… **

_**ShadowStrike234 **_**\- Lol I didn't even do that pumpkin pie thing intentionally! And thanks, that Peter-Mac heart-to-heart was a scene specifically made for the Peter+Mac bromance shippers. Your feedback is more than appreciated. You're really seeing my goals and what I'm trying to do in terms of developing and building up this story. I'm really glad you're enjoying the villains, and I'm ecstatic that you're excited for my plans for the future (Believe me, I've got a LOT planned). It really flatters me that you'd compare this to a TV show, and I hope you continue to read! If **_**Along Came a Spider-Man**_ **either doesn't continue or takes longer to update, hopefully you can have this to read still. **

_**Guest **_**\- Lol another bald comment right here. He's getting more of an edge for sure! **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Why yes they are. With Peter's bonds getting shakier, how will he resolve them? **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Yeah, be proud that you did! And you'll see! **

_**Guest **_**\- Lol I can't say Peter will don the Bruce Willis look, but ironically I just saw 2018's **_**Death Wish**_ **the other day. **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- They're both stressed out for sure. And you'll see what happens with their next encounter! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- Eventually! Shocker will have quite a place in Spider-Man's future. **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Lol he's still not shaving his head, but you'll further see how he deals with his stress! **

_**JPrime **_**\- Thanks! I thought it'd be a nice homage to the movie. **

_**ThePurpleArcher24 **_**\- Thank you! My Spider-Man will definitely get beat on a lot in the beginning to show his inexperience, and you'll see how he gets stronger. And I did see the newest chapter of your Spider-Man story, it was good stuff! As for your upcoming Batman story, I'd totally be down to read that! **

_**-redbird12**_


	20. Hallucinations (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 20: Hallucinations**

The next morning, Peter walked downstairs to see Aunt May eating toast at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter said.

Aunt May looked up for a second. "Peter."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I blew up way too much, and it wasn't cool of me. Like, seriously," Peter apologized.

"Listen, Peter. Contrary to what you think, I'm not mad," Aunt May revealed.

"Let me guess, you're concerned?"

"Yes. And that's why I'm gonna have you start seeing Lilly one on one as well."

Peter sighed. "Can't even blame you for that."

"I know. You start next week."

Peter nodded and took out his phone. He looked at the texts from Harry.

HARRY OSBORN: Bro u good?

HARRY OSBORN: U ready to start talking to gwen and I again?

HARRY OSBORN: Alright when you're ready to talk, I asked Valeria to SHD and she said yes

HARRY OSBORN: Ik the girls supposed to ask the guy but i was like eh to that

HARRY OSBORN: Btw bro, I'm not sure u saw Gwen's insta post yet. If so, i'm rly sry man

Freaking out, Peter pulled up Gwen's Instagram, and his heart dropped upon seeing her most recent post. Specifically, it was a SHD poster proposal with Gwen and Charlie. It spelled "Charlie, Sadie Hawkins Dance?" in chemistry symbols.

"Fuck this!" Peter yelled.

"What did you just say, Peter?!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's Gwen and that other guy Charlie. They're going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together."

"Ohh. I'm sorry, hon. That's rough."

Groaning, Peter took his backpack and headed to school.

* * *

On the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Harry and Valeria walked into the school gym, which was decorated like New Orleans. The DJ was blasting music, and balloons and refreshment tables were everywhere. A massive mosh pit was in the middle of the gym. Harry was wearing a black suit and green bow tie, with Valeria wearing a green dress.

"My God, this is amazing!" Harry yelled over the loud music. "You really did it!"

"Thanks!" Valeria yelled back. "I'm really happy with how everything turned out!"

Behind Harry and Valeria, the rest of their group followed, including Gwen and Charlie. Gwen was wearing a purple dress, and Charlie was wearing a black suit and purple tie.

"This is awesome!" Charlie said.

"Tell me about it," Gwen agreed.

Harry and Valeria started to walk up to the mosh pit. Flash and Liz walked nearby, as did Rand and Sally.

"Yo, looking good, Osborn! Same with you, Valeria!" Rand complimented.

"Thanks, bro! You too!" Harry thanked.

"Thank you!" Valeria followed.

"You guys really do look beautiful," Sally agreed.

"Yeah, you guys are so cute together! Where's Peter, though?" Liz asked.

"He couldn't make it," Harry explained.

"Good ol' Parker missing out on the fun," Flash chuckled.

Liz slapped Flash's shoulder and led him away, and Rand and Sally followed.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked.

Valeria smiled. "Sure."

The two started dancing, while Charlie was making an awkward attempt at it with Gwen.

"You know, I'm really glad you came with me. I know the girl's supposed to ask the guy, but well, I figured why not?" Charlie said.

"You're all good. Thanks for asking me!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Anytime. You know, you're really lucky to have guys, I mean, friends like Harry and Peter. They seem cool."

"Yeah. They're the best."

"You seem to be able to relate to Peter so much," Charlie observed.

"Yeah. He's like the male version of me," Gwen chuckled. "I wish he could've been here tonight, though."

"I mean, I'm with you, so that's fine," Charlie awkwardly responded. "I mean, as your date, or did you mean Peter here as your friend? Sorry."

"No, you're all good! I mean, Peter and Harry have been my best friends since high school started. What I meant is I wish all of us could've been here together. I'm glad to be with you, though."

"Oh, awesome!"

* * *

That same night, Peter swung wherever he could, opting to clear his mind rather than patrol. Luckily, the snow was starting to decrease, though that didn't change how much he was fuming inside.

"Fuck life right now. For real," Peter grumbled. "Doesn't help that Charlie got to fucking take Gwen to the dance."

Peter eventually landed on the roof of a chapel, sitting down and sighing. However, his Spider-Sense prompted him to jump out of the way, dodging a poison dart. Peter turned to see Mac land on the roof, wearing the Scorpion armor.

"Scorpion? I haven't seen you since that little fiasco with Shocker," Peter pointed out.

"Don't expect this to be like last time," Scorpion warned as he readied his claws.

Scorpion lunged at Peter with his claws, though the hero evaded and jumped over them. Peter punched Scorpion across the face, only for Scorpion to return with a punch to the jaw. Knocked down by the impact, Peter quickly got up and performed a spin kick, only for Scorpion to dodge. Scorpion then kicked Peter in the back and grabbed his leg. Scorpion slammed Peter onto the roof multiple times, only for Peter to shoot a web at his face.

"You want to go back to prison and save us all this trouble?" Peter asked as he shot a web at Scorpion and yanked himself over.

Peter started pummeling Scorpion in the chest with punches and kicks, only for one of his punches to be caught by Scorpion's hand. Scorpion headbutted Peter, knocking him down. Peter groaned as Scorpion ripped the webbing off his face.

"I'll take that as a no," Peter deduced as he jumped up and shot a web at the spire and swung around, aiming for Scorpion.

Scorpion went in for a punch as Peter kicked him, knocking them both down. Scorpion got up and kicked Peter in the face. Peter shot some web darts at Scorpion, who deflected some of them. Peter ran over and threw two punches, which Scorpion dodged. Scorpion returned with a kick to the chest, knocking Peter down. As Peter struggled to get up, Scorpion plunged his tail into the hero's shoulder.

"GAHHHH!" Peter yelled as he fell back down.

"Copelemia. One of the rarest and deadliest toxins ever. I told you not to expect this to be like last time," Scorpion taunted.

"You son of a bitch…" Peter muttered as he slowly got up.

Peter stumbled over and threw a punch, only for Scorpion to merely step aside. Scorpion slashed Peter across the back and kicked him down.

"Have fun," Scorpion said as Peter's vision started failing him.

* * *

_Peter woke up, only to see that the ground below the chapel was now a sea of poison. _

"_Oh shit," Peter groaned. "How the hell?" _

_Peter jumped from the chapel and started swinging away. He quickly made it to the city. However, he saw the horrifying sight of a plane falling towards a building. _

"_My God, no!" Peter screamed as he quickly swung over. _

_As Peter made it to the building, the plane fell and exploded, though the flames formed into the shapes of a young Peter being escorted by a social worker to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in front of their house. _

"_Hi, Peter. I'm your Aunt May and this is your Uncle Ben," Aunt May happily greeted. "We're gonna be taking care of you from now on." _

"_We're gonna do our best. And we're more than happy to have you live with us," Uncle Ben agreed. _

_Young Peter tearfully nodded his head as Aunt May led him inside the house. _

"_It's terrible what happened. My brother… May… " Uncle Ben grieved to the social worker. _

"_That plane crash was a tragedy. And I'm here if you want any resources for grief counseling and therapy," the social worker promised. _

"_Uncle Ben?!" Peter exclaimed. "You're alive!" _

_However, the social worker disappeared, as did the house. Uncle Ben's expression changed as he was shot. Blood pouring out of his chest, Uncle Ben fell to the ground. _

"_NO!" Peter yelled as he ran over to Uncle Ben, webbing up the wound. _

"_P-Peter?" Uncle Ben groaned. _

"_Uncle Ben. I'm so sorry!" Peter apologized, welling up. "Hold on, I can save you!" _

"_Peter… why didn't you stop him?" Uncle Ben asked. _

_Peter's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_You did this," Uncle Ben blamed. _

_Peter turned around to see Cletus Kasady with his gun. Peter dodged a gunshot and shot a web at the gun, yanking it away. Yelling in rage, Peter ran over and punched Cletus in the face, only for the serial killer to explode into multiple different Scorpions. _

"_You killed your uncle." _

"_It was your fault." _

"_How do you live with that blood on your hands?" _

"_Murderer." _

_Enraged, Peter started beating up the various Scorpions, ramming through them with punches and kicks. He also used his webs for brutal combat, shooting them and yanking them over for close hits. The Scorpions all dissolved upon a few hits, though Peter started to find himself overwhelmed. As the Scorpions all buried Peter, he next found himself on the rooftop of Midtown High. _

"_The hell?" Peter muttered. _

_Peter then saw Gwen. _

"_I don't know what I ever saw in you. Charlie's twice the man you'll ever be," Gwen taunted. _

"_Gwen-" Peter started. _

"_Just shut up. You're not even worth my time. I only became friends with you out of pity. You had no one until your uncle died," Gwen said. _

"_I couldn't agree more." _

_Peter turned around to see Harry there. _

"_Harry?" Peter said. _

"_You heard me. You really think Gwen and I hang out with you 'cause you're worth it? God, how stupid are you?" Harry laughed. _

"_You're not real. You're not real," Peter reminded himself. _

"_You seriously thought we were your friends?" Harry mocked. "Who'd want to waste even an ounce of their energy on you?" _

"_Finally, everyone's thinking logically," Flash Thompson chuckled as he walked up to Peter. "You always were Penis Parker to me. Thank God everyone finally sees that." _

"_Shut up, Flash," Peter growled as he threw a punch, only for Flash to quickly step aside. _

"_Too slow. Even with those little powers, you're still just that little bitch I always knew you were," Flash continued as he punched Peter in the face. _

_The impact blew up in Peter's face, knocking him off the building. Peter quickly swung into a window of the building, smashing the glass. Once inside, he saw Aunt May sitting on a chair, crying. _

"_Aunt May! What's wrong?!" Peter asked as he ran over. _

_Aunt May looked up. "It was you. You murdered Ben." _

"_May, please-" _

"_Please? You of all people do not get to ask me for forgiveness! Especially with the ungrateful and brash attitude you've given me since it all happened! You think you've had a hard time?! You have no goddamn idea." _

_Peter put his hand on Aunt May's shoulder. "Aunt May, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

"_Not sorry enough," Captain Stacy said from behind Peter. _

_Peter turned around, only for Captain Stacy to shoot him in the chest. Screaming in pain, Peter ran at Captain Stacy and tackled him out of the window. While falling, Peter shot a huge web between the buildings, catching Captain Stacy. _

"_You're nothing but a coward. Just wait until you see the inside of that cold cell I have prepared for you," Captain Stacy warned as Peter swung to the now non-poisonous ground. _

_Once Peter looked up, he saw that it was the interior of Oscorp Tower. He also saw a version of himself get bitten by the spider. _

"_Ow!" Past Peter hissed. _

_Before Past Peter could do anything else, Scorpion burst through the building and slammed him through the wall. _

"_No!" Peter yelled. _

_Peter was then blasted out of the building by a vibrational air blast. Turning around, he saw Shocker walking over. _

"_S'up, bug?" Shocker greeted as he shot another blast, which Peter jumped over. _

"_Spider-Sense isn't working, goddamn it," Peter sighed. _

_Peter swung over and punched Shocker in the face, only for Shocker to return with an electrified punch to Peter's face. Shocker delivered two more punches to Peter's ribs, and one more to his jaw. _

"_I'd love to be the one to finish you off, but I'm not the only one in this little nightmare," Shocker admitted. _

"_What are you-" Peter started. _

_Peter found himself getting body slammed by Ox, and then getting thrown across the street by Montana's whip. Once Peter got up, Fancy Dan delivered four punches to the chest and a flip kick across the face, knocking him back down. _

"_Great," Peter muttered as he rolled aside to dodge Fancy Dan's staff. _

_Peter jumped up and threw a punch at Fancy Dan, only for the latter to duck and kick him in the chest. Montana attempted to strike Peter with his whip, only for Peter to grab it and swing him over. Peter punched Montana in the face, knocking him down. Ox charged at Peter, who jumped over him. Ox crashed into a car, and Peter webbed him up with multiple webs. _

"_Boo." _

_Peter turned around to get punched by Shocker's electrified fist. Peter then threw a punch, only for Shocker to explode into multiple Scorpions. _

"_This again," Peter growled as he started fighting and pummeling his way through the various Scorpions. "Just fucking die, all of you!" _

"_Embrace all your hatred!" _

"_Prove us all right!" _

"_Worthless." _

"_Spider-Man, stop!" _

"_Please!" _

"_You gotta snap out of it!" _

* * *

The hallucinations started to fade, and Peter found himself on the street. He looked at his bloody knuckles, and saw several injured cops, including Captain Stacy, Lieutenant Watanabe, and Officer DeWolff.

"My God, what did I do?!" Peter screamed.

"Y-you animal," one of the injured cops groaned.

"Captain, you were right," another injured cop agreed.

Peter ran over to Captain Stacy and held out his hand. "Let me help."

"Get away from me, you freak," Captain Stacy demanded.

"Captain, I swear that wasn't me. I was drugged and-"

At that moment, several cruisers started pulling up. Yelling in frustration, Peter started to swing away.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise!" Peter quickly said as he swung away.

Peter continued to swing, though his body was still in pain. While he still could, he managed to swing to Oscorp Tower. Smashing through one of the windows, Peter held up his hands as two guards aimed their guns at him.

"I have no time! I've been poisoned, and this is the only place where I can make a cure!" Peter pleaded.

Norman then walked into the room, shooing his guards away with a hand wave. "Spider-Man. What exactly is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Sir, please. I need to go to your lab and concoct an antitoxin. Scorpion poisoned me!" Peter quickly explained.

Norman nodded. "Absolutely. Let me lead you to the lab."

"Thank you!"

Norman led Peter to a laboratory, where several scientists were working. Their attention immediately shifted to the vigilante.

"Everyone! Spider-Man's been poisoned! Dr. Stromm, take a sample of his infected blood and analyze the neurotoxin to develop a counter agent!" Norman instructed.

Mendel Stromm ran over with an extraction tube. "Where were you injected?"

"The shoulder," Peter answered.

Mendel extracted a blood sample from Peter's shoulder, causing him to wince a little. Mendel then ran over to the lab with the other scientists.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Osborn," Peter thanked.

"Spider-Man, you saved my life a few months ago when that same Scorpion tried to kill me here. If anything, I'm thanking you. This is the least I could do," Norman stated.

"Well, thank you again. My advanced healing factor is fighting away a majority of the toxin, but the antitoxin should clean my blood out completely."

* * *

Mac walked into Tombstone's office, where the crime lord and Justin were waiting.

"It's done. That little creep's getting mentally tortured beyond his mind," Mac proudly boasted.

"It worked? Hell yeah!" Justin exclaimed.

"This was definitely a victory, especially with how much of a message it sent. He'll probably fight off the poison eventually, but I've been looking at the news. It's better than even I expected," Tombstone said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"While hallucinating, he destroyed a few pieces of public property and beat up a couple cops, including Captain Stacy and Lieutenant Watanabe," Tombstone revealed. "Talk about a massive win."

Justin's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

Mac smiled evilly. "Perfect. Now that the cops likely hate him more than they already did, that further scrutinizes him. Time for us to further plan how much more we can torture him."

* * *

"It's complete," Mendel declared as the antitoxin finished cooking up.

"Finally," Norman stated. "Now, help him out."

Mendel took the antitoxin over to Peter and injected it into his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Norman asked.

"Already starting to feel slightly better," Peter responded.

"Good. Now get home and promise me you'll get a lot of rest."

"Will do. Thank you again, Mr. Osborn."

Peter ran out of the lab and jumped out of Oscorp Tower, swinging away. Eventually making it home, Peter jumped through his bedroom window, Peter threw his suit off and collapsed on his bed. Not bothering to disguise his bruises and cuts, Peter threw his blanket and pillow over his body. He then allowed himself to fall into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**Man, what a chapter lol. When I first played that first Scorpion boss fight in **_**Spider Man PS4**_**, I just knew I had to implement the hallucination sequence in one of my chapters. It'd make things much more personal for sure in the story! Let me tell you, it was fun revisiting some of the most vital parts of my story for this chapter. Speaking of **_**Spider-Man PS4**_**, I got 100% on the entire story campaign and all the DLC. Amazing game. Sorry this chapter is hours late, though. **

**Summer has continued to be great for me so far. I just recently had a 20th birthday party with friends, and it was extremely dope/wild. I've also continued to hang out with friends, watch movies and shows (I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but I'm an extremely huge movie and TV buff). Still finishing up **_**Death Note**_ **at the moment. Best (and like one of the only) anime I've ever seen lol. I hope you're all still staying safe amid the coronavirus, though there's definitely been hope for better things to come in the past few weeks. And never forget. #BlackLivesMatter. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! In fact, let's do something different this week! If you guys comment who your favorite character is so far and why, feel free to also drop me a question and I'll answer it! I know I already respond to reviews, but a little Q&A could be fun, whether it be about my story or my personal life lol. Watch out for the next chapter next week! **

_**ShadowStrike234 **_**-** **Thank you! And indeed, you did see how Peter reacted to Gwen and Charlie this chapter! I'm trying to make this story as relatable as possible, so I decided to include that moment in our lives when our crush ends up going on a date or dance with someone else, and how much it can truly sting. Yes, Peter did rage a lot as well, and I actually didn't think of the symbiote comparisons! I'll really be delivering on the Rhino fight, so you may not be disappointed… **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Yes, they have indeed. You'll see where it'll lead, and it'll be interesting for sure! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- He's primarily based off of James Wesley in the MCU **_**Daredevil**_ **Netflix series. I totally forgot his name was changed in that **_**Daredevil **_**movie! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Lol you saw how that paid off in this chapter! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- Supervillains? You shall see… **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- You'll continue to see what develops between Spider-Man and Scorpion! Maybe it'll be what you expect or be completely unexpected… **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Yes they are. And you'll see where it all explodes. I'm glad you're excited for the Rhino coming up! Hopefully you'll like what I do with him! **

_**-redbird12**_


	21. Guilt (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 21: Guilt**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Aleksei Sytsevich**

Peter woke up that morning and quickly checked the time. It was 1:07.

"Fifteen hours of sleep?! Jesus!" Peter exclaimed.

Peter slowly got up and looked at the mirror. His bruises were still slowly healing, but evident. Luckily, he already felt fully healed from the copelemia. He quickly threw on some clothes and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and put bread in the toaster, and Aunt May walked in.

"You slept for a while, hon," Aunt May chuckled.

"Yep."

Aunt May's eyes widened once she noticed the bruises on Peter's face. "My God, Peter! What happened to your face?"

"I tripped," Peter lied. "That was it."

"How? Where?"

"I was taking a walk and I bumped into someone. Tripped on the ground."

"Peter, just be more careful next time. Please."

Peter nodded. "I will. Sorry."

The bread popped out of the toaster, and Peter went over to get it. He put some jam on it and walked to the living room, turning on the TV.

"Try our newest ShamPow, with its cleaning capabilities being ten times-"

"It's just like magic! These lime-flavored gummy bears will-"

"No, Susan! You're not the mother-"

"-After that horrific attack on the NYPD last night, I am officially issuing an arrest warrant for the vigilante Spider-Man! Next time he's seen in public, my men will have him behind bars," Captain Stacy declared in front of the NYPD building. "He can't just assault law enforcement and expect to get away with it. It's time to show him that there are consequences."

Groaning, Peter sat back on the couch. He took out his phone and looked up "spider-man." Various articles of him attacking the cops pulled up on the results.

"You know, that guy was starting to grow on me. Now, he attacks cops? He can't expect me to be a fan of him," Aunt May remarked.

"Sounds like a jerk," Peter sighed.

Peter looked through his phone to see eight missed calls and fifteen text messages from Gwen. He sighed and closed his phone.

* * *

Various reporters were standing in front of Oscorp Tower, as they had been since Norman announced a press conference an hour prior. Finally, he came out to walk up to the stand.

"Thank you for coming, everybody!" Norman greeted. "I know this is a bit last minute, but events have transpired last night that I must address, not only due to my involvement, but also because it's slandering someone that we should all be looking up to."

The reporters all looked confused or shocked.

"This is regarding Spider-Man, and his attack on the NYPD last night. To be upfront, what happened wasn't his fault. I'm not saying the police don't have a right to be furious, and I will be sending my support and money to them for what happened. But Spider-Man came to me last night, poisoned from a rare toxin known as copelemia. This was from an assault by the infamous MacDonald Gargan, better known as Scorpion. Spider-Man was in need, and my scientists and I helped concoct an antitoxin to fight off the effects," Norman explained.

The reporters all started yelling questions.

"Spider-Man has done nothing but help this city. If you don't like him, that's your prerogative, but that doesn't change the fact that last night was a complete accident that was mainly instigated by Scorpion and whomever his allies are. Thus, Spider-Man is not the one to blame, and I will always fully support and stand by him. Thank you for your time."

The reporters shouted more questions as Norman walked away. Once he was out of sight, he received a call from Fisk. He picked up.

"Wilson," Norman started.

"Quite a move you pulled. How much of it was true?" Fisk asked.

"Everything I said about last night is all accurate. Sure, I did it to throw off suspicion of any potential plans we have with the bug, but at the end of the day, he did save me from Scorpion months ago. Who says I shouldn't do the same back?"

"Well, the only thing that's changing right now is the fact that Scorpion knows you're possibly after him. And we both know how much he loves you."

"I'm not afraid," Norman declared.

"There's always a difference between fearlessness and stupidity. Make sure to watch your line," Fisk warned.

"I know what I'm doing, Fisk. Everything that's about to happen, I already have a back-up."

"Good. Anyway, another reason I called was to inform you about the experiment regarding Mr. Sytsevich."

"It's ready?"

"Yes," Fisk confirmed. "It'll bring us one hell of a weapon."

* * *

Peter was sitting at a desk in the _Daily Bugle_, doing his homework. Ned came up and put a newspaper on the desk, causing Peter's eyes to widen. On the front page of the newest edition was a picture of Peter punching Captain Stacy in the chest, with the other injured cops lying around nearby. The headline was 'Spider-Man Terrorizes and Assaults NYPD Officers!'

"Front page? Already?!" Peter exclaimed as he grabbed the newspaper.

"Yep. Sorry, bud," Ned sighed.

"Jameson was so fast to publish it too," Betty admitted, walking over.

"I didn't even take this picture, though! Who did?" Peter asked.

"A few bystanders were nearby when it happened. One of them pulled out a camera and took the chance," Ned explained.

"I'm really sorry about this, Pete. I know you looked up to him," Betty said.

"Honestly, it felt amazing to see Norman Osborn support Spidey like at the press conference. Goes to show that people still support him. You think Spider-Man's a villain, or do you believe Osborn?" Peter questioned.

"I like to think the best of people, so I'll take Osborn's word on this. Especially since Spider-Man's only been doing good up until this," Ned stated.

"Same. There's no logical reason he'd just take a one-eighty like that as far as I'm concerned," Betty agreed.

"Yeah, honestly," Peter said. "It's just so crazy this happened. I hope people will start liking him again sometime soon."

"Who would like that criminal?!" Jameson blurted out, walking by. "That menace just proved my point yesterday. You leave the crime fighting to the cops instead of beating their asses!"

Peter and Betty sighed while Ned rolled his eyes.

* * *

In chemistry club, Gwen kept texting Peter to no avail.

"So, are we gonna do this or?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just give me a sec," Gwen quickly said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Gwen put her phone down and started the experiment with Charlie.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Charlie pointed out.

"It's really no big deal," Gwen insisted.

"I know that's not true. Talk to me."

"It's just… Peter's being unresponsive right now. And it's really important, so the fact he's not answering just really hurts."

"I-I mean, it's not like he's avidly trying to avoid you."

"He wasn't in geometry today. Of course he is," Gwen sighed.

"Hey, screw that dude. Just know, if you talked to me more, a-and if there was trouble, I'd be-be there," Charlie stuttered.

"I appreciate it, but Peter's not necessarily being a bad friend."

"Dude, of course he is! He's literally ignoring you when he should be there for you. Especially with how much he used to talk to you!"

Gwen's eye widened a little before she restrained herself. "Huh?"

"Oh, well I mean, I used to see you hanging with Peter and Harry at your usual spot after school a lot in the library. Not in a creepy way, it was just something I noticed!"

"Right."

"Sorry if that was awkward, but I mean, I'll be there if you need it. Must be tough, being the smartest girl in the grade and the daughter of the police captain," Charlie chuckled.

"I told you my dad was the police captain?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I forgot to put the phosphorus in!" Charlie quickly said as he continued on with the experiment.

Gwen had an uncomfortable face on as she wrote down notes for the experiment.

* * *

"Hi, Peter. So your aunt has recommended you see me one-on-one from time to time," Lilly said as she and Peter sat in her office.

"Yeah. Because I blew up at her the other day. Like, it wasn't cool of me but it's just, it's - I know I'm not okay," Peter admitted.

"Well, how specifically?"

Peter sighed before covering his mouth. He twitched for a little.

"I can't."

"You can't tell me?"

Peter looked Lilly dead in the eye. "Everything here is confidential, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes. The only times I have to break confidentiality is if you're planning on hurting yourself or someone else, or if there's a situation where further client care is necessary."

Peter hesitated a little before continuing.

"My uncle's dead because of me."

"What do you mean?"

Peter sighed. "That day, I went to go participate in a competition. Nothing illegal. Some guy robbed the place the same day, and I was already angry for getting cheated out of my money. I let him go, and I came home late, a-and Uncle Ben and Aunt May got all pissed. We-we got into a fight, and I shouted at him that he wasn't my father. I ran out and walked for a few hours. That was when I found him."

Peter started tearing up, prompting Lilly to hand him a tissue.

"Flash forward to Christmas Eve, and the killer's caught. Tu-turns out it was the same guy I let go."

"So, you feel responsible because you believe that you were the one that could've prevented it?" Lilly observed.

"Exactly. I don't know whether it was inevitable or not, but I don't think I'm ever gonna convince myself that it wasn't my fault. I swear to fucking God, if I had literally just tripped him or something!" Peter vented.

"So, there's been a lot of underlying guilt that you've been suppressing. It's good that you're letting it all out," Lilly pointed out.

"I'm glad I am, but it still sucks."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just Gwen, but I can't even talk to her right now," Peter angrily said. "I've been pretty distant from her and Harry for a little while. Especially after the shit that's been happening with Gwen and Charlie."

"I understand how you feel. It always sucked whenever my crushes were into someone else, as it does for everyone," Lilly related.

"Tell me about it. I've pretty much just been shutting her off. I doubt she even wants to see me right now."

"How often has she been trying to contact you?"

"A lot of missed calls and texts," Peter answered.

"So, that shows in some sense, she misses you," Lilly stated.

"Maybe, but she probably just wants to yell at me. I don't need to see her and Charlie all kissey kissey after they went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together."

"Do you really think that this whole crush is the only reason you've been acting distant from your friends?" Lilly questioned.

"I mean, yeah," Peter responded. "Pretty much."

"Well, there's the jealousy, and the repressed guilt from your uncle's passing. And it's all been happening around the same time, right?"

"I mean, I don't exactly think that my uncle's death has been causing me to be an ass to my friends."

"What's been making you throw away that possibility?"

Peter looked down before sighing, not knowing how to answer.

"You've been holding in all this anger for so long, and now, you've been looking for mediums to let it out," Lilly said, taking notes.

"I guess it can't be a coincidence that I started acting like this towards Harry and Gwen after the killer was taken in. Charlie was just a contributor to my anger," Peter realized. "God, I was too busy being guilty inside, I let it out on my friends."

"It's great that you're realizing that."

"I just can't believe I didn't earlier."

"We're all human after all. We make mistakes that we can't often see coming or predict," Lilly pointed out. "The best we can do after making those mistakes is make something out of that to improve upon ourselves."

"You're right."

"Your uncle and your friends. All very important to you. In situations like this, I'm oftentimes find myself reminding my patients to embrace them and the memories they hold."

"Instead of focusing on the negativity behind it?" Peter asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

In a secret laboratory base underneath a mechanic shop, Fisk was standing with some scientists and Russian mobsters.

"So, this'll really be enough to take out Gargan?" Fisk asked.

"Indeed. Our mutual friend was the only one who had the guts and the excitement to go through with this," one of the scientists confirmed.

"That motherfucker's crazy," one of the mobsters commented.

"Talk about insane," another mobster agreed.

"I'm giving Sytsevich credit. Up until now, he was already one of our most effective mobsters, and now, he's especially not afraid of what could happen. It's a gutsy situation, and he's going all in. He's about to build his defense," Fisk complimented.

Two more scientists then walked in, along with a naked Aleksei Sytsevich, who was wrapped in a towel. Aleksei took off the towel and walked into a massive tube, where the scientists strapped him in.

"Are you ready, Mr. Sytsevich? Final warning, this'll be completely permanent," a scientist warned.

"I'm well aware. Now, what's the hold up?" Aleksei responded.

The scientists proceeded to press some buttons and turn some levels, and the tube started filling with smoke as pieces of an experimental combat mecha started encasing Aleksei. Chemicals were incorporated to further glue the permanent skin to Aleksei, causing him to yell in pain.

"Jesus," a mobster said.

"It'll all be worth it," a scientist assured. "A thick titanium resin armor. It'll grant him near-indestructible strength and durability."

"So, a rhinoceros?" Fisk stated.

"The inspiration the animal kingdom provides is impeccable. With his new impenetrable armor, it'll be more than enough to take out Scorpion and even Spider-Man if you guys decide to go through with that," one of the scientists explained.

"How's that guy gonna be able to use the bathroom?" one of the mobsters asked.

"There's a chute," the scientist responded.

At that moment, the suit finished encasing itself onto Aleksei, who was now silent.

"Aleksei? Aleksei, how are you feeling?" Fisk asked.

Aleksei responded by smashing the tube open and jumping down, smashing part of the floor and knocking some of the scientists and mobsters back. Smiling, the unfazed Fisk walked up to Aleksei.

"I like this," Aleksei admired as he looked at his new body. "A lot. Get the word out. All those poor souls are gonna be running once they see me running down the street. Because holy shit!"

"Glad you like it. You ready for your first assignment?" Fisk asked.

"Ready?!" Aleksei exclaimed. "Better word would be excited!"

"Good. Lure out Spider-Man. To do that, cause as much attention as you can. Once he arrives, Scorpion should follow shortly after. Once that happens, kill that green son of a bitch. Hell, take out Spider-Man if you feel like it."

"The Rhino ripping out the Scorpion's spine. I like the sound of that!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**Holy shit, I haven't been this late in a while. So sorry that I kept you guys a few days waiting! Had to deal with stuff going on in my real life lol. Hope your week has been going well. Finally got to the Rhino's official origin here! Only a few more chapters left until the official end of Vol 1! In terms of superhero stuff, I've been finishing up the New Game+ of **_**Batman: Arkham Knight**_**. Can't wait to beat the Riddler's fucking ass! **

**Summer's been continuing to go well, and honestly, the summers of 2017-2020 have been some of the best of my life. Hanging out with your closest friends really reminds you of the love you have in your life. Hell, I implemented a little message in the therapy scene. One of my best friends is turning 18 tomorrow, so she and another best friend of mine are watching the sunrise and getting breakfast in the morning. Should be fun! **

**Again, super sorry for the late chapter, and thank you for being patient. Next chapter will be out around next week. As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! I know I tried to push for this to happen last week, but if you can, comment your favorite character and why lol! Gives me a lot more motivation! **

_**JPrime **_**\- Haha Mary Jane will definitely have a future in the story! You'll just have to keep reading to see how and when… **

_**Rollerparty**_ **\- Thank you! And it was 100% inspired by the game and **_**Spider-Man: Far From Home**_**! And lol thanks! It took a bit of time for me to get 100% in the game, but if you keep going at it, you can do it! **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Lol they did indeed! I realized it'd be a great scene to implement the **_**Bugle**_ **in after you left your review, so thanks for that! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- No prob! It's an amazing series, indeed. **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- You'll see what further happens with Hammer! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- It'll definitely be an interesting path in terms of what happens with Norman! **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Scorpion definitely wants to torment Peter in different ways, as you've seen and will continue to see… **

_**Arnonymous **_**\- Ironically, I didn't! And thanks! **

_**ShadowStrike234 **_**\- Thank you! I took my inspiration from the game and **_**Far From Home**_**. Lol Gwen didn't take it well to say the least, and Peter continues to get shat on! I've been reading your Spidey story, and it's really great! **

_**-redbird12**_


	22. Rhino (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 22: Rhino**

Sitting in a _Starbucks_, Peter sighed as he looked at his laptop. He was working on a book report on Lord of the Flies, though it didn't help that he was three chapters behind. He turned on his phone and looked through his notes, where he found the drafts for messages on what to send Harry and Gwen.

NOTES: Hey guys, Ik I haven't talked to u guys in a while, and I'm so sry about that but

NOTES: I know u guys are probs gonna be confused by this but

NOTES: We haven't talked in a while, but it wasnt ur fault

Sighing, Peter put his phone down and took a drink out of his frappuccino. A few minutes later, some commotion started happening between the customers and employees. They all started talking loudly and looking on their phones. Confused, Peter went over to a table.

"Excuse me. What's happening?" Peter asked.

"Something about a Rhino attacking in downtown Brooklyn," one of the customers explained.

"It's freakin' insane," another customer remarked.

Peter quickly pulled out his phone and looked up "rhino ny attack."

"Oh shit," Peter said as he ran over and started packing his things.

Peter ran out and found a nearby alley, jumping out as Spider-Man twenty seconds later. Swinging to downtown Brooklyn, Peter saw cars being thrashed aside, as well as the street getting smashed as civilians ran away. Peter saw a rhinoceros mecha as the source.

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled as he dodged a car mid-air.

Peter landed on the ground and faced Aleksei, who smiled in glee.

"Of all the things I expected to see today, this was at the bottom of my list," Peter admitted.

"The Spider!" Aleksei excitedly yelled.

"Spider-Man with a hyphen," Peter corrected. "Not the brightest bulb, I see."

"You wanna stop the Rhino, you'll have to catch the Rhino!" Aleksei yelled as he turned around and ran off.

"This is gonna be tough," Peter sighed as he swung in pursuit.

* * *

"I gotta get there, I have to!" Mac yelled in the mansion, preparing to walk off.

"Don't even dare try it for the third time, Gargan. Besides, I have the suit locked up back at headquarters," Justin pointed out.

Mac walked up to Justin. "I swear to God, Hammer. If you don't give me that suit right now, I'll-"

"Stop," the voice of Tombstone commanded.

Mac and Justin turned to see Tombstone and Hammerhead walking over.

"If you can't see that this is clearly a trap, then that gives me reason to be seriously worried about you," Tombstone sighed.

Mac's eyes widened in anger. "Don't-"

"Don't fucking test me?" Hammerhead predicted. "We've heard it a dozen times."

"This attack is clearly a ploy to draw you out. If my suspicions are right, Osborn and Fisk are relying on you coming out to try and kill Spider-Man. That'll give them and this new Rhino of theirs the chance to take you out," Tombstone deduced.

"But how do we know for sure?" Justin asked.

"We don't. But this is something that any non-genius could see through. Damn fools," Tombstone said.

"But what about the slightest chance that you're wrong? What if this Rhino ends up taking out Spider-Man? I can't risk losing my chance!" Mac exclaimed.

"Do you trust the boss or not?" Hammerhead asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mac, I may look like nothing more than a typical albino male to you. But it's like I first told you. I can't feel any pain. Despite the amount of times bullies tried to beat me down in my youth, it never even tickled. From then on, I decided to use that to my advantage. You want to know why I got the name Tombstone in the first place? During my early days as a hitman, I ripped a tombstone out of the graveyard and smashed five of my targets to death. Not once did I even contemplate stopping despite their pleas. Unless you want to stay in this business and get your targets off the map, you need to have the fucking balls. That includes trusting me when you have to. Want to go out and kill Spider-Man? Be my guest. Don't come crying to me, whether it be in person or from the grave, if I end up being right, though. Which I am," Tombstone declared.

Tombstone walked away, as did Hammerhead.

"I guess we're listening to him," Justin said.

"No shit, Hammer," Mac scowled.

* * *

The Rhino rampaged into a shipping yard, with an exhausted Spider-Man catching up by swinging.

"That chase was a massive pain in the ass. You owe me big-time!" Peter yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Why isn't he coming?!" an annoyed Rhino exclaimed.

"Who?" Peter asked, confused.

"That-that's none of your business!"

The Rhino charged at Peter, who jumped over him. Rhino accidentally ran into a shipping container, ramming it.

"That'll probably help with your brain cells," Peter joked.

Yelling in anger, Rhino turned around and ran at Peter again, though the latter jumped out of the way. Peter shot his webs at Rhino's back to try and stop him to no avail. Instead, Peter found himself getting dragged across the ground before letting himself go. Rhino roared and made a huge jump over Peter, who jumped out of the way before Rhino could crush him. Peter shot a web at Rhino's arm and swung over, only for Rhino to smack him aside.

"Gah!" Peter yelled as he fell to the ground. "Not my best idea, I'll admit."

Rhino proceeded to grab Peter's leg and repeatedly slam him against the ground, though Peter shot some webs at Rhino's face. Peter broke free and kicked Rhino in the leg, proceeding to throw a couple punches at Rhino's chest. Rhino ripped the webbing off his face and threw a kick, only for Peter to jump over it. Peter swung through the shipping yard, only for Rhino to follow.

"The Rhino's going to bash ya skull in!" the Rhino declared.

"You sound like some terrible cage fighter. Been there, kicked his ass already!" Peter quipped

The Rhino managed to catch up to Peter and smack him in the back, knocking him down. Rhino then grabbed a shipping container and threw it at Peter, who jumped over it. Peter shot a web at Rhino's head and swung over, kicking him in the face. As Peter landed back to the ground, he jumped over and dodged Rhino's incoming stomps, though the impact knocked him back a bit. Rhino then punched Peter across the face, knocking him against a shipping container.

"Shit. I'll admit it, you could be enough to take on the Hulk," Peter groaned as he struggled to get up.

Peter quickly swung out of the way as Rhino rammed into the shipping container. As Peter landed back on the ground, he noticed a crane between him and Rhino. Smirking, Peter waited as Rhino charged at him. Peter then shot a web at the crane and yanked it down to hit Rhino, stunning him. Peter shot a web at Rhino and swung over, delivering a barricade of punches and kicks to Rhino's chest, before being grabbed by the leg.

"Time to squash ya, bug!" Rhino roared.

Peter shot some more webs at Rhino's face, prompting Rhino to throw Peter at a hanging shipping container. Peter yelled in pain as he collided with the container and fell to the ground. Rhino ripped the webbing off his face and roared, charging at Peter, who jumped out of the way. Rhino accidentally ran into some shipping containers. Groaning and turning around, Rhino turned to face Peter, who started shooting web darts at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Rhino yelled as he charged at Peter.

A crane holding a shipping container stood between Peter and Rhino, so Peter yanked the crane down with a web, hitting Rhino with the container and smashing it. As Rhino was stunned from the attack, Peter swung over and delivered some punches and kicks to Rhino's chest. Rhino threw a punch at Peter, only for the latter to grab his fist. Rhino punched Peter in the ribs with his other fist, knocking him back. Rhino charged at Peter, who barely jumped out of the way as Rhino ran into some shipping containers. Rhino then ripped off a chunk of the ground and threw it at Peter, who jumped out of the way.

"Seriously, can we just call it quits soon? I have to get home so I can-" Peter started.

At that moment, police helicopters surrounded the scene as a few cruisers pulled up.

"Oh shit," Peter muttered.

"This is the NYPD! Both of you cease fighting and turn yourselves in or we will open fire!" one of the cops in the helicopter demanded through a megaphone.

Raging, Rhino ran over to the cruisers. Some cops jumped out of the way while Peter yanked the others over with his webs. Rhino smashed through the cruisers, and threw a damaged one at Peter, who ducked. The cops opened fire on Rhino to no effect.

"You think your bullets can even tickle me?!" Rhino mocked as he grabbed a shipping container.

Rhino threw the shipping container at one of the helicopters, though Peter managed to grab it with a web and yank it onto Rhino, smashing him.

"He didn't come. That son of a bitch didn't come!" Rhino roared as he ran off.

The cops shot at him to no avail, and Peter took the distraction as a chance to escape. Peter swung and tried to pursue, though Rhino was getting too far. Groaning, Peter stopped as he collapsed on the ground. The sound of the sirens were fading, though Peter got up and continued to swing as much as he could.

* * *

A bruised Peter walked into a _Sephora_, now wearing his civilian clothes after collecting his backpack from the alley near _Starbucks_. He walked through the aisles, receiving confused and shocked looks from the female customers and employees. Ignoring them, Peter made his way over to the concealer, and put on his earbuds to listen to the news on his phone.

"Just recently, there was a brutal fight between Spider-Man and a rhinoceros-like robot at a shipyard near-"

"The NYPD tried to intervene, but that arrest warrant wasn't stopping the vigilante from trying to-"

"Was he truly drugged or not? Is Norman Osborn lying to us? Sure, he didn't seem like the type to attack cops, and he definitely was acting high-"

"He wasn't drugged! He just snapped and went insane!"

Sighing, Peter took a few stick concealers and walked up to the cash register.

"Rough day?" the cash register asked.

Peter nodded. "The roughest."

* * *

Inside Fisk Tower, Fisk sat at his desk in his office, working on paperwork. He looked up in anticipation when Norman walked in.

"I got your call, Fisk. What's this about?" Norman asked.

"Good thing you're here. I wanted to see your reaction in person," Fisk admitted.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"My men dug deeper. They came to me today with the identity of our little rival. The man who bailed out Mac Gargan. Lonnie Thompson Lincoln."

Norman furrowed an eyebrow. "The philanthropist?"

"Yes. He bailed out Gargan and had his little cops cover the details up. He's the one that's been trying to screw with us with us since. The Enforcers? That little toxin attack on Spider-Man?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that Justin Hammer's been working with him. And I looked more into MacDonald Gargan and learned that he has a wife. Unsurprisingly, she kicked him out of her life after everything that happened. It's safe to say that she wasn't told the full story," Fisk said.

Fisk dialed a number on his phone and activated a voice modulator on it. Norman watched in anticipation.

"Hello?" Carmilla's voice said on the phone.

"Hi. Is this Carmilla Gargan?" Fisk asked.

"Yes, but I go by my maiden name now. It's Carmilla Black."

"And we all know why."

"Listen to me. I'm getting really fucking sick of-"

"Don't hang up," Fisk demanded. "I'm not here to harass you. Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I've recently found some new info regarding the incidents with your husband, and I felt you needed to know. Specifically, the man who bailed your husband out is Lonnie Thompson Lincoln."

"I swear to God, if you're screwing with me-"

"Whether you believe me or not is completely up to you. But why would I lie? Lincoln indeed is the one that bailed your husband out, and whatever he wanted to do is completely up to you. Don't be surprised if Justin Hammer is in on this as well. If anything, he probably wasn't careful or precise enough with the formula. If anything, there's a chance he unintentionally tampered with it," Fisk revealed.

Silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Fisk said.

"Sorry, I'm there," Carmilla replied. "It-it's just that I… I can't believe any of this."

"Can't blame you. If I were you, I'd advise seeking action."

"I'll see. Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome."

Fisk hung up and smiled.

"What's our next step?" Norman questioned.

"We watch."

* * *

Peter sat back on his bed, looking through his phone. Specifically, he looked at articles and new reports involving his fight with the Rhino.

"What the fuck has this all become?" Peter asked himself.

Before he could do anything else, there was a knock at Peter's door.

"Yeah?" Peter called out.

"Peter, there's someone that's here to see you! It's safe to say it's urgent," Aunt May's voice responded.

Sighing, Peter got up to go get the door, only to see Gwen standing there.

"Gw-Gwen?" Peter stuttered.

"We need to talk, Peter," Gwen said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them.**

**I'm back, and a tad bit late again, my bad! We officially got the Rhino's big debut here, and I hope you enjoyed it! For a visual, the Rhino's armor in this is the same as the one in the PS4 Spider-Man game. I also officially beat Batman: Arkham Knight 100%, and the ass beating I gave Riddler couldn't have been more satisfying. It was definitely satisfying to beat all the side missions before activating the Knightfall Protocol at the end.**

**Summer's continued to be great. I celebrated one of my best friend's birthdays with her and my other closest friends. Talk about memorable. I also got a grad party to go to this weekend, which should be fun. I really don't want this summer to end lol, as it's been extremely fun. I hope your summers have also been great, and remember to keep staying safe and healthy!**

**Next chapter will be out next week, and as always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! If you can, what's your favorite moment in the story so far?**

**_Rollerparty_ \- You called it lol! Jk haha. Hope you enjoyed the Rhino here!**

**_Arnonymous_ \- Thank you! And as for the love interest, who Peter will ultimately end up with is… well, no spoilers! Mary Jane will have a role in this story, and whether Peter ends up with her or Gwen will be quite the journey!**

**_Fate-Be Changed_ \- You really did! And field day indeed!**

**_Marvel Nerd_ \- Lol safe to say I won't be going the father-son relationship route with Spidey and Rhino! You'll see quite the rivalry between them though!**

**_Geek4Life_ \- No spoilers… you'll continue to see what happens!**

**_SpideyXBC_ \- Good point actually!**

**_Teller-Story_ \- That actually would've been an interesting choice! And yeah, he's really just doing this all for the thrill.**

**_Guest_ \- Lol I actually got the idea for the choice from another Spider-Man fanfic! Great choice honestly.**

**_ShadowStrike234_ \- Thank you! I thought it was a really important and relevant message, as we all go through shit at some point. We focus so much on the negativity of bad memories that we don't often use them to improve ourselves. I'm glad I could help you! And indeed for Riddler. I'm glad you like Gwen so much, as she was one of my favorite characters to write! Same with Norman, and those top 3 Spidey villains are definitely my favorites as well.**

**-_redbird12_**


	23. Reconciliations (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 23: Reconciliations**

"T-talk? You-you just showed up and-" Peter stuttered.

Gwen walked into Peter's room. "Yes, we need to talk. And I think you know why."

Peter sighed as he sat on the chair in front of his desk, while Gwen sat on the bed.

"There's a lot, I assume," Peter said.

"A lot to talk about? Well, yeah. You haven't talked to Harry and I for weeks. And when I try to reach out after all the shit that happens with my dad, you just continue to ignore me. I knew I wasn't gonna get through to you through the phone, so that's why I came. Peter, you seriously have to tell me what the hell's going on!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I-I-" Peter stuttered. "Everything's been so fucking overwhelming! And I mean everything!"

"Peter-"

"Uncle Ben. You and Charlie. Your dad and the cops getting on my ass. I'm so sick of all of it!" Peter vented. "I do my best here, and it's like nothing's even mattering! If anything, everything's just getting worse, and I really do not want to be here for it!"

"Peter, slow down! Just start from the beginning."

Peter put his hands on his face. "I-I fucking killed him, okay? You can go ahead and tell me all day that I didn't, but sometimes, I still feel like I could've stopped it. I should've."

"Peter, I understand the guilt. I really do. And you have no idea how sorry I am that you feel that way, but at the end of the day, you can't blame yourself for it. I have to stress this again, but you couldn't have known what was gonna happen."

"Lilly said something similar."

"Who?"

"My therapist. She said something about us making mistakes that we can't always predict," Peter pointed out.

"Exactly. I know you feel responsible, but you always have to remember that in the end, you couldn't have seen what happened coming. And just know nobody blames you for it," Gwen assured.

"Well, yeah, but I just feel like deep down, I'm never gonna be able to escape the mindset that I did it. Like, I don't think you realize how much the thought fucking horrifies me that I'll never escape this."

"I can imagine. And I know it's much easier said than done, but you can't keep worrying about it. Better yet, you can't let it haunt you more than it needs to. Has going out as Spider-Man been helping?"

Peter shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes, I wonder if it's just making it worse."

"Well, I don't think that's true."

"It's not like you can read my freakin' mind. You probably didn't sense how much it annoyed me to see you with Charlie."

Gwen looked taken aback. "Whoa, whoa, hold up a second. How was I supposed to-"

"You made him such a big deal all the goddamn time! Hey guys, here's Charlie! He's like the best guy ever! Oh, did I mention he's really into chemistry? Hey, I'm gonna act like he's the most important dude in the whole world? I'm just gonna take him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance because nothing else is important!" Peter ranted.

"Come on, Peter. That's not fair."

"Isn't it, though?"

"No! Peter, Charlie's just a friend! Granted, he's been acting a bit creepy recently, but he's nothing more than a friend! I don't understand why you'd have any sort of problem with him!"

"I have a problem with him 'cause it's like nothing else matters when he's around! I don't matter to you, maybe Harry doesn't either-"

"Peter, that is _not_ true in the slightest. You and Harry are my best friends!" Gwen defended. "Just because I get a new friend in my life doesn't make you guys any less close. You know I love you, Pete."

Peter scoffed. "I never could've guessed."

"You want me to say it again?! I love you, Peter."

Peter felt his heart go up a little. "I-I love you too."

"I know. But this whole jealousy of Charlie? It really doesn't need to be a thing, Peter."

"Well, maybe I feel that way 'cause… because…"

"Because why?" Gwen asked.

"It-it's really only because of what I just told you. That's really it," Peter lied.

"Okay. Just know there's nothing big happening with him and I."

"Cool."

"Whether or not you're gonna continue giving me that attitude, we seriously have to address what's been going on with you and the cops," Gwen affirmed. "You owe me that."

Peter waved a hand dismissively. "What else is there to address? You know the whole story."

"Do I though?"

"I mean, kinda."

"I've told you this before, Peter. I know my dad's a hardass, and I'm sorry about that. But the best advice I can keep giving you is to just keep doing what you're doing. Keep saving people, and keep taking out the bad guys. I promise he's gonna come around."

"Yeah, I've been doing that, but nothing's changed. And especially after what happened with those cops, nothing's gonna change for a while."

"You were drugged, weren't you?" Gwen asked.

"You're serious? Of course I was! Despite what your dad thinks of me, I'd never go out of my way to hurt him or the other cops!" Peter answered.

"Peter, I know! And I'm sorry that happened to you. I know the arrest warrant is a massive pain in the ass right now, but we'll figure it out."

"I hope to God you're right. I really don't need the NYPD on my ass right now."

"Especially after that insane fight with that Rhino. How are you feeling?"

Peter pointed at the bruises on his face. "Well, it's not exactly pleasant. I think a few ribs may have been cracked."

"My God, Peter."

"Luckily, my healing factor's already helping, but it still stings."

"Pete, have you ever thought about taking even a small break from all this? I know you're doing good, but-"

"No," Peter answered. "Have I been tempted? Yes, but I can't just sit at home in good conscience thinking that something could be happening out there. It's my responsibility."

"I understand. But don't forget what your therapist told you. Sometimes we make mistakes that we can't always predict. I'm willing to bet my life savings that she also said something about you learning from those mistakes and doing better."

"She did."

Gwen smiled. "Shocker."

"I've had enough of those in my life," Peter chuckled.

"True."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about ignoring you and Harry for the past few weeks. Like extremely sorry," Peter apologized.

"You're all good, Peter," Gwen said. "I'm just glad we're talking again. Really."

"Maybe I just felt like I didn't deserve you and Harry."

"Peter, that's not true in the slightest. Always remember, Harry and I will be there for you no matter what."

"And I'll always be there for you guys."

Gwen held out her arms for a hug, and Peter went in, only to pull back out of pain for his ribs.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized.

"No, you're all good. Are you hungry, by the way?"

"A bit, why?"

"You want to stay for dinner with May and I?" Peter asked.

"Sure, thanks!"

* * *

Harry waited by Peter's locker as he looked through his phone.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Peter walking over. Peter's injuries were covered by a massive amount of concealer.

"Got your text. It was the first time in centuries you talked to me, so I knew something was up," Harry chuckled.

"Hey, man. I wanted to tell you this in person. I'm really sorry about ignoring you and Gwen the past few weeks. There was a lot going on in my life, specifically stuff regarding Uncle Ben and my whole jealousy over Charlie. It was really wrong of me to shut you guys out, so I'm sorry," Peter apologized.

"Hey, bro. You're all good. Just know that next time, you can just come talk to me and Gwen. I'm sorry you were feeling terrible though."

"Thanks. The last few weeks were just so rough. Hopefully, things'll get better."

Harry pat Peter's shoulder. "I know it's been hard since your uncle, but you've grown a lot since then. I know he's proud."

"Thanks a lot, man."

"And as for Charlie-"

"Oh, no worries. I talked that over with Gwen. She assured me there's nothing going on between them."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, you told her how you felt?"

"Oh, God no! I told her about my jealousy, and she reassured me. If anything, she said he was getting kind of creepy."

"Dude, based on what you're telling me, she probably figured it out."

"Hell no she hasn't. Though she did tell me she loved me. I said the same back."

Harry groaned. "Peter, she definitely meant that as a friend. Also, you verbatim told her that you were jealous of her and Charlie. She's a smart girl, there's no way she hasn't put it together by now!"

Peter slapped his eyes. "Shit!"

"Yeah. Just pray she hasn't figured out, man."

"Dude, if she knows, and she didn't make a move on me yesterday-"

"Don't overthink it. You're gonna drive yourself crazy."

"I'm such a genius. I just go and-" Peter started.

"Don't overthink it! Do that again and I'll disembowel you," Harry threatened.

* * *

Tombstone was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork. His phone started ringing, and he saw that it was an unknown number. Confused, he picked up.

"Hello?" Tombstone said.

"Hi, is this Lonnie L. Lincoln?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Carmilla Black. And I want to know why you bailed out my ex- husband MacDonald Gargan," Carmilla demanded through the phone.

Tombstone's eyes widened in shock. "Ma'am, if I may ask, who informed you of this?"

"It was an anonymous caller."

"You didn't think to ask who it was?"

"Don't try and change the subject. Give me answers now or I'm calling the cops. I don't care about how famous you are. Explain to me now. Why did you bail out Mac? And why didn't I ever hear about it?" Carmilla questioned.

"If you insist. After witnessing everything regarding the Scorpion, I felt bad. I did some research on Mac, and I knew he was just a good soul who wanted to help out the military. He probably felt like it was the least he could now that he wasn't in service anymore. I felt like society was being unfair to him, so I took him in. I know some of the cops quite well, so I had them keep it on the down-low to avoid any negative attention getting out. I did my best to rehabilitate him, specifically through volunteer opportunities and training exercises. However, that wasn't working, so he eventually broke out and stole the Scorpion armor. That was when he poisoned Spider-Man, and since then, he's been on the loose," Tombstone lied.

"So you tried to help, but instead, you just ended up fucking it all up," Carmilla angrilly expressed.

"I did my best. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough, but I had nothing but the best of intentions. I saw a lot of the good still left in Mac, and I still believe there is some. I pray for you that he's found so he can truly get the proper help he deserves."

"I don't give a shit what happens to him anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. A while back, Justin Hammer gave me a lot of money to compensate me for what happened, and since then, I've been trying to move on with my life. God, maybe he knows something too!" Carmilla exclaimed.

"I guarantee you he doesn't. Unfortunately, all you can do is just continue to move on and hope for the best for Mac," Tombstone advised. "Hell, it's the best you can do now."

"I-I guess you're right. Sorry if I got a bit too aggressive, but I still feel like I had a right to know all of this."

"You're fine. I'm just glad you got closure."

"Kind of."

"How'd you get my number though?" Tombstone asked.

"When you're desperate like me, the deepest parts of the internet are your best friend," Carmilla explained.

"Okay. Well, good luck with everything, Carmilla."

"Thank you."

Tombstone hung up and sat back as he contemplated the situation.

* * *

Peter walked through the _Daily Bugle_, meeting Betty and Ned at the latter's desk. A bag of sandwiches was on it.

"Hey, guys!" Peter greeted.

"S'up, Pete? Here's your tuna salad sandwich as you recommended," Ned greeted back as he handed Peter a sandwich.

"Thanks! How much do I owe you?" Peter asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ned insisted.

Peter took a bite of his sandwich. "You sure?"

"Don't sweat it, Pete," Betty assured. "Especially after what's about to happen, a free sandwich would be great for you."

Peter looked confused. "What do you-"

"That Spider and Rhino rampaging in my city! Absolutely and horrifically unacceptable!" Jameson yelled as he walked to his office.

Robbie followed Jameson, but stopped quickly in front of Peter, Betty, and Ned.

"I should probably fill you guys in quickly. Thank God Peter wasn't there at that massive fight, but some civilians somehow managed to get pictures of that battle between Spider-Man and the Rhino. You can only imagine the headline Jameson's gonna use," Robbie explained.

Peter scoffed. "Of course. You called it, Betty."

Betty nodded. "Yep. Sorry, bud."

"I also have a BLT if you want it," Ned offered.

"I'll probably take you up on that," Peter answered. "God, this sucks."

* * *

In the NYPD station, DeWolff walked over to George Stacy's desk with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, captain," DeWolff said as she handed the coffee to George.

"Thank you, Jean. And remember, call me George," the captain responded.

DeWolff nodded. "Right."

"Gotta say. It's been one hell of a week. That Rhino situation put all our other supervillain incidents to shame."

"True."

"And what happened with Spider-Man wasn't exactly pleasant either. Son of a bitch really felt the nerve to attack our boys in blue like that. He's gotta remember who's the authority around here," George declared.

"Captain, with all due respect, Norman Osborn came out and said that Spider-Man was drugged," DeWolff pointed out. "It's not like he would just intentionally attack us like that."

"Oh, give me a break, Jean. You were there, and you remember how ferocious he was being. The bruises on my chest haven't fully healed yet, and I doubt your back and legs are doing alright."

"I mean, it hurts, but it's been getting better. And why would Norman lie?"

"Look, my kid's really close friends with Osborn's kid. But truth be told, Norman always seemed pretty sleazy to me. I had Thanksgiving dinner with his family and even then, he kind of gave a weird vibe," George admitted.

"And it's fine if you think that, but that doesn't change the fact that Spider-Man's really tried to do good. And I'm not afraid to admit that. Look what he did with the Rhino situation," DeWolff defended.

"I'm not saying he wasn't a help, but-"

"He literally saved some of our officers from being crushed to death!"

"Listen, Jean. I know you've always been one of the more optimistic officers regarding Spider-Man, but that doesn't change how reckless he can be. The collateral damage from those fights with Scorpion and Shocker? That odd incident with those assassins back in February? Hell, I heard he literally disrespected some of our cops one night. Something about him doing 90% of our job for us?"

"I'm not saying that he hasn't made mistakes, but haven't we all? Especially us cops!" DeWolff passionately argued.

"Of course we've made mistakes. I know we're not perfect, but in the end, we stand for law and order. What does this Spider guy stand for other than anarchy?" George replied.

DeWolff briefly looked behind her to see Yuri walking by. "Oh, Lieutenant Yuri! Get in here, please!"

Yuri complied. "What's up?"

"Spider-Man. What are your thoughts on him?" DeWolff asked.

"I mean, I liked him. But not gonna lie, that whole assault on the cops really did not help. I mean, look at my black eye," Yuri answered, pointing at her eye. "If I recall correctly, he broke a few bones of three of our officers."

"My God, he was drugged!" DeWolff insisted.

"Don't know if I believe that or not. Until I get proof, don't expect me to be the biggest fan of him. That doesn't mean I hate him either," Yuri said as she walked out of the office.

Sighing, DeWolff left and went back to her desk.

* * *

"So, he never showed up," Fisk said as he and Norman faced Aleksei in the secret Russian mafia laboratory base.

"No! I drew the Spider out like you said, and Scorpion never showed up. He probably knew it was a trap," Aleksei explained.

"He definitely did. It's just a further sign that we need to throw Tombstone out of the equation," Norman declared. "He's only gonna make things more complicated. If anything, he's probably making that Scorpion less of an idiot."

"Well, I already made things complicated for Mr. Lincoln when I contacted Carmilla. Knowing him well, he probably tried to explain the whole thing to her and bullshit his way out of the ordeal. There's something that Mr. Sytsevich here can achieve that'll not only take Scorpion out, but also seriously complicate things for Tombstone."

"And what's that?" Norman asked.

"Aleksei-" Fisk started.

"It's the Rhino," Aleksei corrected.

"If you insist. Rhino, you'll lure out Scorpion and most likely Spider-Man. This time, you're gonna kidnap the Scorpion's wife. I'll have my men send her address, and once you have her, make sure all hellfire rains loose."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**I realized that a little while ago, I accidentally replaced my chapter 4 by chapter 5? If you noticed something odd, I strongly implore you to go check that out and read. Anyway, back with the newest entry. Hopefully at some point, I can start bringing the chapters to you guys on Sundays like I used to. Hope your week went well! I also got all those damn Riddler trophies in **_**Batman: Arkham Asylum**_**, and I've been seeking to solve all the riddles in **_**Arkham City**_**, though 440 is just ridiculous. **

**Summer's legit almost over for me before I head off to my junior year in college, and it's crazy. It's always amazed me how fast time goes by with life, and this summer was no exception. It was definitely filled with a lot of memories and fun, and I hope next summer replicates that. I've been saying goodbye to a few of my friends as they head off to leave, and it's only a see you later in the end. I'm still seeing some other friends soon, and I'm leaving shortly after. Man, let's just hope for a vaccine soon. **

**A few more chapters until the finale of Vol 1, and as always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! Also, I gotta say, I'm really flattered at the amount of PeterXGwen shippers! **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- Lol you're all good! Thank you! I really did my best with him! And i really appreciate how much you love my depiction of Jameson! I did end up giving more of him here! **

_**Luis **_**\- Haha you'll see what happens with them! **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Lol Scorpion still hates Spidey here. How their conflict will turn out by the end of this volume hopefully won't disappoint! **

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- For now, I'd definitely say this is his main suit! **

_**Geek4Life **_**\- Haha both questions were answered here! **

_**SpideyXBC **_**\- For sure! You'll have to keep reading to see when and how… **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- Not sure I'll end up giving him a tattoo, but it's a cool idea for sure! **

_**Guest **_**\- Lol you saw how that turned out! **

_**Chamba5567 **_**\- You'll see what happens! **

_**Valt **_**\- I definitely have plans for Peter and Gwen, but you'll see how that turns out! **

_**-redbird12**_


	24. Fractured (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 24: Fractured**

"Thank God for spring break," Harry sighed as he, Peter, and Gwen walked through the hallway.

"No kidding. After how much this semester threw at me, I could really use a break," Peter agreed.

"Wanna walk to that frozen yogurt place nearby?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," Peter responded.

"Totally," Harry agreed.

"So, did anything new happen in my period of self-isolation?" Peter jokingly asked.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I've been talking a bit more with Valeria since the dance. Hopefully, things'll work out."

"You mean a relationship?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Harry confirmed.

"I wish I could say the same. I haven't been going to chem club anymore, and it's 'cause Charlie's been acting like a total creep," Gwen admitted.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, I told you some of this, but he just started acting all creepy at our last meeting. Like, I hate to be that person, but I think he's got some weird stalkerish crush on me," Gwen explained.

"Yikes," Harry commented.

"Seriously, that's rough," Peter said.

"Tell me about it. He's been texting me a lot recently, and I haven't responded. I don't even know what to say," Gwen sighed.

The three friends walked out of the school.

"This is a tough situation," Harry admitted. "You want to let him down, but at the same time, you don't want to be a complete jerk about it."

"Exactly. And with how creepy he's been acting-" Gwen started.

"Hey, Gwen!"

The three turned around to see Charlie walking over.

"Oh, shit," Gwen muttered as she turned back around.

"Gwen. I just want to talk. Please," Charlie pleaded.

"Please just leave me alone," Gwen requested.

"Come on, don't be like that. I just want to talk things over," Charlie said, persistent. "I can sense there's something between us, and-"

Harry turned around. "Dude, there's nothing between you guys. I'm sorry, but you just gotta move on."

"Yo, mind your business man. Gwen, come on. Let's just talk."

Peter turned around. "She said to leave her alone."

"Back off, bro. Gwen, please."

Charlie placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder, only for Peter to pull it off.

"The fuck, man? Mind your own business!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Stay away from her, Charlie. Stop acting like a freakin' creep and just move on," Peter demanded.

"This is between me and her. I'm the one that's been bonding with her and-" Charlie tried to protest.

"And you're gonna act like some sort of stalker to her! When you get the message, you lay off. You understand?" Peter responded.

Charlie glared at Peter, and looked at Harry.

"You gonna piss off the guy that beat up Flash Thompson?" Harry asked.

Scoffing, Charlie walked away.

"Good riddance," Peter declared. "Look, Gwen. I'm sorry if I got too aggressive-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Peter. Thank you so much for doing that. You too, Harry. That really meant a lot," Gwen thanked.

"Oh, uh, no prob!" Peter said. "I just wanted to make sure that guy was leaving you alone."

"Same. We'll always have your back," Harry assured.

Gwen smiled. "I really appreciate that. It's great to know I'll always have you by my side. Shall we get that frozen yogurt now?"

Peter and Harry both laughed.

"Let's," Peter agreed.

* * *

In her mother's house, Carmilla was cooking chicken noodle soup in the kitchen. She was listening to really loud heavy metal music. However, she started some faint screams and crashes. Once she took her earbuds out, the dreadful sounds only got louder. She ran over to a drawer and pulled out the new glock she had bought a month prior.

"Who the hell is there?!" Carmilla shouted.

Carmilla walked around the house a little, checking the rooms and every corner. The sounds only started getting louder, prompting Carmilla to run into the living room and duck behind the couch. The sounds faded momentarily, and Carmilla slowly got back up.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Carmilla asked herself.

The answer to that question was soon provided as the wall to Carmilla's mom's house was blown apart behind her, with the impact knocking her down and demolishing most of the room. Carmilla grabbed her gun and shot at the attacker, which was the infamous rhinoceros brute.

"Your bullets won't do squat, lady!" Rhino shouted as he reached down and grabbed Carmilla.

Carmilla screamed as Rhino took her and ran out of the house.

* * *

"_Batman v Superman_ comes out in a year. I literally can't wait that long," Harry excitedly said as he took a bite out of his chocolate frozen yogurt.

"You're such a nerd," Gwen chuckled. "Like my brothers."

"Dude, they haven't even shown us any footage yet. Of course I'm getting anxious," Harry justified.

"Hopefully, it won't totally suck and let us down," Peter prayed.

"I doubt it. How've classes been with you guys?" Harry asked.

"Boring," Peter answered. "I mean, home ec is still one of the better ones, but-"

"Holy shit! Guys, look at this!" Gwen exclaimed as she showed Peter and Harry the news on her phone.

Harry's eyes widened. "My God, it's that Rhino from a few days ago! He's literally got some woman hostage like he's King Kong."

Gwen and Peter both exchanged a look.

"Uhh, shit! I forgot, I have to go help May get the groceries home. Sorry, guys!" Peter excused as he ran out of the store.

Bemused, Harry chuckled. "Okay?"

* * *

Rhino ran into an abandoned hospital, smashing the wall open. He put Carmilla in one of the rooms.

"What the hell do you want me for?" Carmilla asked.

Rhino smiled. "Wait for it."

"Rhino!"

Rhino turned around to see Mac in the Scorpion armor.

"You came!" Rhino chuckled. "Looks like this lil doll of yours was enough incentive!"

"You better let her go or I swear I'll rip out every fucking limb in your body!" Scorpion growled.

"How? Five times your size and much bigger! Titanium armor! You're dead!" Rhino laughed.

Raging, Scorpion lunged at Rhino, who smacked him through a wall, sending him into a room. Rhino rampaged through the room, though Scorpion quickly jumped up to the ceiling. Scorpion then leaped onto Rhino's face, trying to claw it.

"Get off, you bug!" Rhino yelled as he grabbed Scorpion and threw him to the ground.

Rhino proceeded to smash two of his fists into Scorpion before throwing him into a sink, smashing it. Scorpion dodged Rhino's incoming stomps and punches. Scorpion then threw two punches and a kick to Rhino's chest. Rhino then headbutted Scorpion to the ground, and proceeded to grab him, smashing him repeatedly against the ground. Scorpion quickly shot some copelemia at Rhino's arm, causing him to groan in pain.

"That's some of the last of my supply. It better not go to waste with you!" Scorpion raged as he lunged at Rhino.

Scorpion grabbed onto Rhino's arm and managed to pin him to the ground. Scorpion started delivering punches to Rhino's chest and face, though Rhino threw him off. Rhino then ripped out a chunk of the wall and threw it at Scorpion, who punched through it. Rhino then spotted Carmilla trying to flee the building. He ran after her, only for Scorpion to angrily pursue. However, a bunch of webs started entrapping Rhino, and Peter, in his Spider-Man suit, swung in and grabbed Carmilla.

"Don't worry, you're safe now!" Peter assured as he swung out of the building.

Carmilla held on to Peter as much as she could. "Thank you, thank you!"

Peter placed Carmilla on the ground outside. "Now, run!"

Peter swung back into the building, where Rhino was beating up Scorpion. Spider-Man swung into Rhino, knocking him back, and webbed his face.

"Carmilla! Is she safe?" Scorpion frantically asked.

"Yeah," Peter confirmed.

"Good. Now, let's take this fucker down," Scorpion said.

At that point, Rhino smacked Scorpion out of the way. Rhino then lunged at Peter, who jumped over Rhino and shot two webs at his back. Peter used the webs to lunge at Rhino's back, kicking him. He then slid between Rhino's legs and proceeded to punch him in the chest a few times. Rhino threw a punch, only for Peter to jump over it. Peter then shot a web at Rhino's face and swung at it, kicking him.

"Stupid bug!" Rhino growled as he charged at Peter.

Peter jumped out of the way, causing Rhino to crash through another room. Peter shot a web at some of the ceiling above Rhino, pulling it down to hit him. Peter then ran over and started assaulting Rhino's back, only for Rhino to quickly turn around and grab him by the head. Rhino then slammed Peter against two walls before throwing him against a mirror, shattering it. Scorpion then jumped in and kicked Rhino in the chest.

"Piece of shit!" Scorpion yelled as he whipped Rhino across the chest with his tail.

Rhino threw his fists at Scorpion, only for the latter to jump over and dodge them. Scorpion punched Rhino's leg twice, and grabbed Rhino's fist. As Scorpion struggled, Rhino slammed his other hand on the fist, knocking Scorpion down. Spider-Man then swung in with a fist, only for Rhino to punch him in the face, knocking him down.

"The Rhino's gonna squash ya two bugs!" Rhino declared as he raised his fists.

Rhino plunged his fists into the ground, only for Peter and Scorpion to jump out of the way. Peter shot a web at Rhino's face, distracting him. That gave Peter and Scorpion the chance to jump in and start attacking Rhino. Rhino soon ripped off the webbing and punched Scorpion into a wall, though Scorpion leaped off and returned with a clawed attack. Scorpion scratched Rhino across the face while Peter kicked Rhino in the chest.

"Come on! Try and keep up, Rhino!" Peter challenged as he ducked underneath Rhino's kick.

Scorpion grabbed onto Rhino from behind, only for Rhino to grab and throw him aside. Peter quickly shot a web at a broken sink and threw it at Rhino, smashing it. Raging, Rhino ran and grabbed Peter, slamming him through a few walls of the hospital before throwing him outside. Conveniently, Peter's camera was webbed to a pole nearby in case the fight would go outside.

"God, that sucked!" Peter groaned as he clenched his chest.

Rhino laughed. "Not as much as-"

Scorpion then jumped in and punched Rhino across the face. As Peter struggled to get back up, Scorpion did his best to hold off Rhino. Eventually, Scorpion shot the last of his copelemia in a stream at Rhino.

"Gahhhhhh!" Rhino roared as he fell to his knees, with the copelemia stinging him.

"That better have been worth it," Scorpion mused.

Peter slowly started to get back up. "It wasn't. Been there, done that."

Scorpion menacingly walked over to Peter with his claws extended, only for sirens to be heard. Peter and Scorpion looked to see cruisers and police helicopters coming in. A few cops got out of their cars and aimed their guns at Peter and Scorpion. Luckily, Scorpion spotted a few cops rescuing Carmilla.

"We'll finish this another time, Spider-Man," Scorpion growled before fleeing.

Scorpion easily fought his way through the cops and ran off. Peter quickly retrieved his camera from the pole and swung off.

* * *

Walking into the mansion, Scorpion faced Tombstone and Hammerhead in the dining room.

"I see your dear wife was enough incentive to go and expose yourself like that," Tombstone observed.

"I'm done, Lincoln. Done with your fucking rules and all this crime rivalry bullshit. Whatever I choose to do with my vengeance from this moment forward is completely up to me," Scorpion affirmed.

"Now, hold up. You don't just leave the Tombstone when you want to," Hammerhead protested.

"Well, he certainly could. However, that opens the risk of telling anyone about what he's seen here and what we're capable of. Now, I can't necessarily risk that," Tombstone pointed out.

Scorpion scoffed and tried to walk off, only for Hammerhead to approach him.

"Sorry, boss. But we can't exactly let you leave this place," Hammerhead said, putting on his brass knuckles.

Hammerhead threw a punch, which Scorpion dodged. Scorpion returned with a fist to Hammerhead's face, only for it to do no damage due to Hammerhead's reinforced steel skull. Hammerhead then punched Scorpion across the face, only for Scorpion to smack him aside with his tail. Tombstone then ran across the dining table and lunged at Scorpion with a punch to the face, knocking him down. Tombstone then kicked Scorpion in the face and planted his foot on Scorpion's chest.

"So, smart guy. You decide to take up my offer and then walk out on me when things get worse? Pathetic. What are you gonna do without me? It's not like you can just walk up to your wife's doorstep and fix things. Unless you plan on coming out dead, your life is going to crumble to shit if you really kill Norman Osborn and Spider-Man," Tombstone mocked.

Yelling, Scorpion wrapped his tail around Tombstone's leg and pulled him down. Scorpion punched Tombstone in the face to no effect, causing the latter to smirk. Frustrated, Scorpion ran out of the dining room and jumped through one of the windows, escaping. Tombstone ran over to the window, only to see no sight of Scorpion.

* * *

"Let me guess. The plan failed. Again," Norman guessed as he sat in his office, talking to Fisk on the phone.

"They took Aleksei in. Remind me to never trust that brute for anything ever again. Impeccable concept of a superhuman. Lackluster execution," Fisk admitted.

"Well, at this point, I know what I have to do now. I've eliminated all traces of any evidence to my interference with Hammer's experiment. Thus, there's only the next step."

"Well, in that case, have fun."

Norman hung up, and activated a voice modulator on his phone as he called the NYPD.

"Hello? Is this the NYPD? Hi, I'm a highly concerned citizen, and I've discovered some unsettling ties to the Scorpion by Justin Hammer…"

* * *

In the testing room at Hammer Industries, Justin was furiously looking over Mac's data.

"Goddamn son of a bitch. Has the nerve to steal my suit and join that fight, and now, he's left me severely empty-handed!" Justin grumbled.

At that point, Justin received a test from Jack.

JACK GRAVES: Cops on their way!

"Shit," Justin muttered.

Captain Stacy and a few other cops burst into the room at that point.

"NYPD! Hands up!" Captain Stacy yelled.

Justin complied. "What the hell's this for? Do you even have a warrant?"

"We do. And this is for your ties to supplying MacDonald Gargan with the copelemia, as well as further aiding him in criminal plans," Captain Stacy explained as he handcuffed Justin and hauled him out, with the other cops searching for evidence.

"I was not the orchestrator of any of this!" Justin protested. "Go investigate Lonnie Thompson Lincoln!"

"We already checked his place. He's clean. No clue what the hell you're talking about," Captain Stacy responded.

Justin yelled in frustration as the cops took him away.

* * *

Carmilla sat in her room at her own house, looking at a picture of her and Mac at their wedding. Sighing, she allowed her tears to stain the picture.

"Carmilla."

Carmilla screamed for a second as she turned and saw Mac at the door.

"I figured you'd be here. Now don't alert anyone. After tonight, it's the end," Mac declared.

"I swear to God, the fucking cops will come. You're just lucky my mom was still at work when that monster attacked. There's literally a cruiser parked outside for me after the shit I endured today," Carmilla raged.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't hard to sneak around it. Now hear me out."

"I swear to God, if you came here to just apologize again-"

"I truly am sorry, Carmilla. Not only for not listening to you about the experiment, but for all the different ways I hurt you since."

"Don't forget, I filed a restraining order against you. You're lucky I'm even letting you stay right now," Carmilla coldly responded.

"You just never want to accept my apologies, do you?" Mac groaned.

"You act as if that's an unreasonable response."

"Despite what you may think, I love you, Carmilla. I always have, and I always will. Everything that happens next, it's all for you."

"And what exactly are you planning?"

"Doesn't concern you. Hell, go ahead and tell the cops if you want. Either way, I know I'm gonna get what I want. Just remember that in the end, it won't hurt you."

Carmilla scoffed. "It won't hurt me? Do you even fucking realize what it does to me every time I see you going out there murdering and causing rampage to the streets?"

"So you do care."

"Shut up."

"At least tell me this. What do you plan on doing after this?" Mac questioned.

"I'm moving. I'm not telling you where, because it's about time I escape from all this," Carmilla answered.

"Fair. I'm gonna go, but please just tell me. Do you still love me?"

Carmilla hesitated for a few seconds, before answering, "No."

Mac sighed heavily. "Goodbye, Carmilla."

Mac left the room, and Carmilla collapsed in her bed. Reflecting on everything that had changed since the experiment, Carmilla continued to cry.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**I'm here with the newest entry. Hope you guys had a great week! After this, there's only three chapters left! Again, thank you all for sticking with the story as long as you did. It really means a lot. Also, I managed to beat the Riddler in **_**Arkham City**_**, and I started **_**Arkham Origins**_ **on PS Now. What have you guys been up to? **

**I said goodbye to all my friends recently, and it really just hit me that I leave for college on the 17th. Having spent the first two years at a community college, it's finally time for me to be living the dorm life. Hopefully, covid won't cut the year short. Man, this really was an awesome summer. I've said this before, but my advice is to always embrace and have fun with your loved ones, both family and friends, while you still can. **

**Like I said above, three more chapters and it's the official end of Vol 1. Vol 2 will be out sometime after, but I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking potentially Dec-Feb as the premiere? As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated, and stay safe and healthy! I'll try and even get the next chapter out for you guys earlier. **

_**highlander348 **_**\- Lol I won't spoil any potential plans I have for Gwen, but either way, she has and will continue to be a strong ally to Peter! I really have been doing my best to develop her as a strong character, and I'm glad you're really liking her so far! I hope you love their chemistry! **

_**ShadowStrike234 **_**\- Thank you! The fact that you love Peter and Gwen's chemistry really does mean a lot to me, because that's been one of the aspects of this volume that I've been strongly focused on getting right! Lol you actually gave me the idea for Peter and Charlie's confrontation, so props for that! I've been continuing to read your story (The Invincible Spider-Man), and it's still great! And I do have huge plans for DeWolff, but no spoilers… **

_**Fate-Be Changed **_**\- Lol you called it!**

_**Marvel Nerd **_**\- Lol he definitely loves his alter ego! **

_**Teller-Story **_**\- For now, this is his permanent suit, but you never know! **

_**Guest **_**\- The conflict with Peter and Scorpion will reach an explosive point in the end… **

_**Rollerparty **_**\- **_**Arkham City **_**really does have a disgusting amount of Riddler trophies. Though I did manage to beat Riddler with 400/440 riddles. Ironically, **_**Origins**_ **is the only game where I haven't beaten him (Or Enigma) yet. And sorry if it breaks your heart that the volume is ending, it really flatters me that you care though! Stay tuned for exciting things! **

_**-redbird12**_


	25. Boiling Tensions (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 25: Boiling Tensions**

That night, Peter sat back in his bed, groaning. He had a bag of frozen peas on his ribs, and another on his head. He was also looking on his phone at articles about his rumble with Rhino and Scorpion. He then received a call from Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen. What's up?"

"Peter! Sorry for calling so late! I've been trying to make sure my house doesn't explode into chaos for the past few hours!" Gwen apologized. "My mom's been freaking out at my dad for all this supervillain shit."

"No, you're all good! Anyway, what's up?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I think you know what's up."

"This the part where you freak out and ask if I'm okay?"

"Of course. I always get worried when you go out, but this was just fucking insane."

"I'm fine, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little battered."

"Well, no shit you're a little battered! A fight with both Scorpion and Rhino?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Technically, it was me and Scorpion teaming up against Rhino. I'll explain later," Peter clarified.

"Well, that better explains why Rhino was taken in and the fact that Scorpion's on the loose now. Again."

"Speaking of which, where was Rhino taken?"

"My dad said he was taken somewhere called the Raft. Apparently some superhuman prison or something?"

"Sounds like the perfect place for him. And Scorpion if I take him in. Which I will," Peter declared.

"Pete, I can't stop you from going out there and doing what your gut tells you is the right thing-" Gwen started.

"What my gut knows is the right thing," Peter corrected.

"But I'll say the same thing as always. Just please be careful. Try not to be so reckless."

"I know I screw up every now and then, but I'll be fine. Honestly, I did better in today's fight with Rhino than I did in the last one."

"You're adapting and improvising. I'm proud. You still gotta learn how to properly fight though, bud," Gwen said.

"I'll try. Martial arts movies seem to be the best bet right now," Peter insisted.

"I remember telling you that my dad made me take self-defense lessons, so you could just go for those," Gwen suggested.

"Honestly, not a bad idea. Anything else your dad say that I should know?"

"Well, Justin Hammer was sent to the Seagate Penitentiary. Apparently, he was arrested for supplying Scorpion with the copelemia and potentially aiding him in his criminal activities."

"Honestly, that guy's been responsible for this Scorpion being a massive pain in my ass. Good riddance," Peter declared.

* * *

Carmilla's taxi pulled up to her mother's house, and she got out and went up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, she waited until her mother came out.

"So, you're really leaving?" Monica asked her daughter.

Carmilla nodded. "I have to. After everything that's transpired in the past few months."

"I understand, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Is Edward here too?"

"Yes. Edward, come down!"

Monica's older brother came down. "You're really going, sis?"

"Yep."

"Sad, but can't say I blame you," Edward admitted. "Where are you gonna go, though?"

"Missouri. I got a friend there who says I can stay with her for a little while, and I'll probably find an apartment."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna miss you, Carmilla," Edward said, holding his arms out for a hug.

Carmilla hugged her brother. "I'll miss you too, Edward."

Monica hugged Carmilla afterward. "Take care, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Carmilla walked away from the house and into the taxi, ready to leave her old life behind.

* * *

In the _Daily Bugle_, Peter walked into Jameson's office, with his bruises concealed as always.

"Got photos for me, Parker?" Jameson asked, smoking a cigar.

"You got it, boss," Peter confirmed, handing Jameson an envelope.

Jameson opened the envelope and looked through the few photos that were taken. "Eh, whatever, decent, not bad, perfect! This one right here!"

Peter looked to see it was the photo of him struggling to get up while Scorpion shot copelemia at Rhino. "Of course it's the photo where Spider-Man's not even in action."

"Regardless, all three of these degenerates are getting exposed! And what the hell is it with these animal-themed criminals?! Also, I don't ask this enough, but how the hell did you get these pictures?!"

"I climbed on a pole and ran before the cops arrived," Peter lied.

"If you say so. Robbie!"

Robbie quickly walked in. "Yes, Jonah?"

Jameson handed Robbie the photo. "Take this photo. For this week's headline, 'Spider-Man, Scorpion, and Rhino Terrorize Abandoned Hospital!"

Robbie sighed before walking out. "Alright."

"$350 for the photo," Jameson offered.

"Okay," Peter muttered.

"Now scram."

Peter left the office and walked up to Betty and Ned.

"Another bash Spider-Man session?" Betty asked.

Peter nodded. "Yep."

* * *

A week later, Mac walked underneath a bridge, doing nothing but self-pity as he reflected on everything. He remembered everything. His past. His desire to join the military. The enthusiasm he and Hammer shared for the Super Scorpion Experiment. The hatred in his heart after learning about what Osborn did. His rivalry with Spider-Man and anyone who tried to kill him. The alliance he had with Tombstone. The first and last times he ever saw Carmilla.

"Give me your money, fucking freak."

Mac turned around to see a gang member aiming a gun at him. A few of his fellow gangsters were behind him.

"Holy shit, it's that Gargan guy from the news!" one of the gang members exclaimed.

"Crap, now I recognize him!"

"I think it is him!"

"MacDonald, huh? You wanna get me a Big Mac?"

"Step the fuck away right now. Before you regret it," Mac threatened.

"We probably shouldn't mess around," a gang member pointed out.

"True. Didn't this guy lose his wife or something?"

* * *

"Dad! You know that Valeria girl I told you about?" Harry asked his dad, who was walking over to his office.

"Let me guess. Got a date?" Norman guessed.

"Well, not technically. Maybe. I asked her to hang, and she's coming to pick me up now. Figured I'd let you know-"

"Harry, contrary to what you may think, I don't always have time to listen to all your high school drama. I have an important meeting with Mr. Fisk now."

"But it's not drama, it's-"

"Go hang out with your friend, Harry. I can't talk right now," Norman interrupted.

Harry simply nodded and walked away. Norman closed the door to his office. Fisk was looking out the window.

"Sorry about my son," Norman apologized.

"Eh, kids. What can you do?" Fisk acknowledged.

"Anyway, it looks like we have a victory on our hands."

"It's a win, but there's still further action we need to take. First off, you're positive you wiped any trace of your interference with that scorpion experiment?"

"Absolutely. Hammer was an idiot. He didn't get rid of the evidence when he could've, and for that, checkmate."

"Well, Tombstone ended up being smarter," Fisk admitted. "Looks like our little gang war with him isn't gonna cease for a little while."

"Don't say that. It's like you said. You can fight your way out of the tightest situations, as can I. A little more planning, and we should have a solid plan of offense," Norman mused.

"What about Scorpion? You know he's coming for you, right?"

"Yes. And I'll be ready."

* * *

Mac hurried back to the abandoned warehouse he had been hiding in for a week. His clothes and face were stained by blood, and his fists were bruised. He opened the door to the closet, where his Scorpion armor was hiding. As he faced it, he knew what to do.

"I'm done waiting. You're dead, Osborn."

* * *

At her desk, DeWolff was sipping a cup of coffee until she started hearing screams in the precinct. She, along with a few other cops, pulled out her gun and got up. As she approached a door, a cop was thrown right through it.

"Shit!" DeWolff yelled as Scorpion burst through.

DeWolff and the other cops shot at Scorpion to no avail as the villain punched DeWolff into a desk. Scorpion then fought through the other cops, throwing and punching them aside. He then made his way to the cells, where he found Herman Schultz sitting in one of them.

"Son of a bitch, it's you!" Herman exclaimed. "I tangled with you and Spider-Man back in December!"

"Yeah. Well, I have a proposition for you if you're interested," Scorpion offered.

"What are you talking about?"

"It involves a lot of money and a hell of a lot of fun."

Herman chuckled. "I'm in."

Scorpion ripped the bars off the cell. "Where do we get your equipment?"

"They probably have it in the evidence room."

"Let's go."

Scorpion and Herman ran out of the cells, encountering more cops. Scorpion easily took care of them as Herman used him as a human shield. They made their way to the evidence room, where there was a glass display of Shocker's gauntlets and armor.

Herman smiled. "Shocker's back, baby."

* * *

Peter was swinging around that night, looking around for action. He landed on a billboard, looking on Instagram, specifically stalking Gwen's profile. His Spider-Sense eventually started tingling, and he looked to see a familiar shockwave on the ground.

"Perfect," Peter said as he swung down.

Shocker was blasting cars aside, with people running away in fear. Peter landed in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't Shocker," Peter chuckled. "Didn't I put you away a few months ago?"

"Yes, you did. I'm still down to tango if you are though!" Shocker declared as he shot an air blast at Peter.

Peter jumped over the blast and swung over to kick Shocker in the chest, knocking him down. However, Shocker countered with an electric punch to Peter's face, along with a kick to the chest. Peter shot a web at the gauntlet, only for Shocker to blast Peter off.

"You're still such a novice, aren't you?" Shocker mocked, shooting another wave.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same about you," Peter countered, jumping over the wave.

Peter shot some web darts at Shocker, who deflected some of them with his gauntlets. Peter swung over and dodged another air blast, proceeding to punch Shocker across the face. He then swept Shocker's legs, knocking him down. Shocker shot an air blast at Peter, who quickly dodged it. Shocker got back up and shot a massive blast. Peter tried to swing away, though the frequency of the blast hit him at the last second and sent him flying to the ground. As he started to get up, Peter's Spider-Sense started tingling. He turned around, only to be smacked in the face by Scorpion's tail.

* * *

Peter woke up on top of a building, with Scorpion standing in front of him.

"Rise and shine, Spider," Scorpion said.

Peter quickly got up, only to be punched in the face by Scorpion. Peter threw a punch, only for Scorpion to grab it and punch him in the face again, before knee bashing in the face, knocking him down. Scorpion then kicked Peter in the side and grabbed him, raising him above his head and throwing him down, smashing part of the roof.

"Shit," Peter groaned as he tried to get up.

Scorpion kicked Peter in the face, before grabbing and slamming him against the chimney of the rooftop.

"You're probably expecting me to kill you," Scorpion said.

"If you wanted to, you would've done so already," Peter responded.

"Smart kid. Before I do anything else, it's time you finally understand my perspective. Time you finally see why I'm doing all this."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**Here with the newest chapter! Two more left after this! Feels so crazy that I started almost half a year ago! Hope you guys have had a great week so far. Hell, I hope the beginning of school has been good for you guys, as I assume a decent amount of you have started or will start. Also, I beat the main story campaign of **_**Batman: Arkham Origins**_**, though I didn't complete all the side missions, especially the Riddler. Hell, I left before I could. Speaking of which… **

**I just moved into college at UIUC, and it's honestly been awesome. I don't start my junior year for a week, but living on my own has been legit dope so far. It's such a new experience living alone, and it's awesome. I met up with a friend today to explore the town and campus, and it's better than I expected! Definitely a change from two years of community college. I've gotten to know my awesome roommate for the past four months, and he moves in on the 20th. Should be exciting! **

**The two final chapters of Vol 1 will be out in the next two weeks. Expect the Vol 1 finale to especially be exciting, and if you wanted teasers for Vol 2, then be very excited. Thanks again so much for sticking with me, and as always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! **

_**Rollerparty - **_**Lol I knew you'd appreciate that! And who knows how he'll feel about it? I remember loving the movie when it first came out, but upon subsequent rewatchings, I really grew to dislike it. And I'm glad you're excited for Vol 2! Expect exciting things! I also remember you asking me at one point what else you could read about Spider-Man. Unfortunately, most of these stories haven't updated in a really long time, but I really liked **_**Cking91**_'**s Spider-Man: Years One and Two, and **_**AI David's **_**Web of Spider-Man: Origin. **_**ShadowStrike234's **_**The Invincible Spider-Man is another great read, as is **_**ThePurpleArcher24's **_**The Spectacular Spider-Man, and I was previously part of **_**humanspidertobey's **_**Along Came a Spider-Man Vol. 1-3. **

_**ShadowStrike234 - **_**Thanks, I'm glad you're excited! And yes he did. I know it's a video game, but I still question how tf Riddler got his shit everywhere in all the **_**Arkham**_ **games. Like, it's ridiculous. And who knows how Harry will feel… **

_**Fate-Be Changed - **_**I figured you of all people would appreciate the team-up! I hope you like where their conflict goes at the end of the volume! **

_**Marvel Nerd - **_**Yes he did! And truth be told, not sure where I'll go next with him! You never know though!**

_**Teller-Story - **_**No spoilers, but you'll see where his arc goes! **

_**Guest - **_**Lol it'll most likely be the theatrical cut he'll see first. **

_**BruceDianaWayne - **_**Thank you, that means a lot to me! I'm glad you care so much about Peter and Gwen becoming romantic, because I have been focusing a lot on their chemistry. Hopefully you'll be satisfied with whatever happens between them! **

_**-redbird12**_


	26. Fallen (Vol 1)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 26: Fallen**

Peter scoffed. "Understand why you're doing all this? I doubt you can say anything that'll change my mind over you killing people and terrorizing the city."

"Who says I'm trying to change your mind? The only thing I'm trying to do is have you finally understand. Have them all understand," Mac explained. "If they don't, then to hell with it. I tried, didn't I?"

"I find it really hard to believe anyone's gonna want to listen to-"

Mac punched Peter in the face. "Shut up."

Mac turned around, sighing. The injured Peter sat against the chimney and contemplated his next move.

"I was born in Montauk. My parents raised me there growing up. They were the best at it, always providing the best amount of love and care that anyone could have hoped for. May they rest in peace. Did your parents treat you well?"

"They're the best," Peter answered.

"Good for you. My parents were always supportive of what I wanted to do no matter what. Granted, I fell in with the wrong crowd back in middle school. Those wankers weren't interested in anything other than drugs and acting like being a gangster was the peak of your life. I did a lot of things I regret, but my parents helped me get my act straight by the time high school started. There's no doubt I was a pain in the ass, but despite that, they were patient. They were understanding. They were able to help me because they empathized," Mac narrated.

Mac walked around a little, looking out at the view.

"My high school experience was a decent one. I was part of the track team, had a decent circle of friends, and my GPA was pretty solid. Eventually, I attended and graduated from the John Jay College of Criminal Justice."

"What'd you do, become a private investigator?" Peter mocked.

"I actually did think about that, but nothing ended up coming out of the degree. Unfortunately, my cousin Ricky was mugged and killed one night, and the shooter was never caught. Ricky had served in the Marine Corps for a few years in Vietnam. Growing up, he always told me about how the experience hardened and strengthened him. Despite the bloodshed and torture those years brought on him, it opened his eyes to the kind of world we inhabit. Sure, we can always try our best at doing the right thing, but that's never gonna change how selfish we all are to the core. We're fighting for ourselves in the end. We can try to serve others, but in the end, aren't we just serving ourselves out of satisfaction?"

"I don't believe in that. We have to help others, especially if you can do things better than they can. It's our moral obligation. Our responsibility to do the right thing and find our place in this world," Peter passionately declared.

"You can say that all you want. You can try and be selfless, but there's always going to be at least one percentage of selfishness down in our rotten cores. There's nothing we can do to fight that," Mac pointed out.

"We can try."

Mac looked at Peter for a few seconds before turning back around. "To honor Ricky, I joined the Royal Marines and spent a few years in Afghanistan. Believe me when I say the experience was transformative. Shooting and surviving everyday, the explosions only became familiar sounds, and so did the constant blood curdling screams. Coming home, I realized that the war was only a grave reminder of how far we had all fallen as humans. It was near-impossible for me to get any sleep, and there were a lot of days where I'd just drink myself to unconsciousness. That all changed one night in 2005, when I was sitting in a bar one night, I saw her for the first time. Carmilla Black crying at a table all by herself. I approached her, and it turned out that her boyfriend of seven years had cheated on her. I bought her a drink, and I proceeded to pay that ex-boyfriend of hers a visit and beat his ass."

"Freakin' psychopath."

"Call me whatever you want. I'd be lying if I said Carmilla wasn't a bit frightened at first. However, once she saw what I was already willing to do to make her happy, she knew it. I would go the extra mile for her, and she's seen it every day since. She was also more than willing to do anything to help me with all the trauma. Whether it was staying up with me all night or dealing with my constant anxiety attacks, she was always there. There were ups and downs, but despite it all, I knew we were bonded for life. A month from now would've been our ten year anniversary," Mac reminisced.

Peter was silent, even looking down in sadness.

"I knew I'd get through to you in some way."

"Don't think for a second that-" Peter started.

"I'm well-aware you're not gonna agree with everything I did. But that doesn't mean you can't see me for who I was before all this. Before Norman Osborn."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"As many people know, I signed up for Hammer Industries' Super Scorpion Experiment to make a difference. I figured one of the best ways of dealing with my PTSD would be to help out the military when I couldn't serve. I didn't realize why at the time, but things only started getting worse. It was as if everything was amped up by a thousand, and I kept losing control. One night in the subway, a few assholes were messing with me, and I made quite the scene. That was when you came into the picture. After I beat your ass, I learned the truth from Hammer. As many people don't know, that fucker Osborn paid one of Justin Hammer's scientists to mess with the experiment. I killed him myself, then I went to go take out Osborn. And you just got in the way," Mac explained.

"I'm not saying what Osborn did to you wasn't wrong, but you trying to murder him was just terrible. I stopped you, and I don't regret it. That doesn't mean I'm not sorry about what happened to you though," Peter admitted.

"I'm not asking you to be sorry. Now you see all the hell I went through for years, and this son of a bitch just went and ripped out all the promise and love in my life! That experiment was supposed to help people, and that selfish motherfucker decided to just exploit it and dismantle my life! I lost my wife, my livelihood, all of society despises me now! Do you understand what it's like to try and dig your life out from the dirt and rise it up, only for it to be fucked over because society is just selfish?! It's like I said earlier, we're all just out for ourselves in the end," Mac raged.

Peter sighed and looked to the side.

"I know you know I'm right. Up until now, everyone's been getting in my way in some sense. Even when I was with Tombstone, that didn't do anything in the end. All he cared about was getting Fisk."

"Wilson Fisk? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you along with the rest of New York didn't know. Biggest crime lord of the underworld. Might as well tell you now, though good luck trying to take him down."

"I'll take him down. Just like you," Peter said.

"Listen now. You've been a massive pain in the ass in my mission for justice. Up until last week, I wanted you dead," Scorpion growled.

"What changed?"

"You saved my wife. As my thank you, take this next offer. Knowing that sleazeball well, Osborn probably wiped any evidence of his involvement in the experiment. Son of a bitch just thinks he can walk away from this scot-free as always. Well, that's not happening. He took away the one I loved, so tonight, I'm gonna kill him and that precious wife and son of his," Mac revealed.

"I swear to God, if you-"

Mac smacked Peter across the face with his tail. "Wasn't finished. Tonight's the night I finally get my retribution. After months of longing for it, I'm gonna rip Osborn's spine off his body, but not before killing his little family right in front of him. After that, I'm taking myself off this Earth. My plan will be done by that point, and it's either that or I spend my life on the run from authority. Like I said before, you saved my wife. Because of that, I'm giving you a chance to get out of this alive. Just walk away when I do this. Don't interfere. If you do, then I'll be ready. I could care less who you are underneath that mask, but if you even try to get in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill you before you can even flinch."

"I won't fucking let you touch Osborn's family. I'll die before I let that happen," Peter proclaimed.

Mac scoffed. "Then be prepared for that. Until then, think about it."

Mac delivered a massive punch to Peter's face, knocking him out.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bed, looking through Snapchat. However, he heard a massive thud downstairs.

"The hell?" Harry muttered.

Glass was heard smashing, and Emily was then heard screaming.

"Mom!" Harry yelled.

Harry got out of his bed and put his phone in his pocket. Harry ran downstairs, where a window was shattered. Panicking, Harry ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Who-who the hell is there?!" Harry shouted.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and shakingly aimed the knife everywhere. He kept turning around, and went back upstairs. He looked in his room, where his bed and chair were already turned over. He quickly got out of the room, only to hear a large bang. Harry quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Hyperventilating, Harry covered his mouth to block out the sound. A few seconds passed, and no sound. As Harry finally let out a sigh, an armored green hand burst through the door and grabbed his face.

"Gahhhhh!"

Norman was arriving home at that moment, and quickly got out of his car.

"What the hell? Harry? Emily?" Norman called as he ran inside the mansion.

Norman saw the shattered glass, and looked around. Unbeknownst to him, Scorpion was crawling above the ceiling behind him. As Norman turned around, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Scorpion lunging at him with his claws extended.

* * *

Peter woke up, still bruised. He quickly pulled his phone out and called Gwen, jumping off the building and swinging away.

"Gwen!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter! What the hell is-"

"It's Harry! Scorpion's going after Harry's family!"

"Oh shit!" Gwen yelled. "Has he gotten to them yet?"

"He knocked me out and I don't know how long I've been unconscious for. There any way we could find him?!"

"Find My iPhone!"

"You can track his phone?" Peter asked.

"No, but I can try and hack into the app to connect to his _Apple_ ID. Hopefully, I can calibrate the location from there," Gwen explained.

"Genius. Thanks!" Peter thanked.

"Alright, I'm hacking it. I should be able to scan for his location now."

"God, this is all my fault-"

"Stop right there, Peter! You did your best. There's no way you could've predicted what was gonna happen to Harry's family."

"Maybe I should've," Peter sighed.

"You put too much pressure on yourself, you know that?" Gwen said.

"I'm not gonna let Harry and his family die! Not like Uncle Ben!" Peter declared. "Scorpion's mine!"

"I know you're gonna stop him, Peter."

"I have to. No, I _will_."

"Got it! Harry's located somewhere between 47th Avenue and the corner of Bakersfield. According to Google Earth, it looks like there's some warehouse there. That's probably your best bet."

"Gotcha. Thanks a lot, Gwen," Peter thanked.

"Be careful, Peter. Good luck."

Peter hung up the phone and swung to the location.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Peter made it, swinging over to the warehouse. However, his Spider-Sense started warning him to a shockwave coming his way. He was blasted to the ground by the blast, and looked up to see Shocker walking over.

"Look who it is! You're back!" Shocker exclaimed, thrilled.

Peter got up. "I'm warning you, Shocker. I don't have time for this shit right now."

"Make time!" Shocker demanded as he shot an air blast.

Peter jumped over the blast and swung over, dodging more incoming blasts. Shocker threw an electric punch, only for Peter to jump over it. Peter then punched Shocker across the face and swept his legs, knocking him down. Peter then excessively webbed Shocker to the ground.

"Stay down," Peter warned.

Peter went over to the warehouse and kicked the door down. Norman, Emily, and Harry were held upside down by ropes, with Scorpion cutting Norman's shoulder with his tail. Norman already had two other wounds on his leg and arm.

"AHHHH!" Norman yelled as the wounds sunk in.

"Dad!" Harry cried.

"No, Norman!" Emily screamed.

"Scorpion!" Peter yelled.

Scorpion turned around to see Peter.

"Spider-Man. I'll admit it. Deep down, I knew you weren't gonna listen," Scorpion admitted.

"You're gonna let them go right now," Peter affirmed.

"You're stupider than I thought if you really think that's gonna happen."

"It will. Even if it means I have to beat your fucking ass!"

Peter lunged at Scorpion, knocking him down. Peter punched Scorpion in the face twice, only for Scorpion to kick him off. Scorpion rushed at Peter and punched him across the face, though Peter shot a web at Scorpion's face and kicked it. Scorpion threw a few more punches, and Peter managed to dodge and deflect some of them, only for one of the punches to hit him in the jaw. Scorpion then kicked Peter in the chin, knocking him against a pillar, cracking it. Scorpion lunged at Peter with a kick, though the latter dodged it, causing Scorpion to smash the pillar. Peter grabbed a part of the broken pillar and smashed it over Scorpion's back, though the villain's tail smacked Peter aside. Before Peter could get back up, Scorpion jumped over and kicked him in the face, knocking him back down.

"Shocker! Take it down, now!" Scorpion yelled.

Outside, Shocker had managed to free himself of the webbing.

"You got it, boss!" Shocker yelled as he started shooting the warehouse with a constant shockwave.

Scorpion quickly grabbed Norman and jumped out of the warehouse. As the warehouse started coming down, Peter quickly got up, avoiding several falling parts of the structure. However, Harry and Emily were still trapped.

"No!" Peter screamed as he shot as many webs as he could at Harry and Emily.

Shortly after, Shocker finished bringing down the entire warehouse to debris and dust. He turned to Scorpion, who had Norman wrapped in his tail.

"You fucker! That was my wife and son!" Norman roared. "You're gonna pay for this! You better kill me or I'll-"

Scorpion punched Norman in the face, knocking him out.

"Anyway, you're really giving me your life savings 'cause of all this?" Shocker asked.

"After tonight, I'll be dead. It's all yours now," Scorpion promised.

"Sweet, thanks!"

Scorpion ran off with Norman. Sirens were then heard, prompting Shocker to propel and escape.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**The penultimate chapter is here! It feels so crazy that the first volume of this story ends next week! Seems like yesterday I started writing this, not half a year ago. Time truly does fly by fast. Hell, I'm already into my first week in my junior year of college. It's honestly been dope. Living on my own for the first time is exciting, I've been hanging out with my roommate and other friend. UIUC's been handling this COVID situation pretty well with its testing resources and containment procedures, so I can only hope that we don't get sent home early. I also ended up reconciling with a former friend that I worked on **_**Along Came a Spider-Man**_ **with, which is really nice. Also, being a massive DC fan, I'm super excited for the announced stuff, especially the Snyder Cut and **_**The Batman**_**. **

**Chapter 27 and the Vol 1 finale, If This Be My Destiny, will be out next Friday on 9/4. Expect an explosive, emotional, and hopefully satisfying conclusion to this volume! Be prepared for quite possibly the longest chapter in the story so far! Again, thank you all so much for sticking with this story as long as you have, it truly means the world to me. If you review this chapter, make sure to ask whatever questions you have, because the finale will be the last time until Vol 2 where I can address your reviews. And if you can, please leave pros and cons for the volume as a whole! **

**I'll stress this one last time, but at one point, my chapter 4 was accidentally replaced by my chapter 5. If you haven't, I severely implore you to read chapter 4 if you haven't already. Especially since the conclusion is coming. Again, I hope you're all continuing to stay safe and healthy. As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated! **

_**ShadowStrike234 - **_**Thank you! It really does mean a lot that you really like the volume! And yeah it feels crazy to me too. Can't believe I started this almost six months ago. And I'm really looking forward to that full volume review! And no prob! I'm still happy that my previous story really inspired you, and lemme say, you've done great work! **

_**Rollerparty - **_**Yeah the story was always meant to give Mac an extremely important arc, especially since he's the main villain of this volume. I hope you're satisfied with how his arc ends this volume! **

_**BruceDianaWayne - **_**Thank you! And yep, I definitely do consider Peter and Gwen's friendship to be one of the core components of the story's heart. **

_**highlander348 - **_**Lol, girl power! I've always loved the idea of Gwen helping out Peter in her adventures! I won't spoil anything, but I think you should be excited for the near future… **

_**Fate-Be Changed - **_**I definitely took inspiration from the 2002 movie scene here! Also a bit from that scene in **_**Homecoming**_

_**Marvel Nerd - **_**Well, it's certainly going to be an interesting outcome for Peter and Mac in the next chapter lol. **

_**Teller-Story - **_**Thanks! And yeah, Shocker was always gonna come back, but it ended up being a bit earlier than expected. **

_**Guest - **_**Who knows… **

_**-redbird12**_


	27. If This Be My Destiny (Vol 1 Finale)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 1**

**Chapter 27: If This Be My Destiny**

Buried underneath the debris, Peter found himself unable to move. Barely able to breathe and feeling trapped, Peter struggled against the debris to no avail.

"Help! Please! I can't breathe, I'm down here! I'm all alone! Fuck! Please!" Peter screamed in desperation. "Help me, please! Somebody!"

As Peter started crying, he looked down at the destroyed ground. He started reflecting on his failures since Uncle Ben's death, accepting the end.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben."

Peter's tears started soaking his torn mask. As he further suffocated, the pain from the debris only grew more familiar. With no strength or will to even try anymore, Peter lay frozen, closing his eyes. However, he started to hear two familiar voices.

"We-we have to get ou-out of this!" Emily stuttered, panicking. "Spider-Man, help!"

"Fuck, fuck, we're not gonna get out! Somebody help!" Harry shouted.

In another part of the warehouse, Harry and Emily found themselves entangled in a massive amount of the protective webbing. Luckily, the webbing was durable enough to withstand the debris. It was hard to breathe, and Harry and Emily still struggled to get out.

"Someone, help!" Emily screamed.

"M-mom…" Harry gasped.

Hearing Harry and Emily's cries for help, Peter only felt himself getting stronger. The thought of his best friend and his family getting killed, even with Norman's atrocious crime, was a horrific one.

"Come on, Peter," Peter told himself, struggling to lift the debris.

Peter used all of his willpower to fight the debris, doing his best to move his muscles and put all his power in the lifting. He started to make progress, slightly lifting some of the debris.

"Come on, Spider-Man."

The definite scenario where Gwen would be devastated upon her two best friends getting killed was also hitting Peter's mind. It would also prove Captain Stacy and Jameson's points in the end. Peter further lifted up the debris, as he also started to get up.

"Gah! Come on, Spider-Man!"

Peter managed to get the debris above his shoulders, as most of the debris started breaking and crumbling. The pain was unbearable, but it was nowhere as painful as the horrific possibility of Aunt May losing more family. The possibility that Peter had failed Uncle Ben and the promise he made at the funeral.

"Gahhhh!"

Peter finally managed to lift the debris above his head, and with a herculean effort, threw the debris off of him. Heavily panting and sweating, Peter threw off and punched through more debris, revealing the webbing encasing Harry and Emily.

"Thank God! Are you guys okay?" Peter asked as he released Harry and Emily.

"Yeah, now we are. Thank you so much, Spider-Man," Emily thanked, hugging Peter.

"I don't know how we can ever thank you. You just saved our lives," Harry said, relieved and thankful.

"Thank me by getting to safety. I'm gonna save Norman," Peter promised.

Sirens were then heard, and Peter proceeded to help Harry and Emily out of the demolished warehouse. By the time they got outside, Captain Stacy, DeWolff, and a few other cops drove up and got out of their cruisers.

"Captain Stacy, thank goodness! Spider-Man here saved us!" Emily exclaimed, running over to Captain Stacy.

"Emily, Harry, you're okay! You can't imagine how grateful I am!" Captain Stacy stressed.

"Go thank Spider-Man. He's the reason we're alive," Harry encouraged.

Captain Stacy looked at the vigilante, whose costume was severely battered, with scrapes being on his chest, arms, and legs. The left eye lens was also ripped out. Captain Stacy approached Peter.

"So, you saved them?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I had to. And I need to stop Scorpion. He just kidnapped Norman Osborn, and he's gonna kill him," Peter declared. "You have to let me go."

Captain Stacy looked down for a few seconds before turning to Peter and nodding. "Go."

Peter ran and swung off.

"I wonder what those webs are made of," DeWolff wondered.

"It was enough to protect me and mom for sure," Harry explained.

"So, Harry. You're really putting all your faith in him? You think he'll be able to save your dad?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I know he will. He's gonna save my dad and he's gonna beat Scorpion's ass. He's a hero, and I've known that since day one," Harry affirmed.

* * *

Painfully swinging through the city, Peter called Gwen.

"Gwen!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter! What the hell happened?!" Gwen yelled.

"Got buried in some debris. Broke out. Any idea where Scorpion's taking Harry's dad?"

"I was about to call you. According to the news, Scorpion's taking Norman up to the top of Oscorp Tower."

"Shit, thanks! God, I have to save him," Peter said, anxious. "Scorpion's gotta go down tonight."

"I know you're not gonna kill him, but definitely give him the ass beating of a lifetime," Gwen advised.

"I will. He's gonna learn what happens when you mess with Spider-Man and the ones he loves!" Peter roared.

Meanwhile, Scorpion climbed up Oscorp Tower, with his tail wrapping Norman. He made it to the top, and held Norman over the tower.

"You want me to beg?! After what you did to my family, there's no way in hell that's happening!" Norman yelled.

"No. I'm not asking you to beg. My mission's fulfilled after this. Now that your precious family's wiped out, it's time for you to finally learn what happens when you try to fuck with other people's lives for your own benefit. You took everything that mattered to me," Scorpion eerily responded.

"You did that all to yourself by even agreeing to enlist in Hammer's inadequate experiment in the first place."

Scorpion further crushed Norman with his tail, causing the latter to groan.

"Goodbye, Osborn. Say hi to your family for me in Hell," Scorpion requested.

Scorpion dropped Norman from the building. Norman screamed as he fell to his death, only for Spider-Man to swing by and grab him. The vigilante swung to a nearby building and threw Norman onto it.

"Your wife and son are alive," Peter assured.

Norman's eyes widened in relief. "They are?"

"Yeah. They're safe."

"Thank you so much."

"No prob. Now get out of here."

Norman complied, and Peter swung to the top of Oscorp Tower, where Scorpion was waiting. Peter swung at Scorpion, only for the villain's tail to smack him in the chest, knocking him down.

"How the fuck did you survive?!" Scorpion raged.

"You put this city in danger," Peter responded, getting up. "Murdered people. Released all these criminals in the city. You messed with my friends."

Scorpion growled, extending his claws.

"So, this is gonna hurt. And I'm gonna enjoy it," Peter promised, cracking his knuckles.

Peter and Scorpion lunged at each other, throwing massive punches and kicks. Scorpion dodged and countered most of Peter's hits, striking back. Scorpion then pummeled Peter in the chest multiple times, and threw a kick at his face, which Peter dodged. Peter then kicked Scorpion in the chest, knocking him back. Peter shot webs at Scorpion's legs and pulled him down. Peter slammed his fists onto Scorpion, though the latter smacked him aside with his tail. Scorpion jumped and aimed for Peter, who leaped out of the way. Peter shot some web darts at Scorpion, who ran through them.

"You're fucking dead!" Scorpion yelled.

Scorpion threw a few punches, which Peter dodged. Scorpion managed to slash Peter across the face, though Peter returned with a punch to the face. Yelling, Scorpion tackled Peter off the building. As the two fell, Scorpion punched Peter repeatedly in the face, and grabbed him. Clinging to the side of the building, Scorpion smashed Peter repeatedly against Oscorp Tower. Peter shot a web at Scorpion's face and broke out of his grasp. Peter climbed further up the building and shot webs at Scorpion, throwing him against the building twice. However, Scorpion grabbed the web and yanked Peter over, throwing him at a nearby building. Peter quickly swung to the building to properly land, though he tripped. Scorpion landed, scoffing.

"You're pathetic, kid. Thinking you could change this city even a tiny bit," Scorpion mocked.

"I'll always do whatever it takes to protect New York. You're not gonna stop me," Peter warned.

"Watch me."

Peter lunged at Scorpion, pinning him to the ground. Peter punched Scorpion in the face three times before the latter kicked him off. Scorpion got up and delivered two punches to Peter's ribs and an uppercut to the jaw. Scorpion then kicked Peter in the chest, knocking him against the chimney and smashing it. Peter grabbed two broken parts of the chimney and threw one of them at Scorpion, who smashed it with his tail. Peter ran over and smashed the second part over Scorpion's head. Peter's Spider-Sense started tingling, and Scorpion quickly dug his claw in Peter's shoulder. Yelling, Peter fell to his knees.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Scorpion chuckled,

Peter threw a punch, only for Scorpion to grab his wrist, crushing his web-shooter and causing webbing to spill out.

"Shit!" Peter yelled. "You know how much time that took?!"

Scorpion grabbed Peter's other web-shooter and crushed it as well. Scorpion then headbutted Peter twice, and slashed him across the chest with his tail. Peter fell down, and Scorpion put his foot on Peter's neck.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna keep you alive for a little longer. I'm gonna pummel and pierce every single part

of your body. And as you're lying there, bleeding out and suffering your last breath, that's when I'll kill you. Poor little Spider-Man. All alone," Scorpion threatened.

A gun cocking was then heard, and Scorpion turned to see Captain Stacy aiming a shotgun at him.

"I don't think so," Captain Stacy proclaimed.

Scorpion roared, and Captain Stacy shot him to no effect. Scorpion ran over, and Captain Stacy shot him again. Scorpion tackled Captain Stacy, grabbing the shotgun. Captain Stacy managed to kick Scorpion off, and Peter tackled the villain.

"Stay away from him!" Peter angrily screamed as he smashed Scorpion in the face, cracking the helmet and lenses.

Scorpion punched Peter in the face and threw him off. However, Peter jumped over Scorpion and grabbed him from behind, smashing and throwing off small parts of Scorpion's armor. Scorpion swung his tail, though Peter jumped over it. Peter proceeded to rip off more parts off the armor, though Scorpion elbowed Peter in the face and smacked him off. As Scorpion approached Peter, Captain Stacy shot Scorpion in the exposed spot on his hip.

"Hahhhhh!" Scorpion screeched as he fell to his knee.

"Bullseye," Captain Stacy remarked.

Scorpion lunged at Captain Stacy, though Peter tackled the villain from behind. Peter continued to punch Scorpion in the face, and slammed him against the roof repeatedly. Eventually, Scorpion was unconscious. Getting up, Peter looked at his bruised and bloody fists.

"God," Peter sighed. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"You saved a lot of lives, that's what happened," Captain Stacy answered.

"Thanks a lot for helping me. But why?"

"After seeing what you did back there at the warehouse, I finally saw you for who you are."

"Well, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you."

Captain Stacy nodded. "You know, my daughter thinks you're a hero. So do her best friends."

"Glad to know people actually like me," Peter admitted.

"A SWAT team's gonna be here soon. You should get out of here."

Peter turned to leave.

"Wait," Captain Stacy said.

Peter turned around. "Yeah?"

"I know you're doing this to help, but why? What drove you?"

"I made a promise."

Peter jumped off the building. A few minutes later, helicopters flew over the building as the SWAT team descended from ladders. The team proceeded to aim their guns at the unconscious Scorpion and take him in.

* * *

Opening the door to his house, the massively bruised Peter staggered inside. In the kitchen, Aunt May was waiting. Her eyes widened once she saw her nephew.

"Peter! What the hell happened to you! It's one in the morning and you didn't respond to any of my damn texts!" Aunt May yelled, walking over to Peter.

"I got them, I'm sorry I didn't respond. It's just… I took a long walk and thought about a lot of stuff. Ran into a massive crowd," Peter lied.

Aunt May heavily sighed. "That's what happened?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I just really lost track of time."

"Well, you especially have to be careful. Look at those goddamn injuries! You're grounded for two weeks, you know that, right?"

Sighing in relief, Peter gave his aunt a massive hug.

"Thank you! After tonight, I could really use a break from a lot of things!" Peter exclaimed.

Surprised, Aunt May smiled as she hugged her nephew back.

* * *

"Why do you think Harry asked us to meet?" Gwen asked Peter as they walked into the school library. "Obviously, it's about his dad but is there anything else?"

"Not sure. Wish I could tell you," Peter answered.

"I seriously can't stress how relieved I am that you and my dad made it out of that alive."

"Thanks. That fight had to have been the most brutal one yet, and I really hope it doesn't get worse from here. You wouldn't be able to guess how much concealer I had to use to cover up my bruises."

"Yikes."

"Also, I really just have to say, I still couldn't be more thankful that your dad helped out so much."

"I'm glad he helped. Thank God you finally have his approval though. You earned it," Gwen stressed with a smile.

"You have no idea how great that feels," Peter said.

"I can imagine. You don't have to worry about the cops getting on your ass anymore."

"It really is good to know that they won't be coming after me anymore. Though I really do need to take a temporary break," Peter declared.

"I know you said the fight with Scorpion was bad, but damn," Gwen commented.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm lucky I didn't break any bones."

"Well, your bones and muscles are much harder and denser than the average human being after all."

Peter chuckled. "True. It makes me wonder. As I get older, will my abilities develop further?"

"Most likely. Who knows, maybe you'll become an Avenger someday."

"I wish."

Peter and Gwen walked over to a table, where Harry was waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Harry greeted.

"S'up, man?" Peter responded, sitting down. "How you holding up?"

"Are you and your family doing okay?" Gwen asked.

"We've been better, thanks for asking. The reason I actually asked you guys to meet me here was 'cause I kinda have an announcement. I'm leaving for a little while," Harry revealed.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, while Gwen's eyes widened.

"My dad's sending my mom and I to live in France with my aunt and uncle so we can fully recover. He's got some of the best therapists there, and he's gonna get me a private tutor for the rest of the school year. I leave in a few days," Harry explained.

"Rest of the school year?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"There's only two months left 'til the end of the semester," Harry pointed out. "And I'll likely be there until the end of summer. My dad wants to give my mom and I as much time as possible to recover."

"Well, it's good that you're getting help. I'm really sorry that that all happened to you and your family, Harry," Peter apologized.

"We're always here if you want to talk. You can call us anytime you're in France," Gwen assured.

Harry smiled. "Thanks a lot, guys. It really means a lot. I'm not gonna lie, it's been tough in the house recently, but I think we're gonna get through it."

"I know you will," Peter said.

"Though I will say, I'll also never be able to thank Spider-Man enough for saving us. My family and I would literally be dead if not for him, and after everything he's done for the city, I don't know how anybody wouldn't like him," Harry declared.

"Try telling that to J. Jonah Jameson," Peter chuckled, sharing an amused look with Gwen.

"Yeah, I don't know what's in that guy's head. Something else I also wonder. Did Spider-Man actually get his powers from a spider? A superpowered one? Hell, a genetically modified one?" Harry wondered.

"Well, I don't know. Do you think Black Panther got his powers from a superpowered panther?" Gwen quickly asked, sharing a concerned look with Peter.

Harry laughed, while Peter and Gwen forced themselves to.

"Well, now that Harry's leaving too, I might as well reveal my news as well," Gwen revealed.

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned.

"My parents are sending me to some science camp for the summer. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. But I can't help but feel like they might be doing it to distract me from what happened. They're also sending my brothers to sleepaway camp," Gwen explained.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask, but how's your dad been since the attack, Gwen?" Harry asked.

"No worries! He's been good, and he's just extremely glad that you and your family are alive," Gwen replied.

"That's good. Though I do feel bad that you and I won't be home for summer. I'm really sorry, Pete," Harry apologized.

"Same. I really hope you don't get bored," Gwen agreed.

"Guys, don't worry about it. Believe me when I say I'll have plenty to do over summer," Peter assured, sharing a smirk with Gwen.

* * *

On the top of Fisk Tower, Wilson Fisk did his work in his office. As he was typing on his computer, he heard one of the big glass windows being smashed open. He turned to see Spider-Man swinging in.

"Spider-Man. There's no doubt you've made a significant impact on this city, but I do ask that you don't demolish my property," Fisk calmly requested.

"The jig is up, Fisk! I know you're not that bullshit philanthropist you claim to be. You're just a criminal!" Peter exclaimed.

"Those accusations are quite slanderous. Instead of just barging in here like an unsophisticated monkey, how about you find some actual evidence? Not gonna happen given I'm not who you think," Fisk scoffed.

"You're not gonna fool me like you fooled all of New York. I'm gonna take you in."

"I've done nothing but keep this city together. And I'm never gonna stop. Not because of some insolent child."

"You think I'm scared of you? I just took down the Scorpion and fought a massive Rhino before that!" Peter scoffed, shooting a web at Fisk.

However, Fisk grabbed the web with his hand, pulling Peter over. Fisk punched Peter in the face, knocking him down. Peter quickly got back up and dodged two of Fisk's punches, and managed to punch the crime lord in the face. Fisk retaliated with two fists, punching Peter down. Fisk then put his foot on Peter's chest.

"You don't know what you're talking about. And you certainly don't know what you're getting yourself into. Taking out all those super criminals and helping out the little guy. Must be fun at times. Definitely has to be terrifying as well. Just know that if you even try to get in my way, you're going to experience a different and very new type of pain. So if I were you, I'd tread lightly," Fisk threatened.

Fisk took his foot off of Peter, and two of Fisk's security guards burst into the room.

"Mr. Fisk! What the hell is going on?" one of the security guards asked.

"This bastard just came in and attacked me! Clearly, I had to defend myself," Fisk answered, technically not lying.

The two security guards aimed their guns at the vigilante. Yelling in frustration, Peter ran and swung out the broken window.

* * *

Reporters, cameramen, and civilians surrounded the front of the NYPD building as Captain Stacy walked up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming! I'm NYPD Captain George Stacy of the 56th precinct. You're all probably wondering why I announced this conference. Well, as you all know, I was never exactly a huge fan of the vigilante known as Spider-Man. Initially, I viewed him as nothing but an anarchist that was only out for his own selfish desires. Every battle he had looked like a bunch of collateral damage and reckless endangerment of civilians," Captain Stacy started.

Captain Stacy looked around for a bit before continuing. "However, I, along with most of the NYPD, was wrong. I didn't realize it until his fight with the Scorpion a few days ago. It was the moment I saw him in the real face of death, struggling to protect the innocent despite the deadliest of obstacles. That was when I truly realized who he was. Not a criminal. A hero. Someone who'll do the right thing, not just because it's the right thing to, but because it's their moral obligation. Their responsibility. Protecting the civilians on the street and fighting off the villains. Scorpion was a massive threat to our city for months, and now he's locked up in a high-security prison known as the Raft. All thanks to Spider-Man."

Some reporters started shouting questions, and Captain Stacy looked around more. "So today, I'm officially calling off the arrest warrant I previously issued on Spider-Man. I'm not asking you to support him. Hell, I'm not even asking you to like him. All I'm requesting is you stay open-minded to his intentions and what he wants to do for us. Because I know I wasn't, and as a result, I didn't appreciate him as much as I should've. Don't make the same mistake I did. Because he can give us something to believe in."

Captain Stacy looked around before finally spotting Spider-Man on a building. Captain Stacy smiled as Spider-Man nodded before swinging away. Captain Stacy then turned around, ignoring the various questions the reporters started yelling.

* * *

In his maximum security cell at the Raft, Mac finished listening to the conference on the radio. Roaring in rage, Mac punched the wall, not even making a dent.

"When I'm out of here, I'm gonna skin you, Osborn. After that, you're next, Spider-Man."

* * *

In her friend's house at Missouri, Carmilla finished watching the conference. Sighing, she turned off the TV.

"What the hell has this all become?" Carmilla asked herself.

She pulled out her phone and started looking at pictures of her and Mac. She proceeded to delete them.

* * *

In the cafeteria at the Seagate Penitentiary, Justin scoffed as he watched the conference.

"Seriously? God, I'm gonna kick Osborn's ass when I get out of here," Justin vowed.

* * *

"Oh, so now New York's finest is gonna start publicly supporting this criminal?! Blasphemy! I really thought that the police captain of all people would have the brains like me, but I guess not!" Jameson vented in his office as Betty, Ned, and Robbie watched.

"And here we go again. Peter would love this," Ned joked.

"It's not even a matter of when Jameson will like Spider-Man at this point. It's a matter of if," Betty pointed out.

"You would think that after taking Scorpion down, Jameson would take a complete one-eighty and change his mind," Robbie casually remarked.

The three burst out laughing.

"What are you all laughing at?" Jameson asked sternly.

"Nothing, sir," Betty lied. "Oh, by the way, your wife called a minute before you went on your vent session. You need to watch the anger. She needs you to take your pills."

"You tell my wife that…" Jameson started to shout before changing his tone. "Thank you."

Jameson reached for one of the pill bottles, prompting a buzz from under the desk.

"Not that one," Betty said.

Jameson reached for another bottle, causing another buzz.

"Not that one."

Jameson pointed at the last bottle, and Betty nodded. Jameson reached for it, only for another buzz to occur.

"Drink plenty of water."

Slowly, Jameson responded, "Thank you."

Betty, Ned, and Robbie started laughing as Jameson proceeded to take his pills.

* * *

In Norman's office on top of Oscorp Tower, Norman and Fisk finished watching the conference.

"I still find it hysterical that Spider-Man just full-out went and confronted you without a plan. He really just expected everything to be over by the time he came in. He lacks strategy or foresight, which is why he's going to lose," Norman mused.

"Kid didn't stand a chance. I didn't directly confess to any of my business, though I made it clear as glass what would happen if he tried to fuck with me again," Fisk guaranteed.

"We'll see what happens with him. I'll admit that my plan didn't go anywhere as I expected towards the end, but it looks like Hammer Industries' work with genetic modification is done."

"You won, but at the same time, we should've expected that. Not only because you're just that intelligent, but also because Hammer's just that idiotic. Remember when he tried to manufacture drones a couple years ago?"

Norman chuckled. "That was disastrous. The question is, what do we do about Spider-Man for now?"

Fisk dismissively waved a hand. "After the way I threatened him, there's no way he's gonna try and mess with me for a while. For now, I'll keep watching him. The next moment he strikes, he's hitting the ground for good."

* * *

In Tombstone's mansion, Tombstone and Hammerhead chuckled after watching the conference.

"I'll admit. Although it didn't end up working out, I kind of enjoyed having Scorpion around. Not Hammer though. He was a pain in the ass," Hammerhead admitted.

"Agreed. Mac had potential, but he just let his emotions blind him in the end. That's why it's important to only focus on the job and nothing else," Tombstone declared.

"I can only wonder what's next in our war against Fisk and Osborn though."

Tombstone smiled. "We'll find some new allies. Far more qualified ones."

* * *

Two months later, after the last day of school, Peter and Aunt May were sitting with Lilly in her office.

"So, last day of freshman year, Peter! It feel amazing?" Lilly asked.

"Honestly, yeah. It's also crazy, given it went by so fast," Peter admitted. "I'm just glad to be done though."

"I can imagine. High school really is a journey," Lilly commented.

Aunt May nodded. "Agreed."

"Yeah, believe me when I say _a lot_ changed for me in the past nine months," Peter stressed. "I remember on the first day of school, one of the teachers told us, 'Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives.' Since then, I made some great friends, I ended the year well academically, and…"

"Would you like to reflect on that?" Lilly asked.

"Well… as you know, it was especially rough when it first happened. And it still is. But I'll be honest. I have gotten better in the past months. And it's because I've been spending more time with May and my friends, and I've been focusing on keeping my head up and getting through the year. Believe me when I say I found a creative outlet in letting out my anger and honoring Uncle Ben," Peter reflected.

"It's good that you have been feeling better," Lilly observed.

"It is. I really can't thank you enough for the help you've given us, Lilly," Peter thanked.

"Yeah, really. The amount of empathy and understanding you've shown us is incredible," Aunt May agreed.

"I really appreciate it, but you guys are the ones that have been doing the real work. Watching you guys progress and develop emotionally has been immensely satisfying. You both did really well," Lilly praised.

"Thank you. I myself have been feeling better as well. It's been tough, but I've been holding up. Other than spending time with Peter and working, the reminder that he's up there watching over us has been really helping," Aunt May said.

"That's great. It's good that you guys are acknowledging the development, yet you're still not denying the fact it's been difficult. Great self-awareness," Lilly noted.

"Let me ask you, Lilly. How do you view death?" Peter asked.

"Well, everyone's got a different view of it. However, when my own brother passed away a few years ago, my dad said that death wasn't the end. From his perspective, it was a beginning. A celebration of one's life. Even though it's tough to face the reality that they're gone, what we can do is cherish our memories with them and continue to follow their example," Lilly proclaimed.

"Damn," Peter muttered.

"That was just… wow," Aunt May commented.

"Sorry if I got a bit too personal. It's just, I fully understand how impactful death can be on people, and I never really get to actually relate," Lilly apologized.

"Don't apologize at all. You're completely right. Especially with death being a celebration," Peter affirmed.

"Life isn't valuable because it lasts forever. It's precious because it ends," Aunt May quoted. "That's what my dad used to say."

"It also goes by really fast, that's for sure," Peter chuckled.

Lilly smiled. "And as it has, you both have really grown."

* * *

Peter and Aunt May walked up to Uncle Ben's grave, with the latter holding a bouquet of roses. On it read _Ben Parker. Beloved Husband and Uncle. 1964 - 2014._ A tear went down Aunt May's face as she put the roses on the grave.

"God, the amount that's changed since," Aunt May sighed.

"Tell me about it. I think it's safe to say that Uncle Ben lived a great fifty years though," Peter insisted.

"He did. It's just… if he saw how we were doing…"

"He'd be proud of you, May. You've been the best parent ever, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Aunt May continued crying as she hugged her nephew. "Oh, Peter! You've really kept me from falling apart these past few months. Just like Ben did when we were younger. I know he's proud of you too."

"He's up there and looking down at us, telling himself, 'I did good.'"

Aunt May chuckled. "Most likely."

"He knows we have each other."

"You're right. Also, remember what he told you that night? That with great power, there has to come great responsibility or something like that?" Aunt May asked.

"How could I forget?" Peter responded. "I vowed to stand by that at the funeral. And I will for the rest of my life."

Aunt May smiled. "I know you will."

The two looked at Uncle Ben's grave for a little before Aunt May started reaching into her bag.

"I almost forgot. I got this developed as a gift. Looks like now's a good time," Aunt May said, handing Peter a framed picture.

Peter took the picture and looked at it, smiling. It was the photo of him, Gwen, and Harry at Peter's house on Christmas Eve.

"Thank you, Aunt May."

* * *

In his workshop in the basement, Adrian Toomes continued to work on his project. As he sharpened the project with a power drill, his daughter started calling for him.

"Dad! Come up, mom says dinner's ready!" Valeria called.

"Coming, hon!" Adrian called back.

Adrian put a few more touches to his invention, before going upstairs. In his workshop were a pair of green mechanical wings.

* * *

Past midnight, a valuable diamond was encased in a glass container. Estimated to be worth at least $3 million, the diamond reflected a blue ray from the skylight. At one point, a grappling cable lowered to the ground, and a clawed glove started cutting the glass open.

"Pay day," a seductive voice said.

* * *

The next night, Peter crouched on part of a crane, looking over the beautiful and busy city that the lenses on his mask reflected. As he reminisced and smiled, Peter got up to the top of the crane and swung himself through it, jumping out with a leap. He continued swinging and made it to an alleyway, running on the wall and swinging through some hanging laundry. He then swung over to the wall and rolled against it, jumping off. He then shot two webs at a lamppost and propelled himself off it, swinging over to a building. He ran up the building and proceeded to swing into the night as Spider-Man.

* * *

_**Likenesses used**_

**Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes**

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and any other Marvel characters are created and owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I do not have any ownership over them. **

**I would heavily recommend listening to "Promises - End Titles" hence **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **ending swing theme while reading the final scene. **

**Holy shit. I made it to the very end. Man, it's fucking crazy that I started back in February and officially finished this volume up. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll never be able to say this enough, but thank you all so much for reading and staying with my journey. I still remember planning ideas in my head in February, and then I started writing. I didn't expect to get anywhere as much support as I did, so thank you again, and I hope you'll all be here for Vol 2. Estimated release date for the premiere is December 2020 - February 2021. And as you probably guessed, Vulture will be the main villain of that volume, with many more fan-favorite characters to come in. **

**My life really has changed in the past six months since I started writing this. Like everyone else, I experienced a pandemic where I had to quarantine and social distance, though I managed to get closer to friends. Summer ended up being great, as I did spend a lot of time with my friends. And now I'm here at a four year school, which is crazy. All in the midst of this, I wrote my story for you guys. I'll admit there were a lot of times where it did feel like a chore, as I would sometimes write my chapters at the last minute lol! Make no mistake, I had a massive blast, and it was especially a thrill because I felt like I was running a TV show. I would write the next sequence of events and wait for how you guys would react to it. And writing the story really helped put a lot more fun in my life, especially when things got tough. It was also really fascinating to write Peter and Mac as the focuses of the volume, as well as dark parallels of each other. Also, RIP to Chadwick Boseman. He really did bring the Black Panther to life, so my love and support goes out to his family and friends at this time, as well as everyone who looked up to him. Not sure you noticed, but my integration of the themes of death in the therapy scene were directly dedicated to Boseman's memory. **

**Just know I plan on making Vol 2 bigger and better than Vol 1, and it'll cover Peter's sophomore year of high school. I'll say it again, but I hope you guys continue to stick with the story. I especially have to shout out what I've dubbed my "fanclub," which is the same group of users that would review the story every week. So thank you, ShadowStrike234, Rollerparty, Fate-Be Changed, Marvel Nerd, Geek4Life, and Teller-Story, as well as everyone who read it. And I hope you guys are all continuing to stay safe and healthy! I'll address the reviews in the Vol 2 premiere, and until then, please let me know what you thought of the volume as a whole! If anything, please tell me what you thought were the biggest strengths and weaknesses! Until then, much love! **

_**ThePurpleArcher24 - **_**Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy the story, and I especially hope you enjoyed that final battle with Spider-Man and Scorpion! And yes, **_**The Batman**_ **looks absolutely sick. I'll check out your Batman story, and I'll definitely read your newest Spidey update! **

_**ShadowStrike234 - **_**It's been nice since I did! And he does plan on continuing, though for now, I'm not exactly sure when. He never did want to leave it unfinished. And I'm really glad you noticed the horror film take on the Osborn kidnapping scene! I've seen too many horror movies after all. There was also a massive debate going on in my head over when I'd adapt the iconic "If This Be My Destiny" scene, but with what was happening this volume, I decided to go for it. Hope it paid off! **

_**highlander348 - **_**Gwen certainly did help Peter out, though just a friendly reminder that she and Peter aren't dating… for now… or never. And yes, Osborn indeed is a monster, as my goal was to make him truly despicable even before his eventual transformation into the Goblin. I really am flattered at how much you hate my incarnation of him, lol. **

_**Guest - **_**Lol thanks for the correction! Really did help! **

_**Fate-Be Changed - **_**I hope you liked how their conflict came to a close here… for now. And yes, they are light and dark reflections of each other! Glad you appreciated that! **

_**Marvel Nerd - **_**You definitely had interesting ideas! Lol you were always pushing for Peter to go bald! I hope you're satisfied with how their rivalry went here though! **

_**Teller-Story - **_**Yes, he did! **

_**Guest**_ **\- Don't think I intend on joining a wikia, but thanks! I have thought about writing articles or stuff on my characters and events though. **

_**Jlag202 - **_**Thanks! **

_**-redbird12**_


	28. Round Two (Vol 2 Premiere)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 2**

**Chapter 28: Round Two**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes**

**December 21, 2027**

Before Peter or Norman could react, a surge of flames struck the two as the entire wall exploded. As Peter was thrown against a wall by the blast, the ceiling and floor started collapsing as well. Peter fell off the now-cracked wall and into a forming crater in the ground. Too stunned to even do anything, Peter fell through the crumbling structure of the once-secure superhuman prison. His face collided with part of a collapsing floor before Peter finally shot out a web. He quickly swung out of the crumbling prison as flames came in and further blasted him out. Falling into the East River, Peter collapsed underneath the shallow waters. Panicking, Peter started swimming back up. Once he was out of the water, Peter swang back to the ground.

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed as he collapsed to the ground.

He watched as the Raft further exploded and collapsed. Peter quickly jumped out of the way to avoid falling debris, and rolled over to evade more. As Peter got up, he looked around for the source of the explosion, only to find nothing. He then took off his ruined business jacket, revealing the iconic spider emblem on his shirt. Peter quickly tapped the emblem twice, deploying nanotechnology over his entire body, encasing him in his Iron Spider armor.

"Hon. The Raft was just blown up," Peter explained as he talked to his wife through his communication piece. "The rest of the city is likely under more attack. You have to take-"

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense started severely tingling, and he leaped out of the way to avoid Norman jumping down. Wearing only his burnt shorts, Norman smiled evilly as he faced his longtime nemesis.

"You still think I'm behind all this? Well, I'm done convincing you otherwise," Norman decided.

"This ends right now, Norman," Spider-Man declared.

Yelling, Norman punched Spider-Man in the face, knocking him back a bit. In rage, Norman threw a few more punches, which Spider-Man dodged and deflected. Spider-Man returned with a punch to the chest and jaw, before shooting a web at Norman and yanking him over for a kick. Norman was knocked down by the impact, and Spider-Man jumped at him with a fist. Norman rolled over and Spider-Man's fist plunged into the ground. Norman then grabbed Spider-Man by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Norman then threw two punches at Spider-Man's face before the latter catched the villain's third punch. Spider-Man kicked Norman off, proceeding to shoot some web darts at Norman. Norman effortlessly blocked most of them, though Spider-Man proceeded to shoot two webs at him. Spider-Man then activated the taser webs, causing the webbing to electrocute Norman.

"Gahh!" Norman exclaimed as he ripped the webbing off and yanked Spider-Man over, punching him to the ground.

Spider-Man got up and jumped over Norman, sweeping his leg to knock him down. Spider-Man then picked Norman up and threw him against the demolished Raft, further breaking a wall. Norman grabbed a piece of debris and threw it at Spider-Man, who demolished it by simply shielding with his arm. Spider-Man swang over with a kick, only for Norman to smack him aside. Norman ran over to Spider-Man and threw a punch, though Spider-Man grabbed his fist and jabbed him twice in the ribs and once in the face. However, Norman smashed both of his fists into Spider-Man, knocking him down face-first. As Spider-Man tried to get up, Norman delivered another punch to the back of his head.

"Don't forget. I'm not even in my prime," Norman taunted.

"I didn't forget," Spider-Man revealed.

Norman looked down to see a web grenade attached to his chest. The grenade detonated, trapping Norman in various webbing. Spider-Man started assaulting Norman with various punches and kicks, only for Norman to break out and punch him back. Spider-Man then started blasting Norman with two energy beams concocted off his hand repulsors. Fighting his way through the beams, Norman punched Spider-Man across the face. Norman threw another punch, which Spider-Man grabbed. However, Norman used his other fist to punch Spider-Man in the chest, and proceeded to headbutt the hero. Spider-Man headbutted Norman back and delivered a spin kick, knocking him down. Spider-Man grabbed Norman and threw three punches and a kick at his face. Norman tried to lunge at Spider-Man, only for the latter to grab him, knee him in the chest, and throw him back down. Spider-Man proceeded to throw multiple rage-fuelled punches at Norman's face, spewing blood from the villain's face. Spider-Man then kicked Norman so hard that the villain was sent a couple feet back. Severely bruised and spitting out blood, Norman struggled to get up.

"Hurts, right? That's for all the pain and tragedy that you've inflicted over the years," Spider-Man affirmed. "How's it feel to taste your own blood? To understand what it means to be beaten to the ground. Realizing you failed despite your strongest efforts."

As Norman got up, his furious eyes turned green as he started mutating. Yelling, he allowed his physical structure to further transform. An unsurprised Spider-Man put on a fighting stance, only for his Spider-Sense to start immensely tingling.

"Shit," Spider-Man muttered as he ran over to the mutating Norman.

Norman noticed last minute that a missile was headed towards him. He tried to jump out of the way, only for the missile to blast the ground near him and Spider-Man. The two were thrown back by the blast, with Osborn receiving most of the impact. Spider-Man cracked the pavement as he collided with it. Struggling to get up, Spider-Man looked up, only for his eyes to widen.

"Oh my God!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

* * *

**August 16, 2015**

In an alley, two meth dealers, Scott and Richie, were meeting with two buyers, Ben and Henry. Scott brought out a bag and handed it to Henry. Opening the bag, Henry looked inside, pulling out some of the crystal meth. Snorting it, Henry laughed.

"Shit, man! That stuff right there is fire. Just bring me more of that and we'll be good," Henry declared.

Ben took out three hundred dollars and handed it to Scott and Richie. However, Scott found himself getting yanked away by a web. The remaining three men looked up to see Spider-Man jumping down.

"S'up, guys? Not doing anything illegal, I hopel!" Spider-Man joked.

Henry threw a punch, only for Spider-Man to duck. Spider-Man kicked Ben in the chest, knocking him down. Henry managed to tackle Spider-Man to the ground, only for Spider-Man to easily kick him off. Spider-Man got up to see Richie running away.

"Not on my watch, buddy," Spider-Man said as he shot a web at Scott, yanking him over. "That better have been _Pokemon_ cards you were dealing."

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense started tingling, prompting him to jump over a bullet shot by Ben from behind. Spider-Man yanked the gun over with a web and punched Ben across the face, knocking him down. Henry repeatedly swung a pocket knife at Spider-Man, who dodged the waves and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Webbing up the criminals, Spider-Man leaned against the alley.

"Alrighty, guys. Let's cut to the chase. What do you know about the Kingpin AKA Wilson Fisk?" Spider-Man asked.

The criminals all looked confused.

"Huh?" Richie asked.

"The hell are you talking about?" Scott followed. "Fisk?"

"Yeah, him! What the hell's he up to?" Spider-Man interrogated. "You better answer me or-"

"Dude, we legit have no idea what you're talking about," Ben admitted.

"Yeah. Wait, Wilson Fisk is a criminal?" Henry asked.

Sighing, Spider-Man could see in the criminals' eyes that they were all telling the truth. Sirens were then heard, and Spider-Man waited as three cops ran into the alley.

"Those two over there are the dealers. And the other two are the addicts," Spider-Man explained.

"Thanks, Spidey," one of the cops said.

Nodding, Spider-Man swung off, retrieving his camera that he had webbed to a nearby building. Swinging back into his house, Peter sighed as he took off his mask and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone and went into his notes.

NOTES: Leads on Wilson Fisk: - Nothing

"This sucks," Peter sighed.

* * *

The next day, Peter waited at an empty table in the cafeteria during lunch. He was reading some articles on Spider-Man as he waited.

"Peter!"

Peter looked up to see Gwen. Smiling, Peter got up and hugged his best friend.

"My God, it's great to see you in person again!" Peter exclaimed.

"Same with you! It honestly feels crazy that we're sophomores now," Gwen admitted.

"Yeah, seriously. Anyway, you wanna go get food?"

"For sure."

Peter and Gwen started walking towards the line for Mexican rice bowls.

"So how was that science camp? Was it great?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, yeah! I didn't really make any friends, but that doesn't matter. We did a lot, specifically chemistry and physics. It was a bit weird being away from home for three months, but it was nice. In a sense, it kind of helped prepare me for college," Gwen explained.

"That's great. Makes me wonder if Harry feels the same," Peter wondered.

Gwen clenched her teeth. "I'm not sure about that. While I was out conducting experiments, poor Harry was getting therapy in Paris."

"Yeah, seriously."

"He's been pretty vague with me. Do you know if he's been okay or?"

"He told me that he's fine, but I don't fully know if I believe him."

"Neither do I," Gwen sighed. "That must've been super traumatizing."

"Yeah, I'll never forget being stuck underneath that debris with Harry and his mom. Them screaming for help. Thinking they were gonna die. Sends a chill down my spine," Peter recounted.

"I can't even imagine. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine. But I just really wish Harry would be more open with us."

"No, I get you. It's still so fucking crazy that his dad was responsible for Gargan becoming the Scorpion, though."

"Right? Like, if he hadn't done that, that would've created much less problems for a lot of people. Me, Harry, his mom, Mac and his wife, your dad and the cops, Hammer, we all got screwed over in some way," Peter vented.

"I know, right? Let's just say I'll never be the biggest fan of Harry's dad after all this," Gwen declared.

"Same. Plus, don't tell Harry this, but the guy's always given me the creeps since day one. I can't explain why."

"I doubt he would care if you said that. Also, I've been thinking about it. I know we agreed not to say anything, but do you think we should tell Harry the truth eventually? That his dad was responsible for Scorpion's creation?"

"I don't know. I obviously want to, but I also feel like we gotta spare him that pain. I know there's already rumors going around about Harry's dad's role, but Harry doesn't believe them. I can't tell if it's denial or faith. Plus, I feel like there's a chance of me getting exposed if I say something," Peter pointed out.

"That's fair."

"Man, to say freshman year was a crazy one would be a severe understatement. If only I had the Avengers with me when some of that Scorpion shit was going down."

"Given that the Avengers are stationed in San Francisco, that'd be pretty tough," Gwen chuckled.

"True. I also really have to figure out what I'm gonna do about Fisk. It really sucks because I spent my whole summer trying to find more information on him, and I literally made zero progress."

"Well, you still kept bad guys off the streets. And that's what matters."

"Thanks. The cops have been really helping with that too, and it's less of a pain dealing with them given your dad supports me now," Peter admitted.

"Yeah, thank God he finally is. After that huge fight with Scorpion, it wouldn't be right if he didn't."

"Since that fight, I haven't had to deal with any huge supervillains, so thank God for that."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"I doubt it will."

The two friends laughed.

"But yeah. My summer pretty much consisted of facetiming you and Harry, taking out criminals and trying to learn more about Fisk, hanging out with Aunt May, and working at the _Bugle_," Peter recounted.

"That's eventful. What about Tombstone? You learn anything about who he is?" Gwen asked.

"Nope. Not even a name."

"Damn."

"Honestly, I'm excited and unexcited to be back in school again. I just gotta make sure to balance it all with fighting crime," Peter said.

"We'll see what happens," Gwen responded.

Nearby, Liz was angrily walking away from Flash.

"Liz. Babe, come on!" Flash pleaded.

Liz ignored her boyfriend.

"Come on already, just talk to me!"

"I don't want to," Liz responded as she walked into the girls bathroom.

Sighing, Flash walked away to go meet Kong back at their table.

"How'd it go?" Kong asked.

"She's not talking to me," Flash sighed.

"Ouch. Sorry, bro."

* * *

Walking into Jameson's office at the _Daily Bugle_, Peter handed his boss an envelope with pictures.

"Let's see what you got today, kid," Jameson said, taking the envelope.

Jameson opened the envelope and took out the pictures of Spider-Man busting the drug deal.

"Of course that little punk is getting his hands dirty," Jameson scoffed.

"Oh, gee. Let me guess. 'Spider-Man in cahoots with drug dealers?'" Peter sarcastically suggested.

Jameson shrugged. "Not bad actually."

"Great."

"How the hell did you get these shots?"

"I was hiding… at the top of the alley," Peter lied.

"Uhhhh, sure. Listen, kid. Do me a favor and don't get yourself killed out there. I don't think that'd look good for us," Jameson advised.

Peter sighed. "No it wouldn't."

"Anyway, I'll give you $250 for the shots. Now scram."

Peter left Jameson's office and went over to Betty and Ned.

"What was it this time?" Ned asked.

"Busted drug deal. Apparently, Spider-Man's going all _Breaking Bad_ and dealing meth," Peter chuckled.

"I can only imagine what the headline's gonna be," Betty wondered.

"That might be my fault," Peter admitted.

* * *

That night, Peter and Aunt May were having dinner at _Empire Tianlong_.

"Talk about top-tier Chinese food," Aunt May commented.

"Yeah, seriously. As always, the egg rolls never get old," Peter declared.

"It's also just crazy to think the last time we were here was last October. You were rambling on about playing football, and that was when Uncle Ben and I finally told you about how we met."

"Dang, that was almost a year ago."

Owner Richard Zhao came over. "Peter! May! I haven't seen you guys here in awhile! How's everything been?"

"Hey, Richard! Things have been better. Taking it one day at a time," Aunt May answered.

"Yeah, it's a bit tough, but we've been pulling through," Peter agreed.

Richard nodded. "I'm glad. I really am sorry about what happened to Ben though. He was a great man."

"Thank you," Aunt May thanked.

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Zhao."

"Remember, Peter. Call me Richard. And I'll have the caramel ice cream dessert out for you soon."

"Oh, thanks, but we didn't order that," Aunt May said.

Richard smiled. "It's on the house. For my favorite customers."

"Aww, thank you, Richard," Aunt May thanked with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Richard," Peter followed.

Richard nodded and walked off.

"Well, we have people supporting us. Great to always be reminded of that," Aunt May said.

"Yeah, this would've been much harder if we didn't have Lilly. She's helped us out a lot," Peter remarked.

"Tell me about it. It's still painful, but I definitely have gotten better."

"Same. Harry and Gwen have really helped a lot with that as well. And you and I have helped each other."

Aunt May quickly wiped away a small tear. "Yes we have."

"May-"

"So, how's Harry and Gwen doing? You didn't see them at all over summer."

"Not in person. And they're doing fine. I got to see Gwen again at lunch today, and Harry's coming home soon," Peter answered.

"Is Harry doing better? Poor kid must be dealing with a lot of trauma," Aunt May commented.

"He's been vague, but he seems to be doing okay."

"I hate to admit it, but usually, whenever someone's acting reserved and saying they're okay-"

"I don't even want to think about that," Peter interrupted. "I just really hope he's fine."

"Me too. He has such a nice family. I just can't believe those false allegations Gargan spat out that Harry's dad, Wilson Fisk, and Lonnie Lincoln were all responsible. They're such nice men."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Yeah, real nice."

Aunt May smirked. "What about Gwen? Anything new?"

"What? Oh, no. Nothing new."

"Do you still-"

"Yeah. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?" Aunt May asked.

"Obviously, I'd still like something to happen between us, b-but I'm just not sure she wants anything. She hasn't shown any signs, at least," Peter explained.

"How so?"

"Well, she literally hasn't said or done anything that would show any interest. Sometimes, she'll leave me on open on Snapchat and apologize later for being busy. Other times, I'll bring up my crushes on Liz Allan and Sally Avril from back in middle school, and she doesn't even seem a tiny bit jealous."

Aunt May laughed. "Teenage guys."

* * *

In his basement, Adrian was working on his flight project with a chisel. Specifically, he was putting the finishing touches to his mechanical wings, as well as the limb gauntlets and helmet.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" Valeria called from upstairs.

"Coming, Valeria!" Adrian called back.

Adrian got up to go upstairs. He walked over to the dinner table, where Valeria was sitting. His wife Doris was taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Hey, hon," Adrian greeted as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Adrian," Doris responded as she set the lasagna on the table.

Doris started clenching her chest in pain, groaning as she stumbled and sat down.

"Mom!" Valeria exclaimed as she went over to her mother.

"Honey, you okay?" Adrian asked.

Doris waved her hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"That's the fourth time in three days," Valeria pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'm feeling better," Doris insisted.

"Okay, but don't sugar coat anything to us," Adrian requested.

Doris started serving the lasagna. "I won't. Anyway, how was the first day of school, Valeria?"

"It was alright! I've been told senior year goes by super fast, so I'm pretty excited," Valeria answered.

"Man, it feels like yesterday we were dropping you off as a little freshman," Adrian chuckled.

"True. Like, my friends and I are all gonna have prom and graduate this year. That's so crazy," Valeria agreed.

"Speaking of friends, how's that Osborn kid doing? Harold?" Adrian asked.

"Harry. And hopefully he's fine. I talked with him a decent amount this summer, and I'll probably see him when he gets back."

"It's terrible what that poor kid went through," Doris said.

"Don't get me wrong. It is, but Norman Osborn's always struck me as a pretty sleazy man," Adrian remarked.

"Dad!" Valeria scolded. "Stop with that!"

Doris rolled her eyes. "Adrian."

"What? Just expressing my opinion."

"Yeah, but I've heard a lot about Norman from Harry. He seems difficult, but I guarantee you, he's a great man," Valeria defended.

* * *

"You're an interesting man, Mr. Osborn," Wesley said to Norman in Fisk's office.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment," Norman said.

"Coming from James Wesley, it is," Fisk confirmed as he sat at his desk. "I have to admit. Even with all the allegations coming out about your role in Scorpion's transformation, you've been awfully calm about this."

"Because I am. I don't care what they all think of me out there. What matters is we have everything under control. Not a lot of people are gonna believe Gargan after all the shit he pulled. Hell, nobody's definitely gonna believe that idiot Hammer. In all the interviews and conferences, I've kept my image well," Norman stated.

"As far as the city knows, you're both just trying to keep everything in New York stable," Wesley mused.

"Because it's true," Fisk reminded.

"Believe me, I know. Unfortunately, not many people are gonna take it that way," Wesley pointed out.

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Norman insisted. "On the other hand…"

Fisk showed Norman and Wesley a YouTube video on his laptop. Specifically, it was of Spider-Man swinging through the city and fighting criminals on the street.

"It's pretty obvious he tried to learn more about me over the summer. From what I've heard, he hasn't gained any leads. Hell, he hasn't been a threat to our operation at all. In all honesty, we just have to keep him distracted. Until then, I'm gonna keep observing him," Fisk commented.

"What about the banks? We gonna address that?" Wesley asked.

Fisk growled in frustration. "Five banks run by me. The past two months. All robbed. Yet those lousy cops can't do anything about it."

"Any candidates for who this mysterious thief could be?" Norman questioned.

"I'd be lying if I said the list wasn't long. Regardless, we have to narrow down our most likely suspects and figure it out. Once we do, there'll be hell to pay," Fisk declared.

* * *

In his dining room, Tombstone ate chicken alfredo as he read a newspaper on the recent robberies.

"You looking into all that again?" Hammerhead asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. For the past few months, the wealth has specifically been targeted," Tombstone observed.

"Maybe we got a little Robin Hood situation here."

"Perhaps, but we don't know if this little thief is giving away the money or hoarding it all for themselves. I'm willing to bet there's a vendetta."

"What do you mean?" Hammerhead asked.

Tombstone put the newspaper down. "A majority of the places robbed are owned by Fisk. And if this thief has as much of a hatred against Fisk as us, we could have a useful ally in our hands."

* * *

**Well, I'm back with the premiere of the second volume! I know I initially promised a Dec-Feb release for the premiere, but here's why I'm early. Truth be told, there's been a lot going on in my life recently. Until I reveal that, let me take a moment to look back and reflect on my first volume. I still remember drafting out ideas for Vol 1 of my Spider-Man story back in February, and it went through a few different versions. Eventually, I started posting my story in weekly updates, and a lot happened in that time. Like everyone else, I went through a pandemic and quarantine, where I managed to get closer to some friends, learned more about being thankful for what we don't have before having an awesome summer, and overall learning so much about storytelling and narrative and character development. Writing and updating this story weekly really helped, as I always looked forward to seeing the reviews and thoughts you guys had! So thank you again for all of the endless love and support. Also just letting you guys know now that I did go back to Vol 1 and correct grammar errors, as well as to touch up some minor pieces of dialogue. Consider it my remastered edition in a sense lol. **

**Flash forward to August, and I started my junior year at a four-year college, which was my first time moving out of the house. If you want me to be brutally honest, and not to start a pity party, but I struggled a lot mentally, going through depression and loneliness due to my friends being away at different schools and my own insecurities. It got super bad at times, but keeping in touch with my family and friends, as well as outlining Vol 2 still kept me going. I'd like to give a special shoutout to ShadowStrike234, who's shown nothing but endless support since he started reading, and I've been keeping in touch with him outside of Fanfiction. As of now, I'm hope for break, and I just finished 99% of Marvel's Spider-Man: Miles Morales. **

**I've also decided that my story will take place in my Marvel universe dubbed Earth 0709! Vol 1 of 9 of "The Extraordinary Spider-Man" was always meant to chronicle Peter Parker's freshman year of high school and his fateful bite, the famous loss of his beloved uncle, making his first real friends, and overall him learning that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. I also provided the arc of MacDonald Gargan as a parallel, specifically him trying to redeem himself from his war-torn past, the fateful experiment granting him powers, his deteriorating marriage, and his overall descent into criminal activities and insanity. Thus, here I am giving you Vol 2 early, and I hope you'll continue to be with me to follow Peter Parker's journey until the very end. **

**Spidey - You'll see what further happens between Peter and Gwen next volume! Expect interesting futures for Flash and Norman, though expect Lilly to stay normal lol! **

**ShadowStrike234 - Thank you so much! I'm really happy you recognized how much depth I tried to give the story, and I'm especially ecstatic that you love the chemistry between Peter and Gwen! Their friendship was one of the parts of the story I care about developing most. I appreciate how you recognize how much I've grown as a writer since "Along Came a Spider-Man!" **

**Rollerparty - Thanks a lot! I'm glad you really enjoyed the ending, and definitely expect to see Vulture and Black Cat next volume! Definitely expect Venom and Mysterio to appear at some point in the future though! Thanks for the advice!**

**Fate-Be Changed - Thank you! And who knows in terms of a second confrontation ever… **

**Marvel Nerd - Lol your bald comments I'll never forget! I'm so happy you recognized that Spider-Man and Scorpion were indeed meant to be the light and darkness. **

**Teller-Story - Jameson can't be pleased lol! And as for John, who knows… **

**SpideyXBC - You'll get that soon!**

**Geek4Life - Thank you! I'm glad you're interested in seeing where the story goes! **

**Guest - Maybe they do somewhat enjoy their encounters lol! Expect a return in the future… **

**Guest - Interesting ideas, but Spider-Man and Scorpion will likely remain enemies from here. Who knows where they'll go from here?**

**ShadowNinja77 - Thank you, that means a lot! I really did try developing the story and humanizing Scorpion, and I especially love how you noticed Peter's inner struggles. Especially since I tried to make him relatable. And good advice, I'll definitely keep it in mind! **

_**-redbird12**_


	29. Uncomfortable Predicaments (Vol 2)

**The Extraordinary Spider-Man - Vol 2**

**Chapter 29: Uncomfortable Predicaments**

_**Likenesses used**_

**Minka Kelly as Felicia Hardy**

Peter was sitting in the living room one evening, watching TV with Aunt May. His phone started ringing, and he saw that it was Harry. He quickly picked up.

"Harry?" Peter said.

"Hey, Pete! Just letting you know I got home from the airport! If you want to come over now, you can!" Harry excitedly announced.

"Seriously? Sick! Gwen's gonna be there too, I assume?"

"And Valeria."

"Awesome. I'll be there soon," Peter confirmed.

"Sick. See you then, dude," Harry responded.

Harry hung up the phone.

"Need me to drive you to Harry's?" Aunt May asked with a smile.

"Correct!"

* * *

Getting out of Aunt May's car, Peter walked up to the Osborn mansion and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Norman, and Peter suddenly felt chills.

"Peter. Long time, no see," Norman greeted.

"Mr. Osborn," Peter replied.

"Call me Norman, Peter. How was your summer?" Norman asked, letting Peter in.

"It was alright. I spent a lot of time talking to Harry and Gwen. I hope he's doing better," Peter answered.

"He's fine. And he's really excited to see you too. I have to head to my office, but Harry and those two young ladies are up on the balcony."

"Thanks, Norman."

Peter headed up to the balcony, where Harry, Gwen, and Valeria were sitting in chairs.

"Pete!" Harry exclaimed as he got up and hugged his friend. "What's up, man?"

"Not much, dude. It's great to see you again!"

Valeria also got up to hug Peter. "Hey, Pete! How was your summer?"

"Decent. How 'bout yours?"

"It was nice. I spent a lot of time hanging with friends and talking to Harry," Valeria answered as she and Harry sat back down.

"Yeah, Valeria and I talked a lot. You all kept me sane, to be honest," Harry admitted.

"What about your therapist?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, she was great. She also helped me out a lot." Harry answered. "Mom and I saw her once a week."

"Did you and your mom do sessions together, or did you talk with your therapist one on one?" Peter asked. "Aunt May and I did both."

"I did both as well. I'll be honest, I told my therapist much more when mom wasn't there," Harry admitted.

"That's natural," Valeria pointed out. "Especially with how confidentiality is promised, you're gonna tell your therapist more when it's just you two."

Harry nodded. "That's true."

"Other than the therapy, how was Paris?" Gwen asked.

"Beautiful. A couple days each week, I'd walk around the city alone. It was amazing. As you saw on my Instagram over the summer."

"Yeah, that must've been great," Peter said.

"It was. My aunt and uncle were super great to mom and I. And I got to keep in touch with all of you, which was more than enough," Harry said with a smile.

"We're glad," Gwen affirmed.

"I'm happy we still talked," Valeria agreed.

"Yeah, but now that you're back home, we can actually start hanging in person again," Peter pointed out.

"That's true. It's too bad I didn't get to finish my freshman year at Midtown though. Sophomore year will be different," Harry said.

"And better," Gwen added.

"Hopefully," Peter chuckled.

"Have fun while you guys can," Valeria advised. "High school goes by in a blur. After this year, you're already halfway through."

"That alone is such a crazy thought," Peter said.

"True. Kind of scary," Harry agreed.

"Tell me about it," Gwen sighed.

"You ready to be going to college, Valeria?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but at the same time, I'm scared shitless. It's gonna be different for sure," Valeria answered.

"Where do you want to go?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure yet. As for what I want to study, I'm thinking about business administration."

"I think you'd be great in that," Harry complimented.

Valeria chuckled. "Thanks, Harry."

Peter and Gwen shot a knowing smile at each other.

* * *

"How obvious is it?" Harry asked.

"Pretty freakin' obvious, dude," Peter admitted.

"God."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'd be surprised if she hasn't somewhat picked up on it by now."

"Like you're one to talk," Harry chuckled.

"Fair. But I don't know what I'm gonna do about Gwen. I really doubt she feels the same way."

"You don't know that, man."

Peter sat on Harry's bed. "I feel like I do though. It's the same thing I told Aunt May. She hasn't really shown any signs of liking me that way."

Harry sat at his desk. "I'll say it again. You. Don't. Know. That. It's like how I don't know if Valeria feels the same way. That's why I'm gonna keep trying until I know for sure. Just like you should."

"Maybe. I just don't want to get my hopes up. And I also don't want to screw anything up, you know? Like, don't get me wrong. As much as I like her, she's still our best friend."

"That's true. But at the same time, if there's even some tiny feelings left, I still think you should go for it. My dad always told me that you have to take every chance you get despite the risks. Otherwise, you'll never know how differently things could've been," Harry stated.

"Wise words, actually."

"Of course. It's my dad."

Peter sighed. "Look, Harry. I really don't want to beat around the bush with this. But I have to ask. Ever since what happened, are you really doing better?"

"Don't worry about it, man. I'm actually fine. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't rough at first, but I really have gotten better," Harry affirmed. "Thanks for asking though."

"No prob. I just want to make sure you're good, man."

"I am."

* * *

Gwen was lying in her bed, looking at her phone. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Gwen called.

George walked in. "S'up, kiddo? How was seeing Harry again?"

"It was great! It was nice being with Peter and Harry as a group again since March."

"Poor kid. I've had to deal with a lot during my years in the force, but I wouldn't wish for anyone to go through what Harry did."

"Tell me about it. He seems to be doing better though. Especially since Valeria was there tonight."

George looked confused. "Who?"

"Oh, Valeria. That senior girl Harry's crushing on," Gwen explained.

"You think he's got a shot?"

"Hopefully."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna let you get back to your-"

"Dad, wait."

"Yeah?" George said.

"I've been hearing a lot about the robberies on the news. I'm super curious, so could you tell me how the cops are dealing with all that?" Gwen asked.

George chuckled. "Not sure I should be sharing much about what's being discussed with the force."

"Dad, just tell me a little. Like, I'm really curious."

"Well, all I can tell you is that a majority of the targeted banks were owned by Wilson Fisk. It happened a few times over the summer, and let's just say, this guy's good. By good, I mean a freakin' expert. The cameras are usually all blinded, and no fingerprints or any real evidence are ever left behind."

"Damn."

"I know. We're doing our best to catch this guy, but it's honestly been a challenge," George admitted.

"Sorry about that. Hopefully Spider-Man can help out in some way," Gwen suggested.

"Honestly, that'd be nice."

"You know, it's really great that you started supporting him."

"Yeah. I'll admit, I had my head up my ass about the whole idea of vigilantism. I didn't want to admit the good Spider-Man was actually doing, so that's on me," George admitted.

"Well, he deserves whatever praise he's got. But I know you and the other cops are still working hard to keep the city safe," Gwen praised.

"Thanks, Gwen. I will say though. I like Spider-Man, but Officer DeWolff practically idolizes the guy."

"Jean?"

"Yeah, she's pretty much his biggest fan on the force."

"Dang."

"Anyways, I'm gonna leave you to your stuff. Glad to know things are going well," George said.

"Thanks, dad. See you."

George closed the door and left. Gwen then called Peter.

"Hey, Gwen," Peter greeted on the phone.

"Hey, Pete. I assume you're home now?"

"Correct."

"Alright. Well, in that case, you know about all those mysterious robberies that have been occuring?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, according to my dad, a majority of the banks are usually owned by Fisk. And the guy's good at covering his tracks. Or hers," Gwen explained.

"Dang. There's gotta be some sort of connection to Fisk," Peter deduced.

"Obviously. The problem is, not even the cops can figure it out. Looks like it's gonna be difficult."

"Yeah, I was looking a bit into that, but I couldn't find any clues."

"If you want me to be honest, it might be awhile before you do."

"True."

Gwen sighed. "Wilson Fisk being the Kingpin of crime. Still feels weird."

"You didn't even believe me when I first told you," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, seriously. If you don't mind me asking, have you ever thought about telling my dad? As Spider-Man?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider it, but I don't want to take that chance. I can't put you guys in danger like that."

"I really appreciate that. But eventually, you'll have to take him down in some way."

"That's the day I look forward to and dread, to be honest."

"I don't blame you. Also, how was Harry feeling when Valeria and I left?" Gwen asked.

"He said he was fine, but I don't know," Peter answered. "I'm not gonna deny that he might be doing better, but there was still something a bit off."

"Agreed. I just feel super bad for the poor guy."

"I still say we don't tell him the truth about his dad causing Scorpion's transformation."

"For now, no. It's bad enough that his family's going through a lot of controversy right now."

Peter sighed. "Hopefully, that's the worst they'll ever have to go through."

* * *

Driving into the parking lot for the Bestman Electronics building, Adrian got out of his car and walked in. He walked by his coworkers as he approached his office.

"You see the game last Tuesday?"

"My wife wants to take me to see some play this weekend. Lame."

"You really think they're buying us out?"

Adrian stopped and turned to his coworkers. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? We might be getting bought out by Roseman Technologies. Pretty much a guarantee at this point," one of the coworkers revealed.

"No freakin' way," Adrian muttered.

"Seriously. Layoffs might be happening soon unfortunately," another coworker realized.

In disbelief, Adrian walked into his office. Frustrated, he looked at the blueprints for his wings.

* * *

Peter and Gwen sat at a cafeteria table during lunch, eating.

"Harry said he wasn't joining us, right?" Gwen asked.

"Correct. Dude's having lunch with Valeria and her friends," Peter confirmed.

"Ahh, Harry."

"It's honestly hard to tell if it's happening between them at this point."

Gwen shrugged. "I'd be happy if it did, but given that Valeria's two grades older, it's kind of tough."

"Yeah. It's like she said, though. We'll be halfway through after this year and that's insane."

"Right?"

"Seriously. That gives me a lot more chances to get my ass kicked before I get graduated," Peter joked.

"Shut up," Gwen chuckled.

"I forgot to ask. What classes are you in?"

"Advanced pre-calc, AP chem, the good old stuff."

"Too bad we don't have any classes together," Peter sighed.

"Yeah, that would've been nice," Gwen agreed.

"I agree."

"Anyway, my family and I were having breakfast this morning, and my mom was-"

Peter's Spider-Sense started warning him, though he begrudgingly allowed a passing Flash to flick him on the back of the head.

"Watch it, dickwad," Flash mocked as an unhappy Liz walked with him.

"You fucking idiot," Liz scolded as she pushed Flash's arm.

"C'mon, Liz," Flash protested as his girlfriend pulled him away.

"Something's not right between them," Gwen noticed.

"Yeah, talk about toxicity," Peter said.

* * *

Late that night, inside a Fisk-owned bank in Manhattan, a cable extended to the ground. Spraying a specialized steam around the room, the laser tripwires were exposed. Elegantly moving around and avoiding the lasers, the thief hung upside down from the cable. Facing a valuable diamond encased in a glass container, the thief cut a circle in the glass with her clawed glove. She then pushed the glass with her finger, shattering it and allowing her to steal the diamond.

"Hello, beautiful," the thief remarked.

However, an alarm started going off, and six armed guards stormed into the bank. The thief quickly threw down a smoke grenade and disappeared into the smog. The guards started coughing, though one of them found himself getting silently choked out. Another one was knocked unconscious over the head. As the smoke started clearing, the armed guards walked around the room and aimed their guns further. The thief then leapt at a guard and wrapped her legs around his face, pulling him down. The thief slammed the guard's head to the ground, knocking him out. The thief quickly jumped back up and delivered a spin kick to another guard. She then shot another guard with her grapnel gun and pulled herself towards him, kicking him down. She turned to the final guard and threw a taser disk at him, electrocuting him. The thief quickly ran over to the diamond and grabbed it.

"Sorry, boys. I've got a curfew," the thief mocked as she grabbed the cable, pulling herself back up.

Jumping out of the bank, the thief used her grapnel gun to escape to nearby buildings. Jumping across the buildings, she quickly stopped on a faraway roof. Sitting down, Felicia Hardy took off her domino mask and clawed glove. She sighed as she moved her hand across her white wig.

"What a night," Felicia remarked.

* * *

In the bathroom, Doris was brushing her teeth. However, she started choking. Taking her toothbrush out of her mouth, Doris spat out some blood in the sink.

"Shit," Doris muttered, proceeding to take paper towels.

Wiping her mouth, Doris looked at her physique in the mirror. She quickly got on the scale, noticing that she had lost fifteen pounds in a month.

"My God," Doris said to herself.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Adrian was putting the final touches to his winged suit. Readjusting a few minor components of the wings, he activated the wings, causing the turbines to start flowing. Adrian sat down in satisfaction as his invention was complete.

"Hot dog," Adrian chuckled.

* * *

**The second chapter of Vol 2 is here, and we're slowly building up Adrian Toomes' transformation, as well as beginning the journey of Felicia Hardy. I'm also focusing on giving good introductions to Peter and his friends' sophomore year of high school. I've been planning more with the future for this story, so I hope you guys are excited! **

**I've been trying my best to get better with my mental health, and thank God I have so many loved ones helping me out with that. I'm home for college, but we'll see what happens from here. I've seen friends a small amount, and in a few days, I finished the Miles Morales game 100%. Amazing fucking game, seriously. **

**As always, favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated, and keep tuning in for this story! As this second volume will progress, expect internal and external conflicts, new and old villains, a love triangle, a lot more teen angst and relatability, and one fucking hell of a finale. Sorry that I'm keeping this blog section short for now, but there'll be more next week on Chapter 30: Wilson Fisk!**

**Rollerparty - Thank you! I'm glad the early premiere excited you! And for sure, I can totally message you when new chapters are out! I'll do my best to remember! And as for the best advice I can give on a Spider-Man story, always do your best on humanizing and making the character as relatable as possible. Given his young age, he's much more relatable to young comic fans out there, and his adult-like stories can also be relatable to older fans. Focus on the character's deeper and inner emotions, insecurities, confidence, and how that affects his relationships, perception, and dual lives as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. And Vulture will definitely be the main villain of this volume, with Black Cat and Kingpin also playing antagonistic roles. And you'll see what happens with Doris and Valeria! And I have been trying to get better, but I'm just doing my best to keep my head up one day at a time. Thanks a lot for the offer, and writing this story alone will definitely help! **

**JPrime - Believe me when I say it'll be insane! You'll have to wait and see! **

**shininglegacy22 - I actually did get it on PS4 and I finished it all! Amazing game for sure. **

_**-redbird12**_


	30. Cancellation Update

Hey everyone. I know this is probably a message you're all dreading, but please no worries! I promise this is all for the better. Yes, this is my cancellation notice, but this is for a multitude of reasons. You've all seen me say this, but I haven't been doing well mentally the past few months. And as I'm seeking to get better, I also look back on Vol 1 and I'm unsatisfied with a good amount of it. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd do differently, and this is now my chance.

So yes, consider this to be my reboot announcement. In this story, I'll still focus on making it action-packed and thrilling, but most importantly, extremely human and relatable to us and all our struggles. I really want to touch on the iconic character's deeper themes and layers that really make us love him and see ourselves in him. And trust me when I say this story will be much bigger and better than what I've given you.

That's why I say this is something to look forward to rather than be sad about. I'll understand and honestly be somewhat flattered if you're upset by this, but please trust me when I say this'll all end up better. And if you continue to stick with my new story and Spider-Man's journey for the next few years, that would mean the world to me.

Expect my new story to drop on 12/25.

Thank you for the endless support.

-redbirds12


	31. New Story Update

Hi everyone!

Letting you know that my new story "Spider-Man: An Amazing Fantasy" is finally up! Time to start this new journey!

Thank you!


End file.
